When Past and Present Collide
by Rebecca Pierson
Summary: Crossover wHighlander. A Hogwarts founder returns. He brings turmoil to Hogwarts by destroying long held beliefs. Does this change Draco? And why is the Founder so interested in Hermione?
1.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter or Highlander  
  
It was a sight to see, if there was anyone in the deserted back streets of London. Two men running. One medium sized over-weight gentleman, who looked like he was fifty years old, carrying a sword and a handgun in his hands chasing a tall younger man, who was also carrying a sword in his hand.  
  
The younger man ducked into an alleyway and leaned against the wall catching his breath. His hazel eyes were flashing in anger. His aristocratic features were marred by a sneer.  
  
He heard the heavy breathing and heavy footsteps of the other man approaching closer. He cursed under his breath and thought, "Imagine me, Methos, the oldest immortal ever, one of the Four Horsemen, hiding from a young whelp. Damn him for not playing fair. If he thinks that he can take my head by cheating, he has another thing coming."  
  
Methos heard a gun shot and felt the bullet ricochet off the wall next to his right shoulder.  
  
Methos started running again. Down the alley he spotted a tavern entrance. "The tavern is still open, thank the Gods." Methos thought.  
  
As he ran to the tavern, Methos stuck his sword into the inner pocket of his long black overcoat. Methos bolted past two gentlemen wearing strange cloaks, through the door and hid himself near a window to see if the other immortal would follow him in.  
  
Methos was oblivious that the tavern became silent as he watched the other immortal stumble down the alleyway to the front of the tavern. Then something strange happened. The other immortal started turning around in circles until he was once again staring at the tavern. A confused look was on the other immortal's face.  
  
The other immortal started running to the dumpsters, turning them over and kicking over large cardboard boxes. "Why is he looking through the trash?" Methos thought. "Why isn't he going through the door?"  
  
A scream of outrage was heard from the other immortal and Methos saw him walking back through the alleyway he came from dejected.  
  
Methos sighed in relief and turned away from the window to see all the faces in the tavern staring at him, some with a curious expression and some with hatred.  
  
Methos took in their strange clothing and looked around and saw paintings that moved and, what is this, sticks in the hands of the patrons. "Wands!!!" Methos exclaimed inside his head. "I have stumbled into the wizard world."  
  
Methos smiled to himself. "How long has it been since he lived in the world of magic? 800-900 years?"  
  
"I cannot go home as the other immortal knows where I live." Methos thought. "I might as well stay here for awhile."  
  
Methos walked up to the bar.  
  
"Can I help you?" The barman asked.  
  
Methos reached into one of his inner pockets of his overcoat and took out what he swore he would never use again but was never able to part with, his wand, and placed it on the bar. 18 inches, maple, with a phoenix feather and a vial of his blood in the center and a personal touch, a silver snake encircling the lower half of the wand.  
  
The patrons of the tavern gasped. Who was this man who was wearing obvious muggle clothing carrying a wand such as that.  
  
"I would like a room to stay for an extended period of time." Methos requested.  
  
The barman took out a key from one of the slots behind him and quoted a price. Methos advised him that he did not have any wizard money on him, but will return that morning after the bank opened. The barman nodded in agreement.  
  
"What is your name?" The barman asked.  
  
"Adam." Methos responded. "Adam...(what was the name I used in the wizard world... oh yes) Adam Salazar Slytherin." 


	2. 

Hermione groaned. The sun was shining in her eyes, burning them. Hermione turned her head away from the sun to burrow her face into her pillow, but her face was not rubbing into soft covered feathers, but something wet.  
  
"Wet?!!." Hermione thought. "What the hell."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in a puddle of mud. She quickly sat up and pushed her mud caked hair from her face. She turned her head around and saw something that caused her to blanch in horror.  
  
Her father's minivan was tipped over with the windshield smashed through. The roof of the minivan was crushed.  
  
A memory flashed through Hermione's mind. It was her 18th birthday dinner before going to her final year at Hogwarts. 18 years old because she used the time tuner in her 3rd year. It was raining and her parents were singing to the radio while driving home. A car was heading towards them on the wrong side of the road and her father swerved to avoid a collision. Hermione felt herself flying through the windshield and after that was blank.  
  
"Mom!! Dad!!" Hermione cried as she ran to her parent's wrecked car. She tried to look through the side windows but they were smashed and she could only see the sides of the front seats.  
  
Hermione took out her wand from her jacket pocket and yelled "Dumbledore. Emergency."  
  
Dumbledore apparated a few minutes later with Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione in horror and reached out to her.  
  
Hermione stepped back. "I am not hurt." Hermione stated. "I need to you to help my parents."  
  
Dumbledore, with his wand, righted the minivan and tore off the crushed roof. Hermione turned quickly away from the site of her parents' crushed bodies and sightless eyes. Hermione collapsed on the ground with gut wrenching sobs.  
  
"Albus." Hermione heard Madame Pomfrey say. "There is nothing I can do for her parents. I need to get to Hermione to the Infirmary right away."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione for the first time and his face paled significantly. Dumbledore took out a golden key. "This is an emergency portkey. This will take us directly to the Infirmary. It is the only area where this is allowed."  
  
Madame Pomfrey grabbed Hermione's hand and moved it towards the key. "What are you doing?!!" Hermione cried, struggling against Madame Pomfrey. "I told you that I am not injured. We cannot leave them here..." Hermione then felt a pull behind her belly button and saw that they were in the back room of the Infirmary.  
  
"NO!!!" Hermione shouted. She turned to attack Dumbledore with her fists. "Take me back." Hermione cried hysterically.  
  
Madame Pomfrey ran to her supply cabinet and took out a potion. When Dumbledore restrained Hermione, Madame Pomfrey forced the potion down Hermione's throat.  
  
Hermione struggled for a little longer before she fell into unconsciousness. Dumbledore gently placed Hermione on an empty bed.  
  
"How badly do you think she is injured?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Madame Pomfrey carefully looked over Hermione, noting her blood and mud crusted hair, her blood stained face, with ridges where clear skin shown by her tears running down her face.  
  
"Her white shirt is soaked with blood along with her jeans." Madame Pomfrey stated. "I will have to clean her off before I can fully state what her injuries are. Based on the tears in her shirt and jeans, I estimate that she cut herself severely flying through the window of that car. Her hair is covered with mud and blood."  
  
Dumbledore walked towards the door, exiting the Infirmary. "Let me know after you clean her up." Dumbledore said. "I will contact Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and let them know that she is here and contact Arthur for him to take care of the arrangements for Ms. Granger's parents."  
  
An hour later.  
  
Dumbledore entered the Infirmary again and found Madame Pomfrey in a state of disbelief.  
  
"You asked to see me." Dumbledore asked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Madame Pomfrey took Dumbledore over to the window away from the sleeping Hermione and whispered. "I cleaned Ms. Granger up saw something peculiar. There is nary a scratch on Ms. Granger's body."  
  
"How can that be?" Dumbledore asked. "The blood.."  
  
"I know." Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "Based on my calculations, she lost at least 4 liters of blood. Based on her size, that alone should have killed her."  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and glanced at her sleeping form. Looking at her clean long curly brown hair and pale features. Her 5'7" body was covered in a white hospital gown.  
  
"It appears that we have a mystery on our hands." Dumbledore said to Madame Pomfrey. "I spoke to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and she was supposed to meet them 2 days ago after her birthday. She never showed and before you ask there were no healing spells cast in that area. I have already checked with the Ministry."  
  
Both Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey looked down at the young, now orphaned girl, wondering if she would be able to explain what happened to her, knowing that it was extremely doubtful. 


	3. 

Methos was sitting in a booth of the Leaky Caldron, earphones on with his portable satellite radio, listening to the football game featuring his favorite player, Beckham.  
  
Beckham had yet to score a goal but the game was still young.  
  
When his Shepard's Pie arrived, Methos threw down a Galleon down on the table and told Tom, the barman, to keep the change.  
  
Methos was happy. A few days ago, he entered Gringott's bank asking for Vault #1. He left the key with the lead Goblin when he last left the wizard world with a password and instructions for the Goblins to perform should anyone request monies from his vault.  
  
"There can be only one." Methos answered with a smirk, when the Goblin asked for the password and Methos provided his finger for a prick of blood to open the magically sealed box holding his key.  
  
After a harrowing ride to his Vault, Methos smiled when he saw that the interest rates had been very kind to him. While Methos was scooping up coins into his leather satchel, the Goblin told him that someone claiming to be the Slytherin Prince tried to obtain the key to his Vault, but was unable to provide the password when requested.  
  
Methos left the Bank disturbed. Who is claiming to be his heir? After paying for his room, Methos apparated to his old apartment, shrunk all his belongings and put them in a small trunk. He left a telephone message with Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson advising that he would be on a long trip and would contact them periodically. He also advised that he was unsure when he would return. If there was an emergency they were to contact him via e- mail.  
  
He apparated back to Diagon Alley and knew that word got around that Gringott's confirmed that a Slytherin Heir has arrived. Messages were in his room slot when he returned to the tavern.  
  
Methos had no intension in responding to the messages as if they really wanted to talk to him, they could visit him in person.  
  
Beckham just scored when two gentlemen entered his booth and sat across from him.  
  
The two gentlemen pulled back their cloaks and revealed one man with aristocratic features with long blond hair and one heavyset man, whose eyes darted around nervously, while his nose twitched.  
  
Methos raised his right eyebrow questioningly?  
  
The blonde man spoke. "I hear that you are claiming to be an Heir of Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"I am not claiming anything." Methos replied.  
  
A look of irritation flashed across the face of the blonde haired man. It was quickly replaced by a diplomatic smile, that did not reach is cold grey eyes. "Perhaps I should introduce ourselves. My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is my companion Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Companion you say." Methos said with a smirk. "I am glad the wizarding world has allowed people such as yourselves to finally express how you feel in public. In Salazar's time, you both would have been driven out."  
  
There was a long period of silence before Lucius Malfoy's face turned bright red and he quickly moved away from Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Not that type of companion." Lucius spat out. "We are business associates no more." Methos knew this was the case and was enjoying Malfoy's distress.  
  
"If you say so." Methos said flippantly. "State your business. As you can see I am very busy and would like to get back to my dinner."  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath and once again produced a diplomatic smile. "We represent the interests of a Lord Voldemort. He, like yourself, is an heir of Salazar Slytherin and would very much like to meet you."  
  
"Bingo." Thought Methos. "Now I know who tried to take money from my vault."  
  
"Sure. Fine." Methos said has he brought up a bite of his Shepherd's Pie. "Send me an e-mail of his location and I will see him then."  
  
Methos saw the confusion in Peter's and Malfoy's face and silently laughed. With an innocent expression Methos exclaimed. "Oh. He doesn't have a computer. Then send a message on my cell phone or beep me."  
  
"Beep you? Computer? Cell phone..." A look of comprehension filled Malfoy's face and a look of disgust soon followed. "Ah Muggle tools. I am sorry. Lord Voldemort does not use such things."  
  
"How do you communicate?" Methos asked.  
  
'By owl." Peter quickly responded.  
  
"By owl!" Methos said with a look of mock horror. "You have to be joking. That is so backward of you."  
  
Malfoy slammed his hand down on the table with anger and spat out. "The Lord Voldemort requests that you meet him tonight and that you are to come with us now."  
  
"No." Methos replied and went back to eating his dinner.  
  
Peter's face went white. "No." Malfoy whispered. "Sir. I must insist that you leave with us now." Malfoy went to grab Methos' arm.  
  
Methos was too quick. Methos pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes widened when he saw the wand that Methos was holding.  
  
Methos smirked. "I see you recognize the wand. This was Salazar's wand that was past down through his family."  
  
Methos put his wand back into his pocket and said. "If Lord Whats-His-Name wants to see me, he will need to come see me himself and not send his lackeys to come fetch me."  
  
Peter started quaking in fear. "Please sir, please come with us. We will give you anything you want."  
  
"Anything that I want you say." Methos asked. Peter's head nodded quickly. "What I want is a television so I can see Beckham bend the ball into the goal. I want a cable line so I can hook up my computer and see "Candy's videocam", should I choose too. I want electricity in my room so I can read my books in a comfortable light."  
  
Methos stood up behind the table and leaned forward and whispered. "Do you know what I want most of all?" Peter and Malfoy leaned forward "I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!!" Methos shouted and with magic, flung Peter and Malfoy across the room.  
  
Methos sat down, placed his earphones in his ear and once again began eating his dinner. Methos missed Malfoy and Peter quickly leaving the tavern and the small party at the table next to him, whom were watching the exchange, smile as the door closed behind Malfoy and Peter.  
  
I thank the following people for their wonderful reviews  
  
Evon2evon Dezdesi Jade121 


	4. 

Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape and Harry Potter entered the Leaky Cauldron. They slowly walked around the tables, before they spotted the person that they were looking for.  
  
"Is it him?" Harry Potter asked in a loud voice.  
  
Professor Snape sent Dumbledore a suffering look. "Explain to me why he is here again."  
  
"Shush." Dumbledore whispered. "You know very well why. Lord Voldemart is getting bolder, now with the Dementors away from Azkaban and his Death Eaters free. The only place Harry is safe is with me as Voldemart has killed the Dursleys."  
  
"Is it him?" Harry Potter whispered.  
  
"I cannot tell from this far away." Professor Snape snapped. "I will need a closure look."  
  
"There is a table free right next to booth." Arthur Weasley exclaimed. They quickly rushed towards the table and sat down.  
  
Professor Snape picked up a menu and pretended to read it while searching the face of the man claiming to be the Heir of Slytherin. "Well?" Harry Potter asked again.  
  
"I cannot tell." Professor Snape responded. "I only see his profile. He needs to turn his head"  
  
"What about you Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am sorry Harry." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I do not know what Salazar Slytherin looks like. The only portrait that Salazar fills is in the common room in the Slytherin dungeons."  
  
'Well then, lets just go up to him and have a chat." Arthur said.  
  
"Please." Professor Dumbledore replied. "That would be rude. The man is eating his supper. We shall wait until he is done and then approach him."  
  
Dumbledore then lifted his hand to Tom and said. "We will have four of your specials."  
  
When they were half way done with their dinners, they noticed two gentlemen enter Methos' booth. Harry became enraged when he realized that one of the gentlemen was Peter Pettigrew, the man whom betrayed Harry's parents and caused them to be killed. Arthur Weasley put an arm around Harry's shoulders to restrain him.  
  
They sat and listened to the conversation. Harry had to hold in his laughter, during the "Companion" part of the conversation. They became worried when Methos agreed to see Lord Voldemort, but Harry slowly felt relief when he heard Methos mention muggle ways of communication, knowing that Lucius or Voldemort would never use such devices.  
  
When Methos pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius Malfoy, Professor Snape drew a quick intake of breath. "That is Salazar's wand." Professor Snape whispered. "I recognize it from the portrait. It is him."  
  
Arthur had many questions during Methos' rant. Harry blushed when Arthur wanted an explanation regarding "Candy's videocam." Harry told Arthur that he did not want to know.  
  
Harry beamed when he saw Lucius and Peter hurled against the wall and noticed the smiles from Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley. Harry wasn't sure, but he almost caught a hint of a smile from Snape also.  
  
Arthur Weasley looked worried. "Maybe we should talk to him another time." Arthur stated.  
  
"Be patient." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Patient they were. They watched while Methos completed his meal. They watched while Methos ordered three rounds of beer. They watched Methos lift his arms up yelling "GOOAALLL" and dance a little jig. On his fifth beer, Methos started singing "We Are The Champions" a song that Harry recognized from a Muggle band "Queen." Dudley used to sing that song after he and his friends would beat up Harry.  
  
When Methos took out his earphones and wrapped them around his satellite radio, Dumbledore stood up and walked to Methos' booth.  
  
Methos looked up annoyed and stated "What? More lackeys sent by Lord What's-His-Name requesting my presence?"  
  
"I am afraid not." Dumbledore responded with a grin. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. This is Professor Severus Snape, the head of the Slytherin House, Arthur Weasley of the Minister of Magic and Harry Potter, a student of Hogwarts."  
  
"Please sit down." Methos responded. When they sat down, Methos asked. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"  
  
"We would like to officially welcome you to the wizarding world on behalf of the Ministry of Magic." Arthur Weasley responded.  
  
"We would also like to invite you to teach at Hogwarts." Professor Snape advised.  
  
"Teach?" Methos questioned. "What subject? And why me?"  
  
"History of Magic, of course." Dumbledore responded. "There is a war going on between Dark Magic and Light Magic. There is no unity among the Houses. The Slytherins have backed Lord Voldemort because they believe he is Salazar Slytherin's heir. We hope, that with you being a Slytherin and due to the fact that you have lived with the Muggles, you can help persuade them to join our side."  
  
"Lord Voldemort is evil." Dumbledore continued. "He seeks to wipe out all muggles, muggleborn and halfbloods and create a world of just purebloods."  
  
Methos continued to look at Professor Dumbledore not answering him.  
  
"Oh yes." Dumbledore sighed. "Your "wants". Our new Headgirl, Hermione Granger, set up in the Room of Requirement, a television and computer that has internet access. This was done last year for the muggleborn students. An incident happened in Harry's 5th year that caused the muggleborn students to distrust the Owl Mail."  
  
Methos thought a moment and replied. "All right. I'll do it." '  
  
"Perfect." Dumbledore responded with a smile. "Professor Snape will arrive tomorrow and help you move your things to the Slytherin dungeons."  
  
"The dungeons?!" Methos responded with a look of distaste. "You want me to live there?"  
  
"Of course." Professor Snape replied. "The Slytherins always lived in the dungeons. Salazar personally moved his House there."  
  
"Not by choice." Methos mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Professor Snape responded. "What did you say."  
  
"Oh I am sure Salazar just loved moving into a place where there was no windows in a castle that had the most beautiful views of the countryside." Methos responded sarcastically.  
  
"Then why did he move there in the first place." Harry asked.  
  
"Because he lost." Methos responded.  
  
"Lost?" Harry asked.  
  
Methos sighed. "There were four living quarters available when they moved into the school. The Founders drew sticks. Salazar got the short stick and therefore was delegated to the dungeons."  
  
Dumbledore, Harry and Arthur started laughing, while outrage filled Professor Snape's face.  
  
Dumbledore began wiping his eyes. "See we are learning new things already. Good evening to you Mr. Slytherin. Until tomorrow." 


	5. 

Severus Snape pried his fingers from the cart that took him, with Methos, to Salazar Slytherin's vault.  
  
"Why are we here?" Snape asked.  
  
"I told you." Methos responded. "I needed to pick up a couple more things."  
  
"But why am I here?" Snape questioned.  
  
"I thought that you would be the one that would appreciate this." Methos responded as he opened one of the dusty trunks revealing a stack of leather bound books with the initials S.S. and a silver snake on the cover.  
  
"Are those what I think they are?" Snape asked in an awed voice.  
  
"Yes." Methos responded. "Salazar Slytherin's journals. He left them here when he left the wizarding world to live among the muggles."  
  
"Did he miss..." Snape asked.  
  
"Yes." Methos responded quickly. "But Salazar lived in the muggle world before so it was an easy transition. He mostly missed his friends; Godric Gryffindor, David Goyle, Phenius Black, Galen Weasley, Mathias Parkinson and Severus Shively."  
  
"Shively?" Snape whispered. "That was my mothers name."  
  
"Would you like to see a picture of him?" Methos asked gently.  
  
Snape nodded, for his father, when he married his mother, destroyed all the portraits of his mothers family. Reported that the Shively family was a disgrace to all wizards. They were weak, good-for-nothing, spineless cowards. This is what his father would say when he would beat his mother and himself.  
  
Methos opened one of the journals and showed a drawing. A drawing of a young man, with black eyes, his prominent nose was not hidden by long hair, for the man's hair was cut short and his nose was up in the air with pride. He had an easy going smile.  
  
Snape whispered. "He looks..."  
  
"Like you." Methos interrupted.  
  
"NO!" Snape answered and quickly walked towards the vault door.  
  
"Boy someone sure did a number on you." Methos said shaking his head.  
  
"You do not know what you are talking about." Snape snapped back.  
  
"Don't I." Methos replied. "You have a chip on both shoulders that is so large that I am surprised that you do not falter from the weight. You close yourself off because you were told that you were worthless so many times that you believe it. You hate your self."  
  
Snape turned around and crossed his arms across his chest refusing to look at Methos.  
  
Methos continued. "You refuse friendship because you believe that you do not deserve it and you do not want to be hurt. You act nonchalant but your insides scream for some comradory. But you do not know how to change. You lay at night on your bed telling yourself that tomorrow you will accept their gesture of friendship but you never do. You once again convince yourself that you do not deserve their friendship and go back to being aloof."  
  
"You do not know what I have done. You would not understand." Cried Snape clutching his left arm.  
  
"Don't I." Methos replied softly. "Evil is seductive. The power you feel. The satisfaction. It makes you feel important when someone is begging and pleading with you and that you have their life in your hands."  
  
Snape turned towards Methos. Snape's face was paler than before.  
  
"You decide whom lives or dies." Methos continued. "It makes you feel like a God. You replace your victim's faces with those of your tormentors. The euphoria you feel when you hear them scream and scream and scream."  
  
"No! No!" Cried Snape as he fell to the floor and covered his head with his arms.  
  
Methos sat down next to the shaking Snape and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But they are not your tormenters. They are innocent victims and the guilt sets in."  
  
"Please stop!" Snape screamed, tears were running down his face.  
  
"You try to make amends." Methos continued. "But there are always reminders of your victims and you strike out at them for it is much easier for them to hate you then to like you."  
  
"Longbottom." Snape whispered.  
  
Snape looked up at Methos. "How do you know of this."  
  
Methos smiled a painful smile and looked away. "I too went through an angry adolescence." Unfortunately his evil period lasted over a thousand years and tens of thousands dead at his hands. And it wasn't for greed or for vengeance. It was because he liked it. It was this knowledge that continues to haunt him today.  
  
"How did you get over it." Snape asked with an uncertain voice.  
  
"One never gets over it." Methos responded. "You just have to be strong enough to live with it and have friends to support you unconditionally when you need to talk about it."  
  
Methos then stood up and held out his hand. Snape looked at it with apprehension.  
  
"Severus Shively was the first to offer his hand of friendship to Salazar Slytherin." Methos explained. "I would very much like you to follow the family tradition."  
  
Snape stood up and reached out and clutched Methos' hand. With a smile Snape said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Friend."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Please My Lord. No more." Cried Lucius Malfoy as the last painful spasms of Lord Voldemort's curse went through his body.  
  
With is wand up in the air, Lord Voldemort responded. "I told you to bring the imposter here and you disobeyed me.  
  
"He is not an imposter." Lucius croaked out. "He is the heir of Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"Liar." Lord Voldemort shouted as he raised his wand once again to perform a curse.  
  
"Please My Lord. "Lucius cried. "He has Salazar's wand."  
  
Lord Voldemort paused. He lowered his wand and spat out. "Explain."  
  
Lucius Malfoy slowly rose to his knees. "I too was outraged that this man was claiming to be Salazar Slytherin." Lucius explained. "I did some investigation. In order to enter the vault of Salazar Slytherin, you needed a password and a drop of blood to open the magically sealed box. This man knew the password and his blood opened the box."  
  
Lord Voldemort sat down on his chair hearing this news. For he tried to get the monies in Salazar Slytherin's vault but was unable to do so since he was unable to provide the password. The fact that a drop of blood was needed caused Lord Voldemort the more concern. Blood was infallible.  
  
"He also looked like his portrait in the Slytherin common room." Peter Pettigrew interjected.  
  
"His likeness to Salazar Slytherin in uncanny." Lucius advised. "And he has Salazar's wand. The silver snake on the end of the wand was unmistakable."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lord Voldemort screamed as he kicked a chair across the room. "How can this be??!! I am Salazar's heir. My mother died giving birth to me."  
  
"Could she have a sibling?" Lucius Malfoy asked.  
  
"No." Lord Voldemort responded. "She was an only child and she had no other relatives."  
  
"Could he be your son?" Peter Pettigrew asked. "He is young enough." Lord Voldemort punched Peter in the face.  
  
"Where would he have gotten the wand?" Lord Voldemort sneered. "How would he have gotten the password."  
  
"There must have been a line in the family tree that was lost." Lord Voldemort said to himself. "That I missed. That is it. There are two heirs of Slytherin but I take precedence. I am older. I am still the rightful heir."  
  
"Yes you are My Lord." Lucius replied to appease Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lord Voldemort turned to Lucius Malfoy and demanded. "Adam Salazar Slytherin is to teach in Hogwarts. Lucius have your son Draco watch him and gather all the information you can for me."  
  
"As you wish, My Lord." Lucius advised.  
  
"No go." Lord Voldemort said. "Leave me."  
  
Lucius and Peter bowed on the way out of Lord Voldemort's chamber.  
  
Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Evillizzy89, Dumdedumdum333, Cold-Blade, Dracoschic999, Jade121, Aerion


	6. Chapter 6

Professor Snape was giving Methos a tour of the school. Methos was shocked about how little had changed since he was last at Hogwarts. No modernization at all. The only thing that was new were the books.  
  
Methos asked Snape to show him the Slytherin common room last for he knew that there was going to a confrontation with his portrait.  
  
When they entered the common room Methos saw his portrait do a double take.  
  
"What?" The portrait said. "I thought...."  
  
Methos put his hand up to stop the portrait from speaking.  
  
Methos turned towards Snape. "Severus." Methos asked. "Can I speak with Salazar alone?"  
  
"Of course." Snape responded. He bowed to both Methos and the portrait and left the room.  
  
Methos turned towards his portrait. "What the hell do you think that you are doing? When I left here, the Houses had some disagreements but we respected each other and we were united. Now the Slytherins are in war with the other houses and back "our heir" who is intent on killing muggles, muggleborn and half-bloods."  
  
"I was only in war with Gryffindor." The portrait spat out.  
  
"Why?" Methos questioned. "Godric was one of our best friends. We were going to make Hogwarts one of the best magic schools around."  
  
"I thought he killed us." The portrait cried.  
  
"Someone did kill me but it wasn't Godric." Methos replied. "Godric found me when I came back to life. I had to leave and I asked Godric to let you know."  
  
"He told me that he killed you." The portrait insisted.  
  
"What did he say?" Methos demanded.  
  
"Salazar had to go. I am sorry." The portrait replied. "There can be only one."  
  
"I told him our password. "There can be only one."" Methos explained. "So that you would know that the message was from me."  
  
The portrait looked down, refusing to look in Methos' direction.  
  
"You must have known the Godric was not an immortal." Methos said. "He died of old age."  
  
The portrait looked embarrassed and mumbled. "I have not left the common room since I thought you were dead."  
  
"You haven't left this dreary dungeon." Methos replied in horror. "We hated this place."  
  
"I did not want to associate with whom I thought was your killer." The portrait explained.  
  
"I think you owe someone an apology." Methos advised.  
  
"Yes." The portrait agreed.  
  
"Godric." The portrait called. "Please come to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Godric immediately arrived in a landscape picture next to Salazar's portrait. "Yes Salazar."  
  
Godric looked at Methos and said. "Oh Merlin. Is that..."  
  
"Yes Godric." Methos said. "But do not say anything. The same reasons as before still apply."  
  
Godric nodded.  
  
"Godric." The portrait said. "I owe you an apologize. When you came to me all those years ago, I thought that you killed me."  
  
"I would have never..." Godric shouted.  
  
"I know that now." The portrait interrupted. "I was hoping, if you are agreeable, that we can once again be friends."  
  
"Nothing would please me more." Godric replied and he immediately joined Salazar in his portrait and they hugged each other.  
  
"Party at the grand landscape." Salazar shouted and he and Godric left the Slytherin common room.  
  
Methos asked Severus to take him to the grand landscape painting and was delighted to see that all the people from the portraits were at the party. The four founders were together talking up a storm.  
  
Snape stared at the painting wide-eyed in disbelief.  
  
Methos laughed. "Severus." Methos said. "This is going to be a great year." 


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace of the Weasley's new home. The Burrow was no longer safe. Harry Potter sold Sirius Black's home and provided the Weasleys money to look for a new home to be the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The Weasleys have been declared guardians to both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Albus." Cried Molly Weasley as she took his hands into hers and greeted him with a kiss on both cheeks. "What brings you here."  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a Head Badge.  
  
"Hermione?" Molly guessed.  
  
Dumbledore nodded with a smile.  
  
Molly clapped her hands in delight. "Oh she is going to be so happy." Molly said. "It would be good to see her smile again."  
  
"How is she doing?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"As well as expected I suppose." Molly responded. "It is a wonder that she escaped the crash with minimal of injuries."  
  
"Yes it is." Dumbledore responded. Madame Pomfrey and Albus decided not to tell Hermione of the condition of her clothes when they brought her to the Infirmary.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione cried as she ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"I believe that this is for you." Dumbledore said as he handed Hermione her Head Badge.  
  
Hermione started jumping up and down and said. "I can't believe it. Me Head Girl. Wait until I tell my...." Hermione's face fell and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Molly put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and advised. "I am sure your mother and father would have been proud of you."  
  
Ron, Fred and George ran through the kitchen door along with Harry.  
  
"Is it true?" George said breathlessly. "Is it true what Harry said? That Salazar's Slytherin's heir has returned to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes he has." Dumbledore responded with a glint in his eyes. "Much has changed at Hogwarts since he arrived. Adam Slytherin has ended the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Salazar's portrait has now ended his self-imposed exile in the Slytherin common room."  
  
Dumbledore sat down in a nearby chair and continued. "The Founders, myself, Minverva, Severus, Adam and the other teachers have been in discussions regarding improving Hogwarts and promoting unity regarding the Houses. Adam Salazar has offered the most suggestions and surprisingly Salazar has whole-heartedly agreed to all of them. Most have been tabled for more discussion, but everyone agreed on one of them. Hogwarts will now have a monthly movie night in the great hall for all Houses."  
  
"Movie night." Hermione said in delight.  
  
"What's a movie?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry advised that he would tell him later.  
  
"The movie night will allow more interaction between the Houses and be used as a learning tool for Muggle Studies." Dumbledore fully explained.  
  
Harry and Hermione started making a list of movies that they wanted to see. "Lord of the Rings." They both agreed upon. Harry wanted more action movies like Terminator and Star Wars while Hermione wanted more drama or comedies like When Harry met Sally and Shindler's List.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted their argument and asked. "Hermione. The Head Boy and Head Girl have been invited to arrive at Hogwarts before the students, if they choose. It is not mandatory. It is just an offer."  
  
An uncertain looked passed over Hermione's face.  
  
"If the circumstances of the summer were different, I would have." Hermione responded. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "But I don't think I want to be away from my friends at this time."  
  
"I understand." Dumbledore stated with a gentle voice. "I didn't think that you would either but I had to ask. I will see you on September 1st."  
  
Dumbledore then stood up, said his goodbyes and threw the floo powder in the fireplace to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"You wanted to see me father." Draco Malfoy stood nervously in front of his father's desk.  
  
"This came via owl to you this morning." Lucius Malfoy said as he flung a Head Badge across the desk.  
  
"Me. Head Boy." Draco said in disbelief and he lifted the Head Badge up from the desk.  
  
"Yes." Lucius replied. "You have made the Malfoy name proud."  
  
Lucius walked around the desk and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I also have an assignment for you. The Dark Lord asked for you specifically."  
  
"What can I do in the service of the Dark Lord?" Draco asked in an eager voice.  
  
"I am sure you have heard the rumors of an heir of Salazar Slytherin teaching at Hogwarts this year." Lucius explained.  
  
"Yes." Draco responded.  
  
"Well it is true." Lucius advised. Draco's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Gringott's confirmed that he is related to Salazar Slytherin and I have seen him myself. His resemblance to Salazar's portrait in the Slytherin common room is quite remarkable."  
  
"What shall you have me do?" Draco asked.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants you to spy on him. Get close to him. Gain his trust." Lucius responded. "Gather all the information you can get. We need to know where he came from and what his intensions are. We also want to find anything that we can use against him."  
  
"I'll do my best." Draco said with a gleeful glint in his eyes.  
  
"Now go." Lucius commanded. "Pack your bags. Dumbledore reported that the Head Boy and Head Girl could arrive at Hogwarts before school started. You have accepted."  
  
"Yes father." Draco responded as he walked out of his father's study.  
  
Author Note:  
  
Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. I am so happy that I am getting positive reviews and I am glad that you enjoy my story. Except for one. There is constructive criticism and then there is plain criticism. I do not mind constructive criticism. It helps me develop the story better. But then there is spiteful cruelty, which I do mind.  
  
I do not claim to be a professional writer. I do not have a publisher that has an editorial staff that painstakingly goes though every word to see if it is grammatically correct, but I am trying to proof read the chapters before I post them. Sometimes things get past Spell and Grammar Check.  
  
I have not done any creative writing since I was a freshman in high school (which I am not going to say how long that has been because that would be telling ;)). The only writing I have done before this story has been the dictation of letters for my assistant to type out.  
  
My job is highly stressful and when I have problems sleeping, I write a story in my mind. At the last Mother-Daughter workday, I was asked by a co- worker to watch her daughter and the other children for a while as she had to be in an emergency conference call.  
  
They could not agree on a book for me to read to them, so I made up a story on the top of my head and they liked it. So I decided what the heck. Lets try writing one on Fanfiction.net. I had been a lurker for years.  
  
Back to the point. The outright meanness (is that a word) of the review threw me a bit as I was taught, if you do not have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. But then I got over it and said, who cares. I have 20 positive reviews.  
  
Sorry for the rant.  
  
I promise that Hermione and Methos will meet soon. Not the next chapter, but the chapter after and Methos will tell her how she came to be an immortal.  
  
Thank you: dark-bitch, NiniGrl, Cold-Blade, grylfrend, Aerion, tsa33, PantherMage 


	8. Chapter 8

Draco was slowly walking towards the Slytherin dorm. Dumbledore met him in Hogsmead and took him to the Head Boys quarters.  
  
After Draco finished unpacking a school owl flew through the window. The message was from Professor Snape requesting his presence in the Slytherin common room to meet Professor Adam Slytherin.  
  
Draco approached the entrance to the Slytherin dorm and said the password Professor Snape provided to him, "unity."  
  
When Draco entered the door, Draco heard something that he had not heard before. Draco crept closure to the common room and saw something that shocked him. Professor Snape was laughing so hard that he was doubled over and he was hitting his leg with his fist.  
  
The portrait of Salazar Slytherin was also laughing.  
  
The other man, whom Draco assumed to be Professor Adam Slytherin looked a bit put out. "I say." Professor Slytherin complained. "It was quite painful for him."  
  
"Serves him right." Salazar Slytherin said. "What made him think that he could out run a bull."  
  
"It is an annual tradition." Professor Slytherin explained. "Thousands of men have done it before him."  
  
Salazar Slytherin looked up and noticed Draco standing at the entrance of the common room. "We have a guest."  
  
Professor Snape looked up. "Ah Draco. Thank you for coming."  
  
Professor Snape walked up to greet Draco and then guided him to Adam Slytherin. "Draco." Professor Snape said. "I would like you to meet Adam Slytherin. Adam. Allow me to introduce Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy this year."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Draco." Adam Slytherin responded as he got up from his chair to shake his hand. "I believe I met your father Lucius."  
  
"Yes." Draco responded. "My father told me of his visit."  
  
"So." Adam Slytherin said with a searching gaze. "Do you hope to follow in your father's footsteps."  
  
"Oh yes." Draco said enthusiastically.  
  
"Pity." Adam Slytherin replied and turned away.  
  
Draco looked at Professor Snape questioningly and saw by Professor Snape's expression, he said something terribly wrong.  
  
"My father is an important man in the Ministry of Magic." Draco said quickly. "I hope one day to obtain a position similar to his."  
  
Adam Slytherin turned around and smiled. "A commendable goal."  
  
Professor Snape and Adam Slytherin sat down. "Draco." Professor Snape said. "Please sit down and join us. Professor Slytherin was telling us of his family's adventures in the muggle world."  
  
"Muggle world?" Draco thought. "Salazar Slytherin's family knowingly lived among the muggles."  
  
Before Professor Slytherin started speaking again. Godric Gryffindor appeared in Salazar Slytherin's portrait. "What is he doing here?" Thought Draco. "How dare he enter the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"So?" Godric asked.  
  
"Slytherin." Salazar said with a grin.  
  
"Me too." Godric replied. Salazar and Godric offered each other congratulations.  
  
"So what is his name?" Salazar asked Godric.  
  
"Actually he is a she." Godric answered. "Her name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"I haven't heard of her family before." Salazar said.  
  
"It is because she is a mudblood." Draco blurted out as he was angry that he had to work with one of the Golden Trio.  
  
As soon as the words left Draco's mouth, Professor Slytherin had Draco pinned against the wall. Draco stared at Professor Slytherin's angry face, frightened.  
  
"I do not know what it was like in the past, but from now on that word is no longer acceptable in this House." Professor Slytherin said in a soft menacing voice. "You let all your friends know this. If I hear that word or hear that anyone from Slytherin has used that word against someone, they will see Death. Understand."  
  
Draco nodded. Professor Slytherin let Draco go and walked out of the room.  
  
Draco looked at Professor Snape and Professor Snape looked at Draco with disappointment in his eyes.  
  
Draco sat down in an empty chair, dejected. His father was going to kill him. He failed once again. Who knew that Professor Slytherin would have a soft spot for mudbloods.  
  
Draco heard Salazar and Godric arguing and looked up. Draco saw Salazar Slytherin leave his portrait and Godric shaking his head.  
  
"What is going on?" Professor Snape asked. "Where is he going?"  
  
"Do not tell Adam this." Godric answered. "Salazar is trying to find the portrait of Hero Gallager."  
  
"I have never heard of her." Professor Snape responded.  
  
"You wouldn't." Godric stated. "She was one of the first Muggles allowed to Hogwarts. She was housed in Gryffindor. She came from a long line of Wicca's. She was a very powerful witch. The Slytherin boys did terrible things to her after Salazar left as revenge against me. She ran away one night. Never to return."  
  
"Why would Salazar look for a portrait of a mud...muggle student." Draco asked.  
  
"Because he painted it." Godric responded.  
  
"Why..." Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Because he loved her." Godric interrupted.  
  
Godric left with Professor Snape and Draco pondering that information. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione walked with Professor Dumbledore to the Head Boy and Girl quarters. Dumbledore requested that she arrive before the students so he could go over what was required with the Head Boy and her.  
  
Dumbledore gave Hermione the password and they entered the Head Common Room. Hermione groaned when she saw the Head Boy sitting quietly on one of the couches. Hermione guessed that Draco Malfoy would be Head Boy as his grades were comparable to hers, but she had hoped that Dumbledore would have picked someone else.  
  
Hermione took her trunk into her room, quickly unpacked, and did not notice the opulence of the room. Hermione wanted to get the meeting over with soon, so she could get ready for the students arriving.  
  
Dumbledore was talking softly to Draco when she re-entered the common room. Hermione sat the furthest away from Draco on the couch with a notebook in her hand, waiting for Dumbledore's instructions.  
  
Draco half listened to Dumbledore knowing that Hermione would go over what was said in minute detail. Draco spent a lot of time in the Head common room, as he did not want to meet up with Professor Slytherin again. He lied to his father, when he sent in his daily reports, writing that Professor Slytherin was busy and that he had not had a chance to meet with him yet.  
  
Draco was confused. All his life his father told him that Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts in disgust because they were letting in mudbloods and Salazar only wanted to teach purebloods. Now Draco learned that Salazar Slytherin himself was in love with a mudblood.  
  
Why would Salazar have a Chamber of Secrets that held a basilisk? Why would he send a warning that his heir would open the Chamber of Secrets and let loose the basilisk that killed only mudbloods if he was in love with one?  
  
Draco looked at Hermione through the corner of his eye. He looked at her for the first time with an unbiased view. He took note of her long curly brown hair, her sparkling intelligent brown eyes and unblemished skin. Her lips were full and rosy and she had a dimple in her left cheek. Her 5'7" body was thin but not too thin and she had curves in all the right places. Draco found Hermione pleasing to look at. He might have had, under a truth spell, called her beautiful.  
  
Draco admitted that she was very intelligent and possibly the brightest witch in Hogwarts. Her thirst for knowledge rivaled only his. If she weren't a mudblood, Draco would have found her to be a perfect match for him and would have gone to his father to arrange a marriage contract. After all the Malfoy's were the most powerful wizard family, why couldn't he have the most powerful witch as a wife.  
  
Draco licked his lips thinking of their wedding night. Thinking of what he would do to her. Having her writhing under his body and the pleasure of having her screaming his name over and over when she came.  
  
"No! No!" Draco silently chastised himself. "She is a mudblood. She is dirty and filthy. You cannot have her. She is below an animal and will be squashed by the Dark Lord."  
  
"But if Salazar could love a mudblood, why can't I?" A voice inside Draco's head argued. Draco did not have an answer and sat in silence pondering an answer that never came.  
  
When Dumbledore and Hermione stood up, Draco automatically followed. Dumbledore shook both of their hands offering good luck in the year to come. Hermione and Draco stood in silence as they watched Dumbledore exit the room.  
  
Hermione turned to face Draco. She quickly copied her notes and gave the parchment to Draco. Draco took the paper without question.  
  
Hermione did not know what to make of this silent Draco and said. "We have a half an hour before the students arrive. We should get into our robes and meet them at the entrance Hogwarts."  
  
Draco nodded his head and turned and walked to his room with Hermione watching him.  
  
One hour later  
  
Hermione and Draco were walking with the students to the main hall. A buzzing noise slowly filled Hermionie's head, as she got closer to the hall doors. The buzzing became louder and the pain became unbearable when she reached the doors.  
  
"I will not collapse in front of the Slytherins." Hermione said to herself over and over again with each step she took.  
  
When the door opened and the students flew past her, Hermione glanced across the teacher's table hoping to catch a glance of Madame Pomfrey. But something strange happened. The pain immediately went away. "After classes tomorrow I have time to see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione thought. "I will see here then regarding this headache."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Methos sat at the table with the other teachers speaking with Professor Snape when he felt the familiar buzz of another immortal approaching.  
  
Methos grabbed the handle of his sword hidden under his robes and looked anxiously at the door. Professor Snape took Methos' uneasiness as nervousness and tried to reassure him, but Methos ignored him. The only thought that Methos had was the immortal that would be coming through that door.  
  
The door opened and Methos had to stop himself from jumping. Children came rushing in and sat down at the tables. The buzz went away and Methos thought in horror. "One of these students is an immortal. But who?"  
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews:  
  
Dark-bitch, Cinammon, Ichigo, Col Sanders, gyrlfrend, GeekGoddessl, NiniGrl, anime-goddess17, ColeForever16 


	10. Chapter 10

Methos sat nervously in his classroom. He did not sleep well the night before pondering the knowledge that another immortal was in Hogwarts.  
  
Severus Snape introduced him to the entire Slytherin class and Methos was happy the immortal was not one of them. They were a disagreeable bunch that he would not trust them with his secret as far as he could throw them. There was no true friendship here. There was no comradory in the House of Slytherin. Only alliances and those were broken if another was more beneficial. Greed and malice filled their eyes.  
  
Methos stared at his portrait in horror as the Slytherin students fought with each other to get close to the Slytherin Heir. His portrait refused to look into Methos' eyes. Methos removed his eyes from his portrait in disgust. He scanned the common room for an immediate escape and caught the eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing away from the crowd, watching him, catching every expression. Draco knew of his horror and disgust and Methos did not like that.  
  
Methos stared Draco down until Draco made a slight motion of his head towards to left side of the room. Methos broke eye contact and moved his eyes to what he found was the exit of the room. Methos returned his eyes to Draco and gave him a slight nod in thanks.  
  
Draco stepped away from the wall and announced what activities were in store for Hogwarts during the year. Methos used the students attention to Draco to slip away.  
  
Methos was now waiting for his afternoon class of the seven-year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Methos was wondering when he would finally meet the other immortal, when he felt the beginning of the familiar buzz. "Sooner than I thought." Methos said silently.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville were walking to their History of Magic class pondering the morning Potions class. They were expecting the normal hatred and condensation from Professor Snape, but that did not occur.  
  
Professor Snape entered the classroom and greeted everyone not in a gruff manner but in a soft-spoken voice.  
  
Hermione noticed the Slytherin students waiting anxiously for Professor Snape to take points off the Gryffindors for non-existent reasons, except for Malfoy. He once again sat quietly waiting for the lesson to commence.  
  
The Gryffindors also waited anxiously, but Professor Snape did something unexpected. He took role call, advised them of the potion of which they were to prepare and then he sat down with Neville Longbottom and gave him extra tutelage in preparing to potion correctly.  
  
When the class was over, Neville, for the first time, completed a potion correctly. Professor Snape asked Neville to stay after class for a few minutes. Hermione, Ron and Harry waited for Neville outside of the class.  
  
Neville exited the classroom crying. Ron ran up to Neville and demanded "What did that evil git do to you?"  
  
"Nothing" Neville answered as he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. "He wanted to apologize to me for not being able to help my parents when they were....you know...and that he wanted to let me know that he has been working for the last 8 years on a potion that he hopes will cure them."  
  
Neville hiccupped. "Then Professor Snape said that he has been treating me horribly for the last 6 years and asked me if I could ever forgive him."  
  
"What did you say to him?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"I said yes." Neville responded before he once again started crying. Hermione gently placed an arm around Neville's waist and gently moved him down the hall for their next class.  
  
When Hermione turned the corner to where their History of Magic Class was held, she felt once again the incessant buzzing sensation in her head and unbearable pain. She staggered against Harry. Harry turned and saw that Hermione was pale and beads of sweat appeared on her brow.  
  
Before Harry could ask what was wrong, he heard the voice of Pansy Parkinson  
  
"What is wrong, Granger?" Pansy said as she sauntered up to Hermione. "Scared? Worried about what Salazar Slytherin's heir going to do to filthy mudblood like you?"  
  
Before Hermione could try to answer, she heard Draco hiss. "Shut your bloody mouth, Parkinson."  
  
Before Hermione could demand an explanation from Draco as to why he was defending her, the door to the classroom opened.  
  
As Hermione looked through the door to their teacher, the pain and the buzzing went away. "Odd." Hermione thought. "Maybe it is the stress?"  
  
When they entered the classroom, Professor Slytherin was reading at his desk. Not looking up, he asked them to take their seats along the side of the classroom walls. He also advised them that when he called their name, they are to do up to the podium at the center of the class and answer some questions.  
  
Professor Salazar started calling students by name and asked them various questions regarding history, their interests and their family history. When Hermione's name was called she reluctantly walked up the podium hoping that the questions Professor Slytherin were to ask would not be too personal.  
  
Methos glanced at Hermione Granger's file, student extraordinaire. Methos grinned. "She probably knows almost everything written about magic." Methos thought. "Maybe I should throw in some Muggle history questions just to keep her on her toes."  
  
As Methos raised his head, the infernal buzzing stopped in his head. "She is the immortal." Methos thought before his eyes focused on her and was left speechless.  
  
"Oh the Gods." Methos cried silently. Before he could stop himself Methos blurted out. "Sweet Hero! Now thy image doth appear in the rare semblance that I loved it first."  
  
"When I lived, I was your other wife; and when you loved, you were my other husband. Nothing certainer. One Hero died defiled, but I do live, and surely as I live, I am a maid." Hermione replied. "Shakespeare in his play Much Ado About Nothing."  
  
"Thank the Gods she thought it was a question." Methos thought silently. "Yes." Methos replied in a gruff voice. "Very good."  
  
Methos leaned back in his chair. "Tell me about your family." Methos asked.  
  
Hermione gave a brief synopsis of her family; describing her parents and grandparents and their background.  
  
Methos asked if there was any magic in their family before her. Hermione reported that she was the only one who had the ability of magic.  
  
Methos asked if she could have been adopted. Hermione stood in stunned silence and before she could answer, she was interrupted by Pansy.  
  
"Adopted!" Pansy laughed. "Even your parents didn't want you, you filthy mudblood."  
  
Tears filled the eyes of Hermione as the Slytherins began to laugh at her expense and she ran out of the classroom.  
  
Methos slammed his fist on his desk. "Silence!" Methos shouted.  
  
"50 points from Slytherin and Parkinson you have detention in the kitchens for a month." Methos snarled. Pansy looked at Methos in horror and started to cry.  
  
Methos glared at the Slytherin students. "50 points from each one of you who laughed." The Slytherin students looked at Methos in horror for they just lost 500 points in one class on their first day of school.  
  
Methos got up out of his chair and snarled. "No one better move while I am gone or there will be more points to be removed. Draco as Head Boy, you are in charge of the classroom, but if I hear about you abusing power, you will see Death." Draco nodded and sat at Methos' desk when Methos left the classroom.  
  
When the door closed, pandemonium occurred on the Sytherin side. They all began yelling at Draco, especially Pansy.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Draco shouted and the classroom went silence. The Gryffindors remained silent enjoying the fact that Slytherin lost 500 points.  
  
"I warned you." Draco said in an accusatory voice. "I told you this would happen."  
  
"But Draco..." Pansy whined.  
  
"No buts." Draco interrupted. "I told you that Professor Slytherin has forbidden anyone from using the word mudblood. I told you that word offends him and you used it anyway. You Pansy are the blame for us losing 500 points and I am not going to negotiate with Professor Snape to reduce your detention."  
  
"Now we are done talking." Draco said in a final voice. "I want everyone to read their books, with no talking until the Professor gets back."  
  
Draco sat down behind the desk and closed his eyes. 500 points. "We will never win the house cup now." Draco thought. Draco opened his eyes and saw that everyone had their faces buried in their books.  
  
Draco looked down at Professor Slytherin's desk and noticed a green leather bound book with the initials S.S. on the top with a silver snake. Draco's eyes widened. "Salazar Slytherin's journal." Draco thought. Seeing that no one was watching, he opened the journal to a random page and was stunned at the sight.  
  
Now Draco knew why Professor Slytherin said the name Hero when seeing Hermione. On the pages before him were drawings of a woman that looked so much like Hermione Granger. There were drawings of Hero's face smiling up at him, Hero in old fashioned dress and even one of Hero sleeping with her hair unbound that curled around her sheet-draped nude body which still did not leave anything to imagination.  
  
Draco slowly closed the journal carefully pondering this information. What should he do? Should he let his father know that Hermione Granger looked like Hero Gallager, the former muggleborn lover of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Draco was tempted to re-open the book but he heard the door of the classroom start to re-open. 


	11. Chapter 11

Methos, when he left the classroom, ran down the hall towards the familiar tingle of another immortal. Methos was thanking the Gods that Hermione was an immortal or he would not know where to look in the vastness of Hogwarts.  
  
Methos found Hermione standing behind the clock, looking out the windows, crying. "God she looks so much like her." Methos thought silently.  
  
Methos softly approached Hermione and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione quickly jumped back and brushed the tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hands.  
  
"I am sorry Professor." Hermione said hurriedly. "I shouldn't have left your class. Please do not take points away from me and please do not take away my Head Badge."  
  
"I was actually going to give you points for not deservingly punching a fellow student in the mouth." Methos replied with a laugh.  
  
Hermione quickly hid her smile.  
  
"But seriously, it was my fault." Methos continued. "I did not mean to upset you with the adoption question."  
  
Hermione waved him off. "I have wondered about that also." Hermione replied softly. "Why do I have magical abilities while no one else in my family does? It is just hard thinking about that now, due to circumstances...." Tears once again began falling down her cheeks. "...what happened..." Hermione turned away from Methos, unable to continue to speak.  
  
Methos watched Hermione cry. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he was her professor and she was not Hero. He wanted to find out what happened that was causing her tears. He guessed a possible death and possibly the reason for her immortality. Methos wanted to question her now, but he noticed students on their free period walking around, not providing them privacy.  
  
Methos noticed Hermione's sobs had quieted. He pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. Hermione accepted it gratefully.  
  
"How do I look?" Hermione asked as she wiped the tears away with the handkerchief. Methos looked her over. Her nose was just a little pink and her eyes were a little swollen, but she still looked beautiful. Methos' hand itched to push one of her errant curls behind her ear, but he resisted.  
  
"You look fine." Methos responded. Methos offered his arm and Hermione looked at him surprised. Hermione slowly smiled and took his elbow with her hand and Methos led her back to his classroom.  
  
Hermione's confidence faltered when she was in front of the classroom door, but Methos whispered. "Chin up. You are better than them."  
  
"You really think so?" Hermione whispered back.  
  
"I know so." Methos responded with a smile. "I read you file. You are the smartest witch in Hogwarts and you have something what the others do not have."  
  
"What is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You give love and you are loved in return." Methos responded while looking into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione blushed and her eyes looked down on the floor.  
  
"Are you ready." Methos asked. Hermione lifted her chin in the air and nodded.  
  
With Hermione gripping his arm, Methos opened the door and entered the classroom.  
  
All eyes went to them, noting Hermione's hand on Professor Slytherin's arm. They watched Professor Slytherin lead Hermione to her desk, pull out her chair and when she sat down, pushed her to her desk. Professor Slytherin then bowed before Hermione and said "M'lady."  
  
Hermione nodded her head and responded. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Draco moved from behind the desk and gave back Professor Slytherin's seat. He returned to his seat contemplating what he had seen. Professor Slytherin, Salazar's heir, willingly allowing a mudblood to touch him. He led the mudblood back into the room like a queen and she was acting the part with her head held high. He bowed to her!!! Called her a lady!!! Giving the mudblood respect!!  
  
Professor Slytherin continued to call the students up for questions but none of them were as personal as Hermione's questions. The class was half over when he actually started the lesson.  
  
Methos sat on his desk and picked up a large green leather bound book and held it up for all to see. "This is Salazar Slytherin's personal journal." Methos explained. "For the next few lectures, I will be using the journals to debunk any false history regarding Salazar. There is a lot of personal, private thoughts in these journals, so I will not be making copies for you to read. I will only be reading excerpts now and then. If there is any doubts, I will have you read the passage yourself."  
  
Methos stood up. "The first alleged fact debunked is that Salazar Slytherin did not want muggleborn wizards in Hogwarts. That is not true." Methos looked around the class at the surprised faces and continued.  
  
"Salazar was not born in the wizard world. He lived in the muggle world for most of his life before he found the wizard world. He had a lot of Muggle friends, but he knew what the muggle world was like at that time."  
  
Methos continued. "When he started the school with the other founders, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wanted to send out a mass mailing of invitations, inviting all with magical abilities to Hogwarts, including muggles. Salazar thought this was a huge mistake and he wanted to selectively go out to the muggle world and carefully choose the muggles allowed into Hogwarts but Salazar was overruled."  
  
"Can anyone tell me what was going on in the muggle world around the 12th century?" Methos asked. He looked around and noticed only Hermione Granger's hand raised.  
  
Methos smiled. "Ms. Granger. Please enlighten us."  
  
"Sir." Hermione responded. "A religious movement began to spread across Western Europe. The Crusades to take back the Holy Land from the Islamic influences were beginning. Christianity, a religion based on the teachings of a muggle names Jesus Christ, was the matrix of medieval life. It governed all aspect of life. Membership in the Christian Church was not a matter of choice. It was mandatory and without alternative. Members of the some of the other religious groups such as the Jewish faith and the Islamic faith were tortured an/or killed. The Church used fear to control the populace. Fear that they would not go to the paradise of Heaven when they die but go to the tortures of Hell. The Church told the people that the devil was everywhere and that anything bad that happened was the devil's work. Anything unnatural was caused by the devil. Witchcraft was considered most unnatural. Many innocent people were killed due to accusations of being a witch."  
  
"Very good." Methos replied. "25 points to Gryffindor."  
  
"Hogwarts first mass mailings were a disaster." Methos continued. "Out of the 35 invitations to the muggles with magical abilities, only two were not killed by their parents or village. One was named Hero Gallager. Magic flowed through her blood through her mother's side. Her mother was a Wicca. Hero was aware of magic and the good things magic could do. This was a type of student Salazar wanted to bring in."  
  
Methos paused and then once again continued. "The other was named Raul Lefort. He was a quiet little boy. Too quiet. On the first night of Hogwarts, he killed all his roommates, 5 boys in all. When confronted by Salazar and Godric, Raul, in religious fervor, confessed his crimes claiming that he only agreed to come to Hogwarts so he can purify the world of the devil's work and then he lit himself on fire. Salazar wanted a more selective process, so the mistake of Raul Lefort would never happen again."  
  
"Salazar asked the other founders to hold off inviting other muggles until the climate changed, perhaps another 2-3 centuries. Salazar even compromised that he would go out to meet the potential muggle students to see if they were like Hero or were like Raul." Methos continued. "But they continued to send out the many mass mailings every year."  
  
Harry Potter raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mister Potter." Methos asked.  
  
"If Salazar Slytherin did not have any objection of muggle students, why did he leave Hogwarts and put a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets to be opened by his Heir to kill all muggleborn students?" Harry asked.  
  
"What??!!" Methos asked incredulously.  
  
"The legend." Harry Potter replied. "The Salazar Slytherin had a Chamber of Secrets that only his Heir can open. A basilisk was hidden inside that can kill muggles by just looking at them. A statue of Salazar Slytherin was in the Chamber where the basilisk was living."  
  
"How do you know what is in the Chamber of Secrets?" Methos asked quietly.  
  
"I was there. In the Chamber." Harry Potter responded. "I had to stop the basilisk...."  
  
"Someone let that thing out!!!" Methos yelled, his face pale.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to respond but the bell rang advising the end of class.  
  
The students started gathering their books, preparing to leave the class. Methos was shook up. Someone let that beast out when he died 5 times trying to capture it and place it in a prison where it could no longer harm anyone again.  
  
Methos looked up and noticed that his classroom was almost empty.  
  
"Hermione." Methos said.  
  
Hermione turned from the door and asked. "Yes Professor."  
  
"Can I see you for a moment." Methos replied.  
  
Hermione stepped away from the door allowing Draco, Harry and Ron to exit the classroom. "I will see you later in the Gryffindor common room." Hermione told Ron and Harry requesting that they leave rather than them waiting for her.  
  
"Draco." Methos called. "Please close the door after you."  
  
Draco did what was requested and decided to wait, hidden, to see how long the Head Girl and Professor would be alone in a closed classroom.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I note that some reviewers have expressed concern that Professor Snape is becoming too soft and has changed too quickly. Be rested assured that Professor Snape still has some resentment regarding Professor Lupin and Sirius Black (he is still dead) as they were his tormentors and Harry Potter because Harry's father was Professor Snape's worst tormentor of all.  
  
In the OOTP, there were scenes on Snape's childhood that Harry saw. Harry Potter saw Snape's mother being abused while Snape had to watch. He saw Snape's loneliness. Reading those scenes in the book made Snape human in my eyes and that his behavior was due to the abuse he had both at home and school.  
  
I came up with the idea that Snape was there when Beatrix (Sp?) tortured Longbottom's parents and was unable to do anything about it without exposing himself as a spy. The open animosity that Snape had for Longbottom was the guilt that Snape had and did not like feeling.  
  
With Methos' unconditional friendship, Professor Snape acknowledges that the open animosity was causing further unnecessary grief for Neville and making his already unhappy childhood worse. So Professor Snape made amends to Neville and Neville only.  
  
Next chapter: Methos confronts Hermione regarding her immortality. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was worried. Professor Slytherin asked her to stay after class and he asked Draco to close the door.  
  
Sure during the lesson Professor Slytherin reported that Salazar Slytherin was not against muggleborns attending Hogwarts and he was very kind to her in the hallway, but he asked for the door to be closed.  
  
Professor Slytherin motioned her to sit down at a nearby desk. She complied and he pulled up his chair and sat down beside her.  
  
Professor Slytherin stared at her for a long time. Hermione saw conflicting emotions crossing his face.  
  
Methos sighed. He wished Duncan MacLeod were here. He was better at explaining the immortality process. Methos did not have many students and he avoided other immortals for a long time.  
  
"I have not done this sort of thing in a long time." Methos said. "I am not very good at this. Explaining this. My friend Duncan was always better. He was more willing to take students then I. But as I am the only one here, I have no choice but to be the one."  
  
Hermione looked at Professor Slytherin with a frightened face. He sighed again.  
  
"I need you to promise not to tell anyone what I am going to tell you." Methos asked. "I affects you life along with mine."  
  
Hermione nodded her head just to make Professor Slytherin get to the point.  
  
"Hermione. Did anything happen to you that was unusual this summer?" Methos asked.  
  
"No. Nothing happened this summer." Hermione asked in a shaky voice. "Other than my life completely changed due to one incident." Hermione thought. "But Professor Slytherin does not need to know that."  
  
"Oh." Professor Methos replied. "Then it must have happened before. Perhaps during the school year last year.  
  
"What are you trying to ask me?" Hermione asked frightened.  
  
"I guess I have to be blunt." Methos said. "Hermione I need to know when you died."  
  
"What!" Hermione squeaked. "Died!" Hermione thought. "What in the hell is he talking about?"  
  
"I need to know when you died." Methos asked again. "Shit." Methos thought. "She doesn't even know."  
  
"I heard you the first time." Hermione snapped back. "I am not dead as you can see. I am here talking to you and you cannot see through me."  
  
Methos sighed. "This is not going well." Methos thought.  
  
Hermione got up off her chair, but Methos grabbed her before she could move any further.  
  
"Listen." Methos demanded. "There are some of us who are born with something that is latent, dormant, until we die a violent death. We are either murdered, have an accident or even mauled by a large animal. That is when our immortality kicks. We come back to life. We no longer age and we cannot die.."  
  
"You are mad." Hermione cried struggling away from him. In her struggles, her blouse ripped. Hermione clutched her torn shirt. Her eyes were wide in fright.  
  
Methos cursed silently and closed his eyes. "She is so stubborn." Methos thought. "But then again, aren't we all when we are first told. She has to know. I have to make her understand."  
  
"What was it?" Methos demanded backing Hermione up into a corner. "Did you wake up on the bottom of the stairs? Drink too much one night? A car accident?"  
  
Hermione's eyes flew towards Methos'. "A car accident." Methos said softly.  
  
Tears filled Hermione's eyes and sobbed. "I was thrown from the car. I wasn't hurt but my parents..."  
  
"Died." Methos said gently, finishing her sentence. "You died too, Hermione."  
  
"No!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Did anyone find you?" Methos asked gently. "How long had past before you woke up? How is it that you were thrown from a car with no injuries?"  
  
Hermione covered her ears. "I am not listening."  
  
"We feel each other when we are near." Methos explained as he grabbed her hands from her ears. "You have felt it too. The buzzing. The mind numbing headaches."  
  
Hermione looked at him in horror. "You are like me." Methos told her. "You are also immortal."  
  
"No." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes." Methos answered as he let of her and stepped back.  
  
"No!!" Hermione screamed as she hit Methos across the face.  
  
Hermione looked at Professor Slytherin in horror, not believing what she had done. She saw a scratch on Professor Slytherin's face. Her eyes widened when she saw a small blue light around the scratch and saw the scratch mend itself in front of her.  
  
"She is hanging on a string." Methos thought. "This is going so bad." Methos stepped away from Hermione and she bolted past him, grabbed her bag, opened the door and ran out of the classroom.  
  
Methos screamed an ancient curse word. All the tension fled from Methos' body and he hung his head down in defeat. Methos gathered his books slowly walked from the classroom to his quarters, not noticing the cold grey eyes that followed him.  
  
Draco pressed his ear against the door after he closed it. He cursed when he could only hear mumbling voices. Draco reared back when he heard Hermione scream. Draco quickly scrambled away from the door when he heard footsteps approaching and he hid himself behind a stone statue.  
  
Draco saw Hermione, with her shirt torn, running from the room with tears running down her face.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Draco thought. "Did Professor Slytherin try to force his advances on the mudblood?" A surge of jealousy filled Draco. If what Professor Slytherin said was true, that Salazar Slytherin had no objection to mudbloods, then Draco's whole upbringing was a lie. Hermione Granger was his. Draco did not care that Hermione Granger looked like Salazar Slytherin's former lover. "The both of us cannot have her." Draco whispered.  
  
Draco jumped when he heard Professor Slytherin scream. Draco watched Professor Slytherin walk out the door, carefully noting the handprint on Professor Slytherin's left cheek.  
  
Draco followed Professor Slytherin discreetly and noticed Professor Snape with Pansy storming towards him, when they arrived in the dungeon hallways.  
  
"500 points!!" Professor Snape screamed at Professor Slytherin.  
  
"Do you think I should have taken off more?" Methos dryly responded when Professor Snape and Pansy reached him. Draco slowly walked towards them.  
  
"More!!! NO!!" Professor Snape hissed. "Explain this outrage." Pansy sneered at Professor Slytherin behind Professor Snape's back.  
  
"She is an ugly, pug-nose, inbreed with no redeeming qualities." Methos replied innocently.  
  
Draco had to stifle a laugh when he saw Professor Snape's shocked face and Pansy's look of outrage.  
  
"Not her." Professor Snape said with clenched teeth. "The points."  
  
"She broke the rules I provided and she suffered the consequences." Methos explained calmly.  
  
"Rules? What rules?" Professor Snape snapped. "As the Head of House, I am the only one who can provide rules."  
  
"You are wrong." Methos replied. "As Salazar's heir, I have every right to change things to make the House of Slytherin better."  
  
"What rule did Ms. Parkinson break to cause our House to lose 500 points?" Professor Snape asked with his teeth clenched.  
  
"She called Hermione Granger a mudblood." Methos responded calmly.  
  
"500 points for calling a mudblood and mudblood." Professor Snape yelled.  
  
Methos grabbed Professor Snape by the collar and pulled him forward so that their faces were almost touching.  
  
"Listen to me, my friend." Methos said in a quiet sinister voice. "Hermione Granger is one of the brightest witches ever to attend Hogwarts. She deserves our respect and I will not have anyone, including you, calling her that vile name."  
  
Methos let go of Professor Snape. Methos looked around and saw most of the Slytherin students watching the commotion.  
  
"When Salazar Slytherin was here, the House of Slytherin was respected." Methos explained. Professor Snape opened his mouth to say something. "No Severus. There is no respect in Hogwarts for Slytherin. This House is hated and feared and hate is not a form of respect. One does not gain respect by bullying and calling others names."  
  
"There are going to be a lot of changes" Methos said in a loud voice. "The House of Slytherin is going to be respectful again, even if I have to continue to take off points of my own house to achieve it. Now, you can be like Draco, who studies hard, gets good grades and follows the new rules. Or you can be like Pansy, who doesn't follow the new rules, stuck in the kitchens washing the dishes of your schoolmates. It is your choice."  
  
"I also have something else to say." Methos said. "You cannot threaten me. I could care less what your father can do and how influential he is. As like Salazar, you will find out that many curses do not affect me. Death does not scare me and if you will find out that I am harder to kill then most men. Finally, Lord Voldemort does not have any power over me or this House."  
  
Methos then walked away.  
  
"I don't care what he says." Pansy whined. "My father is going to hear about this." She turned and ran away.  
  
The other students quickly left the hallway, leaving Draco and Professor Snape alone.  
  
"500 points." Professor Snape said with an anguished tone. He looked up an saw Draco standing near the wall.  
  
"What happened Draco." Professor Snape asked. "Truthfully."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Professor Slytherin asked if Granger was adopted and Pansy said something like "mudblood even your parents didn't want you" and Granger ran out of the room crying with the Slytherin's laughing."  
  
"Did Professor Slytherin take off any points from Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"No." Draco responded. "Though he should have."  
  
"I wouldn't have either." Professor Snape said.  
  
"Professor." Draco exclaimed in outrage.  
  
"Do not divulge this information to anyone." Professor Snape warned. "Ms. Granger's parents were killed in an accident this summer. Apparently they died on Ms. Granger's birthday."  
  
"Oh." Draco said, unable to respond any other way.  
  
"Professor?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Yes Draco." Professor Snape responded.  
  
"What should we do with regards to the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Professor Snape asked carefully.  
  
"I was always taught to follow the Heir of Slytherin." Draco responded. "We were told the Salazar hated muggleborns and that he wanted to wipe them off the face of the earth. We followed the Dark Lord because he was able to open the Chamber of Secrets showing that he was the heir of Slytherin. Now we have another Heir, who has Salazar's wand. Gringotts reported that he is a blood match and he is using Salazar's own journals, which show that Salazar did not hate muggleborns, to teach our class. This heir is telling us to respect all witches and wizards regardless of birth."  
  
"I do not know what to do." Draco continued. "My father wants me to spy on Professor Slytherin, per the Dark Lord's orders. I do not want to betray the true heir, whomever he might be."  
  
"Have you sent anything to your father." Professor Snape asked Draco.  
  
"No." Draco said softly. "I was supposed to get in Professor Slytherin's "good graces", but I screwed up our first visit and I did not want my father to find out about that."  
  
"How about this." Professor Snape responded. "How about you come to me with what concerns or information you have on Professor Slytherin and I will let you know what should be sent or not to be sent."  
  
"You are willing to help me?" Draco said gratefully.  
  
"Yes." Professor Snape responded. "After all, we want the Dark Lord to have relevant information only. Do you have any information or concerns at this time?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment and said. "Something weird is going on between Granger and Professor Slytherin."  
  
"What?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
Draco decided to keep the incident behind the closed door to himself for the time being but told Professor Snape. "He called Granger, the name of Salazar's muggleborn lover, Hero."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hermione ran to her room and fell on her bed sobbing. She hit a Professor. She was definitely going to lose her Head Girl position and it was all his fault.  
  
Why was he telling her these lies. Telling her that she died. Telling her that she was Immortal. Immortals do not exist. Hermione had read almost every book in the Hogwarts Library and there was nothing in them indicating immortals. The only thing that could bring someone close to immortality was the Sorcerers Stone and Professor Dumbledore destroyed the stone.  
  
But Professor Slytherin described the headaches and the buzzing feeling that she felt. How would he know this?  
  
"There has to be another explanation." Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione jumped off the bed. "There has to be something in the Library to explain the headaches." Hermione thought as she took off her school clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater.  
  
Hermione quickly washed the traces of tears from her face. She then grabbed her school bag and rushed to the Library. 


	13. Chapter 13

Draco sat in Potions class watching Professor Snape continue to take points away from Gryffindor in attempt to make up for the 500 points, which were lost last week. Draco smiled. Professor Snape already took points from Hermione Granger for raising her hand too many times and now he has taken points off of Gryffindor because none of them knew the answer.  
  
Draco saw anger flash in Hermione's eyes. Draco stared at her until she caught him looking at her. Hermione quickly moved her eyes away from his and blushed. Draco smirked and recalled what happened last week.  
  
Draco found a howler in his room when he returned from the Slytherin common room. Lucius was furious that the Dark Lord had to hear the recent exploits of Professor Slytherin from Pansy Parkinson's father and advised that if he did not hear anything from Draco regarding Professor Slytherin at least every other day, he would continue to send howlers.  
  
The howler exploded in Draco's face. Draco stumbled into the Head bathroom, silently cursing, when he stopped suddenly at the sight before him. Candles were lit around one of the bathtubs creating a soft light. Draco saw long curly hair cascading down the side of the tub.  
  
Draco silently walked towards the tub and stopped facing Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she had a contraption on her head covering her ears that Draco could hear soft music coming from. Draco was disappointed that the bath bubbles covered her body up to her neck.  
  
Hermione sighed and lifted her right foot out of the tub and rested it on top of the rim. An evil thought crossed Draco's mind and he grabbed Hermione's ankle and pulled her under the water.  
  
Hermione sat up in the tub, spluttering. She lifted both of her arms, pushing back her wet hair from her eyes. Draco feasted his eyes on the view Hermione was providing him. "Who knew the mudblood had this hidden under her loose robes." Draco thought.  
  
When Hermione wiped the soap from her eyes and saw who was standing next to her, she screamed and sank deep into the water, covering her chest with her arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione screamed. "Get out!"  
  
Draco laughed. "This is my bathroom too. Granger." Draco replied. "I have every right to be here also."  
  
Draco began running his right index finger on Hermione's bare shoulder. "If you wanted privacy you should have locked the door." Draco advised. Hermione shrugged Draco's finger off of her.  
  
A flash of anger crossed Draco's face. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pulled her body against his, uncaring that his clothes were getting wet. Hermione looked into his eyes. "The unlocked door. The romantic candlelight and you naked in a bath." Draco said softly. "One would think that you were inviting me to join you." Draco grabbed Hermione by the back of her neck and gave her a punishing kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue.  
  
Draco threw Hermione back into the tub. Hermione was in such shock that she did not even bother to cover her body. "But I do not accept invitations from filth like you." Draco spat out.  
  
Hermione's eyes hardened. She grabbed a large red towel and wrapped it around her body, mindful of Draco watching her. When she exited the tub, Hermione slapped Draco across the face and said in a hard voice. "May I remind you that you kissed me. Not the other way around." With that, Draco watched Hermione walk out of the bathroom.  
  
Draco saw that the other students were gathering their books and leaving the classroom. Draco watched Hermione hurry out of the classroom with Potter and Weasley running to catch up with her.  
  
Draco saw Professor Snape motion with his hand for Draco to approach him. Draco gathered his book and walked up to Professor Snape' desk.  
  
"Any news on your subject?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
Draco thought for a moment and answered. "I followed him to the Room of Requirement. I pretended that I was there to watch the box the muggleborns call a "TV". Professor Slytherin seemed happy that I was there to watch this thing. The muggles were watching this show called "X-Files." It was about this man who could see the future, but only how other people died. The muggles were laughing throughout the episode but I did not understand it. Why is looking at a slip of paper of numbers and have him off by one on each number so funny? And the muggles laughed when the seer reported that the hero of the show was going to die of autoerotic affixation. Why is that funny?"  
  
"Never mind the show, Draco." Professor Snape interrupted. "What was Professor Slytherin doing."  
  
"Oh Yeah. Sorry." Draco replied. "He was conversing with someone on that computer thing. I do not know how. He was using his fingers on this lettered board. Though Professor Slytherin would occasionally yell at the contraption but it never answered."  
  
"What was he yelling?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"At first he was yelling at a Joe person telling him that he will not say who it is." Draco responded. "Then he started yelling about Duncan not being the teacher and calling him a boy scout. Then I heard him say that he got a Darius' Church attached to the floo network and he will meet them there hopefully soon. Professor Slytherin also said. "Holy Ground MacLeod.""  
  
Professor Snape thought for a moment and then said. "Let your father know that Professor Slytherin has muggle friends and that he is in active communication with them, but he has not let them know where he is nor has he advised them of the magic world."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Draco responded as he left the classroom.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Hermione was hurrying down the hall to a class she did not want to be in, but was required. As Head Girl, she could not skip and classes, she had to set an example.  
  
Harry and Ron were chasing after her and telling her to slow down, but Hermione was on her last legs. The last week had been so stressful for her. First Professor Slytherin telling her lies that she was immortal and then the incident with Malfoy. Hermione shuddered. The feeling of the punishing kiss faded but the words he said afterwards still stuck.  
  
Hermione was grateful that when she turned the corner near Professor Slytherin's classroom, she did not feel that familiar buzz and headache announcing his presence. She quickly took out her book and pretended to read, hoping that Harry and Ron would not bother her.  
  
Hermione thought about the last week. Though Professor Slytherin almost always kept his distance, but she always felt him and there was nothing in the Library to explain why. Professor Slytherin approached her that first evening in the Library and saw what she was reading.  
  
Professor Slytherin smiled and announced. "You will not find what you are looking for in any book in this Library." And then he left.  
  
Hermione could only admit that Professor Slytherin was right, she could not find anything to explain her headaches and the buzzing, but she also could not find anything regarding immortals either. A sharp cry was heard and Hermione quickly looked up. Hermione saw Crabbe holding up Lavender's book over his head, ripping the pages out of it. As Hermione ran up to help her, Goyle grabbed Hermione from behind.  
  
"Stop this. Now." Hermione demanded. Goyle and Crabbe laughed. Goyle pulled Hermione's arm behind her back and wrenched it up her back. Hermione bit back a cry. She looked around and saw that the Slytherin's were pointing their wands at the Gryffindor class keeping them away from Hermione and Lavender. Hermione looked for Draco, but she noticed that he was not in the class.  
  
Hermione began to feel the familiar buzz and headache and sighed with relief. "You better let us go." Hermione advised. "Professor Slytherin...."  
  
"Is not here." Crabbe sneered as he wrenched Hermione's arm further up her back. "We have a look out for him. When he arrives, we will have finished our fun and then it will be your word against ours."  
  
Hermione felt Crabbe being thrown from her. Hermione looked up with relief at the face of Professor Slytherin.  
  
"What makes you think that I would take your word over hers." Methos asked. The Slytherin class shrank back in shock.  
  
Methos grinned. "A lookout is only good if you know which way the subject is arriving. Take you seats."  
  
Methos off his robe and rolled up his sleeves. "Everyone take your seats"  
  
Everyone ran to his or her seats. "Pansy. Change books with Lavender." Methos demanded. Pansy reluctantly took Lavender's torn up book.  
  
"Oh yes." Methos exclaimed. "200 points from Slytherin."  
  
Draco rushed into the class as the bell rang. "I am sorry Professor Slytherin." Draco said breathlessly. "Professor Snape asked me to see him after class."  
  
"That's OK, Draco." Methos waved him off. "Just take you seat."  
  
Draco took note of the disgruntled faces of the Slytherins and the beaming faces of Gryffindor when he sat down. "What did you do??!!" Draco demanded Pansy.  
  
"Something that caused your House to lose 200 points." Methos advised.  
  
"Now where were we?" Methos asked. "Oh yes. Mr. Potter wanted to know about the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk."  
  
"The basilisk arrived around year of the first graduating class from Hogwarts. Muggles were found dead and Godric and Salazar investigated the deaths. As Salazar was immune to many poisons, he volunteered to capture the basilisk."  
  
Harry Potter raised hand. "Why capture it? Why not kill it?" Harry asked.  
  
"The basilisk is a reptile." Methos responded. "They follow their base instincts. He was hungry and therefore required food. There was no malice in his actions. He was not evil but unfortunately, he too dangerous to be left free. Godric constructed a cavern where he could live freely, without harming others."  
  
Harry Potter once again raised his hand. "Why was there a statue of Salazar in the Chamber and why was the password "Salazar Slytherin is the greatest wizard."" Harry asked.  
  
Methos blushed. "Well you see." Methos stumbled over the words. "The basilisk pissed Salazar off and Salazar wanted the basilisk to always remember who captured him."  
  
Methos eyes narrowed. "How do you know the password?" Methos asked Harry.  
  
"Harry speaks Parselmouth as did Salazar Slytherin and as does Lord Voldemort." Draco responded.  
  
A light bulb clicked in Methos' head. "So this Lord Voldemort opened the Chamber of Secrets as he was a parselmouth." Methos asked. "Therefore the wizard world believes that Lord Voldemort is Salazar's heir."  
  
Everyone nodded his and her heads.  
  
Methos threw back his head and laughed.  
  
Pansy looked furious. "Lord Voldemort was born with the ability to speak parselmouth. Only one in a million are born that way. He is the heir of Salazar."  
  
Methos answered using hissing noises and Harry's eyes popped out in surprise.  
  
"What did he say." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yes. Tell them Mr. Potter." Methos replied.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and said. "Professor Slytherin said. "That would be a good argument but Salazar was not born speaking parselmouth. He was taught.""  
  
"You are lying!" Pansy screamed.  
  
Methos grabbed Salazar's journal from his desk, opened the journal to a specific page and gave the journal to Draco to read.  
  
Draco read the pages and his hands started to shake. He lowered the journal and said. "It is true. It says here that Salazar was taught by an Indian holy man when he lived in the muggle world." Draco needed to speak to Professor Snape right away. Lord Voldemort is not Salazar's heir. Should he divulge this information to his father?  
  
"How can you speak parselmouth then?" Pansy demanded, not willing to believe the recent information provided.  
  
"My father taught me as his father taught him." Methos replied. "And so on and so on."  
  
"So how did the legend start regarding Salazar Slytherin leaving?" Neville asked.  
  
Methos sighed and took the journal away from Draco. "Salazar closed the door to the Chambers and advised that he was going to seal the door so that only Salazar and his heir could open the door. He asked the people who were with him to leave so he could perform the binding spell on the door so that only Salazar's blood could open the door."  
  
"Lord Voldemort opened the door so his blood is the same as Salazar's." Pansy interrupted.  
  
"Before Salazar could use his blood to seal the door he heard someone utter one of the killing curses which hit Salazar from behind." Methos said ignoring Pansy. A gasp was heard among the students.  
  
"Luckily for me, the curse did not kill Salazar." Methos continued. "But unfortunately, the period which Salazar could use his blood to bind the door was over. Godric found Salazar when he came too. Believing that his life was in danger and believing that everyone thought he was dead, Salazar decided to leave the wizard world until his would be killer was caught. But the would be killer was never caught and Salazar never returned to the wizard world."  
  
Silence filled the classroom.  
  
Methos clapped his hands together and said. "Unless there are other questions regarding Salazar Slytherin, I believe that we should begin this History of Magic. Please turn your books to page 20 regarding the origins of magic."  
  
Everyone opened their books to page 20 except Hermione. Hermione was looking at the tattoo in the inner left arm of Professor Slytherin. She saw that tattoo before in her reading, but could not remember what it was about. Hermione drew the image of the tattoo on her notebook and opened her History book. After class she will find out information on that tattoo.  
  
Later  
  
Hermione looked at the book, which the symbol of the tattoo was displayed and was disappointed. There were only a few lines regarding the symbol and they read:

"A symbol to reflect a secret society of men and women whom observe  
extraordinary individuals. But this wizard did not find these  
individuals extraordinary. He found them most barbaric with them  
fighting with swords and cutting each other's heads off. Only thing  
of note is that when one of these individual cuts another's head off a  
field of energy surrounds the winner which causes him great pain."  
  
Hermione closed the book in frustration but in the process of dropping the book on the desk, she cut her finger on the paper. Before Hermione could put her finger in her mouth, she saw something strange. Hermione saw a flash of blue light around the cut and saw the cut mend itself.  
  
Hermione paled. She remembered what happened when she cut Professor Slytherin. Could she have died and that is why she was unharmed. Hermione left the Library running towards the Gryffindor common room. Tonight she will need Harry's invisibility cloak. Tonight Hermione was going to review her medical records. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was walking along the darkened halls of Hogwarts towards the Infirmary, in her pajamas, a red form fitting tank top and flannel shorts. Harry reluctantly allowed her to use the invisibility cloak when she asked for it, explaining that she needed it for Head Girl duties. Though she asked for it also, Harry refused to give her the Map.  
  
Hermione was thankful that no one was in the Infirmary when she entered. As she was an intern last year in the Infirmary, Hermione knew where the student files were and where the key was to open the cabinet.  
  
Hermione carefully withdrew her medical file and walked over to one of the windows to read the file in the moonlight.  
  
After reading the file, Hermione closed and returned the file with shaking hands. She read the file over and over, not believing the contents. She saw the colored pictures of her appearance lying on the bed, fully clothed before her examination. She read about the tear in the clothing from her collarbone, across her body to her upper left thigh. She saw the blood saturated clothing. She carefully noted that the date Dumbledore brought her to the Infirmary was two days after the accident.  
  
Hermione sank down against the wall and hugged herself. Tears were silently streaming down her face. Professor Slytherin was correct. She did die. No one could have survived with those injuries and blood loss for two days. Hermione also knew that she woke up face down in a puddle of mud. If the injuries did not kill her, she probably drowned.  
  
The clock struck one, when Hermione's tears dried up. Hermione stood up, wrapped the invisibility cloak and walked out of the Infirmary. She did not immediately go back to her room. She found herself wandering the halls. Hermione did not know why she was wandering, until she was in the dungeons and she felt the beginnings of the buzzing in her head along with the headache.  
  
Hermione found herself standing before a wall. She was unsure what to do. She knew the Professor Slytherin was nearby as the buzzing and headache was the strongest where she was standing. Suddenly the wall opened and Hermione saw Professor Slytherin standing in front of her with his hair mussed up and with just a pair of black boxers on.  
  
Mortified that Professor Slytherin was standing before her half naked, Hermione wanted to run, but found that she could not. Hermione stood still staring at his muscular chest and firm abs. Hermione watched as Professor Slytherin moved his eyes around, searching for her. She watched as he moved his hand around, until he felt her. Professor Slytherin carefully grabbed the invisibility cloak and pulled it off her body.  
  
Hermione focused her gaze to the ground felling vulnerable with her standing in the cold hallway with just her pajamas on. Professor Slytherin said nothing. He stepped away from the doorway, inviting Hermione into his room. Hermione paused a second before she entered the room of Professor Slytherin.  
  
Methos was lying on his bed unable to sleep when he felt the beginning of the buzzing in his head. He theorized that Hermione was performing her usual Head Duties of patrolling the hallways until he noticed that the buzzing was getting stronger. Methos realized Hermione was outside his door. He ran to the door and opened it, forgetting that he was only wearing his boxers.  
  
When Methos looked out the door, he saw nothing. Methos moved his eyes along the empty hallways until he felt the buzzing leave. He knew Hermione was standing in front of him but he could not see her. Methos decided to reach out, hoping that he would be able to touch her and the invisibility would go away. Methos felt a cloth, which he grabbed and began to pull away, revealing Hermione, with her head down.  
  
Methos stepped back giving an open invitation to have Hermione enter his room. Whatever she needed to discuss, it should not be done in the hallway. Who knows who could be listening?  
  
When Methos closed the door Hermione turned around, looked at Methos and blushed. Methos looked around and noticed a t-shirt over one of the arms of his chair. Methos quickly grabbed and it and put it on.  
  
Methos invited Hermione to sit down on one of his couches, which she did. Methos sat across from her. He carefully noted her clothing, or lack of them, and felt that it was best to stay far away from her knowing that temptation to touch her bare skin would be too much.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that you were right." Hermione began. "I did die in the car accident." Hermione started to cry.  
  
Methos groaned. He got up and sat beside her on the couch and dragged her into his arms. Hermione started crying harder, wrapping her arms around his chest. When Hermione's sobs quieted, Methos asked. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
Hermione extracted herself from Methos' arms and replied. "I looked at my medical records in the Infirmary after my accident. My cloths were soaked with blood. There were jagged tears in my clothing and it was two days after my birthday, when I woke up in a puddle of mud."  
  
Methos nodded. Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "What happens now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"As I advised you before, our immortality kicks in when we die a violent death." Methos explained. "But there is more, things that I cannot explain tonight. It would take too long. Hogsmead is this weekend. I would like you to come with me to meet friends of mine that are like us, immortal."  
  
"How?" Hermione asked. "Muggles are not allowed in Hogsmead."  
  
"We are going to them." Methos responded. "Before you ask how, I have already made arrangements to have the meeting place on the floo network so it would not take much travel."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Methos responded. "And I prefer that you do not mention our immortality to him."  
  
"But how are we going to use the floo?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore's office is the only one available in Hogwarts."  
  
"That is where you are wrong." Methos responded with a smile. "There is another but you will find out soon enough. Now go. You have a busy day tomorrow and you need your sleep."  
  
When Methos opened his door to the hallways, he did something impulsive. He hugged Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione unconsciously leaned into his embrace. "Until this weekend." Methos whispered.  
  
Hermione stepped back and nodded. She wrapped the invisibility cloak around her and disappeared.  
  
Methos closed his door not realizing that someone else observed the whole exchange.  
  
Draco was in the Slytherin dungeons, thinking. He had a long conversation with Professor Snape after dinner. Draco told Professor Snape what happened in Professor Slytherin's classroom. He told him what was in Salazar Slytherin's journal, that Salazar Slytherin was not a born Parselmouth by birth like Lord Voldemort.  
  
Professor Snape seemed shaken up. As other Slytherin's were there in the classroom when the information was revealed, Professor Snape thought it was important enough to send to Lucius. Draco and Professor Snape carefully drafted a letter to Lucius and sent the letter via Professor Snape's hawk.  
  
When Draco left Professor Snape's office, he found himself wandering the halls until he was almost in front of Professor Slytherin's quarters. Draco sat behind the statute near the entrance of Professor Slytherin's quarters trying to make up valid excuses to visit him.  
  
Draco was about to get out of his hiding place when he noticed that Professor Slytherin opened his door. He saw Professor Slytherin standing in his open door, in his boxers, looking around the hallway. "Does he know that I am here?" Draco wondered.  
  
Draco was about to say something, when he noticed Professor Slytherin searching for something with his arm. Draco watched as Professor Slytherin seemed to grab onto something and he saw Hermione Granger slowly being revealed.  
  
Draco watched opened mouth as Professor Slytherin stepped back and invited Hermione Granger into his quarters and the door close behind them.  
  
"How does Hermione Granger know where Professor Slytherin quarters are?" Draco thought. "More important, how did he know she was outside?"  
  
Draco sat silently waiting. Approximately 15 minutes later, the door opened. He watched opened mouthed as Professor Slytherin took the mudblood into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. Draco clenched his hands into fists, itching to punch Professor Slytherin in the face, for daring to touch his girl.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Draco wondered, shaking his head. Draco saw Hermione disappear and Professor Slytherin close the door. Draco waited for a minute before he ran to the Slytherin common room and took the short cut to his room in the Head Boy and Girl quarters.  
  
Draco quickly stripped off his clothes to his boxers. He ran to the common room and jumped onto the couch, grabbing a book, pretending to have fallen asleep while reading.  
  
It was only a minute later when he heard Hermione enter their common room. Draco grinned when he heard Hermione squeak in surprise.  
  
Draco made a show of waking up. He stood up and stretched making sure that his body was under the moonlight.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked while she watched Malfoy stretch in front of her. "What is it with men and black silk boxers." Hermione thought. "At least both Malfoy and Professor Slytherin look good in them." Hermione closed her eyes, chastising herself. "No. No. Do not think like that. He's Malfoy and He's a Professor. Your Professor." "A Professor who kissed you." Another voice filled Hermione's head. "A kiss you enjoyed." "What about the kiss Malfoy gave you?" Another voice asked. "You enjoyed that one too."  
  
Hermione groaned. She needed her bed and a long sleep.  
  
Draco watched Hermione close her eyes. Draco smirked. "I must have fallen asleep while studying." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open hearing Draco's voice. "In your underwear?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
Draco laughed and sauntered his way up to Hermione. When he was close enough, Draco reached out and took the strap of her tank top in his fingers and said. "I could ask the same thing about you."  
  
Hermione looked down at herself and blanched. She had forgotten that she was wearing an old red tank top that revealed her bare midriff and the flannel shorts that rested low on her hips. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest remembering that she was not wearing a bra.  
  
Draco reveled in Hermione's discomfort. Draco brushed his hips against hers watching her reaction. Hermione quickly jumped back away from Draco. Draco grabbed Hermione on her upper arms and pulled her closer to him. Hermione held her breath as she watched his head approaching hers.  
  
Like Professor Slytherin, Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead and whispered. "'Night mudblood." Draco turned and walked out of the common room into his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Hermione ran to her bedroom, locked the door and fell onto the bed. "Oh Merlin." Hermione cried softly. "Malfoy saw us. Why else would he copy Professor Slytherin and kiss me on the forehead."  
  
Hermione rolled to her side knowing that it was going to be a long night. "The question is." Hermione thought. "What is Malfoy going to do with it?" 


	15. Chapter 15

An elderly woman was lying on a bed in a small cabin surrounded by 3 adults, two men and one woman. The eldest of the men reached over and brushed back the curly grey hair from the elderly woman's brow.  
  
His chocolate brown eyes looked over to the younger man across from him. "Marcus." The man said. "Fetch a priest." Marcus nodded and left.  
  
"No Damian." The elderly woman whispered. "No priest."  
  
The younger woman grabbed the elderly woman's hand. "Grandma." The younger woman said. "You need to confess your sins. You need to seek absolution to be with Grandfather in Heaven."  
  
"I was in paradise once." The elderly woman whispered with a smile. "I was free then. Free to become what I was born to be. There was no hiding. There was no fear. I was in love."  
  
"But then the evil came." The elderly woman's face crumbled. "They killed my only love...."  
  
"Grandma." The younger woman interrupted. "Grandfather wasn't killed. He died in his sleep..."  
  
The elderly woman continued speaking not listening to the younger woman. "What they did to me..." The elderly woman whispered in horror, eyes wide in fright and anguish. "Cast out. Never to return."  
  
"Helena." The elderly woman said as she grabbed the younger woman's hand. The elderly woman turned and stared into Helena's eyes. "Do not be afraid of what you are. It is not evil. All the women in our family were born that way."  
  
Helena forcefully removed her hand from her grandmother's and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"I only wish that you could have experienced paradise like me." The elderly woman said as she was staring at Helena.  
  
Marcus burst through the door. "There was no priest available, but this visiting monk was willing to come to assist us." A man entered with the hood up covering his head and face.  
  
"No priest." The elderly woman shouted closing her eyes.  
  
"Is this the woman who is called Hero Gallager?" The monk questioned as he walked to the foot of the bed, staring at the elderly woman.  
  
The elderly woman's eyes snapped open hearing the monk's voice.  
  
"Hero Gallager Baboun." Damian replied.  
  
"Leave us." The monk demanded. "I will hear her sins alone."  
  
Damian, Marcus and Helena kissed their Grandmother and left the room.  
  
The monk pushed the hood of his cloak off his head, revealing his face.  
  
"It is you." Hero cried as she reached out to the monk. "Salazar."  
  
Salazar knelt down next to Hero grabbing her hands into his.  
  
"When I heard your name, I had to come to see if it was actually you. What are you doing here?" Salazar asked, tears running down his face. "Why are you in this awful place? Why did you leave the wizard world?"  
  
"They said you were dead." Hero sobbed. "With you gone, there was nothing left for me in the wizard world."  
  
Salazar searched Hero's face, but she avoided his eyes. Salazar knew that there was other reasons, but he did not want to pry and make Hero upset.  
  
"I told you my secret. That I cannot die." Salazar said gently.  
  
"I saw your body." Hero whispered. "You were dead. You did not tell me that you could come back from the dead."  
  
Salazar closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"I never stopped loving you." Hero said as she caressed Salazar's face.  
  
"And I you." Salazar replied kissing Hero's hand. "Were you happy?"  
  
"I found a nice muggle man after I left." Hero responded. "He loved me unconditionally, but he knew my heart belonged to another. I had a son and now have three grandchildren. I had a good life here."  
  
Hero's breathing became erratic. Tears were flowing freely down both their faces.  
  
"Kiss me." Hero demanded. "Kiss me one last time before I die."  
  
Salazar gathered Hero into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
Hero removed her lips from Salazar's. She hugged him close to her body tightly.  
  
"Tell me that you love me one last time." Salazar begged.  
  
"I love you Salazar." Hero replied.  
  
"No." Salazar sobbed. "Say my real name."  
  
"I love you Methos." Hero said with her last breath.  
  
Hermione woke herself up from the dream, breathing heavily. She stumbled to the bathroom and walked up to the sink. She turned on the faucets and began splashing water on her face, removing the traces of the tears.  
  
Hermione filled a glass full of water and proceeded to drink all of it down. When she was through, Hermione stared into the mirror desperately willing herself to hold onto the dream, but finding the traces of the dream fading from her memory.  
  
When all traces of the dream were gone, Hermione stumbled back to her bed. As Hermione settled down into the comforts of her bed, she glanced at her portrait on the wall across from her. Her portrait had a concerned look on her face. Hermione gave her portrait a reassuring smile and closed her eyes. One of these days she will have to thank Dumbledore for giving her the honor of having a portrait of herself in Hogwarts. The only complaint Hermione had was that her portrait was dressed in old-fashioned clothing. She would have preferred to be dressed in something more modern.  
  
Hermione yawned and slowly fell to sleep. She will need all the rest she can get. For today she will find out all there is to know about immortals.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews:  
  
Dumdedumdum333, Just me and myself, Bride of Malfoy, Wendy, The Breeze, Ridea, Lauren, dracolegolaslvr87, CuTe AnGeLs, Blazing Fire, Nightmare Hunter, Fukiko-chan, darthelwig, CD, Danish Girl, Molle-Rulz, dacro n herm, Rytanya, estelstar, lily-Cat, Bambu, dark-bitch, Avestia, Elfy-69, tsa33, Ophite68, Jade, Jean B, Bluemoon, QT-pie456, armoredcorex, Cleopatra22, BlackDragon-20=2005, VolleyballSetter, GeekGoddess1 


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione Granger was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling for an hour before she heard the voices of her friends. Hermione knew that they would eventually turn up as today was Hogsmead. She did not show up at their meeting place nor did she show up for breakfast. Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She hated lying to her friends, but Hermione knew that Harry, Ron and Ginny would only accept sickness as the only reason for not attending the first Hogsmead weekend.  
  
Hermione turned over and buried her head into her pillow and waited for them to enter her room, hoping that Ginny would remember her password so she would not have to get out of bed.  
  
Hermione heard footsteps approaching her bed and felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione made a show of groaning before rolling over and opening her eyes.  
  
Hermione found the concerned green eyes of Harry Potter staring down at her.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" Hermione asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"It is after 9." Harry answered. "You missed breakfast and we were supposed to meet in the courtyard 15 minutes ago."  
  
"Oh No." Hermione gasped. Hermione started coughing. Ron grabbed a glass of water on her bedside table and gave it to her. Hermione took it gratefully and proceeded to drink all of it.  
  
Hermione collapsed gracefully back onto her pillows. "I am sorry." Hermione said in weak voice. "I must have caught something. I am feeling terrible."  
  
"Do you want us to stay with you?" Harry asked. Hermione could see that Harry immediately regretted saying those words.  
  
"No." Hermione replied. "Go. Have fun. I will be fine. I just have to rest. I will join you next Hogsmead weekend."  
  
Hermione could see the relief in Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's faces when they said their goodbyes.  
  
Ron was walking towards the door when he saw the portrait.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes Ron." Hermione answered.  
  
"When did you sit for that?" Ron said as he pointed to the portrait.  
  
"I didn't." Hermione answered.  
  
"Then how was your portrait painted?" Ron asked.  
  
"You do not need to sit in front of an artist to have your portrait painted." Hermione explained. "You can provide a photograph picture to the artist and the artist can use that photo to paint your portrait."  
  
Ron opened his mouth again to say something else, but Ginny pushed him towards the door and said. "Enough questions. Let Hermione rest. I want to go shopping at Hogsmead."  
  
When Harry, Ron and Ginny left the room and closed the door Hermione leapt out of bed, fully dressed, in a pair of hip hugging black jeans and a light blue long sleeve t-shirt. She quickly brushed her hair and put on light make up. Hermione looked under the bed, found her black loafers and slipped them on. She grabbed an overcoat, which Professor Slytherin requested that she wear, and her backpack. Hermione sat by the window until she saw her friends leave the courtyard away from Hogwarts. Hermione wrapped herself in Harry's invisibility cloak and ran out of the room to meet Professor Slytherin in the third floor corridor.  
  
"You are late." Methos said as he saw Hermione remove the invisibility cloak.  
  
"I had to wait for Harry, Ron and Ginny to leave." Hermione explained.  
  
Methos took Hermione's hand and started walking down the right side towards the door where Fluffy stayed during her first year. They went through the trap door and entered the chambers. Hermione was happy that all the prior obstacles were gone. Methos took her to the final chamber, where she saw the Mirror of Erised.  
  
Hermione glanced into the mirror and saw her standing at Hogwarts on Graduation Day with her parents. Hermione quickly glanced away.  
  
"Stupid mirror." Hermione heard Methos mumble.  
  
Methos walked around the mirror until she saw a wall with an emblem of a snake. Methos cut his hand and placed his cut hand on the snake. The wall opened revealing a large fireplace.  
  
"Salazar had this hidden exit put in without the knowledge of the other founders. This is how Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts." Methos explained.  
  
Methos took out some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Darius' Church." Methos shouted and he jumped into the fireplace dragging Hermione with him.  
  
Methos and Hermione shot out of the fireplace at Darius' Church. Methos curled his body around Hermione taking the full brunt of the impact when they hit the floor. They rolled until they hit the back wall.  
  
Methos found himself positioned on top of Hermione, between her legs. Methos was reminded of the image he saw in the Mirror of Erised. Methos saw himself making love to Hermione and Hermione's love for him was written all over her face. "How long was it since someone looked at him that way?" Methos wondered. By the Gods he missed it.  
  
Methos lifted himself off Hermione and helped her to her feet. Hermione looked around the dusty room. "Where are we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We are in Paris." Methos answered. "In a church that belonged to an immortal named Darius. He used to be a warmongering general until one day he met a very old immortal that made him see the light. Darius, as penance, founded this church and served God until he was killed."  
  
"He was killed?" Hermione squeaked. "I thought you said we cannot die."  
  
"There is one way we can die." Methos explained. "This will be explained to you later when my friends arrive."  
  
Methos walked to the door of the room. "Come." Methos said as he held out his hand. "We need to be downstairs when they arrive."  
  
"Wait." Hermione said as she put down her backpack on the dusty desk. She began rummaging through her stuff before she pulled out a pack of baby wipes.  
  
"I always carry these when we travel by floo." Hermione explained handing Methos a wipe. "We need to clean off the soot on our hands and faces from the fireplace before we go downstairs."  
  
Methos looked into the dusty mirror and saw that his face was covered with soot. Methos smiled and gratefully accepted the wipe. He did not want explain why they were covered with soot to Duncan and Amanda.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A man and a woman were walking hand and hand towards a small church. The man was carrying a large rectangle box.  
  
The man had a serious expression on his face. His dark brown eyes looked years older than his appearance. His black hair was short and slicked back. He held his 6-foot muscular frame with confidence and he walked with grace and purpose. He stopped in front of the church and saw its abandoned state.  
  
"How long has it been since you visited Darius's church, Duncan." The woman asked.  
  
Duncan looked at the woman on his arm. She was beautiful. Her short black hair accentuated her classic beauty. Her brown eyes always danced with mischief. It was rare to see her full lips other than a smile. Duncan pulled her closer. Her tall, thin, voluptuous body fit his perfectly.  
  
"Too long Amanda." Duncan responded. "Too long."  
  
"What does Methos want and why are we here?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Methos sent me an e-mail reporting that he was going out of the country for a long trip and that he would correspond with Joe and I via e-mail." Duncan explained. "I heard from him again 10 days ago advising that he is a teacher in a small exclusive boarding school and that one of his students is an immortal."  
  
"How old do you think the student is?" Amanda asked. "Children do not normally survive that long as immortals."  
  
Duncan and Amanda started walking towards the church doors. "I do not know." Duncan replied. "Hopefully not too young."  
  
Amanda and Duncan stopped just outside the doors. They felt the familiar buzzing of Methos' presence. "Remember." Duncan reminded Amanda. "Do not call him Methos. The student only knows him as Adam."  
  
Duncan opened the door and saw Methos with a young woman. The young woman had her head in her hands. Methos was standing over her. His hand was hovering overhead, as if he was unsure whether he could touch her or not. The look on Methos' face stopped Duncan cold.  
  
"Oh Lord." Duncan heard Amanda whisper. "He is beginning to fall in love with her."  
  
Hermione clutched her head in her arms. The pain in her head was unbearable. "Hermione." Hermione heard Methos speak. "You need to look at them. The pain will go away."  
  
Hermione felt the hand of Methos on her shoulder.  
  
"Adam." Hermione heard a male voice call. Hermione stood up and leaned into Methos. Methos put an arm around Hermione's shoulders, steadying her. Hermione looked up and saw a woman and man approach them. Hermione was grateful that the pain went away.  
  
Hermione stood back, nervous, as she watched Methos approach his two friends. Hermione watched the two men hug and a pang of jealously went through her when she saw Methos kiss the woman on both cheeks.  
  
"Hermione." Methos turned around and said. "I would like you to meet Duncan MacLeod and Amanda Gracon."  
  
Hermione shook both of their hands. She saw worry in Duncan's eyes.  
  
"Hermione is a student in a boarding school that I am currently teaching in." Methos explained. "She is the brightest student in the school. She died in a motor vehicle accident over the summer."  
  
"How old were you when you died?" Duncan asked as they sat down on one of the pews.  
  
"I died on my 18th birthday." Hermione responded. "How old were you when you died?' Hermione asked all of them.  
  
"23." Duncan responded.  
  
"19." Amanda responded.  
  
"22." Methos responded.  
  
"How old are you really." Hermione asked Duncan.  
  
"I was born in 1592." Duncan responded. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"We were born with a latent gene that is activated when we die a violent death." Duncan explained. "I was killed in battle. I was banished from my village and wandered for years until I met a fellow kinsman. He was also immortal. He explained everything to me as best as he could. He trained me and prepared me for the Game." Methos started coughing violently.  
  
"Game?" Hermione asked. "What Game?"  
  
"We..." Duncan continued.  
  
"Shut up Duncan." Methos growled.  
  
"It is important...." Duncan continued.  
  
"She does not need to know." Methos interrupted. "It does not apply to her."  
  
"You cannot protect her forever." Duncan shouted. "She has the right to know."  
  
"What is the Game?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"You do not need to know." Methos snapped at Hermione.  
  
"We immortals hunt each other." Duncan shouted. "We fight each other to gain the Prize. We fight one on one with swords killing the other the only way we can. We take their head."  
  
Hermione face turned ashen.  
  
"Not all of us participate in the Game." Amanda said softly. "Duncan and I choose not to participate. We do not want this prize if it means that we have to kill each other."  
  
Hermione got up and walked to the end of the church. Methos followed her.  
  
"This does not apply to you." Methos whispered. "If you stay in the wizard world, you will never come across another immortal."  
  
"I came across you." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Purebloods cannot become immortal." Methos explained. "You are safe in the community."  
  
"But muggleborns can." Hermione replied. "And there are more muggleborns coming in every year. You should have told me."  
  
"I am sorry." Methos apologized. "I did not want to burden you with this information also."  
  
Hermione nodded and allowed Methos to lead her back to Duncan and Amanda.  
  
"One rule that all immortals cannot break is that we cannot fight on holy ground. Any holy ground; cemeteries, ancient temples, as long as it has some religious significance to any religion." Duncan continued. "My friend Darius lived in the church for over 1000 years, never leaving the sanctuary of holy ground."  
  
"What happened to him?" Hermione asked. "Adam said that he was killed."  
  
"Mortals found out about us." Duncan explained. "He was killed in this church. It is important that no one knows about us. Panic will fill the streets if they find out. We could be captured and who knows what they would do to us." Amanda shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Another secret I must keep." Hermione thought sadly.  
  
Duncan placed the large rectangular box on the floor, opened it and took out a sword. "I took the liberty in bringing you this. " Duncan said.  
  
"It belonged to my teacher. Her name was Rebecca." Amanda responded. "It was made for a woman."  
  
Hermione lifted the sword with a shaking hand. The sword was lighter than it looked. It felt comfortable in her hand.  
  
"I will begin teaching you how to fight at school." Methos said in a tight voice. Hermione opened her mouth to complain that she already had too much to do but Methos interrupted her. "We will fit the sessions in somewhere between your other duties."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said to Duncan and Amanda.  
  
"There is another rule." Duncan said with a serious voice. "Once a challenge has been made, no one can interfere. You are to fight with swords only. You cannot cheat with a gun or a poison."  
  
"Or any other methods." Methos interrupted.  
  
"No magic." Hermione thought. "I will have to learn how to use this sword should I ever leave the wizard world."  
  
"If it gives you any comfort." Amanda replied. "I have been immortal since 852 A.D. So as a woman, you can still survive."  
  
"So you are the oldest among us." Hermione responded.  
  
"Oldest." Amanda laughed. "Hardly. Adam is much older....." Amanda's eyes widened as she saw the furious look in Methos' face.  
  
Hermione's face went white. She shot Methos an accusatory look. "You are not Salazar's heir." Hermione said in shock. "You are Salazar himself."  
  
Methos covered his face with his hands and groaned.  
  
"Is he your heir?" Hermione shouted ignoring the confused faces of Amanda and Duncan.  
  
"No." Methos answered.  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Because immortals cannot have children." Methos responded.  
  
"No children." Hermione said in a stricken voice.  
  
"It is hard enough to see your friends and loved ones die." Methos said as he took Hermione's hands in his. "Imagine seeing your child grow old and die as well." Tears began running down her cheeks.  
  
"Chin up." Methos said brightly as he grew bold and wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks with his thumb. "You get to watch people like Pansy Parkinson grow old and wrinkly cursing you while you stay blemish free."  
  
Hermione smiled a little smile.  
  
Methos picked up Hermione's sword and put it in his inner pocket of his overcoat and said. "We will create a pocket for your sword when we get back to school. Now I am hungry and I want to show Hermione Paris. Where shall we go for lunch?"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Dumbledore was sitting in his office conducting a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix. Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Lupin, the Weasleys and Professor Snape were all in attendance.  
  
"Are you sure?" Professor Dumbledore questioned Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor Slytherin is using the journals of Salazar Slytherin to support his statements." Professor Snape answered. "Draco Malfoy has been ordered by his father to spy on Professor Slytherin. Draco has been coming to me prior to sending his daily reports to his father. Draco read in the passage of the journal that Salazar Slytherin was not born a parselmouth and that Salazar was taught the language by an Indian Holy Man."  
  
"So Lord Voldemort is not Salazar's heir." Arthur Weasley responded.  
  
"Professor Slytherin also stated that Salazar left because someone tried to kill him." Professor Snape continued.  
  
"Is this true?" Professor Dumbledore asked the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"Yes." Godric responded. "I found him when he regained consciousness."  
  
"Lord Voldemort has arranged an emergency meeting." Professor Snape continued. "Apparently Mr. Malfoy is not the only one who is corresponding with their parents about Professor Slytherin."  
  
"Some of the more reluctant Death Eaters are wavering in their support of Lord Voldemort." Professor Snape explained.  
  
"When is the meeting?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"In a few hours." Professor Snape responded.  
  
"Go." Professor Dumbledore commanded. "Keep us advised. Please also keep us up to date regarding anything Draco Malfoy finds with regards to his spying."  
  
Professor Snape left leaving the other members of The Order of the Phoenix pondering the information they obtained in silence.  
  
Author Note:  
  
I am hoping that I can continue this chapter later but work has been really really busy so I am putting this unfinished chapter up for now.  
  
I am also leaving on Thursday to visit the In-Laws during Independence Weekend. I will not return until 7/5/04. No computer so no updates. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was standing on top of the Eiffel Tower on the north side, looking out towards the Parc du Champs de Mars. The colors of the sky were changing due to the beginnings of the sunset. Hermione knew that she would have to pressure Professor Slytherin in returning them to Hogwarts soon.  
  
Hermione sighed. Today was magical. She had visited Paris before with her parents but today was different. Today she was treated as a peer, an adult.  
  
Duncan and Amanda took them to a little Bistro that belonged to a friend of Duncan's. The owner gushed over Duncan, much to his embarrassment. The food was wonderful along with the wine.  
  
After lunch they all went back to Duncan's Barge on the river Siene. Hermione listened to Professor Slytherin's exploits with Lord Byron and Mary Shelley and Duncan and Amanda's role in the stealing the Stone of Scone from Westminster Abbey. It was fascinating to hear about history from those who were actually there.  
  
After much wine it was Amanda's idea to go to the Eiffel Tower. She said it would be romantic to see the sunset from the top of the tower. Duncan reluctantly agreed saying that he would go as long he does not have to dance along the railing again.  
  
"It is romantic up here." Hermione thought. "I just wish I had someone here with me." Hermione shivered when a cool breeze came upon her. Hermione pulled her overcoat closer around her to keep warm.  
  
Hermione felt someone come up behind her. He gently placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her towards him. He began moving his hands up and down against her arms, warming them.  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Professor Slytherin grinning down at her. Hermione returned his smile but before she could say anything, Hermione saw a flash of light in the corner of her eye.  
  
Hermione and Methos turned their heads towards the flash and saw a young man with a Polaroid camera. He removed the picture from the bottom of the camera and said. "15 Euros for the photo of you and the beautiful woman."  
  
Methos removed his wallet and took out 20 Euros. Methos handed the young man the money. "Keep the change." Methos said. The young man thanked him and gave Methos the photo.  
  
Methos glanced down at the photo as it developed. The photo took Methos' breath away. The setting sun bathed Hermione's face in a soft light. She was glowing.  
  
Methos handed the picture to Hermione. "To always remind you of our day in Paris." Methos said. Methos watched Hermione blush prettily as she thanked him for the photo.  
  
After putting the photo into her backpack, Hermione once again leaned against the railing taking in the view of Paris. Methos stood behind Hermione, placing his hands on the railing around her.  
  
"We should be leaving soon." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes. You are right." Methos sighed. "Are you licensed to apparate?" Hermione confirmed that she was. "We will apparate to Darius' Church from here."  
  
Hermione glanced down the railing towards Duncan and Amanda. They were kissing. A thought was stuck in Hermione's head. Did she want a relationship with someone you know will die or did she want something like what Duncan and Amanda have?  
  
"Professor Slytherin?" Hermione questioned. "Were you ever married to a mortal?"  
  
"Yes." Methos responded. "Many times."  
  
"Did you love them all?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Methos answered. "Some more than others."  
  
"What was it like when you watched them die?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It felt like my heart was ripped from my chest." Methos responded.  
  
"There was a time that I vowed never to fall in love with another mortal." Methos stated. "But you cannot stop something that you have no control over."  
  
"So it would be better to be involved with another immortal." Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that." Methos said.  
  
Hermione turned facing Methos. "Why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That would be too much of a commitment for me to make." Methos responded looking down at Hermione.  
  
"But others have done so." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You mean like Duncan and Amanda." Methos asked pointing towards the kissing couple.  
  
"Yes." Hermione responded.  
  
"Amanda and Duncan love each other." Methos said. "But their relationship is not exclusive. The longest they have been together at a time has been at most 2 years. When they are not together, they are with others."  
  
Hermione looked at Methos in horror. Methos sighed again.  
  
"Hermione." Methos said as he took her hand. "Of all the immortals that I have known there was only one couple who lasted over 300 years and they had a real bad patch a couple years ago."  
  
"What happened to the others?" Hermione asked as she clutched Methos' hand tightly into hers.  
  
"Well Amanda took her husband's head." Methos responded. Seeing Hermione's shock, Methos continued. "He was an evil git. He was the one who challenged her."  
  
Methos shrugged. "Often the marriage ended when one spouse was killed in a challenge." Hermione looked down towards her feet hearing those words.  
  
Methos lifted Hermione's chin with his other hand so that she would look him in the eyes. "When you are with a mortal, you know that they will die eventually and you brace yourself for it." Methos explained. "To be with someone, believing that it would be forever, and have her gone in an instant with no warning. Not a lot of immortals could survive that. Many don't."  
  
"You also have to love someone a hell of a lot to be with them forever." Methos stated as he let go of Hermione's chin.  
  
Hermione turned her face away from Methos, hiding her disappointment.  
  
"And you could be the that someone." Methos thought.  
  
"We should go." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione and Methos said their goodbyes to Duncan and Amanda. They took the elevator down to the ground, walked quickly to an alleyway and apparated to Darius' Church.  
  
"Secret Fireplace in Hogwarts." Methos shouted as he threw the floo powder in the fireplace. Methos grabbed Hermione's hand and jumped into the fireplace.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Harry and Ron were walking in the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Do you think Hermione will like the gift I bought her?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." Ron replied.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked. "It's a book."  
  
"It does not matter that it's a book." Ron stated. "It is what the book is about that worries me. What made you buy the thing anyway? You could have easily just bought her candy..."  
  
"Hermione does not like wizard candy." Harry interrupted. "She likes muggle chocolate. Anyway, I bought her this book because according to book store's records, this is the only book Hermione has not read."  
  
"Oh. I wonder why?" Ron responded sarcastically. "After all what woman would not want to read "The History and Art of Sword Fighting.""  
  
"Don't let Ginny hear you talk like that." Harry said. "Just because they are women does not mean that they do not know how to fight. Anyway, I thought Hermione would not mind reading about the history. You know how much of history buff she is."  
  
Harry and Ron were in front of the Head Dorm entrance. Harry said the password and entered the Head common room.  
  
"Get out!" Draco shouted from his sitting position on one of the couches.  
  
"Hermione invited us to come visit her anytime." Ron sneered. "You cannot tell us to get out."  
  
Draco glared at Harry and Ron as he watched them go up to where Hermione's room was located. His frown turned into a smirk when Harry and Ron reached to door to Hermione's room. Little did Harry and Ron know that Draco bought one of George and Fred's wonderful inventions, The Listening Ear. Soon Draco would know the password to Hermione's room. When Harry whispered the password, Draco immediately wrote it down in his journal.  
  
"Hermione." Harry called softly as the door opened. They entered the room and stopped suddenly. Instead of finding Hermione in bed, they found an empty room.  
  
"You do not think she went to the Infirmary?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Let's check." Harry responded as he took out the Marauder's Map from his pocket.  
  
"No. She is not there." Harry said as he looked at the area of the Map where the Infirmary was. Harry searched the Map more and said. "I cannot find her anywhere. She is not anywhere in Hogwarts."  
  
"That's impossible." Ron exclaimed. "Give me the Map." Harry handed the map over to Ron.  
  
Ron searched the Map for several minutes. "There she is." Ron said. "She is in the third floor corridor with....." Ron paused. "...with Professor Slytherin." Ron turned to face Harry.  
  
"What is she doing with him?" Ron questioned Harry.  
  
"Who is with whom?" Harry and Ron heard Draco ask from the doorway.  
  
Harry and Ron turned quickly, hiding the Map behind their backs. They saw Draco standing inside the door of Hermione's room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Ron shouted. "Get out."  
  
"I did not hear any noise so I came in to investigate." Draco responded as he continued to walk further into Hermione's room. "Where is the little mudblood anyway?"  
  
Ron lunged towards Draco but Harry held him back. "Why do you care?" Harry spat out.  
  
"I don't." Draco responded casually as he investigated Hermione's desk.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Ron ground out.  
  
"I wanted to see how the lower beings live." Draco answered.  
  
Ron once again lunged towards Draco. With Harry struggling to hold back Ron and Draco taunting them, they missed Hermione entering her room.  
  
"What is going on here?" Hermione shouted. Harry, Ron and Draco meekly turned around and faced an irate Hermione.  
  
Draco took note of how her black jeans and light blue shirt hugged her figure. Hermione's face looked sun-kissed and her hair was tumbling down around her shoulders.  
  
"We came to see if you were better." Harry explained.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said. "Where were you? We thought you were sick."  
  
Draco watched as Hermione's cheeks turned pink.  
  
"I felt a little better this afternoon and I went out to get some fresh air." Hermione said as she looked away and placed her backpack on her desk.  
  
"This late?" Harry asked.  
  
"I saw the suns....." Hermione said.  
  
"It's cloudy and rainy outside." Ron interrupted.  
  
"As I was saying." Hermione said with her back to Harry and Ron. "I stopped by the Room of Requirement and saw that Sunset Boulevard was on the television. It is one of my favorite movies."  
  
Hermione turned and faced Ron and Harry. "Why are you questioning me like I have done something wrong?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"We were just worried about you." Harry responded. Harry stepped forward and held out a wrapped package. "I got you a present."  
  
"A present for me?" Hermione squeaked in delight. Hermione took the package from Harry's hands and opened it. Her face turned unnaturally pale.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and looked up into Harry's eyes. "What made you want to buy this for me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"See I told you she wouldn't like it." Ron spoke.  
  
"No." Hermione quickly replied. "I like it. I was just curious as to why the topic."  
  
Harry blushed and mumbled. "It was the only book in the store that you had not already read."  
  
Hermione placed the book down on the bed and put her arms around Harry to give him a hug. "Thank you for your gift Harry." Hermione whispered into his ear.  
  
Harry's face was bright red when he stepped away from Hermione's embrace.  
  
"We should be going." Harry stammered. "Do you want to join us in the common room?"  
  
"Maybe later." Hermione said with a smile. "When I catch up on my reading, I will join you."  
  
Ron and Harry said their goodbyes as they exited the room.  
  
Hermione's shoulders slumped. She hated lying to her best friends. With a sigh, Hermione kicked off her black loafers and walked towards the wardrobe. She grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head when she heard a man clear his throat.  
  
Hermione shrieked as turned around and covered herself with her discarded shirt. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I have always been here." Draco responded as he approached Hermione.  
  
"You are not very good at it, you know." Draco said as he was standing in front of Hermione.  
  
"Not good at what?" Hermione asked as she pressed her back against the wardrobe.  
  
"Lying." Draco replied as he picked up one of her curls and wound it around his finger.  
  
Hermione stiffened. She lifted her chin as a challenge and said. "I do not know what you are talking about."  
  
Draco threw his head back and laughed. "I know for a fact that you were not here this morning because I was here when Professor McGonagall came looking for you. As for the Room of Requirement, Peeves has been in there all day."  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione demanded, angry that Draco caught her lies.  
  
"Don't you know?" Draco smirked. "I thought our previous conversations made my intensions obvious."  
  
Draco pressed his body against Hermione's. Hermione's eyes widened as she felt his hardness. Hermione opened her mouth in surprise and Draco immediately covered it with his own.  
  
Draco lifted Hermione off her feet and slammed her against the wardrobe, grinding his pelvis into hers. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he devoured her tongue.  
  
Hermione was about to melt into Draco's arms when she was thrust away from him. Draco stepped back and Hermione watched him licking his lips.  
  
"You taste of wine." Draco said in confusion. "French wine."  
  
Draco leaned in and sniffed Hermione's hair. "You also smell of floo powder." Draco said narrowing his eyes. "The only place you can floo out of Hogwart's is from Dumbledore's office. Where were you all day today?"  
  
"None on your concern." Hermione snapped back as she stepped away from Draco. "Now get out."  
  
"It is my concern if you were with a certain Slytherin Prince." Draco responded. "I would hate to have anyone hear about a Professor having late night visits and a secret rendezvous with the Head Girl."  
  
Draco heard a quick intake of breath from Hermione.  
  
"Were you with him?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Oh yes." Hermione replied. "Professor Slytherin and I went to Professor Dumbledore's office and begged him to let us go to Paris. We traveled by floo to Professor Slytherin's apartment where we made love all day. After some post-coital wine, we decided to go to the Eiffel Tower were we watched the sunset."  
  
Draco's face darkened. "A simple no would have sufficed." Draco spat out.  
  
"Why do you care anyway, Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I don't." Draco replied quickly.  
  
"Then why are you here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a frustrated voice. "Why did you kiss me? Why did you make sexual advances towards me? Why did...."  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!" Draco shouted.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and calmed himself. He opened his eyes and looked Hermione up and down.  
  
"Look at you." Draco said in a cutting voice. "You are a mudblood. You are beneath me. Why would I want to touch you?"  
  
"I cannot answer that question for you." Hermione responded quietly. Draco saw that her eyes were hard as granite. Her jaw was clenched in anger.  
  
Hermione sauntered up to Draco. She moved her hands over Draco's lower body and began rubbing him over his clothing. Draco's eyes closed in ecstasy.  
  
"Remember this Malfoy." Hermione whispered in Draco's ear as she felt him grow harder in her hand. "If you continue to speak to me like that, you will never touch me ever again."  
  
Hermione pushed Draco out of her room and slammed the door in Draco's face.  
  
"BITCH!!!" Draco shouted at the door. Draco turned and painfully walked to the bathroom desperate to relieve the unresolved pressure. 


	18. Chapter 18

Professor Snape entered the door to the Riddle Mansion, Lord Voldemort's secret location. As he walked towards the main room, he could already hear the shouting.  
  
Professor Snape saw Nott and Lestrange shouting at each other. Professor saw Lucius Malfoy standing in the corner of the room watching the commotion. Professor Snape approached him.  
  
"What is going on?" Professor Snape asked Lucius.  
  
"Nott and Lestrange have been arguing about who is the rightful heir to Slytherin." Lucius replied. "Zambini and Goyle agree with Nott that Adam Slytherin is the heir. Pettigrew and Parkinson are with Lestrange who believe that Lord Voldemort is the rightful heir."  
  
Lucius turned to Professor Snape. "Who do you think is the rightful heir?" Lucius asked.  
  
"The man's name is Adam Slytherin." Professor Snape whispered. "He also has Salazar's wand."  
  
A large pop was heard and Lord Voldemort appeared in the main room. All shouting had ceased.  
  
A murderous look filled Lord Voldemort's face as he walked towards his chair and sat down.  
  
"Master." Bellatrix Lestrange cried as she sank on her knees before Lord Voldemort. "There are those who are disloyal to you in this room." Bellatrix glared at Nott, Zambini and Goyle.  
  
"Severus, Lucius." Lord Voldemort demanded. "What news do we have on the new Professor?"  
  
"My Lord." Lucius replied. "My son, Draco, has been diligent in his work for you. The new Professor is allegedly using the journals of Salazar Slytherin to teach his class. He is claiming that Salazar did not hate muggleborns and half-bloods. The Professor is also claiming that Salazar was not born a parselmouth."  
  
"Severus?" Lord Voldemort questioned.  
  
"I have seen the journals myself." Professor Snape replied. "I saw them in Salazar's vault. I helped Professor Slytherin bring them to Hogwarts."  
  
"Adam Slytherin looks like Salazar, his blood opened the magically sealed box that held a key to Salazar's vault and he has Salazar's wand." Nott stated. "Now Salazar's journals say that he was not born a parselmouth. Your one link to Salazar Slytherin is gone. Why should we continue to follow you?"  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Lord Voldemort calmly stated. Nott crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Anyone else want to question my authority." Lord Voldemort asked. The room stayed silent.  
  
"The fact that Salazar Slytherin was not born a parselmouth is irrelevant." Lord Voldemort continued. "My family line was traced back to Sofia Marvolo. She was pregnant with Salazar's child when he left Hogwarts. Mathias Parkinson took her in after she was forced to leave Hogwarts. The Parkinsons and Marvolos have been linked ever since."  
  
"Parkinson." Lord Voldemort called. "Tell me of what your daughter has written."  
  
"Master." Parkinson bowed. "Adam Slytherin has abandoned his pureblood roots. He has turned against his own house to favor a mudblood, Hermione Granger. Professor Slytherin claims that Salazar never objected to having muggleborns or halfbloods in Hogwarts. He also claimed that someone tried to kill Salazar the day he sealed the basilisk into the Chamber of Secrets and that his why he left Hogwarts."  
  
"Who dared try to kill Salazar?" Lord Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Salazar did not know." Parkinson answered. "Someone shouted the killing curse behind his back."  
  
Lord Voldemort sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. He started laughing.  
  
"My Lord." Lucius asked cautiously.  
  
"It is a trick." Lord Voldemort said softly. "It is all lies. Professor Slytherin said that Salazar was struck from behind by one of the killing curses. There is only one killing curse and that is Avada Kedavra. No one could survive that curse."  
  
Lord Voldemort stood up and started pacing back and forth. "What if Salazar did not leave Hogwarts? What if Salazar was killed? After all why would Salazar leave Sofia Marvolo if she was carrying his child?"  
  
"What are you saying, My Lord?" Lucius asked.  
  
Lord Voldemort turned and faced his followers. "Does it not seem strange to you that Adam Slytherin has arrived at this time? When we are in the brink of war? That he looks exactly like Salazar Slytherin? That alone should be an impossibility. And that he contradicting all that was thought to be true about Salazar."  
  
Lord Voldemort walked back to his chair and sat down. "It is a trick. Adam Slytherin is not Salazar's heir. He is an imposter. An imposter planted by Albus Dumbledore to put doubt in my followers."  
  
"But how do you explain the blood opening the vault and the wand?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"The person who murdered Salazar probably took Salazar's wand and used his own blood to seal the key to Salazar's vault." Lord Voldemort answered.  
  
"The imposter needs to be punished." Bellatrix shouted.  
  
"Yes, Bellatrix." Lord Voldemort said as he caressed Bellatrix's face. "He will be punished but first we need to prove that he is a fraud. My Death Eaters. Go to your homes. Review your family's pensives. Find anything that we can use against Adam Slytherin."  
  
Later  
  
"Lord Voldemort does have a point." Professor Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Professor." Professor Snape said in an exacerbated voice. "You cannot be serious."  
  
"Now Severus." Professor Dumbledore said. "The other followers did not have Godric Gryffindor to tell them that Salazar Slytherin did not die."  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"Godric?" Professor Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Yes Albus." Godric responded.  
  
"Do you have a pensive of the incident in question?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes." Godric responded.  
  
"Good." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I have a feeling that we will need it for a future date."  
  
I thank the following for their wonderful reviews:  
  
Rock-dadog-bitch, Ridea, Fukiko-chan, Molle-Rulz, LosOjosDeLaVida, annieb, Rytanya, libraflyter, legolasestelstar, darthelwig, CuTe AnGeLs, lgobgirlie15, Metallic Hiss, lunacup, powerfulgirl, seppy, Bluemoon, Aerion, Blazing Fire, Solvita, Just me and myself, CD, DanishGirl, trinaa, anndon, The Breeze, GeekGoddess1 


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione walked into the dining room with her face buried in the book Harry bought for her.  
  
"You have created a monster, Harry." Ron stated as Hermione sat down at their table.  
  
Harry beamed at Hermione happy that she liked his book.  
  
"Shut up Ron." Hermione snapped not removing her eyes from her book.  
  
"Come on Hermione." Ron whined. "You have been reading this book for five days. It is not like you are going to have to use anything in that book."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Harry stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she lowered her book to look at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore has just announced that Professor Slytherin is forming a Fencing Club."  
  
"A fencing club." Hermione thought. "So that is how he will train me."  
  
"Hermione isn't going to join that club." Ron said.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione questioned indignantly.  
  
"It's during Gryffindor's Quidditch practice." Ron stated with his mouth full.  
  
"And??" Hermione questioned.  
  
"It's your job to watch us practice." Ron stated emphatically.  
  
Hermione stood up from the table with an angry grunt and proceeded to storm out of the dinning room.  
  
"What did I say?" Ron looked around confused.  
  
Harry shook his head as he got up from the table. "Come on." Harry said. "We are going to be late for Potions."  
  
Potions Class  
  
Professor Snape stormed into his classroom.  
  
"Today we are making a very special potion." Professor Snape said. "This potion is mini-fountain of youth. The potion gives the person who takes it an illusion of being youthful, but it is only temporary. The potion has standard ingredients, which I have written on the board, except for one."  
  
Professor Snape took out a vial of a red substance.  
  
"In order to make this potion successful, you need one drop of virgin blood." Professor Snape advised.  
  
"For those who are virgins, you can use your own blood." Professor Snape said. "But those who are not, you will need this." Professor Snape held up the vial of blood.  
  
"This potion will count for 30% of your mid-term grade." Professor Snape stated.  
  
Draco stood up and proudly walked up to Professor Snape to collect his sample of blood. Draco turned and sneered at Harry and Ron.  
  
Not to be out done, Ron and Harry also got up and approached Professor Snape for their sample. Soon all the men in the class approached Professor Snape.  
  
Hermione watched Goyle and Crabbe secretly give their samples to Pansy and Millicent.  
  
Hermione waited for other girls to approach Professor Snape, but none did. Hermione hoped to catch Neville's eye, but he quietly dropped his sample in his cauldron.  
  
"Any one else?" Professor Snape asked. "Remember 30% of your grade. Going once. Going twice...."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes in mortification. She opened them again and quickly stood up, walked up to Professor Snape, took her sample and quickly returned to her seat.  
  
Hermione looked down into her lap, causing her long hair to cover her face. She missed the shocked faces of her classmates and teacher.  
  
Hermione's classmates looked at Harry and Ron speculatively until they saw the stunned look on their faces.  
  
Draco grinned seeing the stunned look on Harry and Ron's faces. "So Granger has had her cherry popped and neither Potter or Weasley were responsible." Draco thought.  
  
"I should have known that Granger was not a shrinking virgin." Draco thought. "No shrinking virgin could have done what she had done to me a week ago."  
  
Draco frowned. "If Potter and Weasley were not responsible, who was?"  
  
The students were quiet for the rest of the class. The only sound was Professor Snape making small comments to students regarding their potion. Professor Snape avoided Hermione except for the end of class where he had to grade her potion.  
  
When the bell tolled, Hermione quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Hermione wait." Harry cried as he ran out of the class after her.  
  
History of Magic Class  
  
Methos was sitting at his desk waiting for his student to arrive. He smiled in greeting when he felt Hermione approach the door.  
  
Instead of her usual cheerful greeting when she entered the room, Hermione instead threw her bag on the floor next to her desk. She sat down, placed her head on the desk and covered her head with her arms.  
  
Methos was about to get up from behind his desk and approach her when Harry and Ron burst through the door.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said breathlessly.  
  
Methos heard Hermione mumble, "Leave me alone."  
  
"Oh no." Ron replied. "You have some explaining to do."  
  
"I don't owe you anything." Hermione snapped back. Her head still covered by her arms.  
  
"Oh yes you do." Ron shouted. "Who, when and where?"  
  
Hermione lifted her head. Her face was red. "It is none of your business."  
  
"Yes it is." Harry responded. "Friends to do not keep secrets."  
  
"What about you." Hermione shouted. "You both went up. Who, when, where?"  
  
"That's different." Harry replied.  
  
Methos saw his other students, including Draco, standing outside the door.  
  
"How??" Hermione shouted. "It is because I am a girl?"  
  
Ron nodded his head.  
  
"That is such a double standard." Hermione stated.  
  
"Who was he?" Harry demanded. "Was it Victor? Dean? Seamus? Malfoy?"  
  
"Just leave me alone." Hermione begged as she once again covered her head with her arms.  
  
"No." Harry said with a firm voice. "We need to be able to trust each other. You cannot do that by keeping secrets." Ron noticed that Hermione winced.  
  
"Please." Hermione begged.  
  
"No." Ron said firmly. "You are going to tell us or we may not be able to trust you."  
  
"Fine." Hermione said as she slammed her fists on the table. "You really want to know."  
  
Both Ron and Harry nodded their head.  
  
"It was after our fifth year." Hermione stated. "I was at a party at my muggle best friend's home. I met an old school mate of mine. He was cute. We danced a little and then he offered me a drink. It wasn't alcoholic. After dancing some more, I felt dizzy. I stumbled to my best friend's bedroom and collapsed on the bed."  
  
Tears began running freely down Hermione face. "I woke up." Hermione croaked. "And boy who gave me the drink was on top of me. Using me."  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron, their faces pale, backing away from her.  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione shouted. "DON'T YOU WANT TO HEAR MORE? HOW THE DRUG THEY USED PARALIZED ME THAT I COULD NOT MOVE AND THAT I COULD NOT SCREAM FOR HELP. HOW HIS FRIENDS WERE WATCHING AND THAT OTHERS WOULD HAVE JOINED HIM IF MY BEST FRIEND'S FATHER HADN'T COME HOME EARLY."  
  
Hermione ran up to Ron and Harry and began punching them with her fists.  
  
"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Hermione sobbed. "ARE YOU GLAD THAT YOU NOW KNOW?!"  
  
Methos ran up behind Hermione and pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. Hermione collapsed onto his chest.  
  
"Everyone get out. Class is cancelled." Methos commanded. "And if I hear any gossip regarding what happened today in this classroom and Professor Snape's classroom, you will see Death."  
  
Methos lifted Hermione into his arms, carried her into his office and laid her down onto a couch. He knelt next to Hermione and brushed her hair from her forehead.  
  
"Barbarians." Methos heard someone say.  
  
Methos turned around. He saw Draco standing in the doorway.  
  
"What did you say?" Methos asked.  
  
"Animals." Draco replied with clenched teeth. "That's what muggles are. To do something like that to her. They deserve to die."  
  
Methos sighed. "And what gives you the right to decide who lives or dies."  
  
"Look what they did." Draco replied pointing to Hermione.  
  
"Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters have not done the same thing?" Methos asked.  
  
"That's different." Draco responded.  
  
"How?" Methos asked.  
  
"We are purebloods." Draco responded. "Muggles have inferior blood."  
  
"Ah. The age-old excuse." Methos mocked. "Didn't the Jews believe they were better than the pagans because they believed in the one powerful God. The Christians believe that they are better than the Jews as their religious icon died for their sins. The Muslims believe they are better than the Western World because they are more pious and more in touch with God. Wars are started because others believe that their enemy were inferior to them, animals, infidels."  
  
Methos stared into Draco's eyes and said. "It is easier to believe that because if they admitted they were wrong, they would have to admit they were murderers."  
  
Draco looked down at his feet, avoiding Methos' gaze. He did not want Methos to know how his words affected him.  
  
"Salazar and the others started this school because witches and wizards were hunted down like animals." Methos stated. "The founders hoped to live in peace and not be afraid. They built the wizard community so all magical folk could live and be accepted for who they are. Your Lord Voldemort has destroyed that peace."  
  
"To be human you must have independent thought." Methos said. "Otherwise you are just following the herd."  
  
"The most powerful weapon a human has is not his fist. Not a gun. Not a wand. Not a sword." Methos continued. "It is his mind."  
  
"An idea has destroyed more empires than war." Methos stated.  
  
"There are two men who were the most influential men of the 20th century." Methos advised. "They did not gain influence by war or by force. They did not gain influence by money. They were advocates of non-violence. They declared war against tyranny by using words. They spoke and made people think. They made people question themselves and their long held beliefs. Their names were Gandhi and Martin Luther King Jr. and they changed the world without using a gun."  
  
"You can follow Lord Voldemort." Methos continued. "He can promise power but what power do you have? He is the leader. He makes all the rules. You have no say. It is his way or the highway."  
  
"Think about it Draco." Methos asked.  
  
Draco nodded, turned around and walked out of Methos' classroom.  
  
Later  
  
Methos walked into Professor Snape's office and sat down in the chair in front of Professor Snape's desk. Professor Snape was grading papers.  
  
"I heard what happened today in your classroom." Methos stated.  
  
Professor Snape grunted not looking up from what he was doing.  
  
"I thought you would like to know that Hermione's loss of innocence was due to a rape." Methos stated. Professor Snape froze.  
  
"Now thanks to the little stunt in your classroom the whole school knows." Methos continued.  
  
Methos stood up, placed his hands on Professor Snape's desk and leaned in close to Snape's ear.  
  
"Next time you want to play your little power trip games." Methos said menacingly. "Think of the consequences and the people you can hurt."  
  
Methos turned and walked out the door.  
  
Professor Snape dropped his quill and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I was not going to write this chapter but for one night of drunken ramblings among friends regarding Highlander. The one question that came up was: If a female immortal was a virgin when she became an immortal, would she always be a virgin?  
  
The resounding answer was yes. If you are an immortal all wounds heal back to the way they were. Therefore, if a woman has a hymen, that hymen would always heal if it was torn.  
  
To be fair to Hermione, I had to have her lose her virginity before she became an immortal. But the question was who, when and where.  
  
I thought of Victor but she was 14 and that was way too young. I thought of a summer fling, but in my mind, that goes against Hermione's character. She is not the type of a person to have a fling. I thought of a muggle boyfriend, but when would she be able to develop a strong relationship with a muggle while she is at Hogwarts?  
  
So I came up with this chapter. I hope that I do not upset that many readers. 


	20. Chapter 20

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was sitting on the Quidditch field stands laughing and joking around while preparing for practice.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder for the third time towards Hogwarts.  
  
"She's not coming." Ginny said gently.  
  
"I know." Harry said with a sigh. "I just hoped that she would have changed her mind. She never missed seeing us practice before and she hasn't spoken to us in days."  
  
"Who knew that she would hold a grudge for so long?" Ron grumbled.  
  
"Ron Weasley." Ginny snapped. "Don't go blaming Hermione for what happened."  
  
"Why not?" Ron snapped back. "If she did not keep secrets from her best friends the whole incident wouldn't have occurred."  
  
"She did tell someone, Ron." Ginny said. "She told me."  
  
"When?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione woke Lavender, Luna and myself our first night back of our sixth year screaming." Ginny explained. "She was thrashing around in her bed. We didn't know what to do. We thought that You-Know-Who was attacking her."  
  
Ginny looked at Luna. "Luna ran to get Professor McGonagall." Ginny continued. "Hermione woke up on her own just as Luna returned with Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall took Hermione to her office and when Hermione returned she told us what happened to her over the summer. Professor McGonagall told Hermione that it might help her heal by telling us what happened."  
  
"But why didn't she tell us?" Harry asked in a hurt voice. "We are her best friends."  
  
Ginny placed a hand on Harry's arm. "There are some things that you can only talk about with other women." Ginny answered  
  
Ginny turned towards Ron. "Give Hermione time." Ginny said. "She loves you both, but you forced her to do something that she was not ready for. You made something that she wanted to keep private public. It might take a while before she can forgive you."  
  
Ron opened his mouth in protest but a stern look from his sister silenced him.  
  
"Maybe we can apologize to her after practice." Harry said. "You think she will be in the Library?"  
  
"No." Ginny responded. "Hermione told me that she was going to be in her room studying all day today. She is not yet ready for the prying eyes."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hermione was standing outside the Room of Requirement. Professor Sytherin told her to meet him outside the room for the Fencing Club. So far she was the only one waiting. Hermione wondered if she was the only one joining this club. She secretly hoped it was true so she would be able to get some private tutoring on sword fighting.  
  
Two Hufflepuff students walked past Hermione. Hermione saw them looking at her and whispering.  
  
Hermione quickly turned away from their view. "I should have just told them quietly." Hermione thought. "But I was so angry with Professor Snape putting me in that predicament and Harry and Ron just pushed me over the edge."  
  
"Thank Merlin for Professor Slytherin." Hermione thought as she remembered that day.  
  
Professor Slytherin's office.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw Methos staring down at her.  
  
"Hi." Methos said gently. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Hermione covered her eyes with her hands as she remembered what happened earlier. "Like I want to dig a giant hole and bury myself in it." Hermione answered.  
  
"Hermione." Methos said gently. "You know it was not your fault...."  
  
"I KNOW!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat up on the couch. Methos tumbled backwards.  
  
"I know." Hermione continued softly. "That is what has helped me. The knowledge that it was not my fault."  
  
Methos got up off the floor and sat beside her. Hermione looked down at her feet.  
  
"I was somewhat lucky." Hermione continued. "He was caught in the act. They found the drugs on him. There were other victims that came forward. It was a cut and dry case. He is in jail now, along with his friends. They will not hurt another woman for a long time and they will never find me here."  
  
Methos took Hermione's hand into his.  
  
"My family and muggle friends were very supportive. They helped me a lot." Hermione continued. "I continue to go through therapy both here and the muggle world. The nightmares have ended. I am not entirely healed but I have moved on. I am no longer afraid."  
  
Hermione turned to Methos and said. "At home everyone knew. The trial was in the newspapers. Everyone walked around me as if they were walking on eggshells. All around me were people with sympathetic faces. They treated me like I was fine china. I was no longer just Hermione. I was Hermione, rape victim."  
  
A small smile filled Hermione's lips. "When I got here everything was different. I had to tell a few people what happened, but they didn't treat me differently. Here I was just Hermione. Here I could almost forget what happened to me."  
  
"But now all that has changed." Hermione sobbed.  
  
Methos pulled Hermione into his arms and held her. Rage was coursing through his body. Rage that he has felt since he heard what happened to Hermione. Death was screaming in his head demanding justice. Methos suppressed that feeling knowing if he let Death out, he might not be able to bring him back in.  
  
Methos closed his eyes tightly trying to stop his memories. As Death he raped hundreds of women with no thought of their pain and suffering. Nameless faces quickly filled his mind. He saw their fear. A tidal wave of guilt filled his mind and pressed against his shoulders. Hermione's face began replacing the nameless faces.  
  
"No. No." Methos' mind screamed. "Four thousand years of living a just life should outweigh the one thousand years of evil."  
  
The weight left his shoulders and the visions left his mind.  
  
Methos opened his eyes and saw Hermione looking at him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. Hermione smiled, reached out and brushed his cheek with her thumb. It was then Methos realized that he was crying.  
  
Hermione leaned over and gently placed her lips against Methos'.  
  
Methos closed his eyes and immediately responded to her kiss. His hand that was resting on her mid back itched to move to the back of her neck so he could deepen the kiss but Methos waited for Hermione to make the first move.  
  
Hermione's lips parted slightly and Methos groaned in satisfaction. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and opened his mouth to claim hers.  
  
Sounds of laughter immediately split them apart.  
  
Methos quickly moved to his partially ajar door of his office and glanced into his classroom. Students from his next class had arrived, 4th year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
Methos turned and saw the Hermione was standing next to the couch smoothing out her robes. Her cheeks were flushed and she was avoiding his gaze.  
  
Methos moved towards Hermione, took her hand and led her to a painting at the back of his office.  
  
"This painting leads to my quarters." Methos explained. "You can use it to go back to your own."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Methos said the password and opened the door. Hermione grabbed her bag and walked up to the door.  
  
Methos grabbed her arm. "Wait." Methos asked. "The Fencing Club meets this Saturday at 10:00 a.m. You will be there?"  
  
"Of course." Hermione responded. "You will not find other Gryffindor's there though. It is the same time as Quidditch Practice."  
  
"I know." Methos stated. "That is the reason why I chose that time."  
  
"Other Houses will be there." Hermione stated.  
  
"Three quarters of them will quit before the 3rd class." Methos responded.  
  
"What about those who don't quit." Hermione asked.  
  
"We will make other arrangements for private tutoring." Methos stated. "Now go."  
  
Outside the Room of Requirement  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned to see who called her and she saw Professor Slytherin with Draco and Blaise following him.  
  
"Glad you could make it." Methos said with a grin.  
  
Hermione grinned back at him.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Blaise demanded. "You gave the impression that girls were not allowed to join the club?"  
  
"Did I?" Methos responded in an innocent voice.  
  
"Is this it?" Hermione asked. "Just the four of us?"  
  
"It appears that the other Houses still do not want anything to do with Slytherin." Methos responded dryly. "Or they were under the impression that experience was required."  
  
Draco and Blaise glowered behind Methos. Hermione suppressed a grin, knowing full well that Professor Slytherin probably told the other houses that girls were not allowed and that experience was necessary.  
  
Methos grabbed the door handle to the Room of Requirement and put an image in his mind. He opened the door and looked around. Methos smiled. It looked just like Duncan's Dojo, wooden floors, mats, kendo sticks, wooden swords, punching bags, and weight benches. It was perfect.  
  
"What is this place?" Draco asked in an awed voice.  
  
"A dojo." Methos answered. "A place where martial arts are taught along with sword fighting techniques."  
  
"Where are the uniforms?" Blaise asked. "The masks? The rapiers?"  
  
"Ah." Methos stated. "I guess you took the word "fencing" literally. We are not actually fencing. I will be teaching martial arts and actual sword fighting."  
  
Hermione quietly took off her shoes and robes, placed them in the storage bins and returned to the group.  
  
Blaise quickly glanced at her and then did a double take.  
  
"What??" Blaise panted out as he pointed towards Hermione.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione questioned. She noticed that Draco's eyes were bulged out.  
  
Hermione glanced down at herself, looking at her black sports bra and black yoga pants. This was her usual work out outfit. There was nothing indecent about her outfit.  
  
After her 5th year, Hermione started Tae Kwon Do as a mental discipline and for self-defense. Hermione saw what happened to Neville when his nose was broken during the battle with Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. He was unable to perform simple spells with his wand. Hermione never wanted to be in that type of situation ever.  
  
With private tutoring, she was not always required to wear the uniform. This outfit allowed her to move more freely and there was no loose clothing for a sword to catch on.  
  
Methos rolled his eyes. He had forgotten that purebloods were still in the dark ages with regards to fashions.  
  
Methos took off his robe revealing that he was wearing a tank top and cotton sweatpants. Methos took off his tank top and handed it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione snorted and put the tank top on. It fell to mid-thigh. She rolled up the bottom of the tank top and tied it tightly around her waist.  
  
"Nice going." Draco whispered to Blaise sarcastically. Jealousy surged through Draco seeing Hermione in Professor Slytherin's clothes but he suppressed it.  
  
Draco's father, hearing about the Fencing Club, ordered Draco to join. Lucius told Draco that the Dark Lord wanted to know why a Fencing Club was being started, if Dumbledore was involved, and how many students joined.  
  
The Malfoy family had a tradition of knowing how to fight with swords. Lucius taught Draco as Lucius' father taught him. Draco's sparring partner during the summer was Blaise Zabini.  
  
What confused Draco was that Professor Slytherin was actually discouraging students from joining. During their walk from the Slytherin Dungeons, Professor Slytherin was actually trying to discourage Blaise and himself from attending the meeting. The only one he has encouraged to attend was the mudblood.  
  
"I wonder why?" Draco thought.  
  
Methos looked at his watch. He saw that it was after 10:00 a.m.  
  
"Well." Methos said. "It appears that we are the only ones. Lets get started." 


	21. Chapter 21

Draco was bored. Draco and Blaise transfigured wooden swords into masks and rapiers. They had been sparing for almost two hours. Draco was a better fencer than Blaise. Blaise was not an imaginative fighter. He knew all of Blaise's moves and could accurately anticipate Blaise's attacks. Draco was just going through the motions to pass the time and observe.  
  
Draco used this time to watch Professor Slytherin and Hermione. He watched when Hermione kicked a punching bag. He watched when Hermione, with her fists, punched the padded hands of Professor Slytherin.  
  
Draco was now currently watching Professor Slytherin teaching Hermione some blocking moves with a wooden sword.  
  
"Good job." Draco heard Methos say to Hermione. "Now incorporate a kicking move with the block."  
  
"No!" Methos exclaimed as Hermione spun her body around, to deliver a kick with her right leg. "Not the spinning kick. An experienced swordsman would just take a sword to your leg and you will be SOL. A quick kick to the opponent's stomach would be fine."  
  
"Good." Methos said as Hermione did a successful kick. "Now incorporate everything I taught you."  
  
Draco watched Methos attack Hermione. Hermione blocked his attacks with her wooden sword. At the appropriate time, Hermione kicked Methos in the stomach and when he doubled over, she, with a cutting motion, brought her wooden sword to the back of Methos' neck.  
  
Methos stepped back and smiled. "Very good." Methos praised. "Excellent. You are a fast learner."  
  
"Professor Sytherin is not teaching Granger how to spar competitively." Draco thought in horror. "He is teaching her how to kill!"  
  
Draco turned his attention back to Blaise. With a few flicks of his wrist, he wrapped his rapier around Blaise's and disarmed him, causing the rapier to be flung across the room.  
  
Methos and Hermione turned their heads around when they heard the clanging of the sword when it hit the ground.  
  
"Draco!!" Blaise said in an accusatory voice but Draco was not paying attention to Blaise.  
  
Draco was looking at Hermione seeing the horror in her face. Hermione and Methos had forgotten that they were not alone.  
  
"Was that necessary?" Methos asked in a tight voice.  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"Blaise." Methos ordered. "Pick up your sword and continue to train with Draco."  
  
Blaise ran to the other side of the room and picked up the sword and hurried back to stand in front of Draco.  
  
"I think it is time we switch partners." Draco replied.  
  
Anger flashed across Methos' face. Methos opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Hermione exclaimed as she glanced at her watch. "It's lunch time."  
  
Hermione grabbed Methos' arm and dragged him across the room, away from the hearing distance of Draco and Blaise.  
  
"I have to go." Hermione whispered. "Gryffindor's Quidditch practice just ended. I need to get back to my room just in case Ginny, Ron or Harry come looking for me."  
  
"OK." Methos whispered back. "Come to my quarters tonight, after curfew. We need to go over our schedule for training."  
  
Hermione nodded and she quickly grabbed her stuff and left the room.  
  
"OK." Methos said. "Practice is over."  
  
Blaise, with relief, began gathering his stuff to leave.  
  
"You will have to wait for next week." Methos said to Draco with a challenge.  
  
"I look forward to it." Draco responded with a growl.  
  
"Until then." Methos replied with a smirk.  
  
Draco and Blaise put on their robes and left the room to walk back to their quarters.  
  
Draco, when he arrived to his quarters, quickly showered and ran to Professor Snape's office.  
  
Professor Snape looked up from his desk when he heard someone enter his office.  
  
"What can I do for you Draco?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
Draco placed his hands on the desk, not unlike Methos did a few days earlier.  
  
"What are the Dark Lord's plans for Hermione Granger?" Draco demanded.  
  
Professor Snape reared back in surprise but recovered quickly.  
  
"The same as his plans for all muggleborn witches and wizards." Professor Snape replied calmly. "To kill them all."  
  
"But is there anything specific with regards to her case." Draco asked again.  
  
"Nothing that I know of." Professor Snape said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Draco sat down in one the chairs across from the Professor Snape's desk.  
  
"I think Professor Slytherin is a Seer." Draco responded.  
  
"What brought on this deduction?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"I haven't been entirely truthful with you." Draco responded. "Professor Slytherin has been paying special attention to Hermione Granger and I mean special attention."  
  
Professor Snape eyes widened in shock.  
  
Draco stood up and began pacing. "The whole Fencing Club is a sham." Draco continued. "The only students are me, Blaise and Granger. Professor Slytherin tried to talk Blaise and I out of joining the club. The only person he wanted there was Granger."  
  
"What does that have anything to do with...?" Professor Snape interrupted.  
  
"Because!" Draco said as he slammed his hands down on Professor Snape desk. "Because he is not teaching her how to fence. He is teaching her how to kill."  
  
"Explain." Professor Snape said as he eyes narrowed.  
  
"I watched them practice." Draco responded. "He is teaching her how to behead someone with a sword. She actually brought the wooden sword to the back of Professor Slytherin's neck and he praised her for it."  
  
"Now why would he teach Granger how to do that unless he knew that she would eventually be in that position to kill someone that way?" Draco asked.  
  
"Now I ask you once again." Draco said. "What are the Dark Lord's plans for Granger?"  
  
"The Dark Lord does not have to answer to you." Professor Snape growled as he stood up from behind his desk. "Now if you will excuse me I have important matters to attend to."  
  
Draco grabbed Professor Snape's arm as he passed Draco. "I am not letting you go until you tell me." Draco shouted.  
  
Draco found Professor Snape's wand in front of his face. Draco slowly backed away.  
  
"I would ask yourself, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape drawled. "Why do you care what happens to Ms. Granger? As I recall, you wished Ms. Granger would be a victim of the basilisk during your second year. In fact you threw a party when she was found petrified."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Draco closed his mouth and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Get your priorities straight Draco." Professor Snape advised. "At Christmas break you father wants you to take the Dark Mark. You need to decide whether you want to join the Dark Lord and complete his plans of killing all muggles, muggleborn and halfbreeds or not."  
  
Professor Snape walked to the door. When Professor Snape with in the doorway, he turned and said. "Think about it Draco."  
  
Professor Snape turned and left the room. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione was storming down the halls. She was furious.  
  
"Where is Malfoy?" Hermione fumed. "Curfew starts in 5 minutes and he is no where to be found. I am not going to patrol the halls by myself."  
  
Hermione wished she had the Marauders Map. If she had the map, she would be able to locate Draco. But she was not speaking to Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I might as well as go to the Library." Hermione thought. "If Malfoy comes looking for me, he will at least know where to find me."  
  
Hermione walked through the Library doors and stopped in surprise. She saw Draco sitting at one of the desks, surrounded by books, actually working.  
  
Hermione quietly crept up to the desk were Draco was sitting. She glanced at the books and saw titles of Genealogy: Wizard Nobility, History of Magical Families, and Powerful Pureblood Wizards.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione said. Draco grunted but did not look up from his work.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Draco jumped in surprise.  
  
Hermione saw the look of rage on Draco's face but it quickly disappeared when his eyes met hers.  
  
"Oh. Its you." Draco said as he began closing his books and hiding his work. "What do you want?"  
  
"It is after curfew." Hermione explained. "We have to start patrolling the halls."  
  
"Oh." Draco responded with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Did Malfoy just apologize to me?" Hermione thought.  
  
Draco froze realizing what he just said. Draco quickly stood up, put the books into his bag, and roughly brushed passed Hermione.  
  
"Come on." Draco snapped as he walked out of the Library doors. "Get moving. We do not have all night."  
  
"Oooohhhh." Hermione exclaimed as stamped her foot on the floor. "He makes me so mad." Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione turned around and ran out of the Library.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked through the hallways in silence. Hermione was chewing on her lip thinking of excuses to separate herself from Malfoy. She was supposed to be with Professor Slytherin right now, instead she was walking with Malfoy.  
  
Draco stopped near the main staircase and said. "Granger."  
  
Hermione continued to walk, not hearing him.  
  
"Granger!" Draco shouted as he grabbed Hermione by the right upper arm.  
  
Hermione stopped quickly and looked down to Draco's hand on her arm. Draco quickly snatched his hand away as if he was burned.  
  
"Granger." Draco continued. "We both do not want to be here. I am tired and would like to like to finish this patrol as soon as possible. What do you say that we split up to cover more ground in less time?"  
  
"OK." Hermione responded. "How would you like to split everything up?"  
  
"I will take Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Draco stated. "They are close together. You can take Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I will take the main hall and dungeons. You can take the 2nd and 3rd floors."  
  
Hermione nodded her head and said. "Agreed."  
  
Hermione turned and started up the stairs. "We will meet in the morning to discuss any incident reports." Hermione said. "Goodnight Malfoy."  
  
Draco watched Hermione walk up the stairs. When she was out of sight, Malfoy whispered. "Goodnight Hermione."  
  
When Hermione knew that she was out of Malfoy's sight, she started running. She was determined to complete her task of patrolling the halls, but did not want to be too late visiting Professor Slytherin.  
  
Luckily the students from Hufflepuff were sticklers to the rules and, other than Harry and Ron, Gryffindors normally were not out after curfew.  
  
Hermione was out of breath when she finally reached Professor Slytherin's classroom. She could not go to the Slytherin dungeons, Malfoy might still be down there.  
  
When Hermione caught her breath, she entered Professor Sytherin's classroom and walked towards the painting in the back of his office.  
  
Hermione said the password and walked through the entrance to the passage to Professor Slytherin's quarters.  
  
Hermione felt the buzzing sensation halfway through the passage. She started walking slower to give Professor Slytherin time to prepare for her.  
  
Hermione entered Professor Slytherin's quarters. The room was bathed in candlelight. She looked around the room avoiding the unmade king size bed. She noted books were spread out around the room. She noted that muggle writing instruments such as pens and pencils were on the books instead of the quill. Soft music was playing in the background. She glanced at the bookcases and saw a "wind up" CD player, the kind Hermione saw at the Discovery Store where she and her parents often frequented. It was like a clock. A lever was used wind it up and it plays CD's for about an hour or so. It did not require any electricity.  
  
Hermione stepped fully into the room. She heard swishing sounds and she turned her head towards where the sounds were coming from. Hermione saw that Professor Slytherin was practicing with his sword.  
  
Professor Slytherin's upper body was bare and he was wearing loose cotton sweat pants. Sweat glistened off his sculpted muscular, but not too muscular, arms and chest. Hermione watched as Professor Slytherin fought an imaginary foe. Hermione could image the clang of the swords when she saw him lunge and forcefully bring the sword down.  
  
Hermione was fascinated with a fluidity of Professor Slytherin's movements. She could watch him for hours, but Professor Slytherin had other ideas. He quickly spun around on one knee, pointing his sword towards Hermione.  
  
"You're late." Methos stated as he stood up and walked towards a towel that was draped across one of the couches.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione quickly responded. "I had to patrol the halls and I could not find Malfoy..."  
  
"It's Ok." Methos interrupted with a smile. "I was just worried and wondered when you were coming." As he wrapped the towel around his shoulders.  
  
"Sit." Methos requested as he gestured towards the couch.  
  
Hermione walked quickly to the couch and sat down.  
  
Methos handed Hermione a piece of paper. "I have gone over your schedule and Head duties in comparison to mine." Methos explained. "I have blocked off a period of time each day for you to come here for training."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth in protest. Methos held up his hand to stop her from speaking.  
  
"I left you enough time for your studying and homework." Methos stated.  
  
Hermione's shoulders slumped down in disappointment. With this schedule for training, schoolwork, the N.E.W.T.S. and Head duties, there was not a lot of free time. She would not be able to spend much time with her friends.  
  
Methos, seeing her disappointment, said. "When you get better and able to hold your own with another immortal, we can re-evaluate this schedule."  
  
Hermione gave Methos a weak smile in relief.  
  
"Now." Methos continued. "We were careless today. From now on at the Fencing Club we will only work on technique and self-defense. I will teach you killing moves during your sessions here."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now go." Methos said. "It's late. I'm tired and I am sure you are tired also. We will start training tomorrow."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked towards the portrait to the classroom. She turned at the entrance. "Goodnight, Professor Slytherin." Hermione said shyly.  
  
"Please Hermione." Methos answered. "When you are here, please call me Adam."  
  
Hermione smiled brightly as she turned and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Professor Snape paced back and forth in the hall in front of Professor Slytherin's quarters. Occasionally he would stop and lift his hand as if to knock on the wall before he violently turned away and start pacing again.  
  
Professor Snape was worried. He immediately went to Professor Dumbledore's office after hearing Draco explain what happened during the Fencing Club.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was very concerned. Professor Dumbledore interrogated him on every detail of his visits with Lord Voldemort, trying to find out if he missed anything with regards to Hermione Granger.  
  
After talking for hours, Professor Snape advised Professor Dumbledore that he would ask Professor Slytherin what his purpose was to teach Hermione Granger to kill. But now Professor Snape, in front of Professor Slytherin's quarters, was unsure if he should confront him at all.  
  
Professor Slytherin would know that someone was spying on him and he would know that it was Draco.  
  
With a strangled cry, Professor Snape turned and stormed towards his quarters. "Tomorrow I will casually bring up the Fencing Club at breakfast." Professor Snape thought. "Perhaps I can get an explanation from him then."  
  
Hermione's bedroom  
  
Hermione walked into her bedroom exhausted. She wanted nothing to do but sleep.  
  
Hermione was about to take off her robe when she saw Crookshanks staring at something on the bed, but Hermione could see nothing. Normally Crookshanks would be greeting her at the door when she entered.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione cried out with her wand in her hand. 'Show yourself."  
  
Hermione watched as a figure began to reveal itself. When Hermione saw his face, she sighed in relief.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione questioned. "What are you doing here? It is late and way after curfew."  
  
Harry stood up off the bed and walked towards Hermione. Harry took Hermione's hand and said. "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"It couldn't have waited until morning?" Hermione whined.  
  
"No." Harry answered.  
  
Harry sank down on to his knees and hugged Hermione. "Oh Merlin, Hermione." Harry cried. "I am so sorry. So very sorry. I did not know. I was wrong. Please, please forgive me."  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione sobbed. Harry's arms tightened painfully around her as she returned his hug. "It's OK. I forgive you."  
  
They stood there holding each other for a long time until Harry stood up and released Hermione from his embrace.  
  
"I missed you." Harry whispered.  
  
"And I you." Hermione responded.  
  
"Let's not fight anymore." Harry said as he stared into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry again and then stepped back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.  
  
"What about Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"He will apologize tomorrow." Harry stated. "He wanted to see what happened with me."  
  
Hermione nodded and thought "Coward."  
  
"I'll leave you now." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Harry began wrapping himself in his invisibility cloak. "We are going to hang out around the lake tomorrow after breakfast. Do you want to join us?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione frowned. Tomorrow she was to train with Professor Slytherin after breakfast.  
  
"I have a project to do after breakfast. Head girl stuff." Hermione lied.  
  
Hermione saw disappointment in Harry's face. "How about after lunch?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry smiled. "OK." He said. "See you then."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione." Harry whispered.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Hermione responded.

A/N:  
  
Me: (sitting at my desk minding my own business working hard)  
  
Supervisor: I am glad you are at your desk. I have special project for you.  
  
Me: What? This is the 3rd special project in a week.  
  
Supervisor: I am sorry but we have to get this done by 8/13/04  
  
Me: What about my other special projects and my other work  
  
Supervisor: They still need to be done at within the time tables previously provided. You can work overtime if needed.  
  
Me: But I have to pick up my son in daycare. If I do not leave at my normal time, it takes almost twice as long to get there.  
  
Supervisor: Well then you can work during the lunch time or this weekend.  
  
Me: (thinking) But that is when I write. :(  
Supervisor: Have fun.  
  
Me: (thinking) FFFFKKK!!!!!  
  
I am unsure when the next update will be done.  
  
Special thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Blazing fire, Thelionessrules, Flor De La Cereza, lunacup, simply-brit, Onion Layers, Ridea, elz, DanishGirl, LosOjosDeLaVida, Lynn, libraflyter, Cleigh5522, RnB Diva Gurl, TimeTwist, legolasestelstar, lgobgirlie15, LaNaHwAnNa, babyface78, Molle-Rulz, aureliasilver, Emmy says, Bride of Malfoy, Angela, darthelwig, CuTe AnGeLs, cassy-australia, Liz, Aerion, Just me and myself, litto-kitty, Fellow, Ms. Biology, lilycat, GeekGoddess1, Jessica Black1, aznangel21, liz 


	23. Chapter 23

Professor Snape was lounging in one of the chairs in Lord Voldemort's home. He was staring into the fire in the fireplace while holding a glass of muggle whiskey. Professor Snape ignored what was going around him. Nothing of interest was happening and the only conversation was of mild gossip. Lord Voldemort had not yet arrived for the meeting.

Professor Snape took a sip of his whiskey. He swirled the liquid around his mouth savoring the flavor. He swallowed the drink, leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Professor Snape was worried that he would have had to confront Lord Voldemort with regards to Hermione Granger, based on Draco's allegations, but luckily he did not have too. Professor Slytherin, during breakfast the next day, told him that Ms. Granger saw a sword fighting movie during the summer and wanted to learn one of the battle moves.

Professor Snape told this information to Professor Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy who were both satisfied and relieved with the answer. Professor Snape understood Professor Dumbledore's relief but did not understand Draco's. Professor Snape opened his eyes and once again glanced into the fire. "Maybe this new infatuation with Ms. Granger will make Draco think of his future." Professor Snape thought. "Maybe we can save him from the Dark Mark."

"Lucius." Professor Snape heard someone say.

Professor Snape turned his head and saw Crabbe standing in front of Lucius.

"I heard that your son got beat pretty bad." Crabbe taunted.

Lucius glowered at Crabbe.

"Why do you continue think your son is worthy of the Dark Mark before my son?" Crabbe continued to taunt Lucius. "Draco couldn't even last 5 minutes in a real fight. Draco was brought to his knees...."

"No!" Professor Snape said as he stood up. Lucius and Crabbe looked at Professor Snape in surprise.

"That is not what happened." Professor Snape reported. "I was there. I witnessed everything."

"Tell me." Lucius demanded.

Professor Snape returned to his chair. Lucius and Crabbe quickly took the remaining chairs next to Professor Snape. The room became quiet. Everyone wanted to hear what happened between Professor Slytherin and Draco Malfoy.

Professor Snape swallowed the remainder of his drink and continued. "There was a rumor going around Hogwarts that Draco challenged Professor Slytherin to a sword fight. The Slytherin table was abuzz with speculation on who would win. I felt that it would be best that I attend that Saturday's Fencing Club meeting."

Last Saturday

Professor Snape was walking towards the Room of Requirement. He turned the corner and stopped short. He saw the entire Slytherin 7th year class waiting outside. Draco looked a bit green to Professor Snape's eyes. Professor Snape made a quick decision and walked up to the door of the Room of Requirement.

"Alright." Professor Snape bellowed. "Anyone who is not going to pick up a sword in this fencing class leave now."

After much grumbling most of the students left leaving Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini and Draco with Professor Snape.

"Shall we enter?" Professor Snape asked.

"We are waiting for Professor Slytherin." Blaise Zabini said. "He is the one who makes the room."

"Has anyone checked to see if he is in the room already?" Professor Snape asked.

The students all mumbled "No."

Professor Snape sighed and proceeded to open the door. He stopped in surprise glancing in the room, not believing what he was seeing and hearing. Music was filling the room and Adam Slytherin and Hermione Granger were dancing.

Music was coming from a contraption near the door and Methos was twirling Hermione Granger around on the wooden floor. When Methos was not spinning Ms. Granger, he was holding her close to his body, with his left hand on her lower back and his right hand holding hers. Occasionally they would move apart, dancing in a way he had never seen before.

Professor Snape looked at the contraption and saw a button that said "Off." He pressed the button and silence filled the room.

Professor Snape heard Professor Slytherin and Hermione Granger singing. "A little less conversation, a little more action..."

Realizing that the music stopped, Methos yelled over his shoulder. "Hey. No one silences the King. Turn it back on."

Murmuring was heard among the Slytherins. "King? King of what?"

"I am sorry." Professor Snape responded. "What are you talking about?"

Methos reluctantly let Hermione go and turned to face Professor Snape. Methos smirked. "Elvis Presley." Methos replied. "The King of Rock and Roll."

Pansy Parkinson tugged a Professor Snape's robe. "Excuse me Professor." Pansy asked. "Where is Rock and Roll?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled. Hermione was giddy. She arrived a half and hour early so she and Professor Slytherin could practice before Draco and Blaise arrived but, instead of practicing, they have been dancing to Elvis' number one hits and she enjoyed it immensely. She had offhandedly said when she heard the beginnings of a song that she used to dance with her father to Elvis' music. Professor Slytherin immediately grabbed her around the waist and began dancing.

Hermione's skin tingled where Professor Slytherin's hands touched her bare skin at her waist. She enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed hard against his. Hermione felt a sense of power when, during one of the songs, she wrapped a leg around his hip and leaned back. Hermione felt his hands grip her hips hard and ground his pelvis against hers.

Hermione lifted herself back up slowly while staring into Professor Slytherin's eyes. His eyes bored into hers with such intensity that it frightened her a little.

Professor Slytherin's mouth was parted slightly when Hermione was once again fully pressed up against him. Hermione moved her mouth closer to his, hoping that he would kiss her again, but the mood was broken when the CD switched to a faster song. Professor Slytherin moved away from her and began spinning her around the wooden floor.

Professor Snape heard Hermione giggle. He turned towards her with a scowl. "Ms. Granger....." Professor Snape's jaw dropped as he stared at her sports bra and bike shorts.

"Ms. Granger." Professor Snape spluttered. "I request immediately that you put some clothes on. 20 points from Gryffindor for walking around in such an indecent state."

"OOOOOHHHHH!!!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wish you people would get over this. There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing. These are normal workout clothes."

Professor Snape's face darkened in anger and spat out. "30 points......"

"Here." Methos interrupted, taking off his tank top and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione grabbed the shirt, put in on, rolled up the bottom and tied it around her waist. "Pretty soon I am going to have all your clothes." Hermione said bitterly.

Methos grinned. "I do not mind. They look better on you than me."

Hermione blushed prettily in response.

"Oh yeah." Methos said bowing as he took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "50 points to Gryffindor for being such a great dance partner."

Draco watched the whole exchange in seething anger. He hated the fact that Professor Slytherin was dancing with Hermione, touching her and that, once again, she was wearing his shirt. Draco was looking forward to taking Professor Slytherin down in the dueling match.

Draco stormed into the room and grabbed a wooden sword from the wall. He walked back to the middle of the room and said. "Are we ready to practice?"

Methos walked over and grabbed the other wooden sword and stood before Draco. "I am ready when you are."

Draco raised his weapon then aimed a cut at Methos' unprotected neck.

Methos' sword rose and Draco's wooden blade rebounded. Draco swung again. Once more his sword banged against Methos' sword and flew back.

Draco attacked more strongly but Methos kept his sword weaving before him in slow arcs. Several more blows were deflected.

Methos' movements became more fluid. He blocked every thrust, guiding every slash away, spinning a web that Draco could not breach.

Methos began beating back Draco's attacks with greater strength.

Draco, angry that Methos was beating him, lunged forward. Methos spun quickly around, causing Draco to miss him completely. Draco lost his balance and fell to the floor. Methos put his foot on Draco's sword and placed his sword on the back of Draco's neck. "You're dead." Methos said frankly and stepped away.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, exchanged money and walked out of the room. Pansy crestfallen, quickly followed Crabbe and Goyle.

"Can anyone tell me why Mr. Malfoy lost?" Methos asked.

Hermione raised her hand. "Besides Ms. Granger." Methos continued. Hermione pouted as she put her hand down.

"Draco?" Methos asked.

"Because you beat me." Draco said angrily as he moved his body to a sitting position.

"No." Methos stated. "Why did you lose?"

"What was Professor Slytherin saying?" Professor Snape thought with a frown. "Professor Slytherin won the match. He beat Draco."

Draco sat on the floor and thought a moment. "What is he talking about?" Draco thought. "He beat me. I lost." Draco looked back at the fight in his mind. He saw himself on the offensive and saw Professor Slytherin just blocking his attack. Draco realized that Professor Slytherin never took the offensive. He lost his own fight.

Draco sighed and said. "I lost the fight because I became overly emotional. I executed a move before rationally thinking it through. I allowed my emotions to take control of my body, which caused me to overextend my lunge and therefore lost my balance and the match."

"Bravo, Mr. Malfoy." Methos said as he bent down and offered Draco his hand. Draco took his hand and Methos pulled Draco to his feet.

Draco looked around the room and saw Hermione, Blaise and Professor Snape staring at him. He looked down towards the floor in embarrassment.

"Now Draco." Methos said cheerfully. "No need to look embarrassed. You are a great swordsman. With discipline and my teachings you have the potential to be an excellent swordsman."

Methos held out his hand. "Friends?"

Draco paused a moment before taking Methos' hand. "Friends."

Lord Voldemort's home

"So Professor Slytherin believes my son to be a great swordsman." Lucius said beaming with pride.

"Yes Lucius." Professor Snape answered.

Lucius opened his mouth to say something else, but three "pops" were heard.

Professor Snape looked over to the center of the room. He saw the Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew arrived carrying three large moving sacks.

The sacks were thrown to the floor and groans were heard from them. A stench was coming from the sacks.

Professor Snape knew what were in those sacks, derelicts, street people and/or drug addicts. Muggles that no one would realize were missing.

Professor Snape stood up, issued his goodbyes to Lucius and Crabbe before walking towards the door.

"Severus." Professor Snape heard Lord Voldemort call.

"Yes, My Lord." Professor Snape said as he turned around. His head bowed with respect.

"Why are not joining us for the fun?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"As much as I would love to join you in torturing these lowly muggles." Professor Snape responded. "Professor Dumbledore requires me to attend tonight's activities. It is Hogwarts first Movie Night."

"Barbaric." Lucius exclaimed. "Bringing muggle activities to Hogwarts."

"Have no fear, Lucius." Lord Voldemort said. "This will be the last time Movie Night will be at Hogwarts."

'What do you mean?" Professor Snape asked Lord Voldemort.

"A Ministry Official whom is sympathetic to our cause will be at Hogwarts tonight." Lord Voldemort explained. "The movie night was to promote unity among the houses. That is how Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to allow it to occur. The Parents have forbidden students in the Slytherin house of attending movie night at my request. When the official sees that the movie night is a failure, he will abolish further movie nights."

"Ingenious." Professor Snape replied.

Professor Snape bowed, turned and walked out of the door.

Later

Draco was standing in the Room of Requirement scowling. He glanced around the room. Hermione created it. She called it "stadium seating" so everyone could see the giant screen. He looked at the opposite side of the room and saw prefects from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor standing behind what Hermione called a "snack bar."

Everyone had a job but him. Hermione told him that his job was to save them "good seats" and keep the students orderly. He never saw a movie before, how was he to know what good seats were. As for keeping the students orderly, Draco knew that they were frightened of him so all he had to do was glare at them to keep them in line.

Draco was glad that the movie night was finally here and tonight would be the last. His father told him to not attend, but Draco told him that if he did not attend, his Head Badge would be taken away from him. Lucius reluctantly allowed Draco to attend the function.

Draco looked at the muggleborns with a sneer. All week they had been annoying him with their constant singing of the same song since they found out the name of the movie they were to see tonight. Now he knew what the Gryffindors felt like with him constantly singing, "Weasley is our King." Now some of the boys were wearing costumes. Granger was actually complementing a 1st year Hufflepuff's costume.

Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. His eyes searched the room and came upon Professor Slytherin and Professor Snape. They were sitting a few rows up in the middle.

Draco walked up to them and asked. "Professor Slytherin."

"Yes Draco." Methos responded.

"Can you help me?" Draco replied. "Professor Dumbledore said that the Heads have to sit together and Granger requested that I find us some good seats."

"You can sit with us." Methos stated. Methos took off his robe and draped it over two seats next to them. Draco rolled his eyes as he glanced at Methos' t-shirt. Even the Professor was wearing the effigy of the infernal movie.

"So where are our fellow Slytherins?" Methos asked Draco as Draco sat down in one of the seats.

"Didn't you know?" Draco replied. "They are not coming."

Methos' eyes narrowed. "What?" Methos asked in a cold, soft voice.

"Our parents forbade us from attending this event." Draco responded.

Methos turned to Professor Snape. Draco saw Professor Snape give a little nod.

Methos turned back to Draco and Draco saw the pure fury in Methos' face. Draco unconsciously leaned back into his chair.

Methos grabbed Draco's arm and said. "You are coming with me."

"Save our seats." Methos barked to Professor Snape.

Methos stormed down the stairs towards the door with Draco in tow.

Professor Dumbledore approached Methos and Draco with smile. A man in official looking robes was with him.

"Professor Slytherin." Professor Dumbledore greeted them. "I would like you to meet....."

"Not now." Methos said curtly as he brushed by them.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked when they were out in the hallway. "I have to see this movie. If I don't, I will lose my Head Badge."

"We are getting the rest of our House." Methos responded.

Meanwhile

Hermione stood in front of the screen looking at the door, confused. "Why did Adam drag Draco out of the theater?" Hermione thought.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw two people standing next to her.

"Harry. Ron." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said. "Do you want to sit with us? We have saved you a seat."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione said. "I have to sit next to Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore wants the Heads to sit together. We are promoting unity among the Houses. He wants to show how well Malfoy and I worked together on this project."

Ron snorted.

"What?" Hermione said, as she noticed the anger in both Ron and Harry's faces.

"Well that is the problem." Harry said. "You did not work together. You did everything yourself."

"That is not true." Hermione defended Draco.

"Give me a break." Ron snapped. "Every time you told us that you were too busy planning the Movie Night to hang out with us, we saw Malfoy goofing off with his friends."

"We worked on it at different times." Hermione stammered. "We would meet every night before we went to bed to go over everything." This was sort of true. She always scheduled the meetings around 10:00 pm before they would go to bed. She felt bad keeping Draco up late at night. She would have to talk with Professor Slytherin to see if she could schedule their training sessions after hours rather than during the day.

"Why are you defending him?" Harry spat out. "He's Malfoy."

"OK." Hermione admitted. "I did most of the work, but Dr...Malfoy did his best. He is a pureblood wizard. He knows nothing about movies and movie theaters. It would have been the same if Ron or Dean Thomas were Head Boy. He helped me by taking over some of my other duties, such as organizing patrols and doing incident reports."

"So you are friends now?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes." Hermione said. "I mean no. I mean...."

"Come on Ron." Harry interrupted. "Let's leave so Hermione can join her new friend." Harry spat out the word "friend" as he turned and stormed back to the section where Gryffindor was sitting.

Hermione blinked back her tears as she watched her friends walk away from her. Oh Merlin, she wished she could tell them her secret.

Colin Creevey tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Yes, Colin." Hermione said.

"It is almost time for the movie to start." Colin reported. "The Slytherin House and Draco are not here. What should we do?"

"We will start the movie on time as planned." Hermione replied. "Hopefully with the previews and title sequence, they will be here in time to see the beginning of the movie."

Colin nodded and walked up to the booth.

Hermione looked around trying to figure out where Draco has their seats. Hermione slowly walked up the stairs hoping one of the students would call out to her identifying her seat.

"Ms. Granger." Hermione heard.

Hermione turned around and saw Professor Snape standing in the middle of a row of seats. He motioned her to come to him.

Hermione carefully navigated through the students until she was standing next to Professor Snape.

"Professor Slytherin has offered to have you and Draco sit next to us." Professor Snape explained. "Professor Slytherin in sitting here." Professor Snape pointed to the seat next to him. "You can take one of the two seats next to us."

Hermione thanked Professor Snape and took the seat farthest from him, knowing if they were to successfully save seats, the empty seats need to be in between them.

Hermione sat in silence for the 5 minutes before the movie started. When the lights dimmed and a roar was heard among the students, she glanced ruefully at the empty seats beside her and hoped that whatever they had to do they would return quickly.

A/N: I am not finished with this chapter, but I noticed that on 8/17 and 8/18/04 I cannot upload a new chapter. So I am putting this incomplete chapter up at this time.


	24. Chapter 24

Slytherin dungeons

The Slytherin students were in the common room laughing at the coup by Lord Voldemort against Professor Slytherin, whom most of the 7th years believed to be a traitor to their House.

A resounding "BOOM" has heard. The students jumped in surprise and saw Draco and Professor Slytherin standing in the doorway.

Professor Slytherin had his wand in his hand. He pointed it towards the students and shouted a spell. Books, chess sets and cards flew from their hands, rose above their heads and exploded. Students screamed and covered their heads as debris fell down on them.

"Now that I have your attention." Methos growled. "I require an explanation."

"Our parents have not provided permission to attend the movie night." Nott stated.

"Permission was not required from the parents." Methos replied.

"Fine." Pansy Parkinson replied. "Our parents told us not to go."

"Draco." Methos said.

"Yes, Professor Slytherin." Draco responded.

"What is the motto of Slytherin?" Methos asked.

"To follow and obey the House of Slytherin." Draco responded.

"Who is the Head of Slytherin?" Methos asked.

"Salazar Slytherin." Draco responded.

"Who is his heir?" Methos asked.

Draco paused. He looked at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar nodded his head in affirmation. Draco closed his eyes and said. "You are Sir."

Pandemonium broke out. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were shouting at Draco. Draco kept his eyes shut. He knew that his father would hear of this and he was not looking forward to the consequences.

"SILENCE!!!" Methos shouted. The room went silent.

"As there are still those who still refuse to acknowledge me as the heir of Slytherin, I will offer you a choice." Methos stated. "You can either come with me and have 3 hours of fun or you can spend the rest of the school year, in detention, cleaning dishes after the evening meal."

The Slytherin 1st through 4th year students scrambled up the stairs where Methos and Draco were standing. The Slytherin 5th year students slowly followed along with the 6th year students.

It wasn't until Blaise and Millicent declared that they would rather die than wash dishes that the other 7th year students got up and walked out of the common room.

Methos, Draco and the Slytherin students began walking to the Room of Requirement.

A 1st year student, Sofia Zabini approached Methos.

"Professor?" Sofia Zabini asked.

"Yes." Methos answered.

"What is a movie?" Sofia questioned.

"A movie is a bunch moving pictures..." Methos answered.

"But we already have moving pictures." Sofia interrupted. "What makes this muggle movie so special?"

"Because it tells a story." Methos responded with a smile. "It takes you in a world that is not your own. You watch as action, drama and even romance take place in front of you."

"Kind of like a pensive?" Sofia asked.

"Yes." Methos responded. "Like a pensive."

Sofia smiled and dropped back into the crowd of students. Sofia whispered to her brother and Zabini whispered to Nott. Soon every Slytherin student, except Draco, heard that a movie was a muggle equivalent to a pensive.

The Slytherins entered the darkened Room of Requirement. Draco saw images on the screen. Methos ushered the Slytherin students to the front rows and dragged Draco to their seats.

"_Who am I? Are you sure you want to know..."_

Draco watched the screen. When he saw the introduction of the narrator, he started laughing.

"Hey." Draco cried out pointing to the screen. "It's Potter."

"Shush." Hermione hissed.

Draco felt two items hit his chest.

"Fill your mouth with this." Hermione whispered.

"What is it?" Draco asked. His looked at the offending items with distaste.

"Popcorn and a Coke." Hermione whispered back. She picked up a piece of popcorn and shoved it into his open mouth.

Draco reluctantly thought that this popcorn was quite good. He looked around and saw Hermione put her drink in one of the circles at the end of the armrest. Draco did the same and, with his now free hand, began shoving popcorn into his mouth.

"Hey. That's me." Draco stated as he saw a good looking man sitting in a very expensive car.

"SSSSHHHHHHHH." Hermione hissed.

Draco frowned as he saw the good looking rich man befriend the Potter clone. "Why would he be friends with someone so much lower than he is?" Draco wondered.

Draco glowered at Hermione when she mumbled "that's you alright" when the Flash character taunted the Harry Osborne character with, "Or his father will fire your father."

Draco watched in silence until high pitched screaming started from the front row. It started when the Peter character started climbing the wall.

"Oh brother." Hermione hissed. "Silencio." Hermione stated with a flip of her wand. The screaming abruptly stopped. Draco saw Professor Snape glare at Hermione for silencing the entire female Slytherin class.

"_These are the years when a man becomes the man he is going to be for the rest of his life. Be careful who you change into."_

"_With great power comes great responsibility."_

A heavy feeling hit Draco's chest when he heard those words. Draco looked around and saw Professor Slytherin staring at him with a knowing look. Draco tore his eyes away from Professor Slytherin's, sunk down in the chair and went back to watching the movie shoving popcorn in his mouth.

Draco watched Peter character sit on a ledge of a building. Draco could not believe how high Peter was. How could someone, let alone a muggle, build something that high?

"Is that what New York really looks like?" Draco whispered to Methos.

"Yes." Methos whispered back.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Why is he crying?" Draco whispered. "He killed the guy. He should be happy."

Hermione sighed. "You are missing the point." Hermione whispered back. "If he stopped the robber the first time, his uncle wouldn't have been killed. Anyway Spider-Man did not kill him. He tripped. Hero's do not kill."

"Then how is your Potter going to win?" Draco asked.

"Just watch the movie." Hermione snapped in an exacerbated voice.

Draco sat in silence, sulking.

"_A man with eight hands. Sounds Hot."_

Draco felt a hand on his arm and heard the sound of laughter. He turned his head and saw Hermione continue to laugh and turn her head towards him. When Hermione's eyes met his, her smile faltered and she quickly moved her hand from his arm. Draco felt the loss of her removing her hand from his arm.

Draco sat back and watched the movie. Draco thought it was very entertaining. Draco had to admit that this movie was a great idea. It was a classic good vs. evil scenario. Draco watched the screen which was now showing for the first time the face of the protagonist. Draco snorted. Even the evil character looked like a death eater with the skull looking mask.

A resounding cheer was heard from the Houses, except for Slytherin, when the hero saved the girl.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Why aren't you silencing the audience now?" Draco whispered.

"Because it was appropriate." Hermione whispered back.

Draco felt Hermione grow rigid in her seat, when the Mary Jane character was attacked in the alleyway. More cheering was heard when she was saved by Spider-Man.

A collective sigh from the girls in the audience was heard when the characters did their first screen kiss. Draco glanced at Hermione and saw that her hands were pressed against heart. A wistful smile filled her face.

Draco glanced around the room. The light from the screen allowed him to see some of the faces in the audience. He saw that most of the girls had the same wistful smile on their faces.

Draco continued to look around the room. His eyes caught Harry Potter's. Harry Potter was staring at Hermione with a look of longing in his eyes. Harry caught Draco staring at him and the look quickly changed to anger.

An idea flashed into Draco's mind and a mischievous smile filled his face. He smirked at Harry and lifted his arms, pretending to stretch, but before he could put his arm behind Hermione's shoulders, someone grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it." Methos whispered to Draco. "Put your hands back where they were."

Draco, with a scowl, moved his arm to pick up his drink. Hermione called it a Coke. Draco took a small sip from the straw. A huge grin filled Draco's face. "This is good." Draco thought. "Much better than pumpkin juice."

Draco leaned back into his seat and continued to drink from the straw. Suddenly the drink was removed from his hand. Draco turned his head and glared at Hermione as she put the Coke back in the cup holder.

"It is a 32 oz. drink, Malfoy." Hermione whispered. "If you drink it all at once, you are going to be running out of the movie theater to the boys room before the movie ends." Draco grunted in response.

Draco wondered. "If Potter really wanted Granger, why doesn't he declare his intensions?" Many people wondered about their relationship; that was why it was so easy to convince Rita Skeeter that they were in love. The fact that Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum confused everyone, including Draco. He was positive that she would show up on the arm of Harry Potter.

Of course, Harry Potter became a sympathetic character in the supposed love triangle, which vexed Draco to no end.

Draco was positive that Harry and Hermione were a couple until he started living with Hermione and saw the actual interaction between them. There were no secret kissing sessions, no brushing or holding of hands, no love letters, no telltale signs that they had any type of secret relationship. Nothing from either party until now.

Draco did not understand why Harry was holding back until he saw the scene on the bridge, where the Goblin character offered Spider-Man a choice; save the children or save the woman he loved.

Draco let out a strangled breath. "Lord Voldemort would do that if he had the chance." Draco thought.

Draco turned his head and looked at Harry. He noticed that Harry avoided looking at the screen. Draco saw the look of anguish that Harry cast towards Hermione.

Draco continued to watch Harry throughout the rest of the movie. A look of hope filed Harry's face when he heard the Mary Jane character declare her love to Peter, but Harry's face fell when Draco heard "I wanted nothing more to tell her how much I loved her......I can't."

Draco watched Harry get up from his aisle seat and storm out of the movie theater when Draco heard the Peter Parker character say, "No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, the ones I love will always be the ones who pay."

Cheering started among the Houses, except for Slytherin, when they showed Spider-Man swinging through the streets of New York. Professor Slytherin stood up, cheered and whistled when Spider-Man landed on a pole with a large banner attached to it.

The lights turned on and the screen went blank when Spider-Man jumped from the pole. Draco blinked his eyes to adjust them to the light. He saw that Professor Slytherin once again sat down and was discussing something with Professor Snape.

"Professor Slytherin." Draco asked. "What was that banner in the last scene?"

"That there was the red, white and blue." Methos said in an unfamiliar accent. "The stars and stripes. The flag of the U. S. of A...."

"What he means..." Hermione interrupted. "..is that was the flag representing the country of the United States of Amercia."

"So, Malfoy." Hermione said with a confident grin. "What did you think?"

Draco looked at Professor Slytherin and Professor Snape. Professor Snape nodded his head in approval. Draco turned back to Hermione.

"It wasn't bad." Draco said. Hermione's grin grew wider.

"But a wizard could do better." Draco stated with a smirk.

Hermione's grin faded as she threw him an incredulous look. Her eyes turned stormy as she got up from her seat and walked away in a huff.

Later

Draco patrolled the halls, walking slowly. He did not want to return to his common room yet. Walking the silent halls helped him think.

Draco contemplated what he saw in the movie. The battle scene at the bridge made him think. The crowd said, "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

The population of the muggles significantly outnumbers the population of wizards and witches in the world. If Lord Voldemort declares open warfare against the muggles, would the magical world survive?

"Draco."

Draco turned his head around when he heard his name.

'Who's there?" Draco called out.

Draco saw a hooded figure approach him.

"Pansy." Draco said in exacerbation when she pulled off her hood and revealed herself. "What are you doing? It is past curfew. If Granger was with me, I would have had to deduct points."

"I had to see you." Pansy said as she grabbed his arm.

"Draco." Pansy said with desperation. "We need to contact our parents right away. We have to warn the Dark Lord."

"Warn him?" Draco asked confused. "Warn him about what?"

Pansy led him to the far corner of the dungeons. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for imaginary foes.

"We have to warn him about Spider-Man." Pansy whispered.

"WHAT??!!" Draco said incredulously.

"Keep your voice down." Pansy hissed.

"The mudblood was stupid showing Spider-Man to us." Pansy sneered. "We know who he is and what he looks like. We know where he lives. We can tell the Dark Lord and he can kill him."

Draco threw back his head laughing.

"Draco." Pansy shrieked. "This is serious. You saw the muggle pensive. You can see what Spider-Man could do."

"Pensive." Draco snorted and began to laugh harder.

"If you cannot take any of this seriously, I will warn the Dark Lord myself and you will be sorry." Pansy said as she walked off in a huff.

Draco continued to laugh as he patrolled the halls to the entrance of his common room.

"Care to share the joke, Malfoy?" Draco heard Hermione say as she approached him.

Hermione and Draco were seated on the couch, when Draco explained what happened when Pansy approached him. Soon Hermione was holding her stomach and giggling.

"Her father is going to be so humiliated when he approaches Voldemort with a threat of Spider-Man." Hermione said between giggles. "Voldemort lived in the muggle world before he was 11 years old. He has to know about Spider-Man."

Hermione took a deep breath, leaned against the back of the couch and looked at Draco.

"What made her think that a movie was a muggle pensive?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Slytherin tried to explain what a movie was to us purebloods." Draco responded. "When Zabini's little sister asked if a movie was like a pensive, he said yes that it was kind of like a pensive."

Hermione began giggling again and Draco joined in her laughter.

Hermione took in a deep breath, trying to stop laughing. She once again looked at Draco realizing that his head was resting on the couch close to hers. "He looks handsome when he face is not marred with a sneer." Hermione thought.

Draco turned his head towards Hermione and saw that she was looking at him with a smile. Her face was bathed with the glow of the fireplace. "Oh Merlin, she looks beautiful." Draco thought. A line from the movie sprung from his mind. "When you look in her eyes....You know what kind of man you want to be."

Impulsively Draco moved his hand and tucked a curl behind Hermione's ear. Seeing that she did not flinch from his touch, Draco grew bolder and leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Hermione's lips parted in surprise. Draco placed a hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss.

Draco moved his body closer to Hermione's and was pressing her upper body to his, when he felt a bird land next to their heads.

Draco removed his lips from Hermione's and glanced up at the offending bird that dared to interrupt them. Draco's face paled when he recognized his father's eagle. His face paled even more when he saw the red envelope in its talons.

Draco grabbed the red envelope and ran to his room, leaving Hermione alone in the common room.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione thought as she ran her hands through her hair. "What am I doing?"

Hermione got up from the couch and walked to her room.

After bushing her teeth, washing her face and changed into her nightclothes, Hermione collapsed onto her bed. She grabbed Crookshanks and began petting his soft fur. From her bed, she stared at the night sky knowing the sleep would be a long time coming.


	25. Chapter 25

Methos' quarters

Hermione and her opponent were circling each other. Sweat was running into Hermione's eyes and the curls that escaped from her ponytail and clips, stuck to her neck and forehead.

Hermione desperately wanted to wipe her eyes to remove the sweat and wipe her hands on her clothes, but her opponent would strike. She needed to keep both hands on the sword.

Her opponent moved quickly and thrust down his sword. Hermione moved her sword up to block. His sword bounced off of hers and Hermione moved to strike. While his sword was over his head, she spun and cut her sword across his vulnerable midsection. When he doubled over in pain, she spun around and swung her sword to his unprotected neck.

"You're dead." Hermione said with a smile as her wooden sword was resting against the side of Professor Slytherin's neck.

Methos stepped back away from the sword. "You are getting better and better." Methos said with a grin. "Your moves are more fluid. Good. You're practicing."

Hermione nodded her head and lifted a small towel that was draped over a chair and wiped her face and hands with it.

Hermione walked back to the middle of the mat. "Shall we do it again?" Hermione asked.

Methos opened his mouth in confirmation, but before he could make a sound he heard the gong of the clock. Methos turned and looked at the time. Methos' eyes widened.

"It's 11 o'clock, Hermione." Methos said.

"My classes today do not start until after lunch." Hermione said casually. "Which move shall I learn today?"

"You have been here for 3 hours. Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Methos asked. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"Are we going to practice or not?" Hermione snapped.

"Your friends...." Methos said.

"I have no friends." Hermione shouted. Hermione turned and walked across the room. Methos saw that her shoulders were shaking.

Methos walked over to Hermione and placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

"They won't talk to me. They have not spoken to me in over a week." Hermione sobbed. "I try to approach them and they turn around and walk away."

"What happened?" Methos asked.

Hermione turned around and looked up. Methos saw tears were running down her cheeks.

"When I come here to practice with you, I have been telling them that I was working on the Movie Night or doing some Head Duty stuff." Hermione explained. 'They confronted me last week and demanded why I was doing all the work and Malfoy was doing nothing."

Hermione brushed her hands over her cheeks and continued. "I scheduled meetings with Malfoy at night, before we go to bed. Malfoy, even though he is a prat sometimes, takes his Head duties seriously. I defended Malfoy and they got mad at me. Now they refuse to speak to me."

Hermione began to sob harder. Methos hugged her to him. "Shush. Shush." Methos said. "Everything will be alright."

"How?" Hermione sobbed. "You are the only one who talks to me."

"I will think of something." Methos assured Hermione.

"Now." Methos asked as he moved away from Hermione. "Let's get ready for lunch. Rock, Paper, Scissors for first dibs on the shower?"

Hermione picked scissors while Methos was paper. Hermione and Methos thought it would be more time efficient that Hermione shower at his quarters rather that rushing to her own. It caused fewer questions as to why she was taking showers in the middle of the day or why she was all sweaty.

Methos groaned. Hermione grinned and grabbed a couple of towels.

"Try not to take all the hot water this time." Methos shouted when Hermione closed the door to the bathroom.

Main Hall- Lunch

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table watching the students flock in for lunch. His classmates were ignoring him because of what happened at Movie Night, when he declared Professor Slytherin the Heir of Slytherin.

Draco did not mind. He was furious at his classmates. One of them told his father that Draco declared Professor Slytherin as the Heir and he had to listen to his father's Howler for over an hour, berating him for what he said and telling him in great detail what punishments he will receive when he returned home for Christmas Break.

Draco smirked. At least his howler was private. Pansy got her Howler in the Main Hall during dinner and everyone found out that she thought that Spider-Man was real and convinced her father the same.

Draco could imagine Pansy's father going up to the Dark Lord with great importance telling him of the threat to the Dark Lord from Spider-Man. Draco saw Professor Snape smirk during the Howler. Professor Snape must have told the Death Eaters that Spider-Man was just a character in a muggle movie.

Draco looked at the far doors and noticed Hermione and Professor Slytherin entering the room together. He saw Professor Slytherin walk up to the main table and Hermione look expectantly at the Gryffindor table.

With a pang of anger, Draco saw the Gryffindor table move closer together, erasing any spaces near Potter and the Weasleys. Hermione lifted up her chin and pretended that she did not care, but Draco could see the sadness in her eyes.

A feeling of guilt hit Draco. He felt bad because, since Movie Night, Draco was also avoiding Hermione. Draco was not even responding to the notes from Hermione regarding their Head Duties. He performed his duties and if Hermione requested that he do something extra, Draco just did it with no questions.

Hermione walked up to the front of the Gryffindor table, near the Head Table and sat down. Draco saw that Professor Slytherin gave her a smile of encouragement and Hermione smiled back at him.

Draco looked towards Potter. He saw Potter's face darken in jealousy with the interaction between Hermione and Professor Slytherin. Draco looked around the room and noticed that Potter and himself were not the only ones who noticed the camaraderie between the Professor and the Head Girl.

Draco watched Blaise Zabini approach Potter and whisper something into his ear. Potter jumped up and faced Zabini.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" Potter demanded.

Zabini just smirked and said something else that Draco could not hear. Potter lunged at Zabini. Weasley and Longbottom grabbed Potter by the arms, holding him back.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Zabini." Professor Sprout shouted. "Take your seats at once or you will have detention tonight. 10 points from each house."

Harry yanked his arms away from Ron and Neville. He stared down Zabini, challenging him. Zabini stared back before he smirked and walked away.

Hermione watched as Harry looked around the room until his eyes found hers. The look of pure fury that Harry sent her way caused Hermione to shrink away from him. Harry abruptly moved his head, publicly dismissing her, and returned to his spot on the Gryffindor table.

Hermione turned her gaze to the plate in front of her. Blinking back her tears, she tried to eat the food placed before her, but was unable to complete more than just a few bites.

Hermione placed her fork down quietly and lifted her napkin from her lap to fold it and place it next to her plate. With all eyes watching her, she stood up, picked up her backpack and quietly walked out of the Main Hall.

All eyes went to Professor Slytherin, who glared at all of them daring them to say anything. The students quickly averted their eyes and went back to their meal. Soon normal conversation started up and the incident was forgotten.

Methos sat at the Head Table fuming. He wanted nothing more than to follow Hermione and comfort her, but he couldn't, at least not publicly. Methos wished there was something he could do to help mend her friendships with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley without exposing themselves as immortals.

An idea popped into Methos' mind. He smiled. That would be perfect. Methos frowned, but dangerous maybe even deadly. Methos quickly quashed his doubts, got up and walked to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore." Methos said. "I have proposition for you."

3 days later.

Hermione walked slowly to Potions class. Usually she would be the first to arrive, but it was humiliating to have everyone fighting to not to sit with her. Hermione reasoned that showing up after everyone forced the person with the empty seat next to them to accept her. Hermione sighed. Usually the person with the empty seat was Neville Longbottom.

Hermione reached the closed door of the Potions class. Hermione closed her eyes and willed herself to have the strength to get through the class. Hermione opened her eyes as she pushed the door. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, the class was empty.

Hermione saw a sign on Professor Snape's desk. She walked up to the sign and read, "Class canceled. All students are to go immediately to Professor Slytherin's classroom."

Hermione was near Professor Slytherin classroom when she saw Harry and Ron running towards her. Hermione stopped and looked around wondering whether she should flee or not.

"Hermione." Harry said as he pulled her into his arms. "Why did you not tell us?"

Hermione stood stiffly in Harry's arms. "Tell you what?" Hermione asked.

Ron reached Harry and Hermione and with heavy breath he said. "Professor Slytherin told us everything."

"Everything?" Hermione squeaked.

"What you have been doing when you disappear." Ron continued. "What you were doing with Professor Slytherin."

"If you told us..." Harry stated as he released Hermione and stared into her eyes. "..we would have understood. We wouldn't have gotten into a fight and the last week wouldn't have happened."

"Professor Slytherin said it was to be a secret." Hermione answered as she glanced back and forth between Harry and Ron.

"Well it isn't as secret any longer." Ron stated with a grin. "Now everyone knows."

'Everyone?" Hermione questioned as her face turned ashen.

"Well everyone in the 7th year from Gryffindor and Slytherin, along with Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore." Ron answered.

"Slytherin!!" Hermione yelped. "Professor Snape!!"

"Come on, Hermione." Harry said as he grabbed her hand. "We are all waiting for you."

Hermione entered Professor Slytherin's room cautiously with Harry and Ron. She saw Professor Slytherin standing next to McGonagall and Snape, smiling.

"Ah. There she is." Professor Slytherin stated. "My fellow researcher."

All eyes turned to Hermione.

"I am sorry that I let our secret out of the bag." Methos said. "But the students were getting anxious."

"That's OK, Professor." Hermione stated, still not understanding what was going on, but decided to play along.

Hermione quickly took the seat that Harry held out for her.

"As I was saying." Methos continued. "In my review of Salazar Slytherin's journals, I came upon a reference of a magical spring that Salazar discovered. Salazar called it, The Pool of Gemini."

"Salazar made references that if you enter the spring your soul splits." Methos continued. "But he did not say how it split. He also stated that he saw someone that was part of the past. I assume that he meant a past life."

"Anyway." Methos continued. "Ms. Granger and I researched this Pool of Gemini and we are happy to say that we have found the location of the spring and Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to see it today."

The class cheered. It had been so long since they went on a field trip.

Methos motioned to Hermione to come be near him. Hermione got up from her seat and walked to Methos. The Gryffindor class cheered louder. Methos put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and forced her to face the class. Hermione gave a little wave and a big smile.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked with clenched teeth.

"I am helping you get your friends back." Methos responded.

Methos leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Do you have your sword?" Methos asked.

Hermione nodded. "Good." Methos said. "Now listen. Should anything happen. If he should win. I want you to use it and use it quickly."

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered back. "Who should win?"

"You will know." Methos said with a squeeze to her shoulder.

"OK." Methos said as he stepped away from Hermione. "We have three special port-keys to take us there. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall have volunteered to go with us. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson, you will be coming with me. The rest of the Slytherins will be with Professor Snape and the rest of the Gryffindors will be with Professor McGonagall."

Hermione closed her hand around the ruler and closed her eyes. She felt a pull behind her navel and suddenly found herself lying flat on the ground with someone on top of her.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy staring at her. He winked at her before a look of surprise filled his face as he was lifted off of Hermione by Harry and Ron.

Methos held out his hand and helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione brushed off her robes and looked around. She saw that she was in an underground chamber, a very large chamber. She noticed that there were many caverns and passageways. Hermione shivered. She hugged herself, feeling the power surrounding the room.

Hermione looked at the pool of water and noticed that the light in the chamber was coming from the sun shining on the water through the hole in the ground above them.

"This is it?" Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"Quiet." Professor Snape demanded. Hermione could tell that he felt that power also for Professor Snape seemed unnerved.

Methos took off his robe and they saw he was wearing muggle clothing. Methos made his way to the stairs of the pool.

"Professor Slytherin." Professor McGonagall called. "Do you think that is wise?"

Methos smiled. "What could happen?" Methos said lightly but Hermione knew that something could happen and Professor Slytherin was worried.

Methos walked to the center of the pool, placed his hands across his chest and closed his eyes. The pool started to glow. The students including Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall backed away from the pool to the center of the chamber.

Everything was calm until Hermione felt a shift in the power. She turned to look down one of the corridors. Hermione saw something that caused her blood to run cold. A man in a white cloak with a skull mask was walking towards them. Across the front of the man's chest, she saw small pieces of metal attached to the cloth.

Lavender and Padma saw Hermione looking down the corridor and they followed her gaze.

"DEATH EATER." Lavender screamed.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall drew out their wands along with Harry, Ron and Draco. Professor Snape pushed the students behind him to protect them. Harry grabbed Hermione, holding her in his arms, protecting her.

"Stop!" Professor Snape shouted pointing his wand towards the man in the skull mask.

The masked man laughed. He held out his hand and everyone's wand flew to him. "Worthless humans with their magic. You think you can take on me. Your weapons are useless against me. I have inside me blood of kings. I have no rival. No man can be my equal."

The masked man threw the wands behind him in disgust. "I thought my brothers and I wiped your race out eons ago. You are weak. Without your petty little sticks, you are nothing. You are little more than dirt beneath my feet."

The masked man said a word in a language no one understood. Suddenly they were frozen in place, unable to move their arms and legs.

"Who are you?" Professor Snape demanded, struggling to free himself from the invisible bonds.

"I am Death. When mothers warned their children that the monster would get them, that monster was me. I was the nightmare that kept them awake at night. Once my brothers and I rode out of the sun bringing death at the point of a sword. There was no man and no wizard who could stand before us. My brothers and I were death on horseback. They called us the end of the world." The masked man answered.

"You are all nothing. You have nothing. I have all the power." The masked man said. "I shall enjoy killing you and knowing that I will be the last thing you ever see."

Lavender, Padma, Pansy and Millicent started crying loudly.

The masked man pushed back the hood of his cloak and removed his mask.

Screams filled the air as they saw the man and saw that he had the face of Professor Slytherin. The right side of his face was painted blue and his eyes showed the evil that was in his heart.

The masked man moved his eyes over the cowering group of wizards and witches. His eyes stopped on Hermione. The masked man smirked.

"There is one who will not die." The masked man stated. "Her kind is hard to kill for she also has the blood of kings."

The masked man held out his hand and Hermione felt herself flying to his grasp.

"Hermione!!" Harry cried as she flew from his arms. Her paralysis was gone.

"Hermione is it." The masked man said as he looked down at her. "You will live because I wish it."

"You will stay alive as long as you please me." The masked man said as he ran his hand over Hemione's breast.

Hermione automatically knocked his hand away.

The masked man pulled his hand back and slapped Hermione across the face, knocking her down.

"That did not please me." The masked man said.

The masked man knelt between Hermione's legs. He put his hand under her robes and pushed the cloth slowly over her legs. Hermione started kicking him. The masked man pinned her legs under his, grabbed her hands in his and pinned them above her head.

"You have a lot of fire in you. I shall enjoy taming you." The masked man stated in a voice that everyone could hear. "I am Methos and you live to serve me. Never forget that."

The masked man smashed his mouth to Hermione's.

Hermione fought him with everything she could desperately trying to remove her hands from his grip so she can grab her sword. She was not about to be raped in front of her classmates. She heard Harry call out to this Methos character begging him to stop.

When the masked man forced Hermione's mouth open with his tongue, Hermione bit hard. Hermione tasted blood. When the masked man's mouth left hers, Hermione screamed. "ADAM!!!"

The masked man backhanded Hermione across the face, hard. Hermione saw stars in front of her eyes and she felt herself sinking into unconsciousness. She whimpered when she felt hands on her legs, spreading them further apart.

Suddenly the masked man was off her body. Hermione turned her head and opened her eyes. She saw the masked man's head bent backwards and a sword flying towards his neck. When the sword cut across the masked man's neck, the masked man disappeared.

The man, who saved her, knelt next to her and placed a hand on her forehead. Hermione heard him mumble a healing spell. Hermione's vision cleared. She looked up to thank the person who saved her and saw once again the face of Professor Slytherin.

Hermione looked at the man's clothes and saw that he was wearing old-fashioned robes. "Salazar?" Hermione whispered.

Salazar lifted Hermione to her feet. He glanced at the others, waved his hand and soon they were freed.

Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's side. Harry once again pulled Hermione into his arms, crushing her to his body. He lifted a sleeve from his robe and rubbed it on her face and lips. Hermione looked down and saw blue paint on Harry's robe. Harry reached for her face again.

'Harry." Hermione stated as she brushed his hand from her face. "You are being too rough."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said, huskily. "I need to take him off of you."

Hermione stood still. Harry reached up with a shaky hand and began to gently remove the blue paint off Hermione's face and mouth.

Hermione noticed that Harry was breathing erratically and his whole body was shaking. Hermione lifted her hand to touch Harry's face.

Harry immediately stepped back. "Don't." Harry whispered.

Hermione lowered her hand, humiliated. She turned her eyes away from Harry to rest on Draco. She almost grinned seeing him try to escape the clutches of Pansy and Millicent. Hermione saw Draco's eyes move to hers, but she turned her head so he would not notice her looking at him.

"What is the place?" Professor Snape demanded Salazar.

"The spring is the balance between good and evil." Salazar answered. "When one enters the pool, the soul is split. Good and evil fight for dominance. Good and Evil become corporal bodies. I became the representation of good while the masked man represented evil."

"I thank you, M'Lady." Salazar stated as he turned towards Hermione and kissed her hand.

"Thank me?" Hermione questioned. "Thank me for what?"

"The evil in him was getting stronger." Salazar responded. "I was unsure that I could defeat him. That is why I hid. You gave me the needed distraction to defeat him this time."

"This time?" Hermione stated incredulously. But before she could demand answers, Salazar faded away.

A sound was coming from the water. Everyone turned around and saw that Professor Slytherin was walking up the stairs in a weakened state.

"So." Methos asked as he leaned heavily against the wall. "Anything interesting happen?"

Hermione stared at Professor Slytherin and noticed that he would not look at her. "He knew something like this would happen." Hermione thought. "That is why he wanted me to bring my sword. If the masked man won, Professor Slytherin would have wanted to me to take his head when he was like this, weak."

The entire Slytherin class started yelling, except Draco. Hermione noticed that Draco was staring at her with a confused expression on his face.

"SILENCE." Professor McGonagall shouted. The entire chamber went quiet.

"Now." Professor McGonagall said. "We will be going home. Everyone, gather your wands. Professor Slytherin, you and I will be having a chat with Professor Dumbledore when we get back."

Later

Methos was resting on his bed. Professor Dumbledore believed Methos did not know what was going to happen when he entered the pool. But further field trips by him were now banned.

Methos turned onto his side. He was thinking about Hermione. He knew everything that happened when he was in the pool. Methos was overcome with guilt knowing that she would have been raped in front of her classmates by him.

Methos sat up in bed. He felt the buzz of another immortal. Methos glanced at the clock near his bed. It was after midnight. With a sigh, he got out of bed and put on a shirt and waited for Hermione enter his room.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded as she entered Methos' room. "Were you the person who attacked me? Are you Methos?"

Methos sighed. "The times were different, Hermione. I was different. The whole bloody world was different, okay?"

"How old are you?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know." Methos responded.

"You do not know?" Hermione snapped. "How can you not know?"

"I took my first head over 5 thousand years ago." Methos replied. "Before that it is just a blur. I do not know when I first died or how I died. I am guessing my age by the fact that the life expectancy in those days was mid to late 20's."

"Did you and your brothers really try to wipe out all of those who had magical powers?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Is that what you want to hear? Killing was all I knew." Methos snapped. "Both Kronos and I had magical talent. We both could do wandless magic. In our minds we were Gods. Any mortal who had our abilities, we destroyed. Arrrg. I went over all of this with MacLeod."

Methos ran up to Hermione and grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her against him.

"I killed." Methos said with a snarl, his face inches from hers. "But I didn't just kill fifty, I didn't kill a hundred. I killed a thousand. I killed ten thousand. And I was good at it. And it wasn't for vengeance. It wasn't for greed. It was because — I liked it. I was no better that Lord What's-his-name. In fact, I was worse."

Methos pushed Hermione away. "Now go." Methos said bitterly. "Say it. Say that we are through. Say that we are finished. Say that you never want to see me again."

"No." Hermione said.

"No?" Methos said. "Perhaps you did not understand me, little girl. I am a killer."

'Were." Hermione replied.

"And ever shall be." Methos responded.

Methos moved towards Hermione with an intensity that frightened Hermione. She backed away from him until she hit the foot of the bed and fell down. Methos fell on top of her and pinned her on the bed.

"Remember this?" Methos asked. "I do. I remember your struggles. I remember how hard you fought. How your body felt under mine. I remember you screaming for Adam to save you. But there is no Adam. Adam is a lie. There is only Methos."

"What made you change?" Hermione asked, ignoring Methos' words.

Methos groaned and rolled off Hermione. Hermione rolled onto her side to stare at Methos. She saw the conflicting emotions cross his face.

After a few moments, Methos replied. "I don't know. A lot of things happened. I started to read more. I started to learn more and the more I learned the more I changed. I did not want to be remembered as a killer. Killing did not provide me pleasure any more. One day I decided that I could not do it anymore and so I left and became a scholar."

"Did they try to stop you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Kronos tried." Methos answered. "I poisoned him and locked him in a well."

"Why did you not kill him?" Hermione asked.

Methos sighed as he pulled Hermione to his side, seeking her comfort. "I wanted to." Methos replied. "But we were brothers, in arms and blood and everything except birth, and if I judged him worthy to die, then I judged myself the same way. And I wanted to live."

"Where are they now?" Hermione asked.

"Dead." Methos said. "Kronos, after a thousand years, escaped from his well and brought us back together. MacLeod killed Kronos and Caspian and I killed Silas."

"You sound like you regreted Silas' death." Hermione stated.

"When Kronos and I disappeared, Caspian became a serial killer." Methos said. "But Silas went to Russia and lived on a farm in peace. He tended his land and his livestock. He did not kill another human being. When Kronos brought us back together, I tried to reason with Silas, but he wanted nothing more then to join the Horsemen again and start killing."

"I am sorry." Hermione said with a yawn.

"Don't be." Methos smiled. "He chose his path. Now, you should be going back to bed."

"No." Hermione said as she rested her head on Methos' shoulder and closed her eyes. "I am not tired. Tell me a story. Tell me what really happened in history, not what is in the books. Tell me about Cleopatra. Tell me of Julius Caesar. Tell me if there really was a Helen of Troy."

"Well." Methos said with a smile. "Helen of Troy was only OK looking and she only launched a hundred of ships rather than a thousand......"

Meanwhile

"So that is what happened." Professor Dumbledore asked Professor Snape.

"Yes, Sir." Professor Snape responded.

Professor Dumbledore threw his head back and laughed.

"Sir." Professor Snape said. "It was not a laughing matter. We were all in great danger. He threatened to kill all of us."

"Except Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Dumbledore got up and walked around his desk.

"Turn around is fair play. " Professor Dumbledore stated. "Us wizards and witches have looked down on her for so long. Now an ancient powerful wizard from the past, who could do magic without a wand, states that she is the only one in your group of students worthy enough to stay alive."

"He said something about "blood of kings."" Professor Snape stated. "That they both had the blood of kings. What do you think he meant when he said that?"

"I do not know." Professor Dumbledore responded. "That will be something I will have to research." Professor Dumbledore laughed again. "At least no one can call her mudblood anymore."

"Professor." Professor Snape said.

"Yes, Severus." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"There is some information that I have been keeping from you." Professor Snape admitted.

Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Draco Malfoy told me that Professor Slytherin has been paying special attention to Ms. Granger." Professor Snape said. "Actively seeking her out and helping her. The masked man, Methos, just pulled Ms. Granger from the crowd. It was as if he sensed what was in her. Do you think Professor Slytherin, as he is related to this Methos, could do the same, and that is why he is singling her out?

"That is something we will have to ask Professor Slytherin." Professor Dumbledore stated. "If we wish to do so."

"Is it true that we were almost wiped out?" Professor Snape asked changing the subject.

Professor Dumbledore frowned. "There are legends, both muggle and wizard, of four riders. The muggles called them the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They brought death and destruction to everything that stood in their way. Us wizards never spoke of them out loud. To name them, gave them power over us. Legend says that the ones whom survived or escaped hid with the Giants and became their slaves for a time as payment for their protection."

"We were slaves?" Professor Snape questioned.

"Yes." Professor Dumbledore responded. "As this masked man stated, we are nothing without our "sticks" against powerful wizards who could do wandless magic and were proficient with the sword."

"Well too bad we did not have more Ms. Granger's." Professor Snape said lightly.

"What?" Professor Dumbledore questioned. "Why?"

"It was something that the masked man said." Professor Snape answered. "He said "her kind was hard to kill.""

Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Tell me exactly what this masked man said." Professor Dumbledore demanded.

Professor Snape was taken aback by the intensity of Professor Dumbledore words.

"Before he took Ms. Granger he said. ""There is one who will not die. Her kind is hard to kill for she also has the blood of kings."" Professor Snape answered.

Professor Dumbledore collapsed into a chair and thought for a long while.

"There is something I must tell you." Professor Dumbledore stated. "But it cannot leave this room."

Professor Snape nodded his head in agreement.

"As you know, Ms. Granger's parents died in a car crash this summer." Professor Dumbledore stated. "What you do not know is that Ms. Granger was also involved in the crash. The last thing Ms. Granger remembers was going out for her birthday and a car coming towards them. It was two days later when she called me to the scene of the accident. When we arrived, her clothes were covered in mud and blood but when she was brought to the Infirmary, there was not a scratch on her."

"Healing spell?" Professor Snape asked.

"Nothing according to the Ministry." Professor Dumbledore answered.

'Then how?" Professor Snape asked.

"I have been researching this since the accident and have found nothing." Professor Dumbledore responded. "Hopefully with this new information, I can get the answers that I need.

A/N:- I want to give credit to where credit is due. For those who are Highlander: The Series fans, I am sure you recognize some of the quotes from "Comes a Horseman" and "Revelations 6:8." The lines were too good for me not to use. So thank you, thank you, to the writers of the Highlander: The Series. As well as the band, Queen.

Thanks also to my sister for all her help.

Thank you for all your reviews:

Roxygal90, lunacup, LosOjosDeLaVida, Twighunter, DanishGirl, Setsuna Bu, darthelwig, Snakeyes, libraflyter, The Breeze, sln1987, Lucylambchops, Jade121, babyface78m legolasEStelstar, Dea Diggle, afan, dumdedumdum333, Ridea, Redhead Ruth, Athena, Sarai, melissa5, lgobgirlie15, 11YU-MOOSHI-POO11, Wicca Oshy, Thelionessrules, LaNaHwAnNa


	26. Chapter 26

Draco was sitting in Professor Slytherin's classroom waiting for Professor Slytherin to arrive and teach his class. It was three weeks after the fieldtrip to The Pool of Gemini. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor were still pestering Professor Slytherin with regards to who the masked man was, but Professor Slytherin was being uncooperative.

He tried to approach Professor Snape but he did not want to speak of the incident either. Draco asked Professor Snape if he should mention the incident to his father. Professor Snape nearly bit his head off.

Professor Snape calmed down after a while and reluctantly allowed Draco to write an abridged version of what happened, carefully removing any references of them almost being killed by a very powerful ancient wizard.

Draco asked why they were not mentioning anything regarding the ancient wizard. Professor Snape asked him if he wanted to let his father and the Dark Lord know that an ancient, powerful wizard thought that they were all "little more than dirt" beneath his feet?

Draco tried to argue that the other Slytherin 7th years would write to their parents, but he was wrong. When Draco casually mentioned the incident, Pansy, Millicent and Zabini wanted to pretend the incident never happened and told Draco to forget everything that happened.

He did not want to forget what happened. He wanted to know what happened and he wanted to know why, out of everyone, the mudblood was chosen as the only one worthy enough to live.

Draco's eyes turned to Granger. Out of all the wizards and witches in the group, the ancient wizard chose her. He picked her out of the crowd and said that she had "the blood of kings." "Whatever that means." Draco thought.

"How would he know that Granger had blood of kings?" Draco wondered. The masked man did not know Granger's name or anything about her. She was one of the brightest witches that had come to Hogwarts and Draco reluctantly admitted that she was powerful. "Could this ancient wizard sense the power in her?" Draco thought. "Is that why he thought she had blood of kings?"

What confused Draco more was that after Granger was told that she was to live, she still fought her captor. When he was magically bound, he thought of anything he could say, or do, that would allow him to live. Malfoys were survivors. The Malfoys were one of the oldest families in the wizard world. When a Malfoy meets someone who was more powerful then they were, they immediately allied themselves to him or her.

"What did she think she could accomplish by fighting a man who was stronger and more powerful than her?" Draco wondered. "She did not have her wand. What could she have done if she got free? She could not have been able to save anyone without a weapon." If he were in Granger's shoes, he would admit, under duress, that he would have bent over and took it. Anything that would allow him to survive another day. To survive so that one day, when his captor was comfortable, he would be able to kill him.

He turned his eyes to Harry Potter. "Potter would have bent over also..." Draco thought. "..to save Granger." Potter was standing next to him during the ordeal. He heard every word that Potter said. At first Potter begged the masked man to leave Granger alone, but later, when it came obvious what the masked man was going to do to Granger, Draco heard Potter say "take me" over and over again, under his breath.

Under any other circumstance, Draco would have laughed and pointed out to everyone what Potter would be willing to do to save Granger. But what they were going through was no laughing matter, and Draco found himself also saying "take me" in his mind.

Draco watched the masked man rear up with a growl. Blood was running down the masked man's chin. "Granger bit him!" Draco thought in awe. He heard Granger scream the name "Adam."

"Who is Adam?" Draco thought. His eyes widened. Adam was Professor Slytherin's first name.

"Why would Granger be calling out for Professor Slytherin?" Draco thought. "Let alone using his first name." He saw the look of surprise in Professor Snape's face as well.

He heard a strangled moan from Potter when the masked man viciously backhanded Granger. He saw Granger go limp. The fight went completely out of her. Granger did not turn her head or move. "Could she be unconscious?" Draco wondered.

The Gryffindor girls started screaming when the masked man parted Granger's legs. Draco watched Professor Snape turn his head away when flash of Granger's red panties were shown.

Draco heard retching sounds. He turned his head as far as it could go and saw, through the corner of his eye, Longbottom straining his head forward as far as he could go so he would not vomit all over his robes, but was unsuccessful. Weasley also looked green around the mouth. Potter's eyes were glazed over and his face was ashen.

Draco closed his eyes. A heavy feeling was filling his chest. He could not breathe. It felt that his chest was slowly being crushed. He did not understand what was going on. He had never felt this feeling before. He wanted to double over due to the pain, but he could not move. Was he dying?

A loud growl was heard followed by screaming from Draco's classmates. "Oh Merlin!" Draco thought as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening." He wanted to scream out his frustrations, but he would not. He would not show any sign of weakness.

Suddenly Draco was free. He stumbled into someone. When he opened his eyes, he saw Weasley push him away. He looked towards Hermione and saw her being pulled into Potter's arms. He saw Hermione had blue paint smeared across her lips and the left side of her face.

Draco's hands itched to remove the paint from her face. He noticed that Potter had the same idea. He watched as Potter clumsily tried to remove the paint with his robe sleeve. "He is being too rough." Draco thought. He smirked as he watched Hermione push Potter away and say the same.

Draco watched in jealous anger as Hermione gently moved her hand to touch Potter's face. "Potter is handing on a thread." Draco thought "If Hermione touches him, Potter is going to snog her senseless regardless who is watching." He watched in trepidation to see what would happen. Unfortunately he missed it as Pansy and Millicent grabbing onto him to seek comfort.

When Draco successfully shook Pansy and Millicent off him, he once again glanced at Hermione and Potter but saw nothing. Draco, hearing Professor Snape, moved his head towards his voice. He opened his mouth in shock. "Salazar?" Draco thought. "Professor Slytherin is Salazar's heir and the masked man must also be a relative of them both." He shuddered at the thought of that.

He listened as Salazar explained what the spring was used for, a way for the good and evil in you to fight for victory. Draco's eyes widened as he saw Professor Snape rub his left arm and stare at the spring with an expression of extreme longing.

"What is going on?" Draco wondered.

According to his father, Professor Snape was one of Lord Voldemort's staunch supporters. Severus' loyalty was unquestionable. Now looking at Professor Snape's expression it appears that he does not support Voldemort as much as they think. Draco turned his head and looked at his classmates to see if they saw what he did but he saw his classmates looking elsewhere besides Professor Snape.

Sounds of laughter brought Draco out of his memories. He once again glanced at Potter and Granger. He clenched his teeth when he saw Hermione throw her arms around Potter's neck and gave him a hug.

"I guess all is once again good with the Golden Trio." Draco thought, but then he smirked. Things were not looking good the morning after the field trip.

Draco woke up that morning to the sound of shouting. Draco glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 a.m. in the morning.

Draco groaned and got out of bed. He walked to his door and opened it. He stopped suddenly seeing Hermione and Potter arguing in the common room.

"I ask you once again, where were you all night?" Draco heard Potter snarl.

"And I ask you once again, why were you in my room? Sleeping in my bed?" Hermione shouted.

"I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU!!!" Harry shouted. "I thought that you would need someone with you after what happened yesterday."

"Yeah right." Draco thought sarcastically. "You wanted to use her supposed emotional state to take advantage of her."

"Now where were you?" Harry demanded.

"I do not have to tell you anything." Hermione stated softly as she tried to move around him.

Harry grabbed Hermione on the upper arm. Draco stepped forward to defend Hermione, but Hermione flipped Harry onto his back.

"Now listen." Hermione stated as she put a foot on Harry's chest. "I am tired. I had a bad day yesterday. I just want to go to my room. We can talk later."

"No." Harry ground out. "We are talking now. What were you doing? Were you with a lover? Who is it? A Ravenclaw? A Hufflepuff? Malfoy? Perhaps not. Professor Slytherin? You have been hanging around him a lot. Who's Adam? You called out his name..."

"I was in my parents' room." Hermione interrupted as she looked away from Harry eyes.

"Bullshit." Harry said as he sat up. "Your parent's house was sold."

"Listen." Hermione interrupted as she kneeled down next to Harry. "I never told you this, but I knew of the Room of Requirement before you knew about it. When I was in my first year, before we became friends, I was so homesick. One day I saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle coming towards me. I knew that they would torment me so I grabbed the door handle of the nearest door, wishing that I was home with my parents. I opened the door and saw my parents' bedroom. I thought I went through a portal. I waited for hours for my parents. Dumbledore found me and told me what the room was."

Hermione stood up and brushed her robes off. "If you do not believe me..." Hermione stated. "...go ask Lavender and Padma. There were many times in my first two years I spent the night in that room, in my parents' bed, seeking comfort in its familiarly."

Harry stood up angrily and stated as he strode out the door. "Don't worry. I will."

Hermione collapsed on the chair and covered her face with her hands.

Draco called softly for his robes and put them on. He walked towards Hermione and stood before her.

"Let's see it." Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione stated as she removed her hands and looked up at Draco.

"Let's see your parents' room." Draco responded.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Curiosity." Draco answered. "I would like to see what a muggle house looks like."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Hey." Draco stated. "Have I done anything to you that would make you doubt my intentions?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed even further.

"Well if you do not want to show me..." Draco stated. "...information on your late night visit to Professor Slytherin's room might slip out when Potter is within hearing distance...."

"Fine." Hermione stated as she stood up. She grabbed Draco by the arm and said. "Come on."

Hermione opened the door and stepped into the Room of Requirement. Her heart clenched as she saw the bedroom of her parents. Tears were forming behind her eyes. She walked up to the bed of her parents' bed and caressed her mother's pillow.

Draco glanced around the room, noting the white wall to wall carpeting and the blue bedspread. He saw pictures lining the walls and a sitting area that had banners, trophies and more pictures.

"Do you think that they had enough pictures of you, Granger?" Draco asked dryly.

"My Mother said, besides my father, she wanted to see my face every morning when she woke up." Hermione explained. "It helped the time pass easier for her until I returned home again."

"What is this?" Draco pointed to the sitting area.

"Oh." Hermione stated excitedly. "Those are the Awards that I won."

Hermione walked to the table where her trophies and Awards were. Hermione fingered the banners. "These are the first prize banners that I won from the science fairs I participated in, spelling bees, mathletes, and stuff like that."

"The trophies are from Tae Kwon Do and soccer." Hermione continued.

Draco looked at the certificates on the wall. "What are these?"

"Oh." Hermione stated with a smile. "Those are my reports cards."

Hermione noticed the pained expression on Draco's face, misinterpreting that he did not understand what the Awards were about, she grabbed the frames relating to Hogwarts.

"This is my invitation letter to Hogwarts." Hermione stated as she handed the framed letter to Draco. "Here are my grades, my OWL's and my letter stating that I was chosen to be a prefect."

Hermione looked up to Draco's face. Her smile quickly faded when she noticed the fury in his eyes.

"Malfoy. What...." Hermione said before Draco took the framed letter and threw it at the mirror on the wall opposite them.

Hermione screamed as the mirror shattered.

Hermione turned and saw Draco swipe the trophies and awards off the table onto the floor.

Draco started ripping the picture frames off the wall and throwing them onto the floor, shattering the glass.

Hermione ran to Draco, grabbing his arms, trying to stop the destruction. "STOP!!" Hermione screamed. "Malfoy please stop."

Draco ignored Hermiome and continued destroying the room. Draco grabbed a piece of glass and walked to the bed, shredding the pillows and comforter.

"Draco, please." Hermione sobbed. "This is all I have of them. If you destroy this, I will only remember what you have done. Not the way it was."

"Please stop. I am begging you." Hermione cried as she once again grabbed his arms.

Draco pushed Hermione away from him and she landed on the floor on her back.

Hermione sat up and with tears running down her face, she saw the shambles of her parents' room. Hermione stood up and ran out of the room.

Hermione blinded by her tears, ran into a hard body. Two strong arms gripped her shoulders. "Hermione." Hermione heard a voice say. "What is wrong?"

Hermione looked up and saw the concerned face of Professor Slytherin.

Methos looked at Hermione and saw that she was crying. She was still wearing the wrinkled robes she had on when she left his room earlier in the morning.

"Draco..." Hermione choked out. She could not say anything. She could only point to the Room of Requirement.

Methos put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pressed her body to his. Methos looked at Professor Snape, who was with him. They quickly walked to the Room of Requirement.

Methos left Hermione outside the door and he and Professor Snape entered the room. They found Draco sitting on a shredded bed, clutching a frame in his hands.

Methos walked up to Draco, cautiously, and sat down next to him.

Methos looked around the room and saw cracked pictures of Hermione on the floor. He also saw pictures of Hermione with two adults. "This must have been her parents' room." Methos thought.

"You want to tell me what happened here?" Methos asked Draco delicately. Professor Snape was looking around the room in horror and fascination.

"Why her?" Draco said softly.

"Pardon?" Methos asked.

"Why her?" Draco snarled loudly. "Why her?" Draco repeated as he stood up.

"She is a muggle." Draco shouted as he waved the frame around the room. "She is not of good name. Or of good blood. What makes her so special?"

"Why was she the only one worthy enough to live?" Draco said to Methos. "Why was she... Why was she...."

"Why was she loved by her parents and you were not?" Methos asked softly.

Draco felt like he was punched in the stomach. His faced turned ashen. He sat back down on the bed and hugged the frame to his body. Draco started to weep for the first time in front of someone.

Professor Snape began walking around the room, picking up frames and placing them back on the wall. Methos watched as Professor Snape picked up the Awards and gently placed them back on the table.

"Every report card." Draco said softly. "My invitation to Hogwarts. My Head Boy letter. My father told me he tossed them into the fireplace. Not worthy of keeping. There are no pictures of me in their bedroom. The only picture of me in our house is our family portrait. While she has so many pictures up that you cannot see the color of the bloody walls and a shrine of her accomplishments."

"Draco." Methos said. "Hermione is muggle born. Her society is different from yours. She is not a product of an arranged marriage. Her parents fell in love and married. Her parents were not expected to have children. They chose to have one."

Draco looked up at Methos, his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"The pureblood society prides itself in their quality of blood." Methos continued. "There is no love among the matches. Often the parties cannot stand each other. How can one learn about love if their parents show nothing but contempt to each other? Or they just do not care?"

"What pureblood societies do not understand is that they eventually fail. They think that continuing to breed purebloods make them stronger, but it doesn't. It makes them weaker." Methos continued. "Muggle history shows this. Ancient Egyptians married brothers and sisters to each other to keep the bloodline pure, but there was no love between them. Cleopatra, a great Egyptian Queen, was married to her brother, and she had him assassinated to gain full power. European nobility were so inbred that genetic flaws began showing. The last prince of Russia had a blood disorder that should he cut himself, even a small paper cut, he could bleed to death."

"Blood does not make one great, it is their actions." Methos continued. "Hermione had a wonderful and loving family. I can see that based upon this room. Your family, Draco, I have not met your mother, so I cannot judge her. As for your father, he is allied with a man whom wants to destroy Hermione and her kind because of their blood. Someone like that does not know love. Their heart only knows hatred."

"Remember this, Draco." Methos stated. "It has nothing to do with you. Your parents may just not know how to share emotions or know how to love. Both Professor Snape and I believe that you are a fine young man with a lot of potential. If Hermione was not the same year as you, you would be the top student in your class."

Methos put an arm around Draco's shoulders in encouragement. Draco stiffened in his arms. "Oh the Gods." Methos thought. "No one ever gave him a hug before?"

Methos reached for the picture frame and took it from Draco's hands. Methos' heart sank. Draco transfigured one of Hermione's family pictures to feature Draco's. The picture showed a smiling Draco in the center of the picture with a smiling Lucius and a smiling woman with their arms around each other and Draco.

"I can dream can't I?" Draco stated. Draco covered his face with his hands and once again started to cry.

Methos tightened his arm around Draco's shoulder. Methos looked up towards Professor Snape but saw Hermione quietly backing out of the doorway.

Draco continued to stare at Golden Trio. Hermione has not spoken to him since that day 3 weeks ago. She switched patrol duties with Colin Creevey. Draco watched Hermione stiffen and then shush the Gryffindor class. She turned and looked towards the door.

Draco with his hand also quieted the Slytherin class and saw Professor Slytherin enter the room a few seconds later. Draco's eyes narrowed. "How did she know Professor Slytherin was arriving?" Draco wondered.

"Sorry I'm late." Professor Slytherin stated. "Everyone turn their book to page 108."

The class passed quickly and at the end of class, Draco approached Hermione.

"What do you want?" Ron demanded.

"I need to talk to you, Granger." Draco addressed Hermione. "Head duty stuff."

Hermione nodded and motioned Harry and Ron away telling them that she will meet them in the Library later.

"Well Malfoy." Hermione stated. "Here I am. What do you want?"

"Come with me." Draco stated with his hand out.

Hermione looked towards Methos and Methos nodded his head telling her that it was OK.

Hermione took his hand and Draco led her out of the room.

Draco led her to the Room of Requirement. Hermione, seeing the door, tried to wrench her hand free, but Draco held on firm.

"Let me go." Hermione hissed.

"Granger." Draco stated. "Please stop struggling."

"Why have you brought me here?" Hermione demanded. "Do you want to torture me some more?"

"No." Draco whispered.

Draco grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Hermione stopped struggling and glanced through the door. Her mouth hung open.

Draco ushered Hermione into the room.

Hermione looked around the room, tears running down her face. It was her parents' room. Everything was repaired.

"I hope I got everything right." Draco asked.

"You did this all by yourself?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I had no right to destroy your parent's room." Draco responded. "I misdirected my anger. I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you any pain."

Hermione walked up to her parent's dresser and saw one picture missing. "It must have been the one that Draco was holding when he was talking to Methos." Hermione thought.

Hermione picked up her parent's wedding photo. The original one was in her room at the Weasleys'. Clutching the picture to her chest, Hermione turned around.

"I heard your conversation with Professor Slytherin." Hermione stated.

Draco looked down to his feet, avoiding her gaze.

"Though it does not excuse what you did." Hermione continued. "I understand why."

"I do not need you to feel sorry for me." Draco lashed out.

"I don't." Hermione responded. "I feel sorry for your parents. It is their loss that they never took the time to know you. Though you have been mean to me in the past, I cannot deny that you are a very intelligent wizard. You will never hear me admit it publicly, you are the reason I am the top of our class."

"What??!!" Draco exclaimed. "Me??!!"

"Yes, you." Hermione responded. "You were so bigoted and believed that all of those who were not pureblood were beneath you. I cannot be beneath you if I am the number one student in our class."

Draco smiled a little smile. "She is right about that." He thought.

"Last time we spoke you wanted to see what muggle life is like." Hermione stated as she held out her hand. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"I would like that very much." Draco responded as he reached over and took her hand into his.


	27. Chapter 27

The night of the Yule Ball

Hogwarts was filled with excitement. Final exams had just ended and they were going home the next day, but tonight they were going to celebrate.

Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna were standing in the hall, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

In order to promote Muggle understanding, this years Yule Ball's theme was muggle period costumes and Dumbledore obtained muggle music for the dance.

Ron and Harry decided to dress in more modern rebel costumes.

Harry was dressed in a black leather, white t-shirt and jeans. His hair was slicked back in a duck-tail, common for the 1950's America.

Ron was more extreme. He charmed his hair into a Mohawk. His leather jacket was covered in chains and he had safety pins spell out "Question Authority" on the back of the jacket.

Ginny was wearing a renaissance themed outfit. Neville's eyes nearly popped out of his head seeing her breasts pushed together by her corset. Ron demanded Ginny to go upstairs and change, but Ginny refused.

Luna was wearing a "flower girl' outfit. They did not know what it meant, but that was what Hermione called it when she showed them different types of clothes and styles on the computer one night. Hermione, earlier, painted symbols on Luna's face, a peace sign, Hermione called it, and a flower.

Neville decided to wear a gold lamee shirt, which was unbuttoned to the waist with tight white polyester pants.

Ginny heard her name called and she turned around. She saw Hermione running up to her. Hermione was dressed in a white empire style dress with ballet style slippers. Her hair was up and wrapped with a white ribbon. Her neck was adorned with a small diamond pendant necklace.

Hermione with a bright smile greeted everyone with a hug.

"What hair style is that?" Luna asked as they started walking towards the Great Hall. "I have never seen it before."

"Oh." Hermione stated as she patted her hair. "It is Roman style. It was very popular in the early 1800's."

"So what made you decide to dress like they did in the 1800's?" Harry asked looking over her dress appreciatively.

"Please." Hermione stated. "It was one of the best times of literature and prose."

"Trust Hermione to choose a period based on books." Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"For your information." Hermione stated. "Jane Austen wrote her books at that time, Mary Shelley wrote Frankenstein, and John Keats, Percy Shelley and Lord Byron wrote their poems."

"Lord Byron??" Neville asked. "Why would a Lord publish books?"

"Lord Byron happens to be one of the best romantic poets ever." Hermione stated.

Hermione began reciting her favorite poem while skipping around her friends.

"I speak not, I trace not, I breathe not thy name,  
There is grief in the sound, there is guilt in the fame:  
But the tear which now burns on my cheek may impart  
The deep thoughts that dwell in that silence of heart.

To brief for our passion, too long for our peace,  
Were those hours --- can their joy or their bitterness cease?  
We repent, we abjure, we will break from our chain, ---  
We wil part, we will fly to --- unite it again!"

Hermione stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall. Before she could complete the poem, she heard another voice.

"Oh! Thine be the gladness, and mine be the guilt!"

Hermione turned around and saw Methos, Draco and Professor Snape approach them. Methos dropped down onto one knee before Hermione, taking her hand with one and placing the other on his chest.

"Forgive me, adored one! --- foresake, if thou wilt; ---"Methos continued

"But the heat which is thin shall expire undebased,  
And _man_ shall not break it --- whatever _thou _mayst.

And stern to the haughty, but humble to thee,  
And our days seem as swift, and our moments more sweet,"

Methos stood up and put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and pressed her against his side. "With thee by my side, than with worlds at our feet,"

Methos gently put his hand below Hermione's chin and gently lifted it to gaze into her eyes.

"One sigh of thy sorrow, one look of thy love,  
Shall turn me or fix, shall reward or reporve;  
And the heartless may wonder at all I resign ---  
Thy lip shall reply, not to them, but to _mine_."

Methos' lips were inches away from Hermione's. Her eyes widened wondering if he was going to kiss her in front of the entire school but Methos stepped back and bowed to her. Hermione curtsied back.

Hermione noticed that Methos was wearing 1800's clothing also. He was wearing a cravat, a black waistcoat and golden colored pants.

"That poem is also one of my favorites." Methos stated with a smile. "But I believe that there is one that is more appropriate for this occasion."

"She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies:  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies."

Methos lifted Hermione's hand and placed his lips on the back of her hand, all the time gazing into her eyes.

Hermione blushed prettily and lowered her eyes demurely. "My Lord." Hermione, keeping in character, stated. "You flatter too much."

"Let the girl go, Adam." Hermione heard Professor Snape say. "You are causing a scene."

Methos stepped away from Hermione and Hermione looked around seeing the crowd around them. Pansy and Millicent, who were both dressed like Scarlett O'Hara, had their arms across their chests, scowling. Harry was scowling as well.

Hermione glanced towards Draco and Professor Snape. Draco was dressed similar to Methos, though he was wearing dark green pants rather than gold. Professor Snape was wearing a Regimental Dress Uniform of the 1800's.

"So who are you? No wait. Let me guess. Edward, Willoughby and Colonel Brandon....." Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked at Professor Snape speculatively. "Professor Snape, what do you do during your summers?"

"None of your business." Professor Snape snapped back.

"Are you Marianne or Elinor?" Methos asked.

"Neither." Hermione said as she lifted her chin. "If I am anyone, I am Elizabeth Bennet."

"Well then..." Methos stated with a bow. "..Mr. Darcy at your service."

"What are you talking about?" Ron bellowed.

"Muggle literature." Hermione responded. "You would not understand."

Methos looked over the Gryffindor group. "I see three women and three men." Methos stated. "Remember what Professor Dumbledore said. No dates. Everyone of you has to dance with someone from each house and you cannot dance with the same person for more than three times."

The doors opened and the beginning of a waltz was heard. Draco stepped forward.

"Come Granger." Draco demanded as he held out his elbow. "The Heads have to dance one dance together. Lets, as you muggles say, kill two birds with one stone."

Hermione took Draco's elbow, but before she could turn her head and speak with Ron and Harry, Draco rushed her to the dance floor.

Draco placed a hand on her back and took her right hand into his. Hermione placed her left hand onto his shoulder. Draco effortlessly glided her around the dance floor.

"You are an excellent dancer." Hermione stated.

"Of course." Draco said with a smirk.

They danced in silence until Draco asked. "What was that all about? Who is Willoughby?"

"As I told Ron, muggle literature." Hermione responded. "Willoughby was a dashing, handsome young man who fell in love with Marianne. But Willoughby was a rake and got another woman pregnant before he met Marianne. His aunt disowned him, so he had to rush to London to find a rich bride, leaving Marianne heartbroken. Colonel Brandon, who was much older, fell in love with Marianne when he first saw her, eventually married her. The sad part was when Willoughby returned home with a bride, his aunt forgave him and re-instated his inheritance. He could have married Marianne and would have been wealthy and happy."

"So you think I am dashing and handsome." Draco stated with a smirk.

"You are incorrigible." Hermione stated as she rolled her eyes.

"What about Elinor and Edward." Draco asked.

"Elinor was Marianne's older sister." Hermione answered. "She fell in love with Edward, but Edward's sister objected to the match. She said that Elinor was not worthy of Edward's title and did not have enough of a dowry. Edward's sister was married to Elinor's half-brother and talked Elinor's brother into taking away Marianne's and Elinor's dowry. Colonel Brandon eventually offered Edward a parish, as he always wanted to be a vicar, and Edward and Elinor married at the end."

Hermione and Draco once again danced in silence. Draco noticed that there were not a lot of dancers on the dance floor. He guessed that not many of his classmates knew how to waltz. It did not matter. He enjoyed being the center of attention, especially when it was pissing Potter off.

Draco glanced at the mirrors set up around the room. He was glad that he sought guidance from Professor Slytherin with regards to what type of clothing he should wear. He was also glad that he decided to wear what Professor Slytherin was wearing. He felt very stylish in his costume. Professor Slytherin said that Lords and Gentlemen wore this type of clothing.

Professor Slytherin showed him pictures on the computer of the style in the 1800's. In those pictures, they showed women also. Draco noticed that Hermione was wearing the equivalent what a Lady would wear at that time. In the mirrors, they looked like a couple. They matched perfectly.

Draco glanced over at Potter. He could see that Potter was seething in anger. Draco smirked at Potter and began moving faster around the dance floor. Surprisingly, Hermione kept up with him.

Draco glanced down at Hermione and saw that her face was flushed and she was smiling at him. He smiled back and raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione nodded her head.

Draco pulled Hermione closer to his body and moved up the pace. Hermione closed her eyes, allowing Draco to lead her around the dance floor. She enjoyed dancing and enjoyed dancing with someone who knew how to dance. She allowed the music to flow through her. She was unaware of anything other than the music that was playing and the man who was holding her.

Hermione heard the music fade away and felt Draco slow down until they were at a complete stop. They stared at each other for a second, before Harry grabbed her arm and forced her to the middle of the dance floor to dance to one of the faster songs. She glanced down to her dance card and saw Draco's name magically written on it.

Hermione found her eyes drawn to Draco. He and Pansy were also dancing. Hermione stifled a laugh. Pansy looked ridiculous dancing in the metal hoop skirt. She already knocked over Blaise, who was dancing with Millicent.

Hermione glanced back at Harry and winced. Harry was gyrating around the dance floor, looking like he was having a fit. "No matter how hard I tried, he still has not learned to dance." Hermione thought as she shook her head in disbelief.

Hermione glanced around the room and saw Methos sitting at one of the tables with Professor Snape watching the students. Methos lifted his glass to her in salute. Hermione smiled in response and turned her attention back to Harry.

Later

Hermione was sitting with Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Professor Snape, Methos and Draco. The night was almost over. Ron and Harry did not want to be there, but Hermione told them that Professor Slytherin was telling stories of his "ancestor's" adventures with Lord Byron and she wanted to listen.

"Lord Byron was a genius." Methos stated. "The poetry that he would write. He was full of life when he was with the Shelley's and my ancestor."

"Is it true what they say about Lord Byron?" Hermione asked eagerly. "That he....." Hermione's face began to blush.

"Oh yes." Methos responded with a grin. "Lord Byron would sleep with anything. Opium was prevalent. Orgies almost every night. Imagine what it is like to be so hungry it hurts. Byron felt like that all the time. He was always wanting more. Always needing more. Lord Bryon once solicited a threesome with my ancestor and Mary Shelley, but my ancestor refused as Mary Shelley was unconscious at the time. Though he was very tempted at the prospect. Marry Shelley was very intelligent and my ancestor found intelligent women very sexy."

"Professor Slytherin." Professor Snape stated. "I do not feel this conversation is appropriate with present company."

"It was a shame how he died." Methos stated a far away look in his eyes, ignoring Professor Snape. "He was an empty shell then. He hated life. So much bitterness. He had no dreams. No hopes. No poetry left. He had nothing but gnawing hunger and hearing nothing but his voice, screaming his failure. His life had become one long tragedy."

Luna laughed. "You sound like you were there at his death and that you knew him personally."

"Well." Methos said, recovering. "All my ancestors, including Salazar, wrote very detailed journals. Based on their writings, I felt like I did know Lord Byron."

Hermione's and Methos' eyes met and he saw the look of sympathy in her eyes.

"So Adam." Harry asked with a sneer. "Any other adventures you have to tell us?"

Hermione glared at Harry. At the next slow dance, Harry demanded why she was calling Professor Slytherin by his first name and why she called out to him when she was being attacked. Hermione had to explain that Methos asked her to call him Adam when they were doing research. She also had to explain that she hoped that Adam would wake up and the masked man would disappear.

"That is Professor Slytherin to you, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said angrily.

"No." Methos stated as he put an arm on Professor Snape's shoulder. "It's OK. Yes, Mr. Potter. I have many stories but you do not have to stay here and listen to them if you do not want to."

Hermione heard familiar beginnings of a melody. "Oh." Hermione stated. "My favorite song."

"Let's dance." Harry stated as he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione said holding up her dance card. "I have already danced with you three times."

"How about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Same with Ron and Neville." Hermione responded.

Draco smirked at Potter, when Potter glanced at him. He was going to enjoy this. He was going to dance with Hermione and Potter could not do anything about it. Draco picked an imaginary piece of lint on his jacket and was about to say something when he heard. ""I'll dance with you."

Draco looked over towards Professor Slytherin and saw that he stood up and offered an elbow to Hermione.

Methos led Hermione to the middle of the dance floor. He took her right hand into his and placed a hand gently on her waist. He kept enough space between them so that no questions would be asked.

"I am sorry about Harry." Hermione stated. "I do not know what is going on with him lately."

"It's fine." Methos stated. "Nothing to worry about."

"So.." Methos said. "..is this really your favorite song, or were you just trying to change the conversation."

"I happen to like Queen." Hermione replied. ""One Year of Love" is not my all time favorite song, but I still love to dance to it."

They danced in silence. Hermione eyes were getting tired. She wanted to rest her head on Methos' shoulder, but knew that she could not.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Methos asked.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny and I are leaving by floo through Dumbledore's office after lunch." Hermione answered.

"Come see me tonight." Methos asked. "I have something for you."

Hermione looked up into Methos' eyes and smiled. "OK." Hermione responded.

"By the way, you look very beautiful tonight." Methos said as he pushed curl, that escaped from its confines, behind her ear.

Methos let his fingers brush Hermione's cheek, and she leaned into his caress.

Methos looked up, over Hermione's head, and saw Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Professor Snape watching them.

The song ended and Methos stepped away from Hermione. Methos took Hermione's hand and bowed. "See you later." Methos whispered before he stood up and walked away.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione was skipping down the halls late at night. "Tonight was so magical." She thought. She started humming a waltz and began dancing with an imaginary partner. Her feet got caught up in her bulky slippers and she stumbled into a wall. Hermione started giggling. Her laughter echoed through the empty halls. Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth. She listened for a while before she sighed with relief.

A cool breeze blew through the halls and Hermione shivered. She pulled her red bathrobe tighter around her body and tightened the belt. The clock started chiming. Hermione started running and she arrived to Professor Slytherin's classroom when the final bell rang.

Hermione walked to the portrait and stated the password. She walked down the passageway and smiled when she felt the familiar buzz of Methos.

As she entered Methos' quarters she was immediately blinded. "Methos?" Hermione questioned. "What is going on?"

"I am not ready yet." Methos answered. "Just stay where you are and I will take off the magical blindfold."

Hermione stood still in anticipation. The buzzing sensation was still filling her head. The pressure was building and beads of sweat starting covering her brow. "Methos..." Hermione said weakly.

The blindfold left her eyes and she found herself staring into Methos' eyes. "Sorry about that." Methos stated.

Methos covered Hermione's eyes with his hands and she felt him move behind her. He removed his hands and Hermione stared at the room in disbelief. A beautiful Christmas tree was standing in the center of the room. Its white lights were blinking in tune with the Christmas carols playing. Multi-colored lights were along the walls and stockings were hung at the fireplace.

"I saw the pictures in your parent's room." Methos explained. "I hope I got everything correct."

Hermione turned around and threw her arms around Methos' neck. "It's perfect." Hermione whispered in Methos' ear. "Why?"

"I know how hard the Holiday's are after losing a loved one." Methos explained, returning Hermione's hug. "I just wanted you to have some type of familiarity this Christmas. I know that Wizards do not know about certain muggle customs."

Methos unwrapped Hermione's arms around his neck. "Come." Methos stated. "I have hot chocolate and sugar cookies for us."

"Santa Cookies!" Hermione squealed in delight as she saw the decorated sugar cookies on the plate.

Methos grinned as he watched Hermione take a big bite out of the cookie and lick the frosting off her lips.

Methos reached under the tree, pulled out three packages and handed them to Hermione. Hermione licked the remaining frosting off her fingers and took the smaller of the packages.

She unwrapped the present and stared at it in disbelief. Hermione looked at Methos and stammered. "A 1st addition of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein."

Hermione opened the cover carefully and read the inscription inside. "To Dr. Benjamin Adams. My inspiration. Love Mary Shelley."

"This is too much." Hermione stated. "This was her gift to you...."

"So it is mine to do with what I wish." Methos interrupted. "You will appreciate it more than me."

Hermione clutched the book to her chest. "Thank you." Hermione stated as she leaned over and placed her lips onto his. Methos, using all his willpower not to return her kiss, stayed still and waited for Hermione to withdraw. Hermione removed her lips from his and snuggled against him, staring at the inscription.

"What made you pick Benjamin Adams?" Hermione asked.

"I had been using Adam for a first name for so long. I decided to use it as a last name at that time." Methos explained.

"Why Adam?" Hermione asked.

"I am the oldest of all immortals." Methos answered. "Adam, according to most of the world, is the first man. It is an inside joke."

Hermione nodded. "What made you decide on Salazar Slytherin?"

"Now that is a story." Methos stated as he put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Tell me." Hermione asked as she picked up her mug of hot chocolate.

"I was in London at the time....." Methos began.

Flashback

Methos was running down the streets at night. He tripped on a cobblestone and fell onto the street. He rolled up and leaned against a wall. Looking back he noticed the reflection of shadows and flames against the buildings.

"Peter removes snakes from an entire island and is deemed a Saint." Methos thought angrily. "600 years later, I save a girl from being bitten by a cobra by telling it to back down, and I am accused of being a witch and sentenced to be burned at the stake. What happened to Thank You?"

"There he is!!" Methos heard a woman shout. He started running again. Methos quickly glanced around for places to hide. He saw a darkened alleyway and was going to run towards it when someone grabbed him from behind.

He started struggling against the other person's hold when he felt a pull behind his navel. Methos then found himself face down on the floor of an empty alleyway.

"What were you thinking?" A man's voice demanded. "Helping muggles like that. Are you mad?"

"Muggles?" Methos thought in confusion as he struggled to sit up.

"I thought it was good thing at the time." Methos responded brushing the dirt from his cloak.

"Humph." The man grunted. Methos watched as the man pulled a stick from his cloak and tapped it against the stones on the wall.

"What the hell?" Methos thought as he watched the wall open to reveal bustle of people and shops.

The other man stepped into the crowd and Methos followed. Methos saw men, women and children in brightly colored robes. Packages were levitated and owls were flying back and forth between windows.

"A community of witches and wizards. So this is where they all ended up." Methos thought with his head hung down in shame. "I am glad my brothers and I did not succeed in removing this race from the world."

Methos followed the man to a large stone building. The man ushered Methos into the door. They walked down the hallway until they reached another door. The man pushed Methos through the door. Two men and a woman were sitting at a table.

A man with red hair stood up and demanded. "Severus, why have you brought this muggle here?"

"He is not a muggle, Galen." Severus responded. "He has magic. I watched him speak to a snake, stopping it from biting a young girl. I thought that we should assess his skills in magic. If his only talent is speaking to snakes, we can erase his memory."

Methos did not like the sound of that. Under his breath, he called for a dagger. The other wizards watched the dagger fly to Methos. Methos grabbed it, pulled Severus towards him and placed the dagger under Severus' neck.

"You do have other talents." Severus said calmly. Galen, the other man, and the woman stood up, holding out their wands.

"Let him go." Galen demanded.

"I will when you lower your wands and assure me that you will not be erasing anything from my mind." Methos responded.

"Put them away." Severus demanded.

Methos let Severus go and placed the dagger in his cloak.

"Where is your wand?" The woman asked Methos.

"The Gods." Methos silently cursed. Methos grabbed the dagger, quickly transfigured it into a wand and held it out for them to see.

"So you are from the magic community." Galen stated.

"No." Methos responded. "This is the first time I have seen anything like this. I thought I was the only one."

"Where did you get your wand?" The woman asked.

"It has been in my family for generations." Methos lied. "We did not know where it came from."

"Well. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Magic World." Severus stated. "My name is Severus Shively. My companions are Godric Gryffindor, Galen Weasley and Rowena Ravenclaw."

Methos shook everyone's hand.

"What is your name, Sir?" Rowena asked. "Our records have names from the beginning of time. Your surname may be one of them."

"Think Methos." Methos thought. "What name would not be on that list?"

"Eh.......Slytherin." Methos answered.

"Good one, Methos." He thought. "Something to do with snakes."

"Is that a first name or last?" Godric asked.

"Last." Methos automatically answered. "Oh Great. Now I have to think of a first name." He thought. "What would be a grand wizard name? Adam wouldn't do."

"First name is...." Methos said. ".... Salazar. My name is Salazar Slytherin."

Present.

"So you made it up on the spot." Hermione laughed.

"Sometimes you have to do that." Methos answered.

"What about the wand you currently have?" Hermione asked.

"I made it myself." Methos answered looking away from Hermione. "No other wands would work."

"But you can use wandless magic." Hermione stated.

Methos opened his mouth to deny it but Hermione interrupted. ""Salazar" healed me at the spring without a wand and "Death" told everyone that they were worthless with "their petty sticks" and he took everyone's wand by just holding out his hand."

"Why would you hide something like that?" Hermione asked.

"When you are an immortal, you do not want to bring attention to yourself. Being a wizard that could do wandless magic would have made me different and unusual. I would not have been able to blend in. As an immortal, you keep to yourself." Methos responded. "My motto was not to ask any questions, because once you start asking questions, they will start ask questions regarding you."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Methos interrupted.

"I know that goes against your character and that is why I not asking you to change." Methos stated. "But later when you are changing identities, you need to be careful."

Hermione nodded her head, understanding.

"Now." Methos smiled. "Open the rest of your presents."

Hermione was delighted with the 1st addition of Lord Byron's poems but the other book was confusing. "What is this?" Hermione asked.

Methos rolled up his sleeve on his left arm. "I am sure that you have seen this tattoo." Methos stated. Hermione nodded.

"There is an organization called Watchers that observe us immortals and write down our experiences." Methos reported. Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question, but Methos interrupted.

"I have infiltrated the organization." Methos stated. "I am in charge of the "Methos Project". How better to stay hidden, if I am looking for myself. Anyway, a long time ago I met my Watcher. He did not know my real name at the time, only that I was immortal. One drunken evening I told him about my life and experiences. We became friends. He later decided to made a record of our conversations, but it was later filed under fairytales."

Methos picked up the book and leafed through it. "How better to let you know some of my experiences in history by reading them rather trying to think of questions to ask."

Hermione thanked Methos for his gifts. She reached into the pocket and took out two small wrapped presents.

"I bought something for you." Hermione said as she enlarged the presents to their original size. "I was unsure what to get you. After all, what do you get a man who is over 5000 years old? But when I saw one of the gifts in a magazine I thought you may enjoy it."

Methos raised an eyebrow to her as he unwrapped the gifts. He grinned when he saw a leather bound journal. He picked up the other gift and tore off the paper. When he saw what it was, he grinned even more. "I think we can do something with these." Methos said.

Later

Hermione felt herself being lifted. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Methos' arms. "What time is it?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"3:00 a.m." Methos responded. "You have been asleep for an hour."

"That late!!" Hermione squeaked. "I need to get back."

"Shhhh." Methos shushed as he placed her on her side on his bed. "You have to get up in a couple of hours anyway. You might as well sleep here."

"But I am in my pajamas. I do not have any change of clothes." Hermione whispered as she felt Methos lay down next to her.

"You have some clean work-out outfits here." Methos stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist and burrowed his nose into her neck. "You can change into them. You do not have to wear the uniform or robes tomorrow"

"But...." Hermione stated.

"Shhhh." Methos interrupted. "No matter how delectable you are, I am too tired to do anything about it. It's just like last time. Sleep."

Hermione blushed at Methos' words and snuggled against the warmth of his body.

Methos waited until he heard the rhythmic breathing of Hermione before he brushed back her hair and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight my love." He whispered. He pulled her closer to his body, closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled like a Cheshire cat. She once again closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Next morning.

The Slytherin students were standing in the hallway waiting for Professor Snape to lead them to the train station.

Blaise stopped speaking with Pansy and he lifted his head, looking down the darkened hallways. "Silence!!" Blaise barked.

The hallway went completely silent. A strange sound was heard. It was a sound they never heard before.

"Whomp, whomp, whomp, whomp."

Another sound joined it. As it grew closer, the students could hear music. The music grew louder and louder. It was ominous sounding.

Suddenly a burst of purple exploded above them. The students started screaming and running away from the mini explosions surrounding them. Chaos was filling the halls of the dungeons of Sytherin.

Professor Snape ran out of his quarters and saw two black flying objects shooting mini fireworks above the students and the students scattering.

"PEEVES!!!" Professor Snape shouted.

The two black flying objects left quickly. Professor Snape tried to calm the students down, missing the two heads looking around the corner, holding the two objects.

Methos grabbed Hermione's hand and ran down the hall.

"That was fun." Methos stated as he collapsed against the wall.

"Don't you think adding the music from Apocalypse Now to the helicopters was a bit much?" Hermione asked.

"No. It was perfect." Methos said as he put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "A way to great drama is to start small and build. It was not the explosions that made them scared. It was the anticipation that something was coming."

"But it was your own House." Hermione stated. "Not that I mind. But why them?"

"They are a disagreeable lot." Methos responded. "Sometimes people need to be reminded that they are just like everyone else. Anyway, it is not like anyone got hurt."

"Come." Methos said as he held out his hand. "It is almost time for you to leave. We need to get you to the Main Hall for lunch."

After dropping off the toy helicopters and picking up Hermione's presents, they walked to the Main Hall.

When Methos and Hermione reached the Main Hall, Methos took her off to the side. "I will leave you now." Methos said. "But first I want you to do something for me. Do not go anywhere without your sword. Do not go into the muggle world. You are safer here. You will not encounter any other immortals."

Hermione nodded her head knowing that she would disobey him. Her parents were buried in the muggle world and she had planned on visiting them with Harry on Christmas Eve. No one, not even Methos, was going to tell her otherwise.

Hermione entered the Main Hall and saw Ginny waving to her. Hermione walked up to them and sat down.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Harry asked. "We came looking for you."

"I had more packing to do, so I went to kitchens and asked the elves to make something for me." Hermione answered as she put her napkin in her lap. Hermione did wake up early and noticed Methos was still sleeping. She snuck into the kitchen and got them some breakfast. "You must have come when I was in the kitchens."

"Where did you get that sweater?" Ginny asked. "I love the color on you."

Hermione caressed the blue cashmere sweater. Methos gave her this sweater. He surprised Hermione with the sweater and a Hermes' scarf after breakfast. Methos told her that the Hermes' scarf was a gift from Amanda and Duncan.

"My parents gave me this before they died." Hermione lied. "This is the first time I have worn it."

"I cannot wait for Christmas." Harry said. "It will be the first time that I will be away from Hogwarts."

"It will be the best one ever." Harry stated as he glanced at Hermione.

Hermione reached into the pocket of her black pants and felt the shrunken presents from Methos and his friends. "Maybe not the best..." Hermione said, thinking of her parents. "..but it will be up near the top."

A/N: Thank the following for your reviews:

Srendu, darthelwig, rani singla, Pho3nix, sln1987, cats, Ridea, taz, MistressMaliceMalfoy, easilyconfused22, asiangrl91, legolasEstelstar, Catherine, Lissa Riddle, Kichiko, Vetilakriz, irishfairy93, power2carebears, Wytil, Molle-Rulz, roxygal90, Ellen, Aeriel Ravenna, Snakeyes, LostInTheRain, ghzowy, LosOjosDeLaVida, Liz, Ezmerelda, Wicca Oshy, Samurai Anaya, No one remembered, yanelyll67, lilycat, babyface78, Patagonia, libraflyter, freakishlyodd13, Phelin, dumdedumdum33, Randomgrrl22, Rynn, stargazer starluver, Paprika, danuschka, lunacup, lgobgrile15, JenJen, alexandr


	29. Chapter 29

Cemetery

Hermione was staring down at two headstones. Tears were running down her cheeks. "What made me so special?" Hermione thought. "Why couldn't my parents also be immortal?"

Hermione bent down and placed flowers in front of her parent's headstones. She kissed her hand and placed her hand on the cold marble. She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt a warm body behind her. She leaned against the warmth and felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Thank you for coming with me." Hermione said. "You are a good friend, Harry."

Harry led Hermione to the bench next to the headstones of her parents and sat down next to her. He placed her head on his shoulder and held her while she sobbed. With his free hand, Harry caressed her arm and eventually began to run his fingers through her curls. Hermione eventually sobbed herself to sleep. Harry gently laid her head down on his lap and continued to caress her hair.

Harry was in heaven. He had the woman that he loved in his arms. It pained him to see her cry though. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. Harry sighed. He wished he could tell Hermione how he felt, but with Voldemort still at large, he could not let his intensions be known.

Harry stared at Hermione's tear stained cheeks. He wanted to kiss those tears away. Harry wondered if he could bend far enough to kiss her. He was halfway to his goal, when Hermione bolted up to a standing position, nearly hitting Harry on the chin.

"Damn, damn, damn." Hermione silently cursed as she spun around in a circle looking for the other immortal. She caught sight of a heavyset older man standing 50 meters away.

"What is wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione thought. "I have to get rid of Harry."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione responded. "I woke up confused. I forgot where I was."

Harry held out his hand. "Come. Sit down." Harry requested.

""No. That's Okay." Hermione responded. She looked over her shoulder at the other immortal, missing the hurt look on Harry's face.

"Listen, Harry." Hermione said as she turned a faced Harry. "Can I have some time alone with my parents?"

"Sure." Harry answered. "I will go over to the side of the road."

"No Harry." Hermione stated. "I need you to leave. I do not know how long I am going to be. I do not want you to wait in the cold. I will meet you home."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Hermione held her breath. "Okay." Harry stated as he got to his feet. "I will see you when you get back."

Harry bent to kiss Hermione's lips, but she moved her head away so his lips fell on her cheek. Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze before dropping it, then walked away.

Hermione watched Harry walk out of sight before she turned and walked towards the immortal, missing Harry's head peeking around a crypt.

Hermione approached the other immortal with apprehension. She hoped that this would be just a friendly encounter.

"Hello." Hermione said as she held out her hand. "My name is Hermione. What is yours?"

"Your Executioner." The other immortal responded.

Hermione jolted back in shock. "Listen." Hermione hissed. "I do not want to fight you. It is Christmas Eve..."

"What is a mortal Holiday to us?" The other immortal interrupted. "You know the rules. Once a challenge has been made, you have to comply."

Hermione's shoulders slumped.

"There is a storage building on the outskirts of the cemetery, outside of holy ground." The other immortal stated. "Follow me."

Hermione followed the other immortal to behind the storage building. She noticed that the building was next to a creek. Rusted equipment, gardening tools, fertilizer bags and broken tombstones littered the ground.

"There is not much room for us to fight." Hermione stated as she walked among the debris.

"Oh. We won't be fighting." Hermione heard the other immortal say. She then heard a loud click.

Hermione turned around and saw the other immortal holding a gun.

"What are you doing?" Hermione squeaked. "That is against the rules. Didn't your teacher tell you that?"

"He must have forgotten to tell me before I killed him." The other immortal said without remorse.

"You killed your teacher??!!" Hermione said in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because there can be only one, Baby." The other immortal responded with a smirk.

"Say Goodbye." The other immortal said as he raised the gun, aiming for Hermione's heart.

Hermione glanced around in a panic, trying to find a place where she can duck and cover. She heard the gunshot and braced herself with the impact, but the shot went wide. She glanced up and saw Harry fighting with the other immortal for control of the gun.

"RUN HERMIONE!!!" Harry shouted as he grabbed the gun away from the other immortal.

"HARRY NO!!!" Hermione cried out.

As Harry threw the gun into the creek, the other immortal punched him in the face, causing his glassed to fly off his face. Another punch landed Harry behind the bags of fertilizer.

Harry lay on the ground for a while, trying to regain his breath. He opened his eyes and saw blurred figures. He heard the clanking of metal against metal. He turned onto his stomach, searching to his glasses with his hands.

Harry found his glasses, noticing that the glass was cracked multiple times in each lens. He put on his glasses and turned around just in time to see multiple Hermiones cut across the other man's stomach with a sword, then spin around and take the man's head.

Seeing the other man's headless body caused Harry to retch. He turned away from the sight, missing the blue glow that engulfed the body. He felt electricity fill the air and a slow build up of power. He panicked as he felt all the magic drain from his body. A scream filled the air and Harry glanced up towards Hermione in time to see a wave of blue light coming towards him. He was lifted in the air and tossed against the side of the building, knocking him unconscious.

Later

Harry opened his eyes. He saw above him the bright stars in the sky. He saw that his glasses were fixed. "Hermione must of fixed them." Harry thought.

"Hermione!!" Harry thought. Harry followed Hermione after he saw her talk to an older gentleman. He watched them walk behind a building. He remembered how his heart clenched when he peered around the corner and saw the other man aim the gun at Hermione. He acted without thinking, rushing the other man, knocking the gun away before he could make the shot. Harry sat up, remembered what happened after.

He turned his head and saw Hermione kneeling next to him, disheveled and tears staining her cheeks.

"Harry!!" Hermione cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "You are alright."

Harry pushed Hermione away from him and scrambled to his feet. "Get away from me!!" Harry shouted.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG??!! WHAT'S WRONG??!!" Harry shouted. "YOU KILLED SOMEONE!!"

"Harry I....." Hermione began.

"Don't tell me you did not have any choice." Harry continued to shout. "You had ample time to escape. I saw you follow him. Is that what you do? Lure them to their death? This one just surprised you with a gun?"

"Harry." Hermione sobbed. "You know me better...."

"No, Hermione." Harry interrupted. "I do not know you anymore. You are never around. You are always doing something regarding Head Duties. Hanging around Malfoy....."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He leapt forward, placed his hands on either side of Hermione's face and stared into her eyes.

Hermione saw images flashing through her mind. She fought Harry, not letting him know about her new status as an immortal or the times she spent with Methos. Unfortunately, she did not have time to block the image of Draco kissing her after movie night.

Hermione wrenched her head from Harry's hands. "HOW DARE YOU." Hermione shouted at Harry.

A look of fury filled Harry's face. "Hermione, how long have you been a Deatheater?" Harry asked quietly.

"WHAT???!!!" Hermione shouted incredulously. "ARE YOU MAD??!!"

"Why else would Malfoy be involved with you?" Harry sneered. "You are nothing but a mudblood."

Hermione's face paled. "Harry." Hermione whispered. "How can you say that about me?"

"Did Voldemort promise you a high position in the Ministry by luring me to my death?" Harry demanded.

"I do not have to listen to your mad ravings." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Yes you do." Harry said as he grabbed her arm. "When did you become a deatheater?"

"I repeat. I am not a deatheater." Hermione shouted. "Deatheaters are murderers. They kill muggles. I am not a murderer."

"That is where you are wrong." Harry said as he tightened his grip on her arm. "You are a murderer. You just killed someone. You cut off a muggles' head. Beheading someone is an act of murder. If you are not a deatheater, what are you?."

Hermione looked away, not responding to Harry's question.

Harry took out his wand, pointed his wand at Hermione's head and muttered, "Obliviate."

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded as she wrenched her arm from Harry's grip.

"I cannot risk the lives of the Order and the Weasleys." Harry stated. "I have just erased any knowledge of the new headquarters.

"But that is where I live." Hermione begged.

"Not anymore." Harry responded. "Let your new deatheater friends put you up for the Holidays."

Harry apparated from the cemetery, leaving Hermione alone.

Meanwhile

Draco was sitting on his bed waiting for his father. At breakfast, his father told him that he was going to discuss what was required of him when he took the Dark Mark in 2 days, tonight.

Draco looked over to his desk. He organized everything this afternoon. He hoped that it would be enough to convince his father.

A knock was heard at the door. Draco moved his eyes towards it. "Come in." Draco said. He watched his father enter the room.

"Draco." Lucius said. "I thought I told you meet me in the Library at a specific time. I would hate to have to continue the discussion we had when you returned from Hogwarts."

Draco shuddered. His father locked him in one of the dungeon's cells as punishment for declaring Professor Slytherin as the heir to Salazar. There was only darkness and the sound of his own breathing to keep him company. He had no idea how long he was in that cell.

"Draco." Lucius interrupted his thoughts. "An explanation."

"I thought it would be best to have the conversation here." Draco responded.

"Alright." Lucius responded. "I guess it does not matter where the conversation takes place." Lucius pulled a chair in front of Draco and sat down.

"Now listen." Lucius began. "There will be no interruptions. I will explain the ritual to you and then you can ask questions, should you have any."

"Can I ask a general question first?" Draco asked.

"Alright." Lucius responded.

"Why do we support Lord Voldemort?" Draco asked.

Lucius blinked at Draco in astonishment.

"I am sorry." Lucius responded. "What did you say?"

"Why do we support Lord Voldemort?" Draco asked again.

"You should know why we do?" Lucius snarled as he stood up. "He is the most powerful wizard around, more powerful than us. That is why we follow him."

"How can Voldemort be all powerful when Potter destroyed him as a baby?" Draco asked.

"We do not know." Lucius responded truthfully. "But the Dark Lord has risen from the dead and has come back to finish his goal."

"And what is that?" Draco asked.

"Why supremacy for all purebloods, of course." Lucius smirked. "We will drive away the muggleborns and halfbloods from our world."

"Isn't the Dark Lord a half-blood?" Draco asked.

"Bite your tongue." Lucius said in a shocked voice.

"Lord Voldemort used to be Tom Riddle." Draco stated. "Riddle is a muggle name. In the Hogwarts' archives, it says that Tom Riddle's mother was a witch but his father was a muggle."

"That does not matter." Lucius snarled. "He is Salazar's heir. He speaks Parselmouth..."

"Which Salazar Slytherin's journals show that Salazar was not born a Parselmouth." Draco interrupted.

Lucius lunged forward and grabbed Draco by the color of his robes.

"Do you want muggleborns around us? Do you want to have our bloodlines sullied?" Lucius said menacingly.

"I wanted to talk to you about that also." Draco squeaked.

Lucius let Draco go. Draco backed up to his desk gasping for breath.

"I have done some research." Draco choked. "Other than us, the Dumbledore family is the oldest of the wizard families around."

"I made a list of when other wizard families first arrived in our world." Draco said as he handed Lucius a piece of parchment.

"The Weasleys came after us." Draco continued. "Along with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Shively, Parkinson, Goyle and Black."

"I note that the newest family names are Lestrange, Crabbe, Flint, Nott, Snape, and Zabini." Draco continued. "All Slytherin names. Our friends. Some are part of our family.

Lucius' face went pale.

"What were they before they were purebloods?" Draco shouted. "I will tell you. They were muggleborn."

"SILENCE!!" Lucius shouted.

"No father." Draco shouted back. "You have always told me to ally myself to the most powerful wizard or witch, but I am friends with idiots. Do you want to know who the most powerful witch in Hogwarts is? I will tell you, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn. She knows more about magic than anyone I know, even me."

Lucius looked at Draco, stunned.

"Listen to me father." Draco begged. "Salazar Slytherin showed up one day. His name was no where in the archives. He was a muggleborn. Why are we following his supposed heir? Lord Voldemort nearly destroyed our family last time. You got arrested."

"Because I cannot defeat him." Lucius cried out. "You know our motto. We do anything to survive. We were almost wiped out, Draco. Long before the wizard world was formed, we lived among the muggles. We were part of a nomadic tribe. We offered ourselves as healers. It is written that one day 4 riders came. Our family offered to protect the tribe. We had done it before, but these riders were different. Two of them were wizards who could do wandless magic. Out of our family of 20, only one of us survived. Alexander Malfoy was only 5 years old at the time. He hid under his father's body and pretended to be dead. He became a slave to the Giants to survive. We do anything to survive, Draco."

"Why can't we go to Dumbledore?" Draco begged. "We can ask for his protection."

"You do not understand, Draco." Lucius sighed. "Dumbledore is going to lose. The Dark Lord has no qualms. He kills with no remorse. The Dark Arts are always more powerful than the Light. Dumbledore and anyone who follows him will be destroyed."

"I am sorry, father." Draco sobbed. "I do not believe that."

Draco turned around and grabbed his wand.

"What are you doing Draco?" Lucius demanded.

Draco turned quickly to face Lucius. Draco shouted a spell. Lucius stiffened up. He could not move his limbs.

"What are you doing?" Lucius demanded.

"I am sorry, father." Draco responded. "I am not taking the Dark Mark. I am going to Professor Dumbledore and pledge my allegiance to him."

"DRACO NO!!!" Lucius shouted.

Draco grabbed his trunk and started walking to the door. "Goodbye, father. The spell will wear off in a couple hours. It is one of the many spells that Granger discovered." Draco said. "Say goodbye to mother for me."

Draco exited out of his room. As he closed his door, Draco heard his father shout. "DRACO!!!"


	30. Chapter 30

Christmas Eve

Methos and Professor Snape were walking down the hallways late at night.

"But that is not how it goes." Professor Snape said in an exacerbated voice.

"Oh come on." Methos responded. "I told you. It is a parody of the song. How many drinks does it take to loosen you up?"

"We have not gotten there yet." Professor Snape stated.

"Well then. Bottoms up." Methos said as he pointed to Professor Snape's nearly empty Firewhisky bottle.

"After you." Professor Snape responded.

Methos bowed to him and downed the rest of his bottle. "Arg." Methos shuddered as he threw the empty bottle to the ground. "Ghastly stuff."

"Come my friend." Methos said as he took Professor Snape's empty bottle from his hand. "I have something much better to drink in my quarters. The finest Scottish Whiskey around."

"Is it muggle?" Professor Snape asked as he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Of course." Methos responded.

"Then I do not want it." Professor Snape answered. "Give me only wizard whiskey."

"I will give you wizard whiskey only if you sing with me." Methos demanded.

Professor Snape opened his eyes to glare at Methos. Seeing the determined look on Methos' face, Professor Snape growled. "Fine. We will sing your stupid song."

Methos grinned. "Okay. On three. One, two, three...."

Methos and Professor Snape started singing. "Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg......"

Their voices echoed in the halls as they walked down the stairs to the Slytherin Dungeons.

Professor Snape watched Methos with alcohol-hazed eyes. He was glad that Professor Slytherin was with him this year. He always felt the most alone at Christmas time. He usually sat politely through dinner with the other professors and then made excuses to leave early to go into his room and drink alone.

Christmas Eve dinner was different this year. Professor Slytherin transfigured the long table into a round one. It made conversation easier. Professor Snape could not sit quietly at the end of the table and hope that no one would notice him.

Professor Slytherin took up most of the conversation at the table, entertaining them all with stories of his family's time during Christmas. Professor Slytherin would not let him leave. He instead furnished the Firewhisky bottles and made him drink to toasts of good cheer rather than despair.

Professor Snape smiled as Professor Slytherin began singing another song but his smile faded, for this one was a melancholy tune. He was about to question him regarding the tune when he glanced up and saw something that caused his heart to grow cold.

"Well there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas. The greatest gift they get this year is life..." Methos immediately stopped singing and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He felt the presence of an immortal.

"Hermione?" Methos thought with a frown. "What is she doing here?"

"Listen..." Methos said as he turned to Professor Snape.

"I am sorry." Professor Snape interrupted. "I am not feeling very well at the moment. Can we call it a night?"

Methos nodded his head in relief. He bade Professor Snape a goodnight and watched him walk down the hall before he entered his quarters.

Methos saw Hermione crying on his bed. She only raised her head to acknowledge him when he approached her. She allowed him to take her in his arms. He felt the telltale signs of a Quickening.

"Oh the Gods." Methos thought as he tightened his arms around her. "She took her first head."

Methos then got angry. "What the hell did she think she was doing?" He thought. "I specifically told her not to go out into the muggle world."

He removed her from his arms and grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Why??" Methos demanded.

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. "I only wanted to see my parents." Hermione sobbed. "I thought that as long as I was on Holy Ground I would be fine."

The anger immediately left Methos as he once again pulled her into his arms. "I should have known that she would want to see her parents." Methos thought.

"What happened?" Methos asked gently.

"I was in the cemetery with Harry." Hermione explained as she removed herself from Methos' arms. "I felt the other immortal and told Harry to go away. I walked up to him and introduced myself and the man challenged me. I did not want to fight him, but he told me once a challenge has been made, I had to participate. We went behind a storage shed then the other man pulled out a gun."

Hermione looked up into Methos' eyes. "He was going to shoot me and take my head while I lay dying. I thought you told me that was against the rules."

Methos pulled Hermione once again into his arms. "It is." Methos growled. "What happened? How did you defeat him?"

"Harry followed me." Hermione responded. "He wrestled the gun away from the man. He knocked Harry away. I used the distraction to take out my sword. We fought and I took his head."

"I killed someone and I did not even know his name." Hermione whispered.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione groaned as she sat up and looked at her hands. "I killed someone. Harry was right. I am a murderer..." Hermione started to hyperventilate.

"No Hermione." Methos said as he cupped Hermione's face in his hands. "Listen to me. You are not a murderer. He attacked you first. You had no choice."

"I did have a choice." Hermione sobbed, remembering Harry's words. "I could have walked away. I could have left him there..."

"And allow him to take another life?" Methos interrupted. "How many immortals has this man killed by cheating? What did the Quickening show you?"

"What??" Hermione asked.

"The Quickening." Methos responded. "The essence of an immortal's life. Once you take your opponents head, their Quickening, and the ones they have taken, are transferred to you. Their lives. Their memories. Their power."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought awhile. "50." Hermione stated. "He killed 50 immortals by shooting them first before taking their head."

"See." Methos said gently. "If you had not stopped him, he would have continued to kill."

"But Harry...." Hermione responded.

"Why do you keep bringing up his name? What does Harry have to do with this?" Methos interrupted in an exacerbated voice.

"Because he was there when I took the man's head. He saw everything." Hermione answered.

"WHAT??!!" Methos shouted as he grabbed her by the arms. "How could you be so careless? Do you know what this means? He knows about us now."

"I am sorry." Hermione sobbed. "He followed me. If it wasn't for Harry, I would be dead."

Methos let Hermione go and collapsed on the bed, covering his face with his hands. He was too tired and too drunk to deal with this right now.

"If it means anything..." Hermione continued bitterly. "...Harry still doesn't know about immortals. As far as he is concerned, I killed a muggle. He thinks I am a death eater."

Methos removed his hands and stared at Hermione in disbelief.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself. "He erased all the knowledge of where my home is." Hermione continued. "I have no other family. I have no other friends. I have no where else to go, so I came here."

"Oh the Gods." Methos thought. "How are we going to get out of this?"

Hermione's vision blurred and she lifted her hand to stem the tears that would not stop. She would not know what to do should Methos tell her to leave. But Methos' hand was already there, wiping her cheek.

"Can I stay here?" Hermione asked.

"One night can't hurt." Methos thought as he nodded his head. "Tomorrow they would think of something, when she was less upset and I am more sober."

He kissed her softly, tenderly and comforting, starting with her cheeks, kissing the tears away then moving to her lips. He wanted to let her know that everything was okay. He did not want her to cry anymore. Things would be all right, everything would work out in the end, tomorrow was another day, and all those other clichés that kept popping up in his head. His fingers slipped behind her ears, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, smoothing back strands of her hair. Hermione groaned and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, parting her lips, and deepening the kiss.

Warning bells filled Methos' head, but he ignored them. After all, he was just comforting her. She was still Hermione. They were still friends. Hermione was all alone now and she needed to know that he was there for her. One kiss would not hurt. He would stop before they went too far. They have slept in the same bed together before, he had self-control. "Just one kiss." He said to himself. "Then I will be able to calm her down, relax and get some sleep."

While he was convincing himself of this, he could feel her push aside his robe. He felt her run her hands over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, exploring his chest and moving her fingers down his stomach. Before he could react, he felt her hands undo his belt buckle.

That was all it took. All the wanting and needing that has been building up over the months just took over. Methos threw all his doubts and warnings out the window. All he could think about now was that she was in his arms and she wanted him. It had been such a long time since he held a woman like this in his arms.

This was not how he pictured it, his first time with Hermione. Ever since the incident with the mirror he has thought about it. The way she was dressed at the Yule Ball, he could not keep his eyes off of her. Even in her bulky robe and slippers she looked good enough to eat. Methos thought how he would take her out to dinner, go dancing and then take her to his place of a long night of seduction. But he was still her teacher and was trying to stay away from her because of that. Now she was in his arms and there was no turning back. Her need was great as was his.

He gathered her into his arms and pressed her back against the pillows. Hermione attempted to remove the rest of his robe and shirt without much success. He helped her by pulling his arms out of his sleeves and returned them to her face. He traced his thumb against her swollen lips as he stared into her eyes. He moved one of his hands behind her neck and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The other hand moved down her body until it reached the hem of her skirt. Through the fog of alcohol and passion he felt his belt buckle digging into his stomach. He got up and with one pull he removed the offending item from his pants.

He quickly removed his pants and boxers, looking at her face the whole time. She lay there watching him, taking all of him in. He felt a jolt of need just from her watching him. He pulled her to him and kissed her even harder, tugging down the zipper on her skirt, removing it. Hermione removed her own top. He stepped back, Gods she was beautiful. She blushed under his gaze, which only made him want her more.

He slowly removed her bra, brushing his hands down her arms. He removed her panties. He pushed her lightly down onto the bed, kissing and exploring her whole body. As the first waves of pleasure came to her, he stared into her eyes willing her not to look away wanting to capture the emotion in her eyes.

"Please..." Hermione sobbed.

Methos needed no more encouragement. He lifted her hips to his, slowly penetrating her, getting her use to him. He slowly moved his hips as she moved her hips closer to his. Slowly the tension built, soon she was gasping for air. When the first wave hit, she screamed his name. He caught the scream as he kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her.

He felt himself loose control. With a couple more thrusts, Methos removed his mouth and screamed her name. Never had he felt so much pleasure in his 5000 years. He collapsed on top of her taking deep, gasping breaths his body still shuddering.

He turned her head to face his. He kissed her mouth, long, slow and gentle. He rolled over onto his back and gathered her into his arms. She snuggled into his embrace, surrendering to the exhaustion.

Meanwhile

Professor Snape grabbed a sobering potion and downed it. He grimaced and threw the empty vial on the ground, smashing it. He felt the alcohol-haze leave his brain. He glanced once again at the note in his hand, which he took from the Malfoy eagle.

"What does Lucius want this late a night?" Professor Snape growled as he grabbed his heavy overcoat. As he reached his door, he paused. He turned around and grabbed an object that was on his desk. He quickly wrapped it up in parchment and tied it with twine. He then rushed through the door, walking to Hogsmead to apparate to Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor

"You asked to see me?" Professor Snape addressed Lucius as he was escorted to Lucius' study. He stopped up short as he saw Lucius slumped over his desk next to an empty Firewhiskey bottle.

"Lucius?" Professor Snape called anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Draco has left his home." Lucius slurred as he raised his head from the desk. "He has rejected the Dark Lord."

Hope flared in Professor Snape heart. "What did you say?" Professor Snape asked in what he hoped was a neutral voice.

"He is a traitor." Lucius cried as he knocked away the empty bottle. "He left his home and his flesh and blood to pledge his allegiance to that twit Dumbledore."

"Why are you telling me this?" Professor Snape asked calmly. He needed to go to Dumbledore. They needed to find Draco before the death eaters do.

"Because I know you." Lucius said as got up from his desk and stumbled towards him. "I know your history. I know what you do to traitors."

Lucius collapsed on his knees before Professor Snape. "I have asked you to come tonight to beg for my son's life."

"WHAT??!!" Professor Snape asked incredulously.

"I know what the Dark Lord will do." Lucius said as he grabbed onto robe of Professor Snape. "He will ask you to kill my son. You are the only one who can get close to him. I know he will ask it of you."

Professor Snape peeled Lucius' hands from his robe. "You also will note that Dumbledore is also at Hogwarts." Professor Snape responded. "I cannot do anything when he is there."

"But I know that you are an expert in potions and I know you know of some poisons that leave no trace." Lucius replied desperately. "I am begging you Severus. Please do not kill or harm my son."

"Why Lucius." Professor Snape said sarcastically. "You are acting like you....."

Professor Snape's eyes widened. "..like you care. You do care for Draco."

"I do not understand." Professor Snape stated. "Why do you...."

"Why do you think?" Lucius lashed out angrily as he got to his feet. "Do you think I would do anything to jeopardize the lives of my family?"

"Jeopardize??" Professor Snape questioned. "Oh. The Dark Lord."

"Yes. The Dark Lord." Lucius snarled. "I have no thought of my own wellbeing. But the thought of my son and wife being harmed, that would be my undoing. I would do anything for them. So I pretend my indifference. Even make my own son hate me to protect him. To keep him from being harmed."

Professor Snape thought for a moment. His silence was Lucius' undoing. "Please Severus." Lucius begged.

Professor Snape stiffened. "Rest assured, I will not hurt your son." Professor Snape replied as he turned away and walked to the door. He paused for a moment. He took the package out of his pocket and put it on the table near the door.

"Merry Christmas to your family." Professor Snape said before he walked out of the door.

Lucius walked up to the table and picked up the package. He carefully unwrapped it. When he saw the contents of the package, he dropped it and collapsed on the ground in anguish and disbelief.

After a few moments, Lucius stood up and picked up the frame. He walked over to his bookcase and pulled out a book. The bookcase sprang from the wall and Lucius entered his secret room.

He walked up to one of the pictures on the wall. He saw Draco catching the stitch against Ravenclaw and waving it in triumph. Pictures covered the walls of the small room, all of Draco at different times during his life. Lucius found an empty space on the wall and walked towards it. He placed the picture in the space and stepped back.

"What did Severus say?" A female voice asked.

"Draco is safe, Nacissa my love." Lucius responded. "Severus will not harm him."

"How can we be sure?" Narcissa asked desperately.

"Severus gave this to me as a Christmas present." Lucius responded as he showed Narcissa the picture. She looked at the picture and saw that they were dressed in muggle clothing. Draco was standing in the middle of the picture, with herself and Lucius embracing him. They were smiling in the picture. They looked like a loving family.

"Oh Lucius." Narcissa cried as she turned into his arms. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Why did he leave us?"

"He is braver than we are." Lucius responded. "But naïve. The Dark Lord will destroy him. The Dark Lord is too strong."

"Can we not convince him?" Narcissa asked desperately. "Make him see reason? I love my son. I do not want to lose him."

"No." Lucius stated. "I am afraid Draco is lost to us." Narcissa started crying uncontrollably.

"Shush, my love." Lucius said softly. "Do not cry. At least we know our son loves us. Maybe, after the war when the Dark Lord is in power, we can go away. I can ask for a Ministry position in France. We can live in our estate in France and we can be a real family."

"Promise?" Narcissa asked.

"I will try." Lucius responded.

Lucius led his wife out of the secret room. They glanced again at the new picture on the wall before closing the door.

A/N:

This was the most difficult chapter for me to write. I was very unsure what would be acceptable for the sex scene. I wanted it to be longer and more graphic, but I have noticed that some of my favorite stories have been removed. One example The Fires of Beltane. I did not find the sex scenes graphic but it appears that someone did, and the story was removed. I have spent too many hours on this story to have some prude to make a stink and have someone remove it, so I compromised. I plan to have a couple more, so any feedback would help.

Thank you for the for the reviews:

AllyCatHerm19, Jason, XxDarkFirexX, shadowsylvia, rani singla, yoshiblue, Randomgrrl22, Ridea, mistianndettar, sln1987, Dan, blue ice2, stargazer starluver, darthelwig, Wicca Oshy, Molle-Rulz, BIGHARRYFAN, babyface78, JenJen, Liz, dianabjuicyfruit, roxysurfergurl90, Amaya, Bambu, MistressMaliceMalfoy, Snakeyes, libraflyter, LosOjosDeLaVida, unmchartedfate, Ezmerelda, Mrs Alfred, Kichiko, pwer2carebears


	31. Chapter 31

Christmas Day

Hermione rolled over, hugged her pillow and snuggled further into the covers of her bed. She did not understand why she was so cold. Normally the fire in her room would burn until breakfast. Cold air brushed past her feet and she shivered. She curled herself into a ball and reached down to pull her nightgown over her feet, but she only felt bare skin. Hermione jolted awake.

"Where is my nightgown?" Hermione thought. "I never sleep in the nude. Harry and Ron keep barging into my room to allow that."

Memories flooded Hermione's mind. A satisfied smile filled her face as she stretched her body out and reached for the other side of the bed. She frowned when she felt the cold, empty bed. She lifted her head, pushed her hair from her face and looked around. She saw that the clock read 6:00 a.m.

Hermione glanced to her left and saw Methos sitting on a chair next to his side of the bed. The smile that was forming on her face stopped cold when she saw his grim expression.

"Get dressed." Methos ordered. "We need to talk."

Methos walked to one of his couches and sat down, facing away from Hermione.

Hermione wrapped the sheet around her body and gathered her clothes. She walked to the bathroom. After freshening up, she quickly put on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Methos watched Hermione as she sat down on the couch across from him. He woke up hours ago. Since then, he has been fluctuating between cursing himself and wanting to wake Hermione up in the most delicious manner. Guilt settled in soon after. She came to him for comfort and he took advantage of it. He needed a strong drink, but drinking was what got him into this mess in the first place.

"Listen." Methos said softly. "I want you to hear me out. No interruptions. Understand?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"I want to apologize for last night." Methos said as he looked towards the floor, unable to look her in the eye. "It was a mistake. It should not have happened. I am your teacher and you are my student. My only excuse is that I had a lot to drink last night. If I had not been drinking, last night would have never happened."

Hermione's face turned ashen.

"I also realize that I have been taking too much of your free time." Methos continued. "Your friendships with Harry and Ron have suffered. You have proved yourself to be a proficient swordswoman. We can probably make due with the weekly sessions at the Fencing Club. We do not need to continue to train privately."

Methos looked up at Hermione and saw her staring at her hands, looking uncomfortable.

Methos stood up. "I am going to get us some breakfast." Methos continued. "After breakfast, we will go to Professor Dumbledore and give an abridged explanation on what happened to you. We will arrange a meeting with Harry and yourself. Maybe we can erase Harry's memory of what happened. Either way, I will make everything better and you and Harry can be friends again. OK?"

Hermione nodded her head again.

Methos walked to the door and he turned and faced Hermione. "Any preference for breakfast?"

Hermione shook her head.

"OK." Methos responded. "I will be back in a little while." Methos turned and walked out of the door.

Hermione let out her breath that she had been holding throughout Methos' speech. Tears began pouring down her face. She could not believe her ears. It was one of her best nights ever and he called it a mistake and said it should never have happened. "He was drunk?" Hermione thought in anguish. "He would not have touched me if he wasn't drunk."

Hermione started to sob louder and harder. She stumbled to her feet. She could not let Methos see her like this and she did not want to be around him at this time. She needed to get away. Hermione grabbed her coat and ran out the door. She ran to the third floor corridor and ran down the trap door to the chamber to the secret fireplace. As she cut her hand with her sword and placed it on the symbol of the snake, she prayed that it would work. She cried out gratefully when the fireplace appeared. "Thank Merlin that any blood would do." Hermione thought.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted the location as she threw the powder into the fireplace. Hermione prayed as she jumped into the fireplace that they would take her in because she had nowhere else to go.

Later

Duncan set a tray of pastries and coffee next to the bed. He saw Amanda still sleeping. He quickly took off his robe and crawled under the covers. He placed soft kisses down Amanda's naked back. She stirred.

Duncan smiled. He continued to kiss her all the way down to the small of her back. Amanda moaned. She turned over and pulled his head to hers. She kissed him passionately.

"Merry Christmas." Duncan said as he broke their kiss.

"Hhmm." Amanda sighed as she once again placed her lips onto his.

"Don't you want your present?" Duncan asked breathlessly as Amanda moved her lips to his neck.

"I already have what I want for now." Amanda responded as she wrapped her leg around his hip.

Duncan laughed as he once again captured her lips to his.

Duncan and Amanda sprang apart when they felt the buzz of another immortal.

Duncan immediately left the bed, grabbed his pants and sweater and put them on. He yanked on a pair of socks and slipped on his boots.

Amanda covered herself with a silk robe. "Anyone we know in town?" Amanda asked. Duncan shook his head.

"Well this is rude." Amanda said angrily. "It is Christmas for God's sake."

Duncan took out his katana and walked to the door. "Stay in here." Duncan demanded. "Do not come out until I tell you."

Amanda nodded her head. She ran to him and gave him a kiss.

She watched Duncan walk out the door. Amanda began pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. She jumped when she heard Duncan call. "Amanda. Come out here, please."

Amanda, unmindful of the weather, ran out the door in her robe. She noticed that it was raining. The silk robe clung to her body. She saw Duncan looking at a figure on the shore.

Amanda turned and saw Hermione. Her curly hair was plastered to her head. She looked so lost. Amanda could see that she was crying. Amanda walked half way down the plank towards Hermione with her arms open. With a cry, Hermione ran up to Amanda and threw her arms around her. Sobs racked her body.

Amanda pulled Hermione closer, comforting her. She looked over Hermione's head to Duncan. Duncan put away his sword and opened the door, allowing Amanda to lead the crying Hermione inside.

Later

Duncan was sitting on a wooden crate under the bridge near his barge, staying out of the rain. He was allowing Hermione privacy, instinctively knowing that she would speak more openly to Amanda rather than to him.

Duncan felt another immortal approaching and stood up. He saw Amanda, fully dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, mini-skirt and wool tights. Her raincoat was open and her arms were crossed over her chest.

'What happened?" Duncan asked. "Is Methos okay?"

"Methos is fine." Amanda responded angrily. "But not for long. I am going to kill him the next time I see him."

"Now Amanda." Duncan stated, trying to calm her down. "Things might not be bad as it seems."

Amanda turned to Duncan. "Hermione took her first head yesterday. Her friend witnessed it and threw her out of her house. She ran to Methos. He had sex with her and then this morning, he told her it was a mistake and said that maybe they should not be seeing each other as often anymore." Amanda spat out. "How is that not bad?"

"You're right." Duncan responded as he sat down on the crate again. "That is bad."

"Oh Duncan." Amanda sighed as she put her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you."

Duncan hugged Amanda.

"She is an innocent." Amanda continued. "In a period of 24 hours, she went from the lowest low to the highest high and back again to the lowest low. She loves Methos and she thought he loved her too."

"Methos is the only one around who is like her, immortal." Amanda continued. "She has come to rely on him sometimes more than her friends, which she told me that she does not have many of. Her friend, Harry, witnessed her taking her first head. She now believes that she will not have any friends when she gets to school because of him. The other students in her school are prejudiced against her. Constantly telling her that she does not belong there and constantly calling her names. Without her friends and Methos, she has no support network to help her."

"What type of school is this?" Duncan asked angrily.

"An exclusive, invitation only, boarding school." Amanda responded as she removed herself from his arms.

"Hermione has no where to go." She explained. "I am taking her to my flat. There is more room and more privacy. If my gut feeling is right, Methos is not long to follow once he finds her missing. She is not ready to face him right now."

Duncan nodded his head. "So much for a romantic Christmas." Duncan mumbled.

"Hey." Amanda said as she took his chin in her hand. "She needs me. There will be other Christmases."

Duncan smiled. Amanda kissed him and then turned and walked back to the barge.

Amanda stopped and turned back to Duncan. "She knows who he was." Amanda stated.

Duncan's eyes widened and asked. "Everything?"

"Everything." Amanda responded. "And she still loves him."

Meanwhile

Draco was walking down the halls of Hogwarts with Professor Snape. He had a firm grip on his wand and flinched every time Professor Snape walked too close to him. Professor Dumbledore was definitely a quack putting him in Professor Snape's hands after telling him that Draco rejected the Dark Lord.

"Would you stop that." Professor Snape growled. "I am not going to hurt you."

Draco desperately wanted to believe him, but he heard too many stories from his father regarding Professor Snape's ruthlessness. His father told him what Professor Snape did to Sirius Black's brother when he wavered against the Dark Lord. His father recorded the screams on a pensieve. Lucius had him listen to the screams before he left for Hogwarts so he knew not to cross Professor Snape in the classroom.

Draco shuddered.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Professor Snape said under his breath.

Professor Snape sighed with relief when he saw Professor Slytherin walking ahead of him.

"Adam." Professor Snape called.

Methos turned around and saw Professor Snape and Draco approach him.

"Good morning." Methos stated. "What is Draco doing here? I thought he went home."

Professor Snape pulled Methos out of hearing range of Draco.

"Draco has left his home." Professor Snape explained. "He has rejected the Dark Lord."

Methos' eyes brightened with joy. "That is wonderful." Methos responded.

"Yes." Professor Snape responded. "The trouble is Draco still believes that I am involved with the Dark Lord and is deathly frightened of me."

"Why don't you tell him that you are a spy?" Methos asked.

"I can't." Professor Snape responded. "Not just yet. He could be taken back to his father and then my secret is out."

"Listen." Professor Snape asked. "I was invited with Professor Dumbledore to attend Christmas with the Weasleys. Unfortunately, with Draco here, someone needs to stay. Obviously he is very frightened of me. Would you be so kind to watch over him?"

"Sure." Methos responded. "No problem."

"Good." Professor Snape stated.

"Draco." Professor Snape called. "Come here."

Draco hurried to Methos' side.

"Professor Slytherin is going to be watching over you." Professor Snape explained. Draco visibly relaxed.

"I will leave you both now." Professor Snape said as he turned and walked away.

"Merry Christmas." Professor Snape called to both of them over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." Methos and Draco responded.

"Come." Methos said. "Let's take a walk."

They walked in silence for hours. Draco believed that he has now seen the entire building of Hogwarts and then some. He also noticed that Professor Slytherin's face became graver and graver.

Finally when Draco was about to beg off more walking, Methos stopped and asked. "You want to get out of here?"

Draco's eyes widened. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Leave Hogwarts? "Sure." Draco responded with a grin.

Methos dragged Draco to his quarters and then to Draco's room where they grabbed their winter gear. Draco was surprised that Methos took a muggle jacket.

Draco looked forward to going to Hogsmead. He wanted a Butterbeer or some spiced cider but Draco noticed that they were not walking towards the courtyard to go to Hogsmead.

He found himself in front of Dumbledore's office. "Why are we here?" Draco asked.

"We need to travel by floo." Methos responded. "I was told that Professor Dumbledore's office is the only place we can travel that way."

"But Professor Dumbledore is not here." Draco stated.

"That does not matter." Methos responded.

Draco heard Methos say a word in a language he never heard before. The wall opened and a staircase appeared.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked in awe.

"Founders always had access to this office." Methos responded.

Methos dragged Draco up the stairs to the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder. Draco heard Methos say a place that he never heard of before.

He felt Methos grab his hand as they jumped into the fireplace.

Draco tumbled out of the fireplace and looked around. He saw only dusty furniture.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he dusted off his robes.

"Paris." Methos responded.

"Paris. As in Paris, France." Draco exclaimed.

"No Paris, Idaho. Of course Paris, France." Methos responded as he walked towards the door.

"I can't go out there." Draco hissed. "It's full of Muggles."

Methos turned and looked Draco up and down. "You are right." Methos said. Draco smiled in relief.

"You cannot go out there wearing wizard robes." Methos stated as he transfigured Draco's robes into a muggle wool overcoat.

"Your black slacks and green button down shirt are more formal than most men your age wear, but it is Christmas and we can use that as an excuse." Methos said.

"I will not go out into the muggle world." Draco shouted.

"Do you want to go back to Professor Snape?" Methos asked while he crossed his arms across his chest.

Draco face paled. "No." Draco mumbled.

"Then you are coming with me." Methos stated. "Now we are meeting my friends. They are good people. No snide remarks. No mention of Hogwarts. No mentions of magic. You attend a private school in Scotland. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Draco responded as he looked down to his feet.

"Now listen carefully." Methos explained. "Slytherin is not a muggle name. In order to protect our family during the dark times, we used a different name in the muggle world. You can call me Adam. If you are uncomfortable with using my first name, you can call me Professor Pierson."

Draco nodded his head.

Draco followed Methos out of what Draco learned was a church that has long since been abandoned. He followed him across the street to a machine. Methos took a card out of a folded piece of leather, put it in the machine and slips of paper came out of it.

"Muggles do not use coin money." Methos explained as he placed the folded piece of leather back in his back pocket of his trousers.

"Come." Methos said. "It is only a short walk to where we are going."

They walked in silence through the streets of Paris. Draco noticed that not a lot of muggles were around. The ones that were out were of good cheer and greeted them as they walked by.

Methos stopped at a bridge and gazed over the river. Draco followed his gaze and saw a black barge along the river.

"What is that doing there?" Draco asked.

"That is someone's house." Methos responded.

"Who would live on that?" Draco asked condescendingly.

"You are about to meet him." Methos responded as he grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him off the bridge and down the stairs.

Methos felt the familiar buzz of Duncan MacLeod but no one else.

"Have you come crawling on your hands and knees?" Methos heard Duncan call from the top of the barge. He looked up and saw Duncan standing at the top of the plank.

Draco watched the formable man walk down the plank to stand in front of Methos.

"Because if you did, you are wasting your time." Duncan continued. "She is not here."

Draco saw the look of panic on Methos' face. "She is staying with Amanda." Duncan said in a reassuring voice.

Methos wilted in relief. "Merry Christmas, Old Man." Duncan said as he embraced Methos.

"Merry Christmas, Duncan." Methos responded as he hugged him back.

Draco watched the interaction with fascination. A wizard and a muggle embracing each other. What was their relationship? Why does the other man call Professor Slytherin "Old Man" when it was obvious he was older than Professor Slytherin?

Methos released Duncan and turned to Draco. "Draco, I would like you to met Duncan MacLeod." Methos stated. "Duncan, this is student of mine, Draco Malfoy."

Duncan looked at Draco with suspicion. "Is he one of the students whom harassed Hermione?" Duncan thought. Courtesy won out and he reached over and took the young man's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Duncan said, shaking Draco's hand.

"Same here." Draco responded automatically, surprised that he was willingly taking a muggle's hand.

"Now that introductions are done, is Joe's open? I need a drink." Methos asked. "I have not had a decent drink in months."

Meanwhile

The Order of Phoenix meeting was in the sitting room of the Weasley's home. They had sent out Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George from the room for they did not want emotions to overrule the meeting.

Professor Dumbledore was worried when he found out that Hermione was not in the house. Harry told everyone that she was with "friends" and she would not be returning to the house during the holiday. He tried to obtain more information from Harry regarding who the friends were, but Harry was tight lipped, refusing to provide any more details.

"Obviously they got in another fight." Professor Dumbledore thought. "But why would she not come back to the house? Where would she go?"

Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced. "I have good news for you today. Draco Malfoy has left his home and pledged his alliance to me this morning."

A loud mummer of disbelief was heard throughout the room.

"Could it be a trick?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Professor Snape gave him Veritaserum." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Draco's intensions are honorable."

"How did this happen?" Tonks asked.

"I believe we can thank Ms. Granger and Professor Slytherin for his change of heart." Professor Dumbledore answered. "They gave Mr. Malfoy a lot to think about this year. Made him question a lot of long held beliefs."

"Draco is a leader among the Slytherin House." Professor Snape advised. "We hope that his defection will cause other Slytherin children to follow his example and maybe their parent's will follow, thus diminishing the ranks of Voldemort's supporters."

A resounding cheer was heard throughout the room.

Meanwhile.

Fred and George were helping place the Extendable Ear in Harry's ear to listen to the meeting.

"All I can hear is a buzzing noise." Harry stated.

"They must have put some type of static around the room." George said. "Wiggle it around. You may be able to pick something up."

Harry wiggled the earpiece in his ear and started to hear something.

"..._Draco.....pledged.....morning...._"

"Malfoy just pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord this morning." Harry said to the others. Looks of anger filled their faces.

"..._Granger... Slytherin...heart...Malfoy...a lot this year..."_

Harry's face darkened with anger. So Hermione is a Slytherin at heart and they know she was seeing Malfoy a lot this year.

"What else are they saying?" Ron asked.

"Shhh." Harry hissed. "Snape is speaking."

"..._Draco...leader...other Slytherin...to follow..."_

Harry heard something weird. He heard cheering. He took out the earpiece.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"They think that the other Slytherin will soon follow Malfoy and take the Dark Mark." Harry responded. "And then they started cheering."

"Maybe they are happy to finally get rid of all the Slytherins in general." Fred responded.

Harry handed the earpiece to Ron and walked away. He found his hiding place under the stairs. He lived under the stairs for half his life and he found it easy to relax there. He did not want to be found. He did not want to answer anymore of Dumbledore's questions regarding Hermione and why she was not home. He knew Dumbledore suspected something happened between him and Hermione. He did not want to tell Dumbledore that she cannot come home because he erased her knowledge of this place.

Harry did not know how long he was sitting under the stairs when he heard voices above him. He recognized Professor Dumbledore's and Snape's voices.

"Any more information found regarding Ms. Granger." Harry heard Professor Snape ask Professor Dumbledore.

"Nothing concrete." Professor Dumbledore responded. "But on what I have read I do believe we need to keep an eye on Ms. Granger."

Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore left the stairs back to the common room.

Harry did not want to believe what he had just heard. He never believed that she was a deatheater, but she made him so angry when he saw the vision of her and Malfoy kissing. He wanted to punish her. He tried to find her later that night. When he could not find her, he had hoped that she would have gone to Professor Dumbledore but she hadn't. Listening to Snape and Dumbledore, Hermione was suspected of being a deatheater or in league with them.

Harry crawled out from under the stairs and walked to the entrance way of the common room. He saw the members of the Order of the Phoenix. "Should he tell them of Hermione?" Harry thought. "How she murdered a muggle?"

Ginny and Tonks waved to Harry and motioned him over to them. "No." Harry decided. "I cannot do that to her. Despite what happened, I still love her. But I will keep Hermione Granger away from the other people I love."

Harry waved back and joined the Order of the Phoenix in a toast to many more Happy Christmases.

Meanwhile

Draco followed Methos into a place called Joe's Bar. He noticed that there were not a lot of people inside.

Draco heard. "Hey MacLeod. What are you doing here?"

Draco turned his head towards the voice and saw a middle-aged man with grey hair and a grey beard behind a counter.

"Joe." Duncan responded. "I brought guests."

Draco saw Joe walk around the counter walking with a cane. The cane looked much like his fathers, but it appeared that he actually needed it for walking.

"Hey Old Man." Joe said, smiling. "Long time no see."

"Good to see you too, Joe." Methos said as he gave Joe a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Old Man again." Draco thought. "Why is he calling Professor Slytherin an Old Man?"

"Joe." Methos said as he moved Draco to view. "This is one of my students at school, Draco Malfoy."

Joe looked at Duncan and Duncan shook his head.

"Nice to meet you, Draco." Joe said as he took Draco's hand into his.

"Nice to meet you too." Draco said politely.

"Ah a Brit." Joe laughed. "No starting any wars, MacLeod."

Duncan laughed while Draco looked back in forth between them in confusion.

"Come sit down." Joe said as he walked back to the bar. "What can I get you to drink? My treat."

"I have been dying for a Guinness." Methos responded as he sat down.

"MacLeod." Joe asked.

"The usual." MacLeod replied as he sat down.

"For you son." Joe asked. "And don't be asking me for anything with alcohol. It is Christmas but I am not generous enough to get my license removed."

"Do you have Coke?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"Yep." Joe responded. "One Guinness, one Coke and a Scotch coming right up."

Joe came back with their order and sat down next to Duncan.

"Merry Christmas." Joe said as he raised his bottle of soda water.

"Merry Christmas." Duncan, Methos and Draco responded.

Draco put his drink down and once again glanced at Joe's legs. Joe caught his eye and Draco moved his head away in embarrassment.

"I see you looking at my legs." Joe said as he knocked on them. "I lost them in Nam."

"Nam?" Draco asked.

"The war." Joe responded.

Joe looked at Draco's blank face. "You heard of the Vietnam War before?" Joe asked.

Draco shook his head.

"Who is your history teacher?" Joe demanded.

Draco looked at Methos.

"Adam??!!" Joe bellowed.

Methos sighed. "We have not gotten to Vietnam yet." Methos lied. "We are only up to ancient Greece."

"Well let me give him a history lesson." Joe stated as he turned to Draco. "I was 19, a year or two older than you. I volunteered. I was full of ideals. We were going to Vietnam to save the world from Communism. We were going to save our way of life. I thought it was going to be a cake-walk. After all, why wouldn't everyone want to be like the United States? Unfortunately, the war was ugly. It was messy. Nothing ideal about it. I saw my friends blown to bits next to me. I saw bodies of children killed in the crossfire. I got my legs blown off by a land mine. The United States had the most weapons. We had battle ships, jet planes, bombs, guns but we lost the war. We had the most power. We thought that we were superior. But we were not. What we failed to take into account was the passion the other side had. It was their country. They hunkered down and picked us off one by one until we left."

Draco sat in silence listening to someone who actually been in a war. Now he knew that he did not want to fight the muggles. How can a small amount of wizards fight someone with modern equipment and devices that caused others legs to be blown off? Even St. Murgos could not fix legs that splattered over 50 meters.

"Some wars are justified." Duncan chimed in. "Look at Hitler and the Third Reich. Hitler was a madman. He would have destroyed everyone that did not match his Aryan Purity."

Draco jumped at this, for it sounded too much like the teachings he grew up with. He watched the three argue back and forth amongst themselves. Soon they were citing wars and dates that Draco, even if he was a muggle, he would not have known about.

Soon a band approached the stage and began to play. Draco never heard this type of music before. Joe called it Blues. It was different, but he found himself enjoying it.

"What type of music do you enjoy?" Joe asked Draco.

Draco paused for a moment and glanced at Methos for help, but Methos was looking at the band while downing his third Guinness.

"Think Draco. Think." He thought. "What types of music do muggles listen too?"

"Rock and Roll." Draco said as he remembered the music Hermione and Professor Slytherin were dancing to.

"Figures." Joe snorted. "What's your favorite band?"

"The King." Draco squeaked out.

"Elvis??!!" Joe exclaimed.

Draco nodded his head.

"You are a kid of my own heart." Joe said as he patted Draco on the back.

Draco smiled as he took another drink of his Coke.

Muggles were not bad. In fact he was beginning to like them. Throughout the evening Draco respect for muggles grew and grew. His father always told him that muggles were beneath them, that they were unintelligent, boorish barbarians. He believed that Hermione was the exception but tonight he was proven wrong. Duncan and Joe were kind, intelligent and generous. They did not care how rich he was. They did not ask him who his family was. They accepted him without knowing anything about him.

A surge of emotion went through Draco. If Professor Slytherin did not come to Hogwarts this year, he would have joined the Dark Lord and possibly would be responsible for these people's death.

"They are more resilient than you think." Draco heard Professor Slytherin whisper in his ear. "Duncan is the best hunter and tracker around. He will skewer anyone who comes close to killing anyone he cares for."

"He would never find the wizard world." Draco whispered back.

"Never say never." Methos responded.

Later in the evening, Duncan raised his glass to those who were not with them anymore. "To Fitzcarn."

"To Alexa." Methos raised his glass.

"To Richie." Joe raised his glass.

"To Tessa." Duncan raised his glass

"To Charlie Salvo" Joe said.

Many names flowed through their mouths. Many drinks later and they still were quoting names. Draco could not believe that they knew so many people that were dead.

"To Silas." Methos droned.

"I am not going to toast him." Duncan said has he slammed his drink on the table.

"Why not." Methos shouted. "He was my brother. Ask Joe. He was a good man. He led a peaceful life. If it wasn't for me, he would still be living on his farm, tending to his cows."

Duncan opened his mouth to argue, but Draco raised his glass. He did not want to have good friends fight. Not on Christmas.

"To Cedric." Draco said.

Methos, Joe and Duncan looked over to Draco.

"He was killed during a tournament at school." Draco explained. "He was a good man."

"To Cedric." Methos, Joe and Duncan said as they raised their glasses.

Methos downed his drink and slammed his empty glass on the table. He buried his head into his arms resting on the table. "I fucked up, Duncan." Methos stated. "I really fucked it up."

Duncan put a reassuring hand on Methos' back. Methos' shoulders starting shaking. Joe's eyes widened in shock. He never saw Methos cry before.

Duncan sent a silent plea to Joe. Joe took the hint and turned to Draco. "Hey Draco." Joe asked. "Would you like to meet the Band?"

"Yes, I would." Draco responded taking the hint that Duncan wanted to speak to Professor Slytherin alone. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Duncan asked when Joe and Draco were out of hearing range.

"Through out the months we have built up sexual tension through flirting." Methos replied. "I was always able to control it and not let it go too far. We have slept in bed together before and I was able to control myself. Nothing would happen. I wanted to have us get to know each other first. I wanted her to finish school first. I wanted her to grow up first. I am one of her teachers. Not to mention that she is another immortal. I told you before. I have never been involved with another like us. I wanted to make sure that I could do it and I wanted to make sure that if I could not, that she would not be hurt."

"But last night." Methos continued. "I was drunk. I was not expecting her. I only wanted to comfort her but she made the first move and I was too weak to say no. This morning, I felt so guilty. She is so young. I should have known better."

"You are a man, Methos." Duncan stated. "You have feelings for her. She has feelings for you."

"But would she under different circumstances?" Methos lashed back. "You do not know this school. It is very isolated and the environment..."

"I know." Duncan interrupted. "She is an outcast."

"Its more than that." Methos stated.

"But you should see her." Methos said with pride. "She is so smart. She has the highest grades I have ever seen. The only student as smart as she is Draco. She quotes Byron, Duncan. Byron."

"So what are you going to do now?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know." Methos responded. "I have never been in this position before. Maybe I will give her some space. But I will be there for her should she need me."

Methos sat in silence for a while. He reached and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Here." Methos said as he handed Duncan his Debit Card. "I know that this is not the same, but make sure Hermione has a good Christmas. There is plenty of money in this account even for Amanda to spend. The Pin number is the year you were born."

Duncan took the Debit Card and put it in his wallet.

"Draco." Methos called. "We should be leaving." Draco hurried to Methos' side.

"No." Duncan said. "You should not be driving in your condition. Stay the night at my place. There is plenty of room. You can leave early morning."

Methos looked at Draco and Draco nodded his head.

"Thanks, Duncan." Methos stated. He turned to Joe.

"Goodbye Joe." Methos said as he gave him a hug.

"See you around, Old Man." Joe replied.

Duncan said goodbye to Joe and Draco shook his hand.

Joe stood by the door and watched them until they were out of sight. He sighed and turned, closed and locked the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Next day

Draco rolled over onto his back on his sleep mat. He opened his eyes, blinking, while looking at unfamiliar surroundings. He sat up in a panic and glanced around. He saw his clothes neatly folded next to him and saw another empty sleep mat a few feet away. Memories flooded his mind and he relaxed. He was in Professor Slytherin's friend's barge.

Draco stood up, reached down and picked up his blanket and began folding it. He placed the folded blanket on the sleep mat. A noise caught his attention and he noticed that it came from outside. He sat down and pulled on his thick wool socks and shoes. He glanced down at his borrowed t-shirt and cotton pants. He grabbed his coat and walked towards the door of the barge.

Cold air blasted Draco as he opened the door. Draco pulled the leather coat closer to him, cursing, wishing he had his warm robes. He turned his head to the shore and stopped cold. He saw Professor Slytherin and Duncan fighting with swords, real swords.

Draco sat down and watched them. In the early morning light, they were barely visible. What he saw surprised him. Professor Slytherin and Duncan moved with such ease and quickness. He saw the swords flying. It was like they were really fighting, two masters challenging each other.

Draco cringed. He could not believe that he actually challenged Professor Slytherin to a duel. If it had been real, he would have been skewered.

Clanging of the swords continued until he saw Duncan knock the feet out from under Professor Slytherin and place his sword against Professor Slytherin's neck. Draco saw Duncan say something to Professor Slytherin but could not hear the words.

Duncan helped him to his feet and they walked towards the barge. Duncan waved to Draco and he waved back. Professor Slytherin grabbed a towel that was flung over one of the rails and began to wipe down his face, neck and arms. Draco's eyes were drawn to the tattoo on Professor Slytherin's arm, which he had seen many times, the same tattoo that he saw on Joe's arm last night.

Last night

After he was introduced to the band, Draco and Joe sat at a table away from Duncan and Adam.

"Joe. Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked.

"Fire away." Joe responded.

"Why do you call Prof...Adam, Old Man?" Draco asked.

Joe frowned and looked at Draco. "What do you know about Adam?" Joe asked.

"Nothing much really." Draco responded. "Other than that his ancestor founded our school, he is our history teacher and he is an avid swordsman."

Draco looked up and saw that Joe's mouth was open. "He founded a school?" Joe stated. Joe shook his head in disbelief and sighed.

"M...Adam is very intelligent but I will deny it to his face." Joe responded. He paused for a couple seconds. "Sometimes he seems older than his years. He is like a wise man providing advice in a round about way whether you want it or not. That is why we call him Old Man."

Draco nodded his head and caught a flash of color under Joe's sleeve. It was a tattoo.

"Hey." Draco stated. "That is the same tattoo that Pro...Adam has on his arm."

"Umm. Yes." Joe said as he moved to cover his tattoo.

"Why do you have the same tattoo?" Draco asked.

Joe moved his eyes back and forth, avoiding Draco's gaze. "We belong to an organization....that documents the life of certain extraordinary individuals."

"Is Duncan part of your organization?" Draco asked.

"In a way." Joe responded carefully. "We have historical documentation of his ancestors. That is how we met."

Draco was about to ask another question when a disheveled man rushed to Joe's side.

"I need to talk to you." The man stated to Joe.

"Excuse me, Draco." Joe said as he moved the man to a door in the back. "This will only take a second."

Draco nodded his head as he watched them enter the door. His eyes widened as he saw the other man had the similar tattoo on his arm. Curiosity overcame Draco. He walked to the partially closed door and listened.

"Tell me." Draco heard Joe ask.

"Bryan Sanders is dead." The other man stated.

"What??" Joe bellowed. "How? Do not leave anything out, Charlie."

"I followed him to a cemetery." Charlie continued. "He was just wandering until he stopped and looked up the hill. A young girl jumped up from her boyfriend's lap and spotted him. She said something to the boyfriend and he went away. She then went up to introduce herself. He did his usual thing and they went behind the shed."

"Why didn't he use his usual M.O?" Joe interrupted.

"He did." Charlie stated. "But the boyfriend interfered. He knocked the gun away and she defeated him."

"Any one we know?" Joe asked.

"Nothing on the data base." Charlie responded. "I took a picture of the grave stones where she was sitting earlier."

"A newbie?" Joe said in disbelief. "A newbie defeated Bryan?"

"She was well trained." Charlie responded. "Another thing. She was carrying something that belonged to my prior assignment."

"Rebecca??!!" Joe said in disbelief. "What happened next?"

"The boyfriend was knocked out." Charlie continued. "She waited by his side until he woke up. He did not know about her. They had a huge argument and when my eyes were on my notebook, he left. She cried awhile. I followed her to a building but lost her."

"So we do not know anything about her." Joe sighed. "Nothing regarding her teacher."

"I think we can guess her teacher." Charlie responded.

"No." Joe responded. "They have only been with each other. I will talk to him later."

Draco was thrown out of his thoughts when Duncan sat down next to him and asked. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Well." Draco responded. "Thank you."

Draco looked around. "Where is Prof...Adam?" Draco asked.

"He is getting breakfast." Duncan answered as he started rub the blade of his sword with a soft cloth.

"Where did you learn to fight with a sword?" Draco asked.

"My father first taught me. Then my kinsman and I have had other teachers since then." Duncan responded.

"Who taught Adam?" Draco asked, wondering if Duncan was his teacher.

"His father I suppose." Duncan responded.

"My father taught me." Draco stated. "But Prof...Adam knows much more. He has taught me so much more."

"I am sure Adam would be glad to hear that from you." Duncan responded with a smile. "Maybe you and I can spar for a while before M...Adam returns."

Duncan entered the barge and returned with two wooden swords.

"Can you teach me some moves?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Duncan responded. "I will show you a routine that incorporates martial arts and basic sword fighting techniques. If you do this routine every day for an hour, you will have a good cardio work out and these moves will come to second nature."

"Lunge, thrust, lunge, thrust, kick, kick, slash across the middle, spin, extend arms, cut at neck level." Draco repeated these instructions in his head. Sweat was pouring down his face. He was out of breath. His arms and legs were screaming. He could not see anyone doing a routine like this for an hour every day.

"Looks like you can use a break." Duncan stated as he handed Draco a towel.

Draco took the towel gratefully.

"Draco. Can I ask you a personal question?" Duncan asked.

Draco nodded his head.

"Why are you here with us on Christmas rather than with your family?" Duncan asked.

Draco's face reddened and his lips pursed together. He knew that this question would probably be asked and he did not know how to respond without letting muggles know about magic.

Draco took a deep breath and answered. "My father is a very powerful man. He expected me to become involved in an organization that he is involved in. There was no choice. I was supposed to be initiated in today, but I did not want to be involved in an organization which holds values that I no longer believe in. So I ran away from home and sought refuge at my school."

"What made you change your mind, regarding the values?" Duncan asked.

Draco blushed. "It was a girl." Draco mumbled.

Duncan smiled. "Is she pretty?" Duncan teased.

"She's beautiful." Draco blurted out.

"Beautiful women are dangerous." Duncan teased.

"It's not like that." Draco interrupted. "I was always taught that people like her were beneath me. That they were just above animals, dirty blood."

Duncan's face grew grave. He heard those words before. He had hoped to never hear those words again. He could not believe in today's society that people still thought that way.

"But she is different." Draco continued. "She is smart. She excels in her studies. She can do things better than us purebloods."

Duncan jumped slightly hearing the word "pureblood." What type of school was Methos teaching in?

"She is in the top of our class." Draco continued. "History states that she is the brightest w... student ever in the entire school. I am a distant second."

"Brains and beauty." Duncan said. "A combination that will always defeat you."

"It does not matter." Draco stated dejectedly. "She won't have anything to do with me."

"Why not?" Duncan asked. "You are handsome young man and smart."

"She does not care about that." Draco answered. "You should see her friends." Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyway, when I was younger I called her terrible names and did awful things to her and her friends."

"But you are older now." Duncan stated. "Just show her how much you changed. Talk to her. Talk to her like you are talking to me. Tell her you are sorry."

"Show your appreciation of her." Duncan continued. "Get to know her. Woo her. Send her gifts, but nothing expensive. Women do not like to feel that they are being bought. Find her likes and dislikes. Make it personal. Find out her favorite flower. See if she likes poetry..."

"She likes this guy, Byron." Draco interrupted.

"That is good." Duncan answered. "Learn some of his poems. Quote them to her. The 19th Century was big in romance. Act like a gentlemen. Open the door for her. Hold out her seat for her, when she sits down. You stand when she stands. You do not sit until she sits."

"This won't make me look like a wimp?" Draco asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"No." Duncan answered. "It is courtesy. She will be flattered and love it."

"Compliment her." Duncan continued. "Tell her how lovely her hair looks. Her eyes. Comment on her clothes. What color are her eyes?"

"Honey brown." Draco answered.

"Say she is wearing a green sweater." Duncan explained. "Comment on how it brings out the softness in her eyes."

"Yeah." Draco said with a smile. "I understand. This may get me on Granger's good side."

"Granger?" Duncan asked with a frown.

"Sorry." Draco responded. "I am used to calling her by her last name. Her first name is Hermione."

Duncan's eyes widened and his jaw fell open but Draco did not notice. He was staring into space planning his courtship of Hermione.

"Uh, Draco...." Duncan said.

Draco turned his head to look at Duncan. He saw him stiffen and look around. He frowned at the familiarity of Duncan's action. He followed Duncan's gaze and saw Professor Slytherin on the bridge.

"Here comes our breakfast." Duncan said with a weak smile.

A squeal of brakes was heard. Draco and Duncan turned their heads toward the shore. Draco saw a woman get out of a small automobile. His jaw dropped. Never had he seen such a woman. Hermione was beautiful but this woman was gorgeous. He did not know that muggle women could look like her.

Draco watched the woman storm past the barge and up the stairs towards Professor Slytherin.

"Oh No." Duncan groaned as he jumped to his feet. He ran off the barge towards Amanda and Methos.

Draco watched in horror as the woman pulled back her arm and punched Professor Slytherin on the jaw. The woman then started screaming at Professor Slytherin, but he could not hear the words she was saying. Draco frowned. Why was he looking down on the ground allowing this woman to yell at him?

"What did he do?" Draco wondered.

Draco saw the woman reach into her jacket but Duncan grabbed her from behind, stopping her. Duncan turned her around and pointed to the barge. The woman looked towards him. She allowed Duncan to move her away from Professor Slytherin, but she was not happy. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

He watched Duncan hand something to her and she took it. She walked around Duncan and she started talking to Professor Slytherin again. She started poking him in the chest, emphasizing each word. Professor Slytherin grabbed her by the wrist and said something to her. She wrenched her arm away from his grip. She stormed down the stairs to her car. She spared Draco a quick glance before dismissing him with her gaze.

His jaw clenched in anger. "Who does that muggle think she is? Doesn't she know who I am?" Draco thought angrily. The anger quickly dissipated and he hung his head in shame. "She does not know who I am. This is the muggle world. Plus she is involved with Professor Slytherin."

Draco waited on the top of the barge, watching Professor Slytherin and Duncan approach him.

"Draco." Methos ordered. "Shower first. We will be leaving after breakfast."

Draco nodded his head and walked inside.

"Amanda packs a powerful punch." Duncan stated when they were in the kitchen.

"That she does." Methos agreed, moving his jaw back and forth.

"How are you going to explain the lack of bruising to Draco?" Duncan asked as he pointed to the rapidly healing cheek.

"I will think of something." Methos drawled.

"There is something we need to discuss." Duncan stated.

"What?" Methos asked impatiently.

"It is about Hermione." Duncan whispered. "She has another suitor."

"Who?" Methos demanded as he turned and faced Duncan.

"Draco." Duncan replied.

December 30

"This is too much." Hermione exclaimed, looking at the packages Amanda brought into the room and placed them on an already growing pile.

"Relax." Amanda laughed.

"Relax??!!" Hermione shouted. "Do you know how much all of this cost?"

"Of course, darling." Amanda purred. "I was the one who bought everything."

"I only needed a few items to tide me over through tomorrow." Hermione grumbled as she looked at the boxes with names of Prada, Gucci, Armani and Versace displayed on them. "I cannot pay you back for all of this."

"I told you not to worry about that." Amanda stated. "One thing about being an immortal is that the longer you live, the more money you accumulate."

"Try this on." Amanda demanded as she threw a red dress to Hermione.

Hermione put on the dress and Amanda pulled her to the front of the mirror.

The red dress was a halter dress. At the end of the low neckline was a rhinestone pin. The flared skirt fell a few inches above her knee. Never had Hermione wore such a sexy dress.

"I cannot wear this." Hermione stated. "It is not me."

"Who says?" Amanda demanded. "You look fantastic in it. You will be wearing it tonight."

"I can't." Hermione stated as she turned to face Amanda. "This is a dress for someone who is sexy. Not a bushy haired, book loving nerd. It is meant to be worn by someone like you, Amanda. Someone with poise, glamour..."

"Stop right there." Amanda interrupted. "Let me tell you about my life before I became an immortal. I was homeless, living on the street. My parents died, leaving me alone. There are two choices when you are an unmarried woman, who has no family, prostitution or thievery. I chose to be a thief and I became, later in my life, very good at it. I was killed by a guard when I stole some bread from a house where a family just died from the plague. I was lower than dirt. People spit on me in the street. I became what I am today with help from my teacher. She cared for me. She thought I was worth something and she made me believe in myself."

Amanda turned Hermione around to once again face the mirror.

"I will tell you what I see." Amanda stated. "I see a beautiful young woman in the beginnings of her life. Now with your hair trimmed of its split ends, it is not bushy but soft and curly. Women would die to have hair like yours. You have great skin. It is soft and smooth. The dress complements your figure. You are beautiful, Hermione. You just have to believe it yourself."

Hermione stared at her refection. Her brow was furrowed.

"Come on, Hermione." Amanda pouted. "It is our last night. You are leaving tomorrow, much to my disappointment. We need to celebrate. You need to have some fun. Trust me. Men will flock to you like moths to a light if you wear this dress."

"Fine." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. She knew Amanda was disappointed in her leaving on New Years Eve. But she already deprived Amanda and Duncan from a Christmas together. She did not want to intrude on their New Years Eve.

Amanda clapped her hands in glee.

Later

Amanda and Hermione entered a small club at the outskirts of town. Music as blaring and a lot of people were on the dance floor. Hermione stiffened when she felt the presence of another immortal.

"Duncan?" Hermione shouted to Amanda over the music.

"I don't believe it." Amanda exclaimed as she grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her to the bar.

"Amanda." A man exclaimed. He was average height, 5'10". He had light blond hair and aristocratic features. His bright blue eyes were kind.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda demanded.

"As you recall." The man explained. "I do own this club." He reached over and placed a kiss on Amanda's cheek.

"Don't' worry." The man continued. "I have learned my lesson. I got over my need for revenge against Duncan MacLeod. I am content just to live my life."

Amanda turned to Hermione, who was standing away from them.

"Hermione Granger." Amanda introduced. "Steven Keane."

Hermione held out her hand.

"Steven Keane." Amanda continued. "Hermione Granger."

"Charmed." Steven said as he pressed his lips on the back of her hand. Hermione blushed.

"Come." Steven asked. "Join me at my table."

"Champagne." Steven shouted to his bartender.

"I did not meet you the last time I was in town." Steven stated to Hermione as he sat down in between Amanda and Hermione, after helping them to their seats.

"She is new." Amanda answered for Hermione.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I was born in 1606." Steven answered with a smile. "I was 26 at my first death."

The champagne arrived and Steven poured them all a drink. After finishing the first glass, Steven turned to Hermione and asked. "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked over Steven's shoulder and Amanda nodded her head in approval.

Hermione took Steven's hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

3:00 a.m. December 31

Four bottles of Champagne littered the table. Amanda was leaning back in her chair. She was watching Hermione and Steven dancing on an almost empty dance floor. A smile lit up Hermione's face.

"It is good to see her smile again." Amanda thought.

Hermione had numerous dance partners throughout the night, but Steven guarded her and made sure that the other men only had one dance. Amanda smirked. "Hermione has another conquest under her belt."

Amanda borrowed Steven's digital camera and made sure that she got a picture of Hermione with each dance partner. Steven made sure that his picture was taken with each dance. He also took some pictures with her and Hermione. She was going to keep those for her memories.

After the song ended, Steven led Hermione back to the table. "Where did everyone go?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"It is 3:00 a.m. It is closing time." Steven responded.

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "That late." She closed her eyes, missing the shocked look on Steven's face.

Closing her eyes was a mistake, Hermione realized. The room started spinning and weariness invaded her limbs. In a few hours, she would be leaving for Hogwarts.

Hermione felt something wet being placed in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw a bottle of water.

"Drink up." Amanda ordered. "We shouldn't have had that much champagne."

"Did you drive?" Steven asked Amanda.

"No." Amanda responded. "We took a cab."

"I will escort you home." Steven stated. "My driver will be here in an hour if you do not mind waiting."

Amanda and Hermione shook their heads. They were grateful for his offer and agreed to wait.

Hermione finished her water and placed her head on her arms. She must have dozed off because she felt herself being lifted and placed into a car.

"We will be home soon." Hermione heard a gentle voice.

"No." Hermione groaned. "I do not want to go home. I don't want to face him. I do not want to face any of them. I never want to go back. I want to stay here."

"Hermione." Amanda stated. "You need to finish your education."

"You do not understand, Amanda." Hermione sobbed. "They hate me there. No matter how much I try. No matter what I do. No matter how much better I am than them, I am still not good enough to be their equal. I have mud in my blood. I am a mudblood."

Her frame began shaking as tears poured down her face. Amanda pulled Hermione to her and placed Hermione's head on her lap. She brushed her hair in a soothing manner. Soon she calmed down and was almost asleep.

Amanda looked at Steven in apology but noticed that he had his face turned, staring out the window. Amanda moved her gaze back to Hermione, missing the clenched fists in his lap.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione mumbled before she once again fell asleep.

New Years Eve

Hogwarts was brimming with excitement. The Weasleys decided to have the New Years celebration at Hogwarts as they knew the Professors who were with the Order would not be able to get away as school started in a couple of days.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were surprised to see Draco sitting in the main hall with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Slytherin when they arrived.

"What is he doing here?" Harry demanded.

"I am eating dinner." Draco smirked.

"He can see that." Ron growled.

"Draco is staying here for the duration of the school year." Professor Dumbledore explained. "He has left his home. He has refused the Dark Mark."

"What??!!" Harry and Ron shouted.

Draco smirked again. He glanced over towards the Gryffindor group. "Where is Granger?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Where is she?" Draco repeated. "Isn't she always with you? Aren't you the Golden Trio?"

"She isn't here?" Harry whispered. His face paled.

"No she's not." Draco stated as he pushed his plate away and stood up. "Do you think I would be asking where she was if she was already here?"

"We have not seen her since Christmas Eve." Ginny stated.

Draco looked back and forth to the worried expressions of Hermione's friends and the Professors. Professor Slytherin kept his eyes on his plate.

"You have not seen her for a week?" Draco snarled.

"Harry said she was with friends." Ron stated, defensively.

"Friends? What friends." Draco demanded. "The only friends she has is you five."

"Why is it your concern anyway?" Harry demanded.

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but he was distracted when Professor Slytherin stiffened and jerked his head to the door of the Main Hall. He followed his gaze and saw Hermione walking down the hall dragging a large trunk behind her.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she ran to her. Draco watched as Mrs. Weasley crushed her to her chest. He noticed that Hermione did not return her hug. Mrs. Weasley released her and dragged her into the Dinning Hall.

"Ah Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said. "I trust you had a good Christmas."

"It was nice, Professor." Hermione answered.

"New purchases?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he motioned to her trunk. Methos winced when he saw the Louis Vuitton logo.

"I had to buy a few things for I did not have any clothes or toiletries." Hermione explained casting a glare towards Harry.

"I am glad you were able to make it time for our celebration." Professor Snape stated.

Hermione glanced up to Professor Snape in surprise. A shooting pain ripped through her head. She closed her eyes and put a hand to her head. "I am never drinking again." Hermione promised herself.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "I just need to drop my trunk off in my room and I will return."

"Hurry back." Professor Dumbledore called after her retreating figure. Professor Snape whispered something into his ear and they walked over to far end of the room.

"What's wrong?" Professor Dumbledore ask Professor Snape.

"I searched her mind to find out why she was not at the Weasley's." Professor Snape explained.

"And?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Nowhere in her mind is the address of the Weasley's home." Professor Snape advised. "It has been erased."

"Who could...." Professor Dumbledore asked. "Harry??!!"

"Potter." Professor Snape concurred.

"Buy why?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Why put her in that much danger? She could have been killed! They must have gotten into a fight."

"What could she have done to make him angry enough to erase her mind and put her in extreme danger?" Professor Snape asked. "Potter needs to control his temper. What would have happened if the Dark Lord got her?"

Professor Dumbledore looked grave. He had a lot to think about. Why would Harry erase Hermione's memory? Could it be related to the mystery that surrounds her? He needed to find that information. He needed to know what he was dealing with.

Draco sat down again next to Professor Slytherin. He wasn't that hungry any more. "Why wasn't Hermione with Harry during Christmas?" Draco wondered. "Where did she go?"

"She's back." Methos sighed with relief. "She's back."

A/N: Wanted to let you guys know that I am unsure when my next update will be. I was on a business trip last week. I am out of town during Thanksgiving and I am going on vacation from 12/6-12/10/04. I am playing catch up at work and working loads of overtime. Hopefully the next update will not be too long, but I just wanted to give my readers a heads up.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione walked back to the Dining Hall. Her black knee-high Prada boots echoed down the empty halls. She wished that she arrived sooner so she could have had her required meal and leave silently before the celebration, but she didn't.

Duncan and Amanda gave her one last gift, a one-way first class ticket on the bullet train from Paris to London. She could not sneak quietly to Darius' church and floo back to Hogwarts. After lunch, they drove her to the train station and saw her off. She enjoyed the train ride. The staff treated her like royalty.

When she got to London, she saw on the television that there was a snowstorm in Scotland. She knew she could not have gone to Hogsmead and walk to Hogwarts. She waited at the train station in the wizard section for the crowd to thin out. When there was no one around, she shrunk her trunk and floo'd to the secret fireplace.

Hermione stood just outside the entrance of the Dining Hall. She smoothed down her burgundy cashmere sweater dress. "Confidence. That is what Amanda said." Hermione thought. "I need to portray confidence." She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and walked through the door, praying that no one noticed the weather or asked how she arrived.

Draco felt Professor Slytherin stiffen next to him again. He glanced to the door and saw Hermione walk through. His breath caught in his throat. She was no longer wearing a coat or robes. The dress hugged her figure. Never had he seen her look so beautiful. He saw her glance at the table where Potter and the Weasley children were sitting. He watched as her face fell when they ignored her. Acting on instinct, Draco stood up and stated, "Hermione, would you like to join us."

A flash of uncertainty crossed her face, but instead of declining, she said, "Thank you."

Draco helped Hermione to her seat. He filled her cup with pumpkin juice, grabbed her plate, asked her what she would like to eat and served it to her. Hermione looked at Draco suspiciously, but Draco's friendly demeanor and smile slowly won her over. She relaxed and began enjoying the meal.

Methos sat by Draco in silence, fuming. He silently changed his pumpkin juice to Firewiskey, knowing that he would need it in order to survive the night. "Damn you, Duncan" Methos thought as he heard Draco quote Elisabeth Barrett Browning and T.S. Elliot. He wanted nothing more then to take Hermione into his arms. Instead he had to sit silently listening to the young whelp try to court her and succeeding.

As the clock drew to 11:00 pm, Mrs. Weasley called her children and Harry to sit with them. Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Hermione and Professor Dumbledore was sitting across from her. Professor Dumbledore motioned to Harry to sit next to him. Harry reluctantly sat next to him, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Miss Granger", Professor Dumbledore said. "I missed you at Christmas. I trust you had an enjoyable time with your friends."

"My friends were wonderful. They are great people." Hermione replied. "I would not know what I would have done without them."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I had a chance to look at your room when I was there. I am glad to see that your Gryffindor Pride still is reflected outside of school."

Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione answered.

"I enjoyed most the garden view from your room." He continued. "I bet the sunrise on the pond is breathtaking."

"I cannot tell you, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered. "I wake up too late in the morning to view the sunrise from my window."

Mrs. Weasley's smile froze on her face. "What was Professor Dumbledore talking about?" Mrs. Weasley wondered. Hermione's room faces west, the sun sets in her room and the color's in her room were blue and green not red and gold.

"I bet it is nice to have Miss Ginny Weasley next door." Mrs. Weasley heard Professor Dumbledore say.

When she heard Hermione say "Yes, it is" it suddenly donned on her. She knew what he was trying to do. She looked at Harry and saw the guilty look on his face. Her face paled. Harry erased the location of her home from Hermione's mind that was why she wasn't there for Christmas.

Her face grew red with anger and as she opened her mouth to chastise Harry for being so foolish, an owl flew into the hall and dropped a package and envelope in front of Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened, as she saw the red Howler envelope. "Who would send me a Howler?" She wondered.

The package sprang open and a dozen long-stem red roses flew out. The Howler sprang open and she heard the voice of Steven Keane say, "Beautiful flowers for a more beautiful woman. I enjoyed our encounter last night. I hope to repeat it again soon. Yours, Lord Steven Keane, Guardian to the House of Rosemont."

As the letter exploded, photographic pictures landed on the table along with a white envelope. Hermione sat in shock. Slowly a grin filled her face. She had no idea that Steven knew about Hogwarts. "How did he find out that she went there?" Hermione wondered to herself. She tried to think back to last night and what was said, but with all the alcohol she drank last night, the latter part of the night was a blur. Unsure if the note contained anything about them being immortal, Hermione quickly grabbed the envelope and placed it in her boot. She then picked up one of the roses and smelled it. They were very fragrant. Men from the age of chivalry sure know how to treat a lady.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. "Who is Lord Keane?"

"I met him last night." Hermione answered. "We went dancing at his club."

"A Lord owning a club?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

Hermione reached over and picked up a couple of pictures. She saw Steven and Amanda laughing back at her. Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them back. She only had been away from Amanda for a half a day and she missed her already.

"Which one is Lord Keane?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione looked around the table and pointed to a couple of pictures. One pictured showed Steven holding Hermione in a dip. Another showed Hermione and Steven with their arms around each other and toasting Amanda, who was taking their picture.

"He is very handsome." Professor McGonagall stated.

"But a little old for you, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley stated with a disapproving gaze.

"You do not know the half of it." Methos thought with a snort. "Stupid boy scout. What is he doing back in Paris?" Last time he heard of Keane was that he left Paris with his tail between his legs after Duncan defeated him.

Methos smiled evilly, remembering how he fought Keane to protect Duncan and Keane called him a bastard when he stabbed him in the stomach. "Sticks and Stones." Methos remembered saying.

"How does he know about Hogwarts?" Methos frowned. He never sensed any magical qualities about him.

Methos picked up his Firewhiskey and took another drink. He sighed when he put his cup back down. "Now I have more competition." Methos thought. "And Keane would not die on her. He could be with her forever." Keane wouldn't be in the picture if Duncan allowed Methos to take his head.

"Who are they?" Draco demanded as he shoved a picture in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled. She saw herself sandwiched between two very good-looking men. She and Amanda were dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. Luc and Roberto were dancing near them. When Amanda motioned them over with her finger, they eagerly joined them. They danced with them for a couple of songs before Hermione loosened up and allowed herself to dance more provocatively.

Amanda whispered something into Luc's ear and Luc turned his head towards Hermione and grinned at her. He grabbed her by the waist and began "dirty dancing" with her. Roberto, not to be left out, joined them.

Amanda later told her when they sat down that she told Luc that Hermione just experienced a bad break up and that her supposed boyfriend was watching them from the bar with his new girlfriend. Luc took it upon himself to show the "boyfriend" that she was over him.

Hermione was horrified for a few seconds before she started laughing. Amanda was going to be a bad influence to her, but she knew that being around her would be fun.

"That is Luc and Roberto." Hermione told Draco. "We danced together for a couple of songs."

"Is that what you call it?" Draco grounded out. "It looks more like mating."

Hermione snatched the picture from Draco's grasp, ignoring his comment.

"What about him?" Draco demanded as he shoved another picture in her face.

The picture showed Hermione facing the camera with her head turned towards the lips of a tall, dark-haired man wearing a tight white t-shirt and black jeans. The other man's lips were barely touching hers and his hands were running down the front of her dress to her upper thighs.

"I don't think I ever got his name." Hermione admitted as she stared at the picture with a confused look. The picture must have been taken towards the end of the night, after much alcohol. They must have been dancing to a salsa song at that time.

"You let him touch you like a lover and you do not know his name?" Draco shouted.

"It was only a dance." Hermione defended.

"A pureblood lady would have showed more decorum. "Draco stated. "And not dress like a whore and let any Tom, Dick or Harry molest her."

"Wrong thing to say." Methos thought with a smirk.

"Well guess what." Hermione stated as she stood up. Draco quickly followed. "I am not a pureblood. I am muggleborn and we have outgrown your backward, old-fashioned Puritan ways. Muggle women do not sit in the background waiting for some man to decide that they are worthy to be chosen as a wife. We make our own decisions. We are not bought or sold to the highest bidder. We are in charge of our own sexuality."

All attention was on Hermione and Draco. Professor Dumbledore used this time to secretly grab one of the photographs on the table and place it in the sleeve of his robe.

Hermione turned away from Draco and began gathering the picture and put them in the box with the roses.

"I went out with a female friend last night." Hermione continued. "We went to respectable club that was for dancing. I had a good time and you Malfoy are not going to sully it. Those muggle men found my company enjoyable and treated me with the utmost courtesy and respect, which is more that I can say about wizards."

"Goodnight Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Professor Snape. Have a Happy New Year." Hermione stated before she stormed out of the Dining Hall leaving them all in silence.

Draco sat down defeated. He had let his temper and jealousy get the better of him.

Conversation started up again when Draco realized that Hermione did not wish Professor Slytherin a Happy New Year and in fact she had not spoken to him all night.

Meanwhile.

Hermione walked dejectedly into her room. Her temper cooled down as she drew closer and closer to her quarters. She gently placed the box of roses on her desk. She grabbed a vase and carefully arranged the roses into it.

She sat down on her bed and carefully removed her boots. She curled up on her pillows as she opened the envelope and read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope I had not surprised you too much with my package. _

_I bet your first question was how I knew about Hogwarts. That, my dear, is a long story, which I hope to provide an abridged version to you some day._

_My adopted daughter was called in her 11th year. My wife and I had no idea of the magic world. She was so excited to attend. There hasn't been a day that I wish I never gave into her pleas. _

_She, like yourself, was called "mudblood" and she would write home sad letters about "purebloods" taunting her. I offered her to go to another school, but she refused. _

_My daughter died at Hogwarts. They told me that they captured her killer and punished him, but I did not believe them. They told me that others like her would not be treated like she was, but hearing your cries last night, I see that was a lie also. _

_As you are in your final year, I know that you are strong, resourceful young woman. I would also guess that you have a stubborn streak in you, so I am not going to talk you into leaving Hogwarts and come back to our world._

_I know that one day you will have to leave the magic world, so I am offering you my friendship. I have never met another like us that knows about the magic world. When you join us once again, I will be here to talk to about your other life. I meant every word I said in my Howler to you. _

_I had a longevity spell put on the roses so you can enjoy them for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. Hopefully they will bring you joy when you look at them, and have you remember the time we spent together._

_Until we meet again._

_Yours,_

_Steven_

Hermione wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks. She refolded the letter and placed it against her chest.

A knock on the door tore her from her thoughts.

She placed the letter in her drawer. She walked over and opened the door. She saw Draco standing before her with his hands behind his back.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded in a tired voice.

Draco pulled his arms from behind his back and presented a glass of cold milk and a piece of pecan pie. "Peace?" Draco asked.

Hermione snorted as she took the milk and pie and walked to the couch in front of the fireplace. She placed the milk on the end table and began eating the pie.

Draco sat next to her. She stiffened and raised an eyebrow to him.

"Listen." Draco sighed. "I am sorry. I was an ass."

"Continue." Hermione stated.

A flash of anger crossed Draco's face, but he suppressed it.

"It is true that I do not know about muggle culture." Draco continued. "As a pureblood wizard, I would not have touched you as those other men had."

"You have before." Hermione interrupted. "Remember the incident in the bathroom and after the first Hogsmead weekend."

"That was different. That was before I got to know you." Draco insisted. "Before I began to respect you."

"So it was okay for the other men to touch me because they did not know me and did not respect me." Hermione stated.

"No." Draco snapped, his face turning red. "Listen. I am trying to make amends."

Draco took a deep breath. "I do not know much about muggle culture." Draco continued. "I do not know much about your….dancing or fashion but I am willing to learn."

"So you can dance with me like them?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes. Err No." Draco responded. "I would like to know more about muggle culture, so I can get to know you better. All of you. Not just the magic side."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I believe the last few months we have become friends." Draco said while looking at his feet. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to look into hers. "And I hope one day we may be more."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock. She opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. "Draco…."

"You do not have to respond now." Draco interrupted. "I know that it would be too soon for you now to even think about that. I have been a jerk in the past. Just give me a chance. We can go slow as you want."

Hermione nodded her head and turned her head towards the fireplace. She sat in silence for a few minutes.

"If you want to get to know me and also learn about muggle culture, there is something we can do together tomorrow." Hermione said.

"What?" Draco asked with a smile.

"There is something my parents and I used to do every New Years Day." Hermione said as she turned to look at Draco.

"Anything you want." Draco said quickly.

"I will wake you up tomorrow morning, early." Hermione said as she stood up. "Do you have pajamas?" Draco nodded his head. "Good. That is all we need. Pajamas, slippers and blankets. I will have Dobby set up some snacks at the Room of Requirement."

"What will we be doing?" Draco asked.

"What every muggle does on New Years Day." Hermione stated. "Relax and watch TV all day."

Later

Professor Dumbledore threw down another student file on the floor in frustration. He looked at the growing pile of files on the floor and sighed.

He had seen the face of Steven Keane before but he looked at all the student files for the last 30 years and he was not there. "He could not be any older." Professor Dumbledore stated out loud.

"Could he have gone to Durmstrang or even Beauxbatons?" Professor Dumbledore wondered.

"No." Professor Dumbledore answered his own question. "I saw him in my office, but when."

With a switch of his wand, Professor Dumbledore sent all the files back to where they belonged. He then stood up and pointed his wand and cried, "Find me Keane."

A file from the back of the room came flying to him. When he read the name on the file, his heart froze. "This file is over 50 years old." Professor Dumbledore said in disbelief.

He opened the file to the family section and quickly dropped it. "That is impossible." Professor Dumbledore shouted. "It cannot be."

Professor Dumbledore turned and rushed through his office to his private quarters. He opened a cabinet that held three pensieves. He placed his hands on the one that was labeled "painful memories." He closed his eyes and fell into the memory.

He saw himself enter the room. Two figures stood by the fireplace. They turned and faced him.

"Lord and Lady Keane." Professor Dumbledore stated. "I am glad you were able to arrive in such short notice."

"Why are we here?" Steven Keane demanded.

Headmaster Dippit, who was sitting at the Headmaster's desk, said. "We have bad news."

"What?" Lady Keane asked. "Did Myrtle do something wrong?"

"Your daughter was found dead this afternoon." Professor Dumbledore said gently.

A keening sound was heard from Lady Keane and she collapsed into Steven's arms.

"Who did it?" Steven Keane demanded as he settled his wife onto one of the couches. "One of your purebloods?" He sneered.

"Now Lord Keane." Headmaster Dippit stated. "Do not make any rash assumptions."

"Why not?" Steven Keane snarled. "I get letters from my daughter everyday saying that she has been harassed and threatened by your pureblood students. Why shouldn't I accuse them?"

"If you must know… "Headmaster Dippit responded. "…our Head Boy found the culprit and he has been appropriately punished."

"I would like to interrogate him." Steven Keane demanded.

"This is wizard business, Lord Keane." Headmaster Dippit stated.

"No." Steven Keane interrupted. "My daughter is dead and if I find out that the wrong person is accused and punished, vengeance will be mine and not even your spells will be able to stop me."

Professor Dumbledore came out of the pensieve. "It was him." He said in disbelief. "But how?"

He walked out of his quarters to the first floor girl's toilet.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Moaning Myrtle said. "I have not seen you for awhile."

"Hello Myrtle." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I was wondering if we could have a little talk."

"Sure." Moaning Myrtle stated.

"What can you tell me about your father?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

A/N: For all you trivia buffs, the actor that played Steven Keane, his mother is Maggie Smith, who you all know as Professor McGonagall. I was glad that I was able to include him in this story.

Thank you for your reviews:

Debateingqueen, babyface78m Zanthia23, neko-chibi-faithkitty, FanFictionDreamer, zhzowy, neomarauderpdft, marissa, tigergirl01, legolasEstelstar, cor-Chan, wavewalker, HOT4HARRYPOTTER, shadowsylvia, BIGHARRYFAN, Mrs. Alfred, LosOjosDeLaVida, darthelweg, MGoddess, Maxennce, stargazer starluver, Ezmerelda, Kichiko, MistressMaliceMalfoy, E.A.V., Ichigo, power2carebears, Randomgrrl22, ChastityMarrows, Ammie, Athena, Molle-Rulz, Arwench, rod-dadog-bitch, Isabella, moonlightwitch, sapphirechrystall438, Yaua, JenJen, Snakeyes, Lady Isis, JeanB, GeekGoddess1, Amanda, shadowsylvia, tsa33


	34. Chapter 34

January 3

Harry was sitting the Dining Hall with Ginny and Ron. The other students were to arrive today in the afternoon.

Ginny and Ron were making random conversation while Harry was staring at Professor Dumbledore. He had noticed Professor Dumbledore's face as soon as he entered the Dining Hall. Normally Professor Dumbledore had a bright smile on his face in the morning, no matter what the circumstances were. But this time, his face was grave.

Harry saw that he was not the only one who noticed Professor Dumbledore's demeanor. Professor Snape was also watching him.

"Hurry up, Hermione. I'm starving." Harry heard Malfoy shout.

Harry saw Professor Dumbledore look towards the Main Hall Doors and a flash of fear crossed his face before it changed to a look of profound sadness.

Harry's heart clenched with pain. "Oh Merlin, Hermione." Harry thought. "What did you do?"

"Who does she think she is?" Harry heard Ginny hiss.

"Who?" Harry asked as he turned to face Ginny.

"Hermione." Ginny responded as she pointed to her.

Harry turned to look at Hermione's back. They were sitting at the Slytherin Table. He wished that he could see her face but he could only see Malfoy.

"She is acting like we have wronged her." Ginny spat out. "Like she is expecting us to apologize for something."

"Yeah." Ron responded. "She was the one who abandoned us during Christmas. She just left you, Harry, to be with her friends."

"I thought we were her friends." Ginny whispered in a hurt voice.

Harry turned his attention away from Ron and Ginny, feeling guilty. He hated lying to his friends but he did it to protect them. She might not be a death eater but she had too many secrets and he did not know her anymore.

Harry turned his attention back to Professor Dumbledore, ignoring his friends. He watched him get up and leave the hall. He also saw Professor Snape abruptly leave to follow him.

"I have to go." Harry told Ginny and Ron as he stood up. "I will see you later."

Ron and Ginny nodded as they continued to eat breakfast.

Harry hurried down the corridor to where he saw Professor Dumbledore and Snape go down.

"Don't lie to me." Harry heard Professor Snape say. "I know you found something. Show me what you have learned about Ms. Granger."

"There is nothing that I can show you." Professor Dumbledore stated. "There is nothing in Hogwarts, not even in the Restricted Section."

"Then what is wrong?" Professor Snape asked. "Something is troubling you."

"I have been thinking about Ms. Granger and I believe that we should not divulge further into her privacy." Professor Dumbledore stated. "I am dropping the investigation."

"WHAT??!!" Professor Snape exclaimed. "What if it is something dangerous? Are you willing to risk her life? What about the other students? I saw your face, Albus. Do you fear her or for her?"

"There is nothing I can do for Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore sighed, sounding tired. "What has been done has been done. It is out of my hands."

"But not out of mine." Professor Snape snarled.

"Let it go, Severus." Professor Dumbledore ordered. "For all our sakes, just drop it."

"No." Professor barked as he turned and strode angrily down the hall.

Harry turned and ran down the hall. He ran until he reached the 3rd floor corridor. He collapsed against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest.

He started rocking back and forth. He was even more confused. "What is going on?" Harry thought. "Professor Dumbledore fears Hermione but does not want to do anything about it. Is she a Death Eater or worse? Or is something or someone controlling her against her will? Or is she dying of something there is no cure for?"

Harry stood up and grabbed the Marauders' Map from his back pocket and looked to see where Hermione and Malfoy were. He saw that they were still in the Dining Hall.

"I have to do something." Harry thought. "I have to know."

Harry ran to his quarters and took out his invisibility cloak. He put it on and hurried to Hermione's room, praying that she did not change her passwords.

Harry entered Hermione room. He petted Crookshanks when he approached him. After Crookshanks left Harry to go back to sleep, Harry looked around the room. Both trunks were open with clothes still in them. Harry walked over and touched the silky material of one of the slips hanging out of the trunk.

"Whomever she was with, he had a lot of money." Harry thought.

Harry walked to her desk, ignoring the red roses. A Polaroid picture of a man and woman was hidden in one of the drawers. The dark-haired man was tall and he had a proud look about him. He looked very strong, but he held the woman next to him gently in his arms. The woman took Harry's breath away. Her eyes danced playfully and he never saw a woman with a figure such as hers before. Both their smiles were kind and there was no evil in their eyes. Harry frowned. "Were these the friends that Hermione stayed with?" Harry wondered. They did not look like wizards. In fact they looked decidedly muggle.

Harry placed the picture back into the drawer and tried the center drawer, but the drawer would not budge. Harry was about to open the drawer via magic when he heard the portrait open. Harry threw on the invisibility cloak and hid under the desk.

Hermione ran into the room with Draco following her. She ran to the armoire to search for a winter jacket to wear outside and her ice skates.

Draco threw himself on Hermione's bed and watched her as she searched through her numerous jackets.

"What is the rush?" Draco asked as he patted the bed.

"It is the first day that the sun is shining." Hermione answered. "And the students are arriving in a couple of hours. I want to enjoy the time we have left as much as I can."

Hermione cast a look towards Draco. "Off the bed, Draco." Hermione ordered.

"That is the first time a woman told me that." Draco said with a smirk as he removed himself to her desk chair.

Harry clenched his teeth in anger.

"It won't be the last." Hermione told him with a laugh as she moved to one of her trunks.

Harry silently sighed in relief.

"So what is up with you, Potter and the Weasels?" Draco asked as he fingered one of Hermione's quills.

"That is something I do not want to talk about with you." Hermione responded.

"Why not?" Draco sounded put out.

"Because it is between them and me." Hermione sighed.

"But…" Draco started to say.

"Can we just drop it?" Hermione snapped at Draco.

"I am only asking because I care for you." Draco snapped back. "I only want to help. What hurts you hurts me."

Harry wanted to gag.

"I am sorry, Draco." Hermione said as she walked up to Draco. "It's just……something happened during Christmas break. Something that Harry and I have to work out together."

Harry watched Draco take Hermione's hand into his.

"He loves you, you know." Draco said softly.

Harry's body broke out in sweat. "If Malfoy knows…" Harry wondered. "…does Voldemort know also?"

"And I love him…" Hermione responded. Harry's heart burst into happiness. "…along with Ginny and Ron. We all love each other. We are best of friends." Harry's heart fell.

"No." Draco stated. "He loves you as a man loves a woman."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione laughed as she removed her hand from Draco's and walked away.

"It's true." Draco stated as he stood up on his feet. "Why is it hard to believe? He is always around you. He is like a lovesick puppy. Everyone knows this. Look at our 4th year…"

"That was all your fault." Hermione shouted as she turned and faced him. "There was no truth in those articles. Harry did not love me then. He loved Cho."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Cho Chang." Hermione repeated.

"The girl who cried and whined all the time?" Draco asked as he made a face. "The one who went to the Yule Ball with Cedric?"

"Yes." Hermione stated.

"Why would he want her when he had you?" Draco asked softly.

"Oh that is so sweet." Hermione stated. A dreamy look filled Hermione's face.

Hermione shook her head to clear it. "The point is that he does not love me." Hermione stated. "He loved Cho."

"Loved being the operative word." Draco said dryly.

"If he loved me, he would never have….." Hermione stopped herself from continuing.

"Never have what?" Draco demanded.

"Say what you have stated is true…" Hermione whispered sadly. "…I could never give Harry what he wants. I could never give him a family that he needs."

"Bloody Potter, an orphan, has no family." Draco stated angrily. "Just because you lost your family does not mean you do not have anything to offer."

Draco walked up to Hermione and caressed her check. "Family comes with baggage. Look at my family. Look at me. I abandoned my family. I am also alone. I would take you in a heartbeat. All you need is two people to start a family." Draco placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

Draco picked up Hermione ice skates, gave her the Pea Coat lying over the corner of her bed and walked out of the room.

"I wish it was that simple. Everything has changed. I cannot give anybody anything and all they can offer me is death." Hermione whispered sadly and she turned and followed Draco.

After they were gone, Harry crawled out from under the desk. When he was upright, he let out a deep breath.

"Hermione's not a death eater." Harry whispered in relief. "But what did she mean about all we can offer her is death? Is she dying?"

Harry let out a frustrated growl. Now he was even more confused. He did not know what to do. Should he confront her? She will then ask how he found out. He would have to admit that he snuck into her room and then tell her why and things would be even worse than what they are. And Ron and Ginny would hate him when they found out that he lied to them. He would also have to tell Ron and Ginny that Hermione killed someone. She would then be taken to Azkaban and given the Kiss for the murder of a muggle.

He wished that he had someone to talk to. He wished Sirius was still alive.

Later

Hermione slowly moved herself across the ice on the pond. Suddenly she started moving faster and felt herself loosing balance. She started waving her arms in circles to keep her upright. She turned in a circle and was able to stop herself from moving.

Clapping was heard from the shore. Hermione looked up and saw Draco sitting on a large rock with his skates off.

"Brava." Draco laughed. "That move was the epitome of grace and beauty."

"Hey." Hermione stated as she put her hands on her hips. "I never said I was a Professional Ice Skater."

"What?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face. "Muggles have people whose job it is to ice skate?"

"Never mind." Hermione stated as she went back to her skating. They had been skating for about an hour. Draco decided to rest for a while, saying he was tired. Hermione grinned. It was more likely that his butt was sore from falling all the time.

Hermione glanced back at Draco and smiled. He was lying on the rock with his jacket as a pillow. His eyes were closed and the sun bathed his face.

She could admit that she enjoyed his company. He was actually true to his word. He wanted to know more about her. He was up before her on New Years Day. She found him waiting for her at 6:00 a.m. in the common room wearing a pair of emerald green silk pajamas, black cashmere robe and sheepskin slippers. He carried a down throw.

When they got to the Room of Requirement, she decided to have him watch music videos on VH1. It would give him a quick background on current muggle culture and trends. Unfortunately they were showing a show of "Truly Tasteless Songs" and they saw the videos for "Me So Horny", "Baby Got Back" and "I Touch Myself." Draco's face grew red while watched the videos and listened to the lyrics.

Hermione quickly changed the station to find a marathon of the X-Files. She explained the premise of the show and he laughed with her on the episodes of "Jose Chung", "Clive Bruckmans Repose" and the cockroach episode.

She flipped through the channels and found Sex in the City. Hermione initially thought it would be a great chance for Draco to watch what modern muggle women were like. Unfortunately it was the episode that Miranda was training to run the New York Marathon and they brought up the subject of anal sex. Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. Hermione quickly turned the channel and found some suitable material for teenagers, Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

They watched Innocence, Surprise, Passion, Becoming 1&2, Lover's Walk and Amends before she fell asleep. She woke up once and found Draco watching a war movie. She recognized it as Apocalypse Now. She slowly sat up and looked up at Draco's face. His face had an ashen look to it.

"Draco…" Hermione said gently.

Draco quickly shook his head not wanting to speak to her. She took his hand into hers and he gripped it hard. She sat with him watching the rest of the movie.

Hope filled her. Maybe Draco will tell the other Slytherin students what war was really like and maybe others will change their alliances as well.

Meanwhile

Draco was watching Hermione through partially closed eyes. He saw her glance back at him once before she attempted to start ice skating again. A smile filled his face. He was slowly winning her over.

He enjoyed himself on New Years Day. He was quite worried by the fact that they were going to be in their pajamas all day. He woke up very early that morning, took a shower and put on a brand new pair of silk pajamas. He took out his new cashmere robe. He wanted to look good for Hermione.

At 6:00 a.m. Draco saw Hermione come out of the bathroom wearing a pair of pajamas that were dark blue with suns and moons on them. Her hair was braided in a single braid.

She dragged him to the Room of Requirement and he found his old house elf Dobby setting up breakfast on the table in front of the couch. Dobby squealed when he saw him, but Hermione was able to calm him down. He felt really bad about that. Dobby brought snacks and meals throughout the day.

In the beginning he was not sure he wanted to know about muggle culture. The Videos were weird and what they were singing, Draco shuddered. He could not believe the lyrics. The X-Files was fun. He finally understood the episode where the old man saw the future. Imagine buying a list of numbers and winning a lot of money. The Sex in the City, he did not even want to know more about that show. True the women were pretty, but that Samantha woman scared him.

The one show he liked the best was Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The show had magic in it and the supernatural. He character he liked best was Spike. "He was fun." Draco thought. But Hermione loved Angel. She cried when Buffy ran a sword through Angel to save the world and when Angel was going to kill himself.

When Hermione fell asleep, Draco watched her sleep. He longed to expand the couch and curl up behind her and take her in his arms. Instead he reached for the controller and searched through the channels. He found a show that said it was about the Vietnam War. He pressed the channel and proceeded to watch it.

It was more of a psychological drama rather than actual war movie, but what it showed frightened him. He saw the flying machines fly to an unsuspecting village. He saw a woman fling a bomb into the flying machine and saw the wounded soldiers. "Is that how Joe lost his legs?" Draco wondered.

What frightened him the most was when he saw the faster flying machine drop something and saw a wall of fire engulf an entire section of a forest.

"How can we fight against someone who has such weapons?" Draco wondered. "Why do Father and Lord Voldemort believe that we could easily destroy the muggles and that they would not put up much of a fight?"

Draco heard Hermione call his name, but he shook his head. He did not want to talk right now.

Draco felt a hand in his. He gripped it so hard so that she would not be able to remove it until he was ready to let go. He felt her lean against him in support. They sat in silence. They did not move.

Another movie followed the Vietnam one. It was a silent movie. Soon he felt tired and closed his eyes. He did not know how long he slept. A soft voice singing woke him up.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me with you here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go to……"

"If you wanted me so badly…" Draco drawled his eyes still closed. "…you just needed to say so. You do not need to sing it to me."

"Prat." Draco heard Hermione say as she hit him.

Draco opened his eyes.

"I was not singing to you." Hermione stated. "I was singing part of the movie."

"You said it was a silent movie." Draco said, confused, as he sat up and looked at Hermione.

"It is." Hermione explained. "Later there was a musical made about the movie and I was singing part of it."

A sad smile filled Hermione's face. "My mother and I loved the musical. We would try to go every year to see it. She would play the soundtrack at least once a week."

Hermione tucked her blanket around her legs and continued. "My father hated it. Felt it was too sappy. But he endured it with us because he knew how much it meant to my mother and I."

"Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Sure." Draco responded.

"My mother would always say that one day I would find my own Reoul." Hermione stated. "But I found Reoul boring. I wanted Christine to love the Phantom. I wanted the Phantom to be happy and not be alone."

A sound of the train horn shook Draco out of his memories.

He lifted his head and saw Hermione taking her skates off her feet. When she had her shoes on, he grabbed her by the hand and started running to Hogwarts.

Hermione stopped Draco in the courtyard.

"What is going to happen now that the students are here?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "Are we going back to what we were?"

"No." Draco stated and he reached over and kissed her deeply.

When he released her, he placed his forehead against hers. "I am not going to hide my feeling for you. I know it is still too soon for you but I want to show the world how I feel for you. If I become an ass, I give you permission to slap me again."

Hermione smiled at Draco. He once again grabbed her hand and ran to their common room. They missed the figure watching them from the shadows.

Midnight

Draco yawned. He was sitting in front of Professor Snape's desk. He was waiting for him to return so he can go back to his room and be with Hermione. Professor Snape kept him at his side for the entire rest of the day so he was unable to be with her.

The door banged open and Draco jumped. He turned and watched Professor Snape slam the door closed and cast a silencing charm in the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Professor Snape yelled at Draco as he picked him up by the collar and lifted him from the chair.

"What??!!" Draco gasped out.

"I saw you and that…..Ms. Granger this afternoon." Professor Snape snarled. "Are you insane associating yourself with someone such like her? Do you not consider the consequences?"

"I love her." Draco spat out as he removed himself from Professor Snape's grip. "I do not care of the consequences. I can do what I please. I do not care if anyone finds out. I have rejected the Dark Lord."

"What about your parents?" Professor Snape demanded.

"What about them?" Draco responded. "They already have written me off. I am no longer under their control. They cannot harm me."

"But what about their lives?" Professor Snape asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded.

Professor Snape walked around his desk and sat in his chair. "Your father advised the Dark Lord that you were unable to take the Dark Mark because Professor Dumbledore was going to take a look of every student's arm whose parents were supporters of Voldemort to see if they have taken the Dark Mark when they returned from Winter Break. The Dark Lord has postponed all initiations until after the school year."

"What does that have to do with me?" Draco asked.

"Because you stupid boy, your parents love you and they are protecting you." Professor Snape shouted as he slammed his hand down on the desk. "If the Dark Lord finds out that your parents lied to him, they will certainly be punished and perhaps killed for their deceit."

Draco sat down in the chair in shock. After being silent for a few minutes, Draco asked with a soft voice. "What shall you have me do?"

"You need to end your relationship with Ms. Granger." Professor Snape demanded. "You have to act like you did before."

"But…" Draco stated.

"Do you want her life jeopardized as well?" Professor Snape interrupted.

A stricken look crossed Draco's face.

"It won't be forever." Professor Snape said gently. "Just until the Dark Lord is defeated."

"When will that be?" Draco shouted as he moved his hands over his eyes to brush away the tears that were forming behind them.

"Draco…." Professor Snape said gently.

"Don't speak." Draco shouted. "Don't tell me that it will be OK. You do not understand. I love her and now I have to make her hate me again and forever drive her from my life."

Not wanting to listen to Professor Snape anymore he quickly left the room and walked into the Slytherin common room.

He stopped short and quickly hid in the shadows. Professor Slytherin was sitting by his portrait with a bottle of Firewhisky in his hand. He did not see Draco for he was conversing with Salazar's portrait.

"What happened after I left?" Salazar asked.

"You visited Darius and became a monk. You stayed with him for about 50 years and one night you were called to hear a confession." Methos responded.

"Why would I take confession." Salazar scoffed.

"It was Hero's." Methos responded.

"Did…" Salazar asked.

"She recognized you." Methos responded. "Your name was the last one on her lips. Your real one."

Salazar was silent with his eyes closed.

"She married and had one child." Methos continued. "Her three grandchildren were with her when she died."

"Any other news?" Salazar asked in a horse voice.

"Darius was killed in his church." Methos stated.

"Who dared…." Salazar demanded.

"The Watchers." Methos answered.

"But they are harmless." Salazar spluttered. "They only watch."

"They still do." Methos responded. "This was a small faction. They have been taken care of."

"Kronos escaped." Methos stated.

"What??" Salazar panicked. "How? Where is he? Is that why you are here?"

"He is dead..." Methos whispered. "…along with Silas and Caspian."

"So there is only one left." Salazar whispered.

"Cassandra is still alive." Methos stated.

"Still mad at you?" Salazar asked.

"Can you blame her?" Methos asked.

"No." Salazar responded. "What you did to her was wrong. You should have been stronger."

"I would have been dead." Methos stated dryly.

"What of the Game?" Salazar asked.

Methos was about to answer Salazar when he heard a noise. He turned his head and saw Professor Snape leave his room.

"We will discuss that at a later time." Methos stated as he got and left the room.

Draco waited until Professor Snape left the common room before he left the shadows.

"That was a weird conversation." Draco thought. "They spoke like they knew the same people."

Draco shook his head and walked out of the common room. "Professor Slytherin must have been updating Salazar regarding his descendants." Draco thought. "But what did he mean regarding Salazar's real name."

When he entered his own common room, Draco saw Hermione sleeping on one of the couches.

"She must have tried to wait up for me." Draco thought.

He walked up to her and reached out to wake her up, but his hand stilled. What was he going to tell her? He reached and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

He jerked back his hand when she stirred. When he felt that she was still asleep, he bent down and brushed his lips over hers.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco whispered. With all his willpower, Draco turned and walked to his room and firmly shut the door.

A/N: FYI- before anybody comments on my pick of videos. I love those songs. I just thought they would be appropriate to shock the old fashioned wizard world.


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione rolled over and found herself falling to the floor.

"What the…." Hermione thought as she looked around. She saw herself in the common room.

"I must have fallen asleep while waiting for Draco." Hermione thought.

She brushed her hair out of her face and saw the sun shining brightly through the windows.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw the time. She screamed and ran to her room. Potions class was going to start in 15 minutes. She only had time to change her clothes.

She made it to Potions class with only a minute to spare. She saw an empty seat next to Draco. She walked over and plopped her bag on the table and collapsed in the chair. The room went silent but Hermione was oblivious.

"Draco." Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Draco." Hermione repeated when he did not answer her. "Draco, I am talking to you. Why are you not answering me?"

Draco turned his head towards her. "Now why would I want to talk to a filthy mudblood like yourself?" Draco sneered.

There was no sound in the room other than the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Draco howled as he grabbed his nose.

"Ms. Granger!!" Professor Snape shouted. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you strike Mr. Malfoy?"

"I had permission." Hermione spat out. She glared at Draco challenging him to say anything different.

Draco kept his head down, clutching his nose, not daring to look at Hermione.

"Remove yourself from Mr. Malfoy and move to the front desk." Professor Snape ordered. "Your punishment will be dealt with later."

"The ingredients and instructions for today's potion are on the board." Professor Snape stated. "You have one hour to complete it and I want it done in complete silence."

The class worked in silence. The Gryffindors were outraged that Hermione willingly sat next to Draco and the Slytherins were speculating that Draco was angry for not getting the Dark Mark.

After the hour was up, Professor Snape stood up and stated. "If you did the potion correctly, it should be a gold color."

Half the class was grumbling for their potions were not a gold color.

"What does the potion do?" Pansy asked

"It shows you how you will die." Professor Snape responded.

"Normally, I would grade you on the color of your potion." Professor Snape continued. "But because of Ms. Granger's behavior this morning, we will be testing her potion."

Hermione's face went unnaturally pale.

"You can't!!" Hermione blurted out.

"I can't?" Professor Snape sneered. "That is where you are wrong. You can refuse but then I will have to fail you and you will not pass your N.E.W.T.'s.

Tears began pouring down Hermione's face.

"Professor…" Draco began, for he did not want to see how Hermione was to die.

"SILENCE!!!" Professor Snape shouted.

Professor Snape plucked a strand of hair from Hermione's head and threw it in the potion.

"NO!!!" Hermione cried as she reached for her cauldron. Professor Snape grabbed her, holding her back.

A bright light rose from the cauldron and a face of Hermione, looking as she did right now, was shown before them.

Draco's and Harry's heart sank. "She is to die so soon?" They both thought.

Hermione was wiggling a shirt down over her chest. A yellow sponge with eyes and buck-teeth was on the shirt.

"I am not ready to leave." Hermione argued. "There must be some other way.

Hermione bent down to put on pants. She looked down at her shirt and a look of recognition came across her face.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione whispered.

"Freeze them." Hermione hissed.

"I saw this." Hermione continued. "I know what we can do. We have to show them why you cannot leave. Why we cannot be separated."

A long pause was shown before Hermione continued.

"It is the only way." Hermione cried. "Please do this for me. I cannot survive without you. You are the only one I can talk to. You are the only one who understands me. We have to show them. We have to show them why you cannot go. Why you cannot leave. Why they cannot separate us."

"Everything will be alright. I promise." Hermione stated. A look of determination filled Hermione's face. "But if you leave, I will rise and hunt you down."

Hermione turned her face and stated. "Professor Snape. You owe me a passing grade."

Hermione turned back to the unknown person and ordered. "Do it."

An unknown hand plunged a dagger through her chest and blood began running from her lips, before the image ended.

Professor Snape was shaken up. Hermione Granger was going to commit suicide before him with someone else? But who? He cast a look at Draco. Draco looked like he was going to pass out. A look of anguish filled his eyes.

Professor Snape was about to say something when another image appeared.

Once again it was a young Hermione. She was running. A look of determination and rage filled her face and eyes.

"HARRY!!! N……." Hermione screamed before a green light engulfed her.

Harry looked at his feet. Did she sacrifice herself to save him or did he kill her?

Another image was shown. It showed a slightly older Hermione holding a bundle, singing a lullaby. They watched her quickly look up and stand.

""What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. "I thought you were dead."

Hermione clutched the bundle closer to her chest.

"You leave them out of this." Hermione cried desperately. "They are innocent."

"You are a monster." Hermione stated in disbelief. "You will kill them just because I am their mother?"

Professor Snape felt Hermione stiffen in his arms.

"DRACO!!!" Hermione screamed. "NNNOOOOO!!!" Hermione turned around to protect the bundle in her arms.

Draco's world began to spin out of control. "I am going to kill Hermione and her kids?" Draco thought in disbelief.

He caught Professor Snape's gaze. The look of horror was clear in his eyes.

Crabbe and Goyle patted Draco on the back in congratulations. All Draco wanted to do was throw up.

The scene changed once again. It showed an elderly Hermione wearing black. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you…." Hermione sang. Her eyes clenched in pain.

Hermione turned her face and sobbed. "100 years is too short. He was a pureblood. He should have lived longer."

"You are not going to change my mind." Hermione stated. "With his death, my life here is over."

"Did you bring it?" Hermione asked.

"Good." Hermione responded.

Hermione reached and pulled a ring from her finger and handed it to an unknown person.

"Give this to Harry." Hermione demanded. "It belongs to him."

Hermione picked up a vial of potion and opened it. She downed it quickly. Shudders began to course through her body. She was gently placed on her side.

"Tell everyone I love them." Hermione gasped out. "You have been a good friend. I shall miss you, Severus."

The Slytherins looked at each other in disbelief. Professor Snape pushed Hermione away in shock.

The scene once again changed showing a young Hermione dancing in a skimpy dress singing.

"We are going to party like it is 1999." Hermione tipped the champagne bottle to her mouth. "OOPS!" Hermione giggled. "Wrong year. I keep singing the one I know rather than the re-make."

Hermione twirled around and lost her balance. She fell off a tower and plunged to the ground. "Oh Crap." Hermione stated.

The image changed showing Hermione in a burning building clutching a child. She handed the child over to someone and argued with the person, telling him to run for safety. The roof fell down on Hermione and she was engulfed in flames.

The image changed once again showing Hermione in military garb.

"Traitor." Hermione sneered. "Vengeance will be mine."

Images kept flashing showing Hermione dying over and over again. Some by accidents and some were caused by another person.

The scene changed showing Hermione wearing a red silk full slip. She was sitting with her chin on her knees rocking back and forth. Her eyes showed the sadness of the world.

Hermione's suddenly lifted her head. She grabbed for something. It was a sword.

A look of relief passed across her face. She dropped her sword. "It is done." Hermione stated in a flat voice.

Hermione was lifted and thrown against the wall. She was kissing a man passionately and she ran her fingers through the unknown man's long dark hair.

The unknown man buried his head in her neck. Soft moaning sounds came from her open mouth.

The students in the classroom eyes widened in shock. They were watching the Head Girl having sex.

Hermione sank to the floor and covered her head, completely mortified.

In the ten minutes, Hermione screamed each time she came, three times, before the unknown man stiffened with his release.

The man whispered something. Hermione's eyes popped open and she pushed him away. "Don't' say that." Hermione cried. "When you know it is not true."

Tears began running down her face. "No. You don't." Hermione sobbed. "It was just him calling to me and her calling to you. It was not real."

"I do not want to be anyone's obligation." Hermione shouted. "These last few years we have been together for the sole purpose of finding his killer. If you did not succeed in killing him, then it would have been up to me. Now it is over."

"Please." Hermione said gently. "Living half a life is not a life at all. Don't' be with me just because you do not want to be alone. You won't be alone. We will still be with you."

"I am making it easy for you." Hermione cried. "We are the only two left. There can be only one. I have lived my life. I have no regrets."

Hermione hugged the unknown man. "I know you have found her." Hermione whispered. "I followed you. Don't throw away love because you feel that you have an obligation to me. When you kill me, I will be able to be with him again."

Hermione knelt on the ground and moved her hair from her neck.

"Goodbye." Hermione said with a smile. "Remember, should you need anyone of us, all you need to do is search your mind and we will be there."

A look of peace filled Hermione's face as she closed her eyes.

There was no sound in the classroom other than Hermione crying on the floor.

"Ms. Granger." Professor Snape said softly. "Ms. Granger, I require an explanation. Get up off the floor."

Hermione stood up, walked to her desk and pushed the cauldron onto the floor, spilling its contents.

"Ms. Granger!" Professor Snape shouted as he jumped away from the liquid running on the floor. "Explain yourself."

"I don't owe anybody anything." Hermione growled as she grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the classroom. "For all I care, every one of you can go to hell."

"The potion was to show you your death, not near deaths." Professor Snape shouted. "Without an explanation, I will have no choice but to fail you."

Hermione stopped at the door. "Fail me." Hermione bit out. "I don't care." With those words she slammed the door closed.

Later

Methos was sitting in his classroom dreading his next class. He did not want to see Draco and Hermione sitting together all chummy.

The Slytherin students started walking in acting jubilant. Draco came in with Pansy on his arm. Methos' eyes widened.

"What is going on?" Methos asked the students.

"Ms. Granger has been knocked off her pedestal." Pansy answered gleefully. "She failed potions today and therefore failed one of her N.E.W.T's."

The Slytherin class began to laugh, except Draco, but nobody noticed.

"She is also going to die many painful deaths." Grabbe laughed.

"What?" Methos asked as he eyes narrowed.

"The potion…" Draco said softly. "…showed how people were going to die. Professor Snape used Granger as an example."

"Serves her right…" Pansy stated. "…for hitting my poor Drakie-poo." Pansy snuggled into Draco's arm.

The Gryffindors came stumbling in soon after.

"Where is Ms. Granger?" Methos asked Lavender.

"Why should I care?" Lavender asked. "She told us all to go to hell."

"Draco." Methos ordered. "You are taking charge of the classroom. I will bring Ms. Granger to her class."

Methos stormed out the room without looking back. He eventually found her in the Astronomy Tower.

He froze her before she could turn around when she felt him.

He released the spell when she was up against the wall, his hand around her throat.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing?" Methos snarled. "I told you specifically that you were not supposed to jeopardize us."

"I don't care." Hermione gasped out.

"You do not care?" Methos said incredulously. "You will care when they start using you as a spell tester or start doing experiments on you." Methos snarled.

"It does not matter." Hermione stated.

"What are you talking about?" Methos yelled as he let her go. "It does matter."

"No it doesn't." Hermione shouted. "It was all bull shit. It showed me having children. It showed me growing old. You told me that I will stay this age forever and that I cannot have children."

"It was all bull." Hermione screamed, tears were running down her face.

"You know how it showed my final death?" Hermione cried. "I begged for my death after I gave someone a pity fuck. I went down on my knees and exposed my neck to him. He did not want to do it. He kept telling me that he loved me, but I did not believe him. He was with me because he felt an obligation to me. I was happy that I was finally going to die. How do you think that makes me feel? That at the end I will be alone, unloved and begging to die."

Methos stood staring at her, unable to say anything.

Hermione pushed herself past him and she ran to her room.

Methos stood staring out the window until the sun started to set.

"There you are." Methos heard Professor Snape say. "You know you have missed three of your classes. Professor Dumbledore….."

Professor Snape words were stopped when Methos punched him in the face.

Professor Snape clutched his bleeding mouth. He looked up at Methos in disbelief. The rage in Methos' face frightened him. It reminded him of the masked man at the Pool of Gemini.

"I told you that your little power trip games would get you into trouble." Methos snarled. "Stay away from me if you value you life."

Methos stormed past him, down the stairs and did not stop until he was in his quarters.

Professor Snape slid down the wall until he felt the floor. He covered his face with his hands, careful not to press against the newly bruised side.

"All I wanted to do was find out her secret, why she was hard to kill." Professor Snape whispered. "I wanted to make sure she would not be a threat to us."

He did not expect to see Ms. Granger killed over and over again. She wasn't hard to kill. She died very easily, sometimes willingly. What could have gone wrong. Her potion looked perfect but nobody could die that many times.

Professor Snape sighed in defeat. Professor Dumbledore was furious with him. He immediately ordered the 7th year Slytherin students to his office and he erased the memory of the potions class from their mind. They were unable to locate Draco.

The Gryffindor 7th years soon followed but again they could not locate Potter or Granger.

He was sent to find Professor Slytherin in hopes that he may know where Ms. Granger was for he left his classroom to locate her.

They could not stop the gossip. Word spread through Hogwarts that Hermione failed his class, but not the reason. Word also spread that Ms. Granger told every one to go to hell, even the Gryffindors.

Professor looked at his watch. The hours were growing short. In a few short hours, the only way they could erase their memories without any damage was if they voluntarily request it.

Professor Snape rose slowly to his feet. With his head bent in shame, he walked to Professor Dumbledore's office in defeat.


	36. Chapter 36

A week later

Draco was lying on his bed, wearing a pair of black silk boxers and nothing else. The fire in his fireplace burned brightly, warming his room to a comfortable temperature.

The last week had been very stressful for him. Hermione had barricaded herself in her room, only coming out for classes. She would not eat in the Dining Hall. Dobby brought her food for her meals. It broke his heart seeing her in class sitting by herself, no one speaking to her.

That day, when it became apparent that Professor Slytherin was not returning, he dismissed the class 5 minutes before the class ended. He skipped his next class and went to the pond. It was the last place he felt happiness. He stayed there until the cold became unbearable. He snuck into his room, carefully avoiding Professor Snape.

The next morning, Professor Snape cornered him. He wanted him to volunteer to have his memory altered like the rest of the class. Draco refused. He felt that if he knew that he was going to kill Hermione and her children, maybe he could prevent it from happening.

He saw that he was not the only one who did not have their memory of the potions class erased. He saw the haunted look in Harry's eyes when he saw him in the Dining Hall.

Hermione had dark circles under her eyes, so he knew that her memories were not erased either.

He showed up for Professor Slytherin's Fencing Club but Professor Slytherin did not show up. He also barricaded himself in his room, only coming out for classes and to eat. It was apparent that Professor Slytherin knew what happened because he was outright hostile to Professor Snape.

Draco turned to his side to look at the clock. It was after midnight. Professor Dumbledore continued on like nothing happened. He requested that Draco and Hermione continue to organize events. Since Hermione was always in her room and not speaking to him, it was up to him to do all the work. He had the prefects organize the next event. They decided on Karaoke.

"Whatever that is?" Draco thought as he closed his eyes.

A sharp knock quickly woke him up. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after 1 o'clock. He must have dozed off.

"Come in." Draco called as he lifted his wand that was on the table next to his bed, to open the door.

His eyes widened as he saw Hermione walk through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Draco stuttered. His eyes ran over her body. She was wearing short red silky robe that was clenched tight about the waist.

She walked around the bed to sit by his side. When she sat on the bed, next to him, she bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What…" Draco gasped out when she removed her lips.

Hermione placed her fingers on his lips, stopping him from speaking.

"I figured it out." Hermione said with a smile. "I figured out why your attitude towards me changed so quickly. Professor Snape must have spoken to you."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. "He told me that my parents lied to the Dark Lord to protect me. If he found out they lied, he would kill them and you." Draco stated. "I could not let anything happen to them or you. I love you. I would do anything for you, even if it caused me to lose you."

"You will not lose me." Hermione said with a smile. She reached over and caressed his face. Draco closed his eyes with pleasure. "I told you, I figured it out. Am I not the cleverest witch of our generation?"

"What happens now?" Draco asked, re-opening his eyes.

"It will be our secret." Hermione stated as she bent down and kissed him again.

"We will continue to pretend we hate each other." Hermione whispered in his ear before she kissed his neck.

"But here in our rooms, we will be ourselves and continue our relationship." Hermione continued as kissed him along his collarbone.

Draco growled. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her lips to his, kissing her with all the passion he possessed.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, parting her lips allowing Draco's tongue to enter her mouth.

Draco pulled her down on top of him and rolled over so that she was beneath him.

He ran his hands over her body, feeling the silkiness of her robe until he felt the softness of the skin of her thighs.

He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. Licking his lips in anticipation, he ran his hands over her silken thighs up to her hips.

He felt that she did not have anything under her robe. He growled in pleasure. Hermione grinned in response. Her eyes were filled with desire and want.

Draco wanted her so badly. He wanted her to scream for him as she screamed with the man in the vision. He wanted to take her hard and fast.

He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and control of his body. This was for her not him. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him questioningly.

"You are so beautiful." Draco whispered.

Her response was to grab his head and take his mouth to hers.

Draco released her mouth and moved his lips down her neck. She moaned in response. He moved his hands up and untied her robe. He parted her robe slowly, admiring every inch of her.

Draco heard Hermione growl in impatience. She lifted her legs and with her toes she removed his boxers. With that task fulfilled, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed herself against his hardness.

Draco smirked. She was burning for him as she was for her. Hermione glared at him. She once again lifted her hips and ran herself against his entire length.

Draco closed his eyes and moaned. When he opened his eyes, she saw Hermione smirking.

"So this is going to be a power play." Draco thought. Well this was one he was going to win.

Draco lowered his mouth to her body and began to devour her. There was no part of her body that he did not leave unexplored. She was writhing under him. She screamed in pleasure twice before he took her.

Draco growled again as he felt her wet, welcoming body. She did not make any demands as he took his time, with slow easy strokes. He wanted to make this last forever.

He'd never known anything like it. He spent so many nights dreaming of what she would be like in his arms. Now he knew.

Hermione reached up to sink her hands in his hair so that she could hold him close. "Oh Draco." She breathed, nuzzling her cheek against his.

Draco quickened his pace. Hermione's body began to shake uncontrollably as he continued to thrust into her.

"That's it, darling." Draco whispered. "Come for me."

Hermione screamed. That was Draco's undoing. He buried himself deep inside her, then gently rocked her in his arms while he let his release and an unfounded peace and comfort wash through him.

"That was incredible." Hermione whispered as she reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw.

"That it was." Draco responded.

"I love you." Draco stated has he brushed her hair off her damp forehead.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes.

Draco rolled off of Hermione and pulled her into his arms. He reached down and pulled the down comforter over their nude bodies. Hermione wiggled against him, trying to get in a comfortable position. Draco tightened his arm around her waist.

"If you keep wiggling like that, we will not get any sleep tonight." Draco growled into her ear.

Hermione giggled and stopped moving. Soon he heard her soft even breathing.

Draco sighed. Never had he felt so happy. He pulled Hermione closer to his body and threw his leg over hers. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

A loud ringing sound woke Draco up from a sound sleep. He sat up quickly in bed and looked around. He saw Hermione standing by the window looking outside, putting on one of his robes.

"What is going on?" Draco yelled.

"The wards have been breached. All the defenses are down." Hermione responded. "Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters are outside."

Hermione ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco cried.

"My wand." Hermione responded in a panicked voice. "It is in my room. I have to get it."

"I'll go with you." Draco stated as grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and slipped them on.

They opened the door cautiously. They heard a shout and a red light hit the door. Draco slammed the door shut.

"We are trapped." Hermione cried. "What are we going to do?"

Draco took Hermione into his arms and said. "Everything will be okay. I will protect you. We should be safe in here."

A series of pops were heard. Draco pushed Hermione behind him, shielding her with his body.

Draco saw his father standing before him. A sneer marred his lips as he took in Draco's half-naked state and the rumpled bed.

"So this is why you betrayed me." Lucius snarled. "You were fucking a mudblood."

"Don't call her that." Draco shouted as he pointed his wand towards his father.

"Accio wand." Draco heard a voice shout. He felt his wand fly from his hand.

Draco saw his father, Crabbe's father and Goyle's father advancing towards them. Draco pulled Hermione into his arms, holding her tightly so they would not be able to take her away.

Lucius cast the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. Draco held onto Hermione as long as he could before he collapsed on the floor, spasms of pain going through his body.

"DRACO!!!" Hermione screamed as Crabbe's father dragged her out of the door.

Draco was unable to move, spasms continued to course through his body. He felt helpless. He felt useless as he was unable to save Hermione. Tears slowly leaked out of the corner of his eyes.

"Get up." Draco heard his father say. A series of loud booms were heard.

"Get up." Lucius growled as he pulled Draco to his feet.

"Professor Snape lied." Draco whispered.

"What did you say?" Lucius demanded.

"Professor Snape lied to me." Draco shouted. "You do not care for me. You and mother do not love me. If you did, you would want me to be happy. And I was happy with Hermione."

"I want you alive." Lucius cried. He walked to the wardrobe, opened it and threw to him a black sweater and boots.

"Come." Lucius demanded. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you."

Lucius dragged Draco throughout Hogwarts until they reached a black door. He pushed open the door and dragged Draco inside. Draco saw that they were in a room that he had never saw before. It looked like a sitting room.

"My Lord." Lucius said as he bowed to Lord Voldemort. "I have brought my son to you at your request."

"You have served me well, Lucius." Lord Voldemort stated. He held out his hand and Lucius placed Draco's wand into his hand.

"You may leave us." Lord Voldemort ordered. Lucius bowed once again and walked out the door, leaving Draco and Lord Voldemort alone.

Draco once again heard the booming sounds.

"Insurgents." Lord Voldemort stated as he put Draco's wand down on the table next to his chair.

Draco quickly assessed his surroundings and noticed that he was alone with Lord Voldemort.

"Accio wand." Draco cried. His wand flew to his hand. He pointed the wand towards Lord Voldemort. He looked at Draco with a tolerant expression.

"Where is Hermione?" Draco demanded.

"The mudblood?" Lord Voldemort sneered. "She is near."

"Take me to her." Draco demanded.

Lord Voldemort stood up, walked to a door on the opposite side of the room and opened it.

Draco stepped into the room and saw Hermione sitting on a rocking chair, cradling a small bundle.

Draco looked in Hermione in shock. Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing before her. She stood up.

""What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. "I thought you were dead."

Draco looked down and saw that the blanket moved and he could see what was in her arms. It was a baby. The baby had black hair and the baby's eyes were green. Draco's heart clenched painfully.

"When did you sleep with Potter?" Draco spat out as he pointed his wand towards the baby.

Hermione clutched the bundle closer to her chest.

"You leave them out of this." Hermione cried desperately. "They are innocent."

"No." Draco cried. "I will not leave them out of this. How could you? How could you betray me and bare his child?" A spark flew out of his wand barely missing Hermione and the child.

"You are a monster." Hermione stated in disbelief. "You will kill them just because I am their mother?"

"What am I doing?" Draco thought. "I can't do this. I won't do this."

Draco tried to move his arm down but he couldn't. Sweat began to form on his forehead in his effort to put his wand down.

The feeling of rage began to build in him. He felt power flow through him towards his wand. He felt the killing curse on his tongue.

"NO!!" Draco tried to scream but he could not. He glanced to the door and saw Lord Voldemort smiling at him.

Draco felt his jaw being forced open. "Avada Kedavra." Draco shouted.

"DRACO!!!" Hermione screamed. "NNNOOOOO!!!" Hermione turned around to protect the bundle in her arms.

A green light engulfed Hermione and she collapsed on the floor.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Draco cried as he felt his mind being released.

He felt himself falling backwards. Draco closed his eyes bracing for the impact of the floor. Instead of feeling his head striking the hard floor, he felt something soft.

"Soft?" Draco wondered.

Draco opened his eyes. He quickly looked around and saw that he was in his room, lying on his bed. A loud ringing noise was sounding from the table near his bed and pounding was heard from his door.

Draco reached over and shut off his alarm. The pounding stopped soon after and he heard muffled voice. It was Hermione's.

"Turn your alarm down, Malfoy." Draco heard Hermione shout through his door. "Some of us do not have to get up early to preen themselves and would like to continue to sleep."

Draco heard Hermione stomp down the stairs away from his room.

He collapsed on his bed and ran his hands over his face. "It was a dream." Draco whispered. "It was only a dream."

Draco started to laugh in relief but soon his laughter turned to tears for Hermione still hated him and the beautiful night they shared was just in his imagination.

Thank you for your reviews:

Edhel meldia, Zsuch, HiBob, tarzonigirl, xoxo, Ridea, Sear, Amber-and-Ash, Tammy-Jet, kimberly, Adenara Yatman, neko-chibi-faithkitty, ghzowy, Ephirel, Stella9876, kimberly bloom, Crazy-Pysco, Lisa, Taz, Randomgrrl22, Michell, faeriechell, kichiko, MistressMaliceMalfoy, Gofourth, Ezmerelda, HerPersona, Ichigo, libraflyter, Sarah, mixedgurltuja527, Yaua, Zanthia23, katem-23, rcagua, tigergirl101, Dee, Hessel, Muirnin Rose Cocan, Katie, MiXd EmOtIoNs08, E.A.V., lady-sanctuary, neomarauderpdft, Seeping Darkness, darthelwig, babyface78, F75, hannah-901, tri, stargazer starluver, Rose, odisse, stellafiore, faraway, denise4, Mrs. Alfred, Liza


	37. Chapter 37

A week later

Hermione was sitting at a table as far away from the crowd as she could. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She shook her head in disbelief as she looked around the room. It looked like a muggle bar with a small stage and a video screen hanging above the stage so the person on the stage could view it.

"Karaoke." Hermione thought. "Why would Draco…no Malfoy, plan such an asinine muggle activity?"

"So he could watch the other houses humiliate themselves." A voice inside Hermione's head answered.

"Doesn't he know that there is a reason why it is called a Karaoke Bar?" Hermione thought. "It is only fun to sing Karaoke when you are pissed drunk."

Hermione did not want to participate in the Karaoke, but unfortunately everyone had to participate and the Heads had to lead off the activity. Luckily this activity was for 5 years and above. Otherwise they would be here all night. Hermione was to go first. At least after she was done, she could leave this travesty of an event.

"What should I sing?" Hermione wondered to herself. "I could shock everyone and do Madonna's "Like a Virgin" or something from Nine Inch Nails but as Head Girl I have an image to uphold. Sarah McLaughlin? No. Too many songs regarding unrequited love. Do not want to have anybody read anything into my choice of song. Tori Amos' "Silent all these years?" No, I do not have the voice for that song."

Hermione smirked. "Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses would be fun but I do not know that song by heart. I would have to view the monitor for that one. I need to sing a song that I know all the words for."

Hermione blinked back tears that were forming behind her eyes. The one song that she could sing in her sleep was one of her Mom's favorite. She would sing it all the time. "I Will Survive." Hermione whispered.

"Survive what?" Hermione heard a voice to her left.

Hermione turned her head and saw Ginny standing next to her. She sighed. She did not want to deal with her right now.

"What do you want Ginny?" Hermione asked in an exacerbated voice.

"An explanation." Ginny responded. "Why did you leave us during Christmas Break?"

"Ask Harry." Hermione answered flatly.

"He will not discuss it with me." Ginny snapped. "He will not discuss it with anyone. So I am asking you."

"Then just leave it, Ginny." Hermione stated.

"No, Hermione." Ginny responded angrily. "I won't leave it. We were friends. We told each other everything."

Ginny sat down on a chair next to Hermione.

"What is wrong, Hermione?" Ginny continued. "You are never around. You have been very secretive. We hardly talk anymore. We were supposed to be best friends forever. We promised to tell each other everything."

"Things have changed, Ginny." Hermione whispered.

"What has changed?" Ginny responded. "Tell me. Let me help you."

"No." Hermione said. "You cannot help me."

"Because you won't let me." Ginny said gently. "It is me, Hermione. Your best friend. Your keeper of secrets. I will always be there for you."

"Remember last summer. How we spoke of what we would do after we graduate Hogwarts." Ginny continued as she took Hermione's hand. "I told you that you would either marry Harry or Ron and you said I would marry Dean or Neville. We would live right next door to each other so our kids would be able to play together."

Hermione turned abruptly away from Ginny, yanking her hand from her grasp. She did not want to hear about children that she could never have.

"Things change." Hermione repeated softly.

"Not in just a few months." Ginny cried. "Is this about Malfoy…?"

Hermione heard her name being called. She stood up and said. "I have to go." Hermione stated.

"We will talk about this later." Ginny said determinedly.

"There is nothing to say, Ginny." Hermione replied as she walked to the stage.

As Hermione grabbed the microphone she thought sadly, "Who wants to live forever."

"Song selected." Hermione heard a computer like voice say. She looked at Colin Creevey in shock.

"It has been modified." Colin explained. "All you need to visualize a song and it comes up."

"Who Wants To Live Forever by Queen." The computerized voice said. Music began to play.

Hermione cast a quick glance towards Methos who was sitting at the edge of the stage with the other professors. A frown was on his face.

Hermione lifted her chin, turned to face the crowd of students and the giant screen and began singing.

"There's no time for us. There's no place for us."

Hermione turned to look toward Ginny, who was standing next to Harry and Ron.

"What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Dumbledore's shoulders dropped in sadness. "So it is confirmed." Professor Dumbledore thought. "Poor child. She is all alone in this. What is going to happen to her?"

Hermione moved her eyes from Ginny to Harry.

"There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us. This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us."

Harry removed his eyes from her gaze and looked to the floor.

"Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? OOOOOOOOOOO" Hermione moved her eyes back to Methos. "Who dares to love forever? OOHH! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! When love must die."

She sank to her knees, hugging herself and crying. The students looked back and forth amongst one another, confused.

Draco looked at the stage and at Hermione. He wanted to go up to her and take away her sorrow, but instead he was stuck with Pansy hanging onto his arm.

Methos stood up and walked up the stairs to the stage. He reached down and picked up another microphone. He walked over and squatted beside Hermione.

"But I touch your tears with my lips." Methos sang as he brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Touch your world with my fingertips."

Methos helped Hermione to her feet, clutching her hand into his. "And we can have forever. And we can love forever. Forever is our today."

Hermione yanked her hand from Methos' and sang angrily to him. "Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever?"

Dumbledore stiffened next to Professor Snape. His face went unnaturally pale. "No." He mumbled soft enough so no one would hear. "Impossible. Him too?"

"Forever is our today." Methos sang with an apologetic expression on his face. He reached over and caressed Hermione's shoulder. "Who has forever anyway?"

As the music faded away, Methos leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "I am sorry. Forgive me?"

Methos saw Hermione hesitate and then her head moved slightly up and down.

"I need to talk to you." Methos continued to whisper. "Can you come by my quarters tonight?"

Hermione nodded slightly again.

Before Methos could raise his head, Hermione whispered. "You sang the lyrics wrong."

"Improvisation." Methos stated as he smiled down at Hermione.

It was then that they realized that the room was silent. They looked at the crowd and noticed all of them staring at them. Methos noticed Draco was clenching his fists in anger. He smirked at him. "Your loss." Methos thought as he stared at Draco.

"Professor Slytherin." Professor McGonagall stated as she stood up from her chair. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Suspicious old bat." Methos thought. "Got to think of something."

"Ms. Granger accidentally picked a duet." Methos lied. "As I was familiar with the song, I took it upon myself to assist her."

"I see." Professor McGonagall stated as she sat down.

Methos assisted Hermione off the stage and they went their separate ways, not to raise any more suspicions. Hermione sat back down at the table in the back feeling better than she had in weeks.

Later

Methos was sitting on one of his couches when he felt Hermione approach.

"Sit down." Methos ordered.

Hermione took a seat across from Methos. She remained silent, waiting for Methos to speak.

"I know that I have said it before." Methos stated. "But I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. It's just that……"

Methos sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I told you before that I never was involved with another immortal." Methos continued. "Hell, I never wanted to be involved with another immortal. It wasn't in my nature."

Methos reached over and took Hermione's hand into his. "I have seen too many of my immortal friends killed." Methos stated. "I could not risk having it happen to a loved one. It has taken me a lot of years to master my darker side. I know such a loss would put me over the edge and he will once again emerge."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Methos put up his hand to stop her.

"Let me continue, please." Methos asked. Hermione closed her mouth.

Methos got up and walked over to sit next to her. "What I am trying to say…" Methos continued. "…is that I am willing to try it with you." Hermione smiled.

"We moved too fast last time." Methos explained. "I would like us to go slower. Is that okay with you?"

"We can go as slow as you would like." Hermione stated as she gave him a hug. "We have all the time in the world."

"I missed you." Methos said as he squeezed her tighter.

"And I you." Hermione responded.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked as she removed herself from his arms.

"Training." Methos responded. Hermione groaned.

"You were lucky last time." Methos stated. "He never trained with a sword. He thought he could always win by cheating by shooting and killing other immortals first. Next time you may face someone who is like Duncan, an expert swordsman…"

"Fine." Hermione interrupted. "What time?"

"7:00 a.m." Methos responded. "We will train all morning until lunch and they you can study and do homework in the afternoon."

Next day

Harry was standing by a window near the Head quarters. He arrived after breakfast hoping to catch Hermione leaving and talk to her or catch Draco leaving so he could use her password to get into her quarters. Unfortunately, the door had not opened for hours and it was nearing lunchtime.

Harry sighed. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a voice.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall called.

"Yes, Professor." Harry responded as he turned to face her.

"There is a matter I must discuss with you." Professor McGonagall stated. "Though it is not really my business, I cannot help being concerned. It is about Ms. Granger."

Harry sighed. He did not want to talk to Professor McGonagall about Hermione.

"I know that this separation is hurting both of you." Professor McGonagall continued. "I can see it on both of your faces."

"Now if the knowledge of Ms. Granger being friends with Mr. Malfoy upsets you, remember it was her and Professor Slytherin's actions that made Mr. Malfoy pledge his allegiance to Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall declared.

"It is more than that." Harry thought. "She killed someone in front of me."

"Now if you cannot overlook this friendship…" Professor McGonagall continued. "…you should look inside yourself and think of all the things that Ms. Granger has done for you and how she helped and supported you throughout your years here at Hogwarts, no questions asked."

"But…." Harry stuttered. His heart sank. Hermione was always at his side. She stood up for him during their 5th year. She did not believe the rumors of his instability. She even risked her life at the Ministry of Magic and the Forbidden Forest. She was there for him during the 4th year Tournament of Fire when even Ron abandoned him.

Harry closed his eyes. The man had a loaded gun pointed at her. He came out with accusations rather than asking her why that man tried to kill her.

Harry opened his eyes and found Professor McGonagall staring at him.

"Are you ready to talk to her?" Professor McGonagall asked gently.

"That is why I am here." Harry stated. "I was waiting for her to come out."

"Oh she is not in her room." Professor McGonagall said. "I saw her walking down the hall early this morning."

"I have already checked the Library and the usual classrooms that she studies in." Harry said with a frown.

"Why don't you use the map?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry's eyes widened.

Professor McGonagall laughed and said. "Who do you think took it away from you father?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. He took out the map and searched for Hermione. He looked all over the map and finally looked at the dungeons.

"She is in the dungeons." Harry stated. "With……" Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Where is she?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she took the map away from Harry.

"She is with Professor Slytherin..." Professor McGonagall bellowed. "…IN HIS QUARTERS!"

She grabbed Harry by the arm and began storming towards the dungeons.

"Come with me." Professor McGonagall demanded. "We need to talk to someone regarding this."

Harry had no choice but to follow her.

They ran into Professor Snape on the stairs to the dungeons. She pulled him off to the side. As she explained the situation to Professor Snape, his face turned from white to red then back again.

"If what you say is true…" Professor Snape interrupted. "…Professor Slytherin will not be the only one punished. Ms. Granger will also have to suffer the consequences of her actions."

"She is an impressionable young woman." Professor McGonagall argued. "She lost her parents. Her friends abandoned her. He took advantage of her when she was weak. She should not have to be responsible for an older man's actions, who should know better."

Harry felt sick. He did not want to believe that by his actions, he caused her to be seduced by another man.

"We will have Professor Dumbledore decide the appropriate action." Professor Snape stated.

"Agreed." Professor McGonagall responded.

They found Professor Dumbledore just outside the Dining Hall. When Professor McGonagall whispered the situation to him, he looked more curious than angry.

"Well let's go talk to him." Professor Dumbledore stated.

They walked down to the dungeons to the front of Professor Slytherin's door. When there was no response to his knocks, Professor Dumbledore said the password which allowed him to open all the doors in Hogwarts.

Meanwhile

Hermione banged through the bathroom door. Methos, who was shaving, jumped and cut his chin.

"What are you doing?" Methos stated as he stemmed the flow with a washcloth.

Hermione looked at Methos and quickly turned her eyes away. He was only wearing a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and his chest glistened with water droplets.

"Lunch starts in 10 minutes." Hermione responded. "You know how long it takes me to dry my hair, even with a drying spell."

Hermione dropped her school clothes on a shelf. She began removing her work out clothes. After she removed her top and moved her hands to the top of her gym shorts, she glanced over her shoulder. She saw Methos watching her appreciatively.

"Please look away." Hermione asked.

"It is not like I haven't seen it before." Methos responded gently.

"I know." Hermione said. "But I would feel better if you looked away. You wanted to go slow remember."

Methos walked to the opposite side of the room and transfigured a towel rack to a changing screen. He picked it up and moved it next to the shower.

"Better?" Methos called over the screen.

"Yes. Thank you." Hermione responded.

Methos heard the water being turned on.

"You better have left some hot water for me." Hermione yelled over the running water.

Methos laughed as he finished shaving and washed off the remainder of the shaving cream.

"Methos." Hermione shouted over the sound of streaming water.

"What?" Methos responded.

"I forgot my shampoo in my bag." Hermione stated. "Can you get it for me?"

"No problem." Methos responded as he walked to the door.

Methos opened the door and walked out to his quarters. Methos heard the door close behind him.

"Now where would she have put her bag?" Methos wondered as walked around his armoire, which blocked the view of the bathroom door.

He did not notice that he was not alone in the room until he heard a woman gasp.

Methos turned quickly and saw Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter standing in the middle of his quarters.

"Is there a reason for this invasion of my privacy?" Methos asked dryly.

Harry felt sick soon as he entered Professor Slytherin's quarters. He saw the unmade, tumbled bed and thrown clothes.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded.

"Damn, damn, damn." Methos thought. "How could he have known?"

"Where is whom?" Methos asked in a calm voice.

"Mr. Potter claims that Ms. Granger is in your quarters." Professor Snape answered.

"And how did Mr. Potter come to a conclusion that Ms. Granger is in my quarters?" Methos asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer him, but he paused. Should he let Methos and Professor Snape know about the map?

"So you are denying it?" Professor Snape stated with a relieved voice.

"I am not denying or confirming anything." Methos answered. "I want Mr. Potter to answer my question."

"She was seen entering the door of your quarters this morning." Harry lied as he pointed to the front door.

Methos threw his head back and laughed. "That is a lie." Methos said. "No one has entered my quarters by that door other than you four."

Just then Hermione entered the room, her hair dripping wet and a wet towel was wrapped around her body. "Where is my shampoo?" Hermione demanded.

Seeing that they were not alone, Hermione screamed and hid herself behind Methos.

"She came through the back entrance through my classroom." Methos answered with a sigh.

The room was silent for a few seconds before pandemonium broke out. Professor McGonagall was yelling a Methos, threatening that his teaching term was over and that she will bring charges against him for corrupting a student. Professor Snape was yelling at Methos for being so stupid to become involved with a student. Harry was pleading with Hermione about how she could have gotten involved with a professor. The only one who was silent was Professor Dumbledore.

Methos listened to the shouting, impassively. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the armoire. He took out a pair of jeans and put them on under his towel. When they were fastened he dropped his towel and grabbed a shirt and put it on.

"Come on." Methos stated as he threw a pair of sweats and t-shirt to Hermione. "We are leaving."

"I am not ready to leave." Hermione argued as she put the t-shirt on over her towel. "There must be some other way."

"You do not have to leave, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall stated. "Move away from him. We will have the Aurors deal with him."

"I am not staying here." Methos stated. "If you want to be with me, we are leaving right now."

Methos grabbed a travel bag and began to throw clothes into it.

Hermione bent down to put on sweat pants. As she pulled them up, she looked down at her shirt and a look of recognition came across her face.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione whispered.

"Freeze them." Hermione hissed as she turned around to face Methos.

Harry and Professor Snape gasped when they saw the t-shirt. It was a t-shirt that showed a yellow sponge with eyes, nose and buck teeth. The sponge also wore square pants. It was the shirt that she wore in the vision.

"Accio Wand." Professor Snape called. Methos' wand flew in the air to Professor Snape's hand.

Harry and Professor Snape smirked at them, but the smirk faded away when Methos with an annoyed look on his face raised his hand and said a word that sounded vaguely familiar, and they found themselves unable to move.

"I saw this." Hermione continued. "I know what we can do. We have to show them why you cannot leave. Why we cannot be separated."

"No." Methos argued. "Absolutely not. I have explained my reasoning before. There is no way."

"Ms. Granger, do not do this." Professor Snape shouted.

"Hermione, please." Harry begged.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

Professor Snape quickly explained what happened at his potion class and the vision of Hermione's death. Professor McGonagall's face turned pale.

"It is the only way." Hermione cried. "Please do this for me. I cannot survive without you. You are the only one I can talk to. You are the only one who understands me. We have to show them. We have to show them why you cannot go. Why you cannot leave. Why they cannot separate us."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. He heard it before but he thought it was just a bad dream. He should have been there for her instead he drove her to this man. He brainwashed her into thinking she cannot live without him and now they are going to kill themselves so they would not be apart.

"I do not know what he has told you, Ms. Granger." Ms. McGonagall stated in a panicked voice. "You can live without him. He is not worth dying for."

"Everything will be alright. I promise." Hermione stated, ignoring the others pleadings.

Methos looked at Hermione's face. Her eyes were pleading with him to trust them and allow them to know their secret.

"Alright." Methos whispered. "We will do this together but if they do not accept us, we leave. You will go first and I will go next."

A look of determination filled Hermione's face. "But if you leave, I will rise and hunt you down."

Methos smiled at her threat, knowing that she probably would. He lifted his hand and called for the dagger that was on one of his bookcases.

Hermione turned her face and stated. "Professor Snape. You owe me a passing grade."

Professor Snape could not believe that she would bring that up in a situation like this. Of course he was going to pass her. How could he not? She was outstanding in potions.

"Ms. Granger, please don't do this." Professor Snape begged. "You do not have to die to have me pass you."

Hermione turned back to Methos and ordered. "Do it."

"This is going to hurt." Methos stated as he plunged a dagger through her chest. Blood began running from her lips. He quickly removed the blade and she fell to the floor like a broken doll. Death was instantaneous, the way he wanted it. He did not want her to suffer more than she had too.

Methos watched the blood pool out around her. He noticed with regret that her blood was staining his favorite wool rug. He would never be able to get the blood out. He would have to throw it away.

Methos looked at his bag and the door with a longing glance. He shook his head and looked at his dagger. As much as he wanted to leave, he did not want to lose her. He turned his head towards them.

"Damn you." Methos snarled. "Damn you all for making her…us do this."

Methos took a deep breath and plunged the dagger into his chest. He fell on the ground next to her gasping. He took her hand into his and proceeded to die.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed.

When the freezing spell ended with Methos' death, Harry ran to Hermione, pushed Methos away and gathered her into his arms. Tears were running down his face.

He started rocking her in his arms, wailing.

"Please be quiet, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape snapped. "You are not helping the situation."

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Harry screamed. "THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR DEATHEATER FRIENDS! IF YOU HAD NOT BROUGHT HIM INTO POWER, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! IF YOU BELIEVED IN WHAT I SAID IN MY THIRD YEAR, PETER PETTIGREW WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN AROUND TO BRING VOLDEMORT BACK TO FULL POWER! NOW MY REASON FOR LIVING IS GONE!"

"What are you talking about?" Professor Snape demanded. A pang of guilt filled his chest.

"I LOVED HER!" Harry bellowed. "SHE WAS ALL THAT I EVER WANTED! NOW SHE IS GONE!"

Professor Snape walked up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, in sympathy.

"I could not let her know." Harry explained, tears running freely down his face. "I could not let anyone know or else Voldemort would have used my love for her against me. Now she has died without knowing that I loved her."

"What are we going to do, Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Professor Dumbledore was glancing over Methos' bookshelves, occasionally removing a book to look at it more.

"Nothing." Professor Dumbledore responded.

"NOTHING!" Professor Snape shouted. "ARE YOU MAD? We should to get Madame Pomphrey to see if they can be saved."

"No. They are quite dead." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Just leave them there."

"How can you be so calm after what happened?" Professor McGonagall stated in disbelief.

"What should we tell them?" Professor Snape asked.

"Tell who what?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Professor Snape's patience ended. "A STUDENT AND A PROFESSOR HAVE BEEN KILLED. WE NEED TO TELL THE STUDENTS AND FACILTY SOMETHING."

A loud gasp for air was heard. Harry looked down and saw Hermione open her eyes. He scrambled back in surprise and Hermione's head hit the rug with a thump.

"Ouch." Hermione said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall jumped in shock. Professor Dumbledore hid a smile.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered as he reached out and touched her arm, not believing that she was alive.

Hermione tried to sit up and fell back down. She groaned in pain. She moved her head and looked towards Methos. She saw that he still had the dagger in his chest. She pushed Harry's hand away, rolled over and crawled to Methos. She grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of his chest.

A few minutes later, a loud gasp for air was heard from Methos. He groaned and sat up.

"Why did you come around before me?" Methos asked as he rubbed his chest.

Hermione held out the dagger to him and said. "They did not pull it out of your chest."

"What are you?" Harry asked fearfully.

Hermione helped Methos to his feet. He put an arm around her shoulders and was about to answer, but another voice answered for him.

"They are immortals." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Later

After Hermione changed into her school uniform and Methos changed out of his bloody clothes, they were sitting on the couches. Methos and Hermione were on a couch facing the others.

"So what are immortals?" Harry asked. "And how do you become one?"

"There is a latent gene in some people." Methos explained. "When one of these individuals dies a violent death, this gene is activated. You come back to life and live forever, never aging."

"How did you know Hermione was an immortal?" Harry asked again.

"We feel each other." Methos explained as he took Hermione's hand into his. "When one approaches, we feel a buzzing sensation and sometimes a headache. It is like a warning system. I felt her the first time when she entered the Dining Hall, the first day Hogwarts opened. I did not know it was her until I had my first class with her. She did not believe me until some time later after she reviewed her medical records."

"How did you know about us?" Hermione asked Professor Dumbledore.

"You can credit your friend Steven Keane." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Wanker." Methos mumbled under his breath. Hermione elbowed Methos in the ribs.

"His daughter went to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore continued. "You might know her, Ms. Granger. Her name was Myrtle."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Hermione whispered in disbelief.

"Yes." Professor Dumbledore. "She was most enlightening."

1st Floor Girls Bathroom- New Years Day

"What can you tell me about your father?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"My father is special." Myrtle responded.

"How is he special?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"He told me that God had granted him long life to watch out for our family." Myrtle responded. "He had watched out for our family for a long time. Now he is part of our family after he married mommy."

"What do you mean God granted him long life?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"My father cannot die. He is immortal." Myrtle responded. Seeing Professor Dumbledore's surprised face, she continued. "Well how is he going to protect our family if someone can kill him?"

"How do you know he cannot die?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"One day, my kitten, Missy, was stuck on our roof." Myrtle explained. "I begged Father to get him back for me. But when he put Missy back into the window he slipped and fell off the roof. When I ran to him, his head was shaped funny. But then this blue light surrounded him and God fixed him up good."

Myrtle frowned. "I am not supposed to be telling you this."

"Are there others like him?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

"Oh yes." Myrtle responded. "There is one bad man named Duncan. Father has been hunting him down for a long time."

Myrtle started to moan.

"What is wrong?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Father said I was special." Myrtle moaned. "When I saw the light, I did not go towards it. He said I was special. But instead of being like him, I am a ghost and I am stuck in this the school. Why Professor Dumbledore? Why am I not like him?"

Present

"So Myrtle thought that she was going to be an immortal too." Hermione stated sadly.

"Why have I not heard of immortals before?" Professor Snape demanded.

"Purebloods cannot become immortal." Methos answered. "I was actually surprised when I met Hermione here in Hogwarts. That was until I learned that she was muggleborn."

"How many immortals are there?" Harry asked.

"Thousands." Methos responded. "Could be more, could be less."

"This is fine and dandy, but you have not explained why Ms. Granger was in your apartment wearing only a towel." Professor McGonagall demanded.

Methos' face darkened in anger. Hermione put a reassuring hand over his.

"Being an immortal is not all fun and games. There is a price." Hermione stated. "There is a Game, well not exactly a game…"

"We hunt each other." Methos interrupted. "Like in the magic world, there are good immortals and there are evil immortals. We fight each other to the death."

"I thought immortals cannot die." Harry stated.

"Only another immortal can kill an immortal." Methos lied. "We challenge each other and we fight each other with swords."

Harry's eyes widened. "That night in the cemetery…."

"Yes, Harry." Hermione said sadly. "I was challenged."

"What is this about?" Professor Dumbledore demanded.

"The reason why Harry and I got into a fight…" Hermione explained. "…was that he saw me fight and kill another immortal. He thought I was a danger to the Order and he erased the knowledge of the Order's location from my mind."

"You killed someone?" Professor McGonagall whispered in disbelief.

"She had to, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore stated in an irritated voice. "Have you not been listening?"

He turned to Hermione and demanded. "Why didn't you just explain what happened?"

"Because I would not let her." Methos answered. "There was a time that muggles almost found out about us. Imagine what a scientist would do with someone who could never die. There would also be widespread panic. That is why I did not want to tell you. I have trust issues."

"So what happens now?" Professor Snape asked. "Are you going to erase our memories?"

"Why would I do that?" Methos demanded. "The same thing would happen again when I try to train Ms. Granger and we will have to go through this all over again."

"Train?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes. Train her how to use a sword." Methos replied. "I am her teacher. I have to teach her to survive against other immortals."

"But you said there are no other immortals in the wizard world." Professor McGonagall stated.

"She is going to outlive all her friends." Methos responded impatiently. "She is going to have to leave the wizard world sometime or there will be too many questions as to why she is still alive and not aging."

Silence filled the room. Hermione and Methos looked nervously across to the other couch, wondering what they would do with the information they learned today.

"This is great." Harry burst out. He weight on his shoulders lifted. Hermione could not die. "We can use them for our advantage. Imagine Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her generation, and Salazar Slytherin's heir fighting with us against Voldemort and they cannot die. It would be our greatest surprise."

"Oh he is not Salazar's heir." Hermione stated with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Methos hissed under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Professor Snape demanded. "Of course he is Salazar's heir. He looks just like him."

"Nope." Hermione stated. "He is not Salazar's heir. He is Salazar himself."

Methos got up angrily from the couch, cursing Hermione silently. He did not want them to know that information.

Professor Snape's mouth was wide open. His eyes blinked in disbelief.

"Is Voldemort your heir?" Professor Dumbledore demanded.

"No." Methos snapped back.

"How do you know?" Professor Snape cried out as he rose to his feet.

"Because immortals cannot have children." Hermione answered sadly.

Professor Snape sat back down on the couch, shaking. Hermione could see the rage building up in him. Finally, he jumped up and began shouting.

"It was all lies." Professor Snape shouted. "Everything was a lie. All those terrible things I did for a lie."

Professor Snape turned to Methos. "You need to tell everyone." Professor Snape demanded. "You need to tell them that you are Salazar and that you have no heirs."

"Absolutely not." Methos stated.

"I could expose you…" Professor Snape threatened.

"If you do, you will see Death!" Methos growled at him.

"See Death. See Death." Harry whispered. Where had he heard that name before?

"Oh Merlin!" Harry shouted as he grabbed his wand. "You are the man in the mask!"

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape pulled out their wand and pointed them towards Methos.

"Okay, I am out of here." Methos stated as he turned, picked up the bag and walked to the door. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Stop." Hermione shouted. She turned to face her friends. "He is not like that anymore."

"You knew?" Harry stated in disbelief.

"You tried to wipe our race off the face of the earth." Professor Snape accused.

"Don't think so highly of your race." Methos sneered. "You were one of many."

"You are not helping." Hermione hissed at Methos.

"How old are you?" Professor Dumbledore demanded.

"I killed my first immortal over 5000 years ago." Methos responded with a sigh. "Before that is a little fuzzy."

Silence filled the room as they digested that information.

"You say that like it is no big deal." Harry finally said.

Methos shrugged and said. "I live with it every day, kid."

"You have age old wisdom for us." Harry asked.

"Nope." Methos smirked.

"So where do we go from here?" Hermione asked.

"You and Professor Slytherin will be allowed to continue to train in his quarters." Professor Dumbledore responded.

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth in protest.

"There are no other places that they can train privately, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Now, Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore asked. "Where were you during Christmas?"

"She was with friends of mine." Methos answered for her.

"Why did you not come here after Harry erased your memory?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"She did." Methos responded. "But I got angry with her. I specifically ordered her not to go to the muggle world and she disobeyed me. We got in a fight and she left."

"How did she know about these friends of yours?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"We visited them." Methos replied.

"When and where." Professor Dumbledore demanded.

"First Hogsmead weekend. Paris." Methos spat out.

"How…." Professor Dumbledore asked in disbelief.

"I helped design this place." Methos smirked. "There are many things that you do not know about this school."

"I see." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Maybe you can enlighten me one day."

"Maybe." Methos said.

Professor McGonagall looked at her pocket watch.

"Lunch is almost over." She stated. "We should be leaving soon if we want something to eat."

Harry took Hermione's hand. "Is there any chance for us?" Harry asked.

"I am sorry, Harry." Hermione responded gently. "I cannot give you what you need as a wife but I will always love you as a friend."

"I guess that is what I have to accept." Harry said in a disappointed voice.

"Come." Harry stated. "Let's show them that we are friends once again."

He led her out of the Methos' quarters towards the Dining Hall.

The Dining Hall

Draco was sitting next to Pansy and Crabbe, bored. He kept looking at the Gryffindor table and noticed that Potter was not at the table. He looked around and saw that Professor Slytherin, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were also not at their table.

Suddenly the Dining Hall went silent. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slytherin walked in together, followed by Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. What caused the most reaction was the sight of Potter and Hermione stand by the door, holding hands.

Rage slowly built up in Draco as he watched Hermione and Potter walk to the Gryffindor table. He wanted to run over and rip her away from Potter. Damn the teachers' intervention.

As Draco watched Hermione hug all her friends, an empty feeling began to fill his chest. His eyes clenched in pain as he saw Harry kiss Hermione on the cheek.

"So is this where it begins?" Draco wondered to himself. "Is this the beginning of the end for me? Is this the start where I end up killing my only love?"

Unable to watch anymore, Draco stood up and stormed out of the Dining Hall. His eyes were blinking rapidly and focused solely on the door ahead of him that he missed the concerned eyes of two people, following him.

Disclaimer: Lyrics from Queen. They do not belong to me.

A/N: My beta will be leaving on vacation starting Saturday and will not return until 2/21/05. I will be writing but not posting until after it has been reviewed.

FYI- I put Spongebob as the character on the t-shirt because "Kurgan" the bad guy in the movie Highlander is the voice of Mr. Krabs.


	38. Chapter 38

A month later

Hermione was skipping down the hall, humming. Never had she felt happier. She was with her friends again and her relationship with Methos was going well.

Hermione started to giggle. She remembered how Professor McGonagall insisted that Harry, herself and Professor Snape chaperone their training sessions. Methos transfigured drop cloths to cover the furniture. When Professor McGonagall asked what the coverings were for, Methos responded that they were to catch any blood that would splatter.

Methos asked Hermione to take out her sword. Her eyes widened for they always fought with wooden swords. Hermione took out her sword with trepidation. Methos winked at her and then attacked. She hissed in pain when his sword cut across her arm. She looked at him questioningly. Methos moved his eyes towards Professor McGonagall. She quickly glanced towards her and saw her pale face.

Hermione's mouth formed a hint of a grin. She understood that he wanted to get rid of their chaperones. When her arm stopped stinging, she raised her sword and attacked.

Professor McGonagall's face grew paler and paler seeing their blood splatter all over the drop cloths. Eventually Professor McGonagall ran out of the room, covering her mouth when Hermione cut Methos across the abdomen and his intestines fell to the floor.

Hermione sat by Methos reading a book until he came back to life, trying to make the situation seem natural to show Professor Snape and Harry that this was normal, everyday occurrences during training.

"Is she gone?" Methos whispered as Hermione helped him to his feet.

"I do not think she is coming back." Hermione whispered back.

Professor Snape was harder to drive off. The blood did not seem to bother him. What caused Professor Snape to finally leave was muggle music. Methos decided to blast muggle music during their training sessions the next day. Professor Snape sat through Metallica, Body Count, Nine Inch Nails and the Sex Pistols gritting his teeth. Methos, as a last resort, put on House dance music. Hermione watched Professor's left eye begin to twitch to the beat. After two days of his eye twitching, Professor Snape got up from the couch and left never to return.

Harry was the hardest to make leave and he annoyed Methos the most. Methos had just started teaching Hermione how to fight using two swords. Every time Hermione was cut or stabbed, Harry would make a scene and disrupt the training session.

Finally they decided to bore Harry into leaving. They started using wooden swords again and discussed muggle history. After a couple weeks of this, Harry begged off going. They still made a show of going to Methos' quarters together, but Harry went off to Methos' classroom to study during Hermione's training session.

Hermione stopped in front of the portrait to the Head common room. She frowned. Draco worried her. His appearance had become gaunt lately and she also noticed dark circles under his eyes.

She stated the password and walked into the common room and towards her room. In her room she threw her bag on her bed and grabbed her toiletries and walked towards the bathroom.

She knocked on the door and when there was no answer, she opened it. When she entered the room she dropped her bag and covered her mouth to stifle a scream.

Meanwhile

Draco paced back and forth in his room cursing Professor Snape. For a month now he had gone to him begging for a sleeping potion to help him stop dreaming, but Professor Snape always refused. Instead Professor Snape wanted him to have his memory erased, but he would not do that. He needed to keep that memory so he would not kill Hermione and her children in the future.

Draco grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and took a long drink and threw the empty bottle on the floor. It was the only way he could get any sleep but unfortunately the dreams kept coming. The same dream over and over again.

Seeing Hermione and Potter happy together did not help. The knowledge that they disappeared somewhere together every day was killing him. She would come back hours later looking flushed and disheveled. Potter would come back looking wide-eyed and dazed.

Draco shut his eyes in pain. He did not want to imagine what they were doing when they disappeared but he knew what they were doing. He wanted to kill Potter for daring to touch her. He wanted to kill her for causing him such pain. Draco opened his eyes looked at himself in the bedroom mirror. He did not like what he saw. He saw in the mirror the beginnings of a mad man, someone going down the road to destruction.

Something shiny caught Draco's eye. He turned and saw the last present his father gave to him, a silver dagger with a handle shaped as a dragon. His hand moved, like it had a mind of his own, to remove the dagger from its display stand.

An idea popped into Draco's head. His shoulders started to shake with uncontrollable laughter. Tears began pouring down his face. He did not want to do it but it was the only way he could save Hermione.

With the dagger in his hand, he walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucets to fill the bath with water. He pulled off his shirt and took of his shoes and socks. He entered the partially filled bathtub, still wearing his pants, not caring that they got wet. He just placed the dagger on his left wrist when he heard a loud gasp coming from the other side of the room. He turned his head and saw Hermione standing at the door with her hands covering her mouth.

"Go away Hermione." Draco slurred. "This does not concern you."

"The Hell it doesn't!" Hermione cried back. She ran towards Draco and reached to grab the dagger.

Draco slid the dagger across his left wrist, cutting the skin deep. He immediately put his left arm under the water, letting the blood seep into the water.

Hermione threw herself into the tub and grabbed his left wrist and lifted it from the water. She placed pressure against the cut, in order to help stop the bleeding.

"LET GO!" Draco shouted. "It is the only way. Don't you see?"

Hermione didn't respond. She kept hold on the wrist. Draco started to fight with her in the water. Water splashed everywhere in his attempts to remove her hand from his wrist. Her white blouse was becoming transparent and her wool skirt was bunching around her hips. The dagger in Draco's right hand caused various cuts on Hermione arms and face.

In desperation, Draco, forgetting that he had the dagger in his hand, punched Hermione in the side. Hermione gasped in pain. She stopped fighting and glanced at her side. Draco followed her gaze and he saw the dagger protruding from Hermione left side.

Draco's mouth opened and closed in disbelief. "I'm sorry." Draco whispered as he eyes rolled back and he collapsed into the tub.

Hermione pulled the unconscious Draco from the tub and gently laid him on the bathroom floor. She grabbed and ripped a towel to wrap around Draco's wrist to stop the flow of blood.

Satisfied that she did an adequate job, she leaned back onto her heals and grabbed the dagger. She screamed when she pulled it out of her side. She threw the dagger into the tub and grabbed another towel and placed it on her side to stop the blood flow, thanking everyone she could think of that nothing major was damaged.

Hermione got to her feet and stumbled to the common room. At the fireplace, she called Professor Dumbledore. When his head appeared in the fire she demanded that Professor Snape, himself and Madame Pomfrey come to the Head Quarters right away.

After Professor Dumbledore reported that he would be there as soon as possible. Hermione stumbled to her room. She took off her torn, soaked blouse and looked at her side. She saw the wound was starting to heal. She watched as the ends started to close and the blood stopped. She then wiped the remainder of the blood away with the ruined blouse.

Hermione put on another blouse and walked back to the bathroom to check on Draco. Noticing that all her clothes and hair were wet, she once again stepped into the tub and dunked herself in. She did not want to have Madame Pomfrey asking too many questions as to why her blouse was dry while the rest of her was wet.

Professor Snape was the first to arrive. He blanched when he saw Draco lying on the floor.

"What did you do?" Professor Snape cried as he ran to Draco.

Hermione reared back in shock. "I saved his life." Hermione stated incredulously.

"Yes." Professor Snape stated apologetically. "I am sorry."

"Why Draco? Why?" Professor Snape whispered as he bent over his body and checked his wrist. Draco stirred and partially opened his eyes.

"Can't let her die. Or her children." Draco croaked out. "Have to save her. The only way…." Draco once again passed out.

Hermione looked at Professor Snape in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey burst through the door.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Draco with great sadness.

"Can you treat him here?" Professor Dumbledore asked Madame Pomfrey. "I do not want this incident to be spread around the school."

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head as she looked at the wrist.

"Help me take him to his room." Madame Pomfrey ordered. "We need to get him out of these wet cloths."

Professor Snape lifted Draco into his arms and carried him to his room. Madame Pomfrey glanced at Hermione. "I will look at you after seeing to Mr. Malfoy." She stated.

"I am fine." Hermione stated.

"But the blood on your face and arms…." Madame Pomfrey questioned.

"It is his." Hermione interrupted.

Later

Hermione was sitting on one of her couches in front of the fire. She had a blanket wrapped around her. She washed the blood off her arms and face and changed into her pajamas. She was resting her chin on her knees staring into the fire.

She felt someone sit next to her. She turned her head and saw that it was Professor Snape.

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

"There is no permanent damage to the ligaments in the wrist." Professor Snape responded with a sigh. "He will heal with no residuals. The only damage is psychological."

The sat in silence for a few more minutes before Hermione asked. "What did he mean that he had to save me?"

Professor Snape sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Remember the visions of your deaths?" Professor Snape asked.

Hermione snorted her affirmation.

"In one of the visions, you called out his name before you were killed." Professor Snape stated. "He believes that he is going to be the one who kills you. He has been dreaming about it for a month. He demanded a dreamless potion, but I refused to give it to him. I wanted him to have the memory of the class erased instead. But he refused. He believes if he has the knowledge of the vision, he could prevent it."

Hermione looked at Professor Snape in horror. "I never thought…." Hermione stammered.

"But he does." Professor Snape interrupted.

Hermione shook her head and mumbled. "Stupid vision. I do not even think it is accurate. I cannot have children. I cannot grow old."

"Are you saying that you failed to do a potion correctly?" Professor Snape asked with a smirk.

"No. Of course not." Hermione snapped. "My potions are always done correctly….."

Hermione's voice trailed off to silence. A look of profound sadness filled her face.

"That will mean that I will die alone." Hermione whispered. "We won't be together forever…."

Hermione clamped her mouth shut, realizing that she said too much.

"Ms. Granger." Professor Snape said gently. "I am not going to pretend that I do not know about you and Adam. It is obvious in the vision whom you end up with in the far future."

Hermione looked down at her feet, not answering.

"But in the vision you also claim to be with a pureblood for 100 years." Professor Snape continued. "Could that pureblood possibly be Draco?"

Hermione shook her head. "I thought it might, but that would mean the M…Adam would leave but he promised not to. Then I thought it would have been Ron because he would be the last of my friends die and that is why I, we, finally left."

"But then I sang that song…" Hermione whispered.

"What song?" Professor Snape asked.

"Just part of a song that I sang in front of Draco." Hermione answered. "But it does not make any difference. Draco made it perfectly clear what he thought of me when he was in your class."

"I have a confession to make, Ms. Granger." Professor Snape whispered. "I ordered Draco to end his relationship with you."

Hermione's mouth hung open in shock. "Why?" Hermione finally croaked out.

"Lucius told the Dark Lord that Draco could not take the Dark Mark because Professor Dumbledore was going to check the arms of any children with Death Eater parents." Professor Snape responded. "If the Dark Lord found out that Draco had given his allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix and Lucius lied, Lucius and Narcissa would have been killed."

"Why did he not tell me?" Hermione demanded. "Why did he have to act the way he did?"

"I do not know why he acted that way." Professor Snape answered. "Perhaps he thought that it would be easier so neither one of you would slip up in public and give away Draco's position."

Hermione once again stared into the fire.

Madame Pomfrey walked down the stairs with Professor Dumbledore following her.

"How is he?" Professor Snape and Hermione asked the same time.

"Better." Madame Pomfrey stated. "His wound should be fully healed in a few days. I have ordered a sleeping draught for him. He has also been put on bed rest for a few days. He is exhausted.'

Madame Pomfrey turned to Hermione. "He is asking about you. For some reason he believes that he hurt you and that you are in the Infirmary. I have insisted that you are in the other room but he does not believe me. Can you please go see him and assure him that you are alright?"

Hermione nodded and Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore left the room.

Hermione felt a hand grab her arm. "What happened?' Professor Snape demanded.

"Dagger in the side." Hermione answered with a shrug. "No vital organs affected. No big deal."

"What are you going to tell him?" Professor Snape asked.

"Small flesh wound that I healed myself." Hermione answered.

"So you are not…" Professor Snape asked.

"No." Hermione interrupted. "The less people know the better. Ron and Ginny do not even know."

Professor Snape nodded his head in understanding.

"I have a favor to ask you." Professor Snape asked. "I would like you to convince Draco to have his memory erased. He can no longer live with the vision. Can you please do this for me and for him?"

Hermione nodded. She smiled a little smile.

"So is this the beginning of our friendship?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, Ms. Granger." Professor Snape responded. "Maybe."

He bade her goodnight and walked out the door.

Hermione looked up towards Draco's room with apprehension. She sighed and slowly walked up the stairs and entered the partially opened door.

"Who's there?" Draco called with a weak voice. "Is that you Professor Snape?"

"No. It's me." Hermione stated as she walked closer to the bed and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco cried out as he tried to sit up. "You should be in the Infirmary…."

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"I am fine." Hermione stated.

Draco looked at Hermione side. She sighed and lifted her pajama top, showing the unblemished skin of her left side.

"But I stabbed you." Draco stated after removing her hand from his mouth.

"It was nothing." Hermione lied. "I was able to heal it myself with no problem. Only a minor flesh wound."

"But…." Draco stated.

"Not even a scar is showing." Hermione interrupted, rubbing her hand over the skin on her side.

"But…" Draco stated.

"I am even moving without pain." Hermione interrupted as she twisted back and forth.

"But…." Draco stated.

"Madam Pomfrey…." Hermione interrupted Draco again.

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!" Draco shouted.

Hermione clamped her lips shut.

"I am not crazy." Draco stated in a soft voice. "I remember stabbing you in the side. I saw the handle of the dagger only. I did not see the blade."

"The blade only went through a small part of the flesh." Hermione lied. She squeezed the flesh on her side above her hip area.

"It went in on one side and out the other." Hermione continued to lie. "I guess I was lucky that I had been lax in my exercise plan."

Draco looked at the small amount of flesh in her fingertips dubiously.

"Do you see a scar? Do you see any evidence of a wound?" Hermione snapped as she jumped to a standing position. "You cannot believe that I would have died by a dagger in my side. After all the vision of my death did not show that incident….."

Draco's face went pale and he turned his head away from her.

Hermione closed her mouth and sat back down next to Draco.

"I am sorry." Hermione said softly. Draco refused to look at her.

"I never thought that you would kill me." Hermione said gently.

"You screamed my name." Draco responded bitterly. "Who else is it going to be."

"Yes. I screamed your name." Hermione said. "I screamed your first name. If we were enemies, I would have screamed Malfoy."

Draco turned his head to look at Hermione. A small hint of hope filled his eyes.

"Did if ever occur to you that I might have been shouting your name for help?" Hermione asked.

"No." Draco answered softly.

"Why would I?" Draco continued in a louder voice. "Why would you call for me if you were with Potter." Draco spat out Harry's name.

"Harry?" Hermione laughed. "You think I am going to have children with Harry? I guarantee you that there is no chance that I will have any children with Harry."

"But you are with him all the time." Draco spat out.

"I am his friend." Hermione responded. "Friends hang out together."

"He wants more." Draco stated.

"I know." Hermione said softly. "But we have spoke about that and he knows there is no chance and he has accepted that."

A large smile filed Draco's face.

"That does not mean that we have a chance either." Hermione said glaring at him.

Draco face fell. "But…" Draco responded.

"You hurt me, Draco." Hermione interrupted. "You knew I had no one and you chose to humiliate me in public."

"I didn't mean…" Draco struggled for words. "I had to. I didn't have a choice."

Hermione held up her hand to stop his words. "You did have a choice. You could have explained the situation to me and I would have helped you."

Draco hung his head in shame.

Hermoine pushed Draco back on the pillows.

"Sleep." Hermione demanded. "We have a long day tomorrow. You need to gather your strength."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"We are going to have our memories erased." Hermione responded. "Neither one of us should have the burden of that vision."

"What about Potter?" Draco asked.

"He will also have his memory erased." Hermione responded. "No one will know how and when I will die."

Hermione got up to leave. Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Can you stay with me until I go to sleep?" Draco asked. "As a friend?"

Hermione nodded. She walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed on top of the covers. She gathered several pillows and placed them against the headboard and leaned up against them.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know what I do not understand?" Draco said sleepily.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Why did it show you dying so many times?" Draco responded.

"Fate." Hermione lied. "Fate is what you make. Professor Snape said every time I saw my death, I changed my fate.

"Mmm." Draco responded before his breathing became deeper and he fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Draco slammed the door of his room. He was furious. Hermione had given him the slip again. He threw himself on the bed. He laid down on his left side, staring at the side of the bed that Hermione slept on.

When he woke up that morning a month ago, he saw the most beautiful sight, a sight that he hoped to see everyday for the rest of his life. Hermione, instead of leaving after he fell asleep, fell asleep herself. She was curled up in a ball with a light blanket wrapped around her, on top of the covers.

He watched her sleep. He grinned when she mumbled, "Ron, shut your mouth. No one wants to see what you are eating." He watched her wrinkle her nose and frown.

Draco frowned when he saw tears leaking from her eyes. "Mom, Dad" Hermione gasped. "No!" Hermione sat up suddenly.

'Draco wanted to ask her what happened but he chickened out. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, to see what she would do. Draco heard her groan and felt her move off the bed.

He waited to hear the door close but he heard her approach his side of the bed. He kept his breathing even and steady.

Hermione did something unexpected, Draco felt her pull the covers over his shoulders and felt her lips lightly brush his forehead. A few seconds later he heard the door close.

Draco opened his eyes and reached for the pillow that her head resting on. He smelled the flowery scent of her shampoo. It had to be muggle for he could not find that scent anywhere.

Draco shook the memory from his head. He walked to his armoire, where he kept the pillow so the elves could not take it away and clean it. Last month he wanted to keep it, today he wanted to tear it to shreds.

Draco clenched the pillow to his chest and sat in a near by chair. The last month he had gotten into Hermione's good graces. They spoke of their plans after Hogwarts. Draco hoped to be the Minister of Magic and Hermione wanted to be a healer or an auror. She had not made a decision yet.

Draco stood up and threw the pillow across the room in anger. Two nights ago, when they were sitting on the couch laughing, Draco made his move. She had her head resting on the back of the couch. Draco leaned over and kissed her. She responded at first but then pushed him away.

"Why did you do that?" Draco remembered asking.

"Because it is wrong." Hermione answered.

"How could it be wrong?" Draco demanded. "I love you. We have a lot in common. We enjoy each other's company."

"Then we can't." Hermione answered.

"Why can't we?" Draco asked. "There are no prejudices here. We are equal Hermione. It is not like we are involved with anyone."

Hermione turned her head away, refusing to look at him.

Draco's mouth opened and closed in disbelief.

"You are involved with someone?" Draco said weakly.

Draco grabbed Hermione's chin and turned her face to look at him.

"Who?" Draco demanded.

"I am not telling you." Hermione said angrily as she pulled herself away from his grasp.

"How long?" Draco then demanded.

"It has been growing slowly since the beginning of the year." Hermione answered.

"Then why did you allow me to begin a relationship with you after the New Year?" Draco demanded.

"Because we were not together then." Hermione stated as she stood up and began pacing back and forth. "We had a fight of sorts. He told me that what we did was a mistake. That it wouldn't have happened if he wasn't drunk and that we shouldn't spend that much time together anymore." Hermione continued to babble.

"You slept with him?" Draco stammered out. He felt like someone punched him in the chest.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"He sounds like a first class arse." Draco spat out angrily.

"He's not." Hermione cried out, defending Methos.

"Oh he sounds like Prince Charming." Draco spat out. "Telling you that it was a mistake after making love to you. Telling you that you should not see each other anymore."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, unable to say anything. She cleared her throat and said. "You do not understand."

"Then explain it to me." Draco shouted. "I would have never have done that to you."

"No." Hermione sneered. "You would have humiliated me in public and call me a mudblood."

"I already explained the circumstances." Draco defended himself.

"There were circumstances with him also." Hermione shouted.

"Ok. Fine." Draco ground out. "When can I meet him? I would like to see the man who beat me. The man who claimed your heart."

Hermione paled. She began wringing her hands together.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"You can't" Hermione blurted out.

"Why not?" Draco demanded. "Is he ashamed of you?"

"NO!" Hermione shouted.

"Are you still sleeping with him?" Draco demanded.

"No." Hermione stated. "If it is any of your business. We are going slow."

"In other words, he is stringing you along." Draco replied.

"No." Hermione shouted.

"Grow up, Hermione." Draco cried. "It is the oldest trick in the book. He says he cares about you but he won't be seen with you in public. He doesn't love you Hermione. If he did, he would not hide it."

"You do not know anything." Hermione snarled as she stood up and stormed out of the room.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, wanting to forget that memory. He walked out of his room to the common room.

Yesterday he followed Hermione and Potter to Professor Slytherin's classroom. He stayed there 2 hours waiting to see whether Hermione would see her secret lover. Unfortunately, Hermione saw him standing outside the classroom when they left. She went back to her room after that and did not come out.

Today he followed them more discretely. This time they went to Hagrid's hut where Hermione put on Potter's invisibility cloak and disappeared. He was unable to follow her.

Draco collapsed on the couch and stared at Hermione's door. Maybe there was something in the room that would identify her lover.

Draco walked to the door and said the password he secretly heard in the beginning of the year. The door opened and Draco walked in.

He walked over to her desk. Parchment, quills and books covered the space. He picked up one of the older books. A picture fell from the pages. It showed Hermione with another woman. A woman that looked vaguely familiar to him but he could not place her.

"Where have I seen her?" Draco wondered to himself. "I know I have seen her face before."

Draco opened the book and noticed that it was a book of poems by Lord Byron. There was writing in the inside jacket.

"For my teacher, Dr. Adams. May my talent last longer than your wisdom. Bryon."

Draco frowned. Professor Slytherin's ancestor was friends with Lord Byron. He looked and saw that the book was a 1st addition. This book was worth a lot of money. Why would Professor Slytherin give her such an expensive gift?

Draco's eyes widened in horror as a thought crossed his mind. He began flipping through her other books. Two more pictures fell from the pages and he felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw them. One picture showed the other woman with Duncan and the other showed Hermione at the Eiffel Tower with Professor Slytherin's arms around her.

Memories flashed through Draco's mind.

…_."Hermione's hand on Professor Slytherin's arm. They watched Professor Slytherin lead Hermione to her desk, pull out her chair and when she sat down, pushed her to her desk. Professor Slytherin then bowed before Hermione and said "M'lady."  
_  
_…"Professor Slytherin took Hermione into his arms and kissed her on the forehead."_

…"_Oh yes." Hermione replied. "Professor Slytherin and I went to Professor Dumbledore's office and begged him to let us go to Paris. We traveled by floo to Professor Slytherin's apartment where we made love all day. After some post-coital wine, we decided to go to the Eiffel Tower where we watched the sunset."  
_

…_Professor Slytherin ran up behind Hermione and pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. Hermione collapsed onto his chest._

"Everyone get out. Class is cancelled." Professor Slytherin commanded. "And if I hear any gossip regarding what happened today in this classroom and Professor Snape's classroom, you will see Death."

Professor Slytherin lifted Hermione into his arms, carried her into his office and laid her down onto a couch. He knelt next to Hermione and brushed her hair from her forehead.

…Professor Slytherin was twirling Hermione Granger around on the wooden floor. When he was not spinning Ms. Granger, he was holding her close to his body, with his left hand on her lower back and his right hand holding hers. Occasionally they would move apart, dancing in a way he had never seen before.

…_"Here." Professor Slytherin interrupted, taking off his tank top and handed it to Hermione._

_Hermione grabbed the shirt, put in on, rolled up the bottom and tied it around her waist. "Pretty soon I am going to have all your clothes." Hermione said bitterly._

_Professor Slytherin grinned. "I do not mind. They look better on you than me."_

_Hermione blushed prettily in response_.

"_Oh yeah." Professor Slytherin said bowing as he took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "50 points to Gryffindor for being such a great dance partner."_

…_The masked man knelt between Hermione's legs. He put his hand under her robes and pushed the cloth slowly over her legs. Hermione started kicking him. The masked man pinned her legs under his, grabbed her hands in his and pinned them above her head._

"_You have a lot of fire in you. I shall enjoy taming you." The masked man stated in a voice that everyone could hear. "I am Methos and you live to serve me. Never forget that."_

_The masked man smashed his mouth to Hermione's._

_The masked man forced Hermione's mouth open with his tongue, Hermione bit hard. When the masked man's mouth left hers, Hermione screamed. "ADAM!"_

…_Professor Slytherin dropped down onto one knee before Hermione, taking her hand with one and placing the other on his chest._

_"Forgive me, adored one! foresake, if thou wilt; " Professor Slytherin continued_

_"But the heart which is thine shall expire undebased, and man shall not break it whatever thou mayst. And stern to the haughty, but humble to thee, And our days seem as swift, and our moments more sweet,"_

_Professor Slytherin stood up and put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and pressed her against his side. "With thee by my side, than with worlds at our feet,"_

_Professor Slytherin gently put his hand below Hermione's chin and gently lifted it to gaze into her eyes._

_"One sigh of thy sorrow, one look of thy love, Shall turn me or fix, shall reward or reprove; And the heartless may wonder at all I resign Thy lip shall reply, not to them, but to mine." Professor Slytherin's' lips were inches away from Hermione's. _

_"That poem is also one of my favorites." Professor Slytherin stated with a smile. "But I believe that there is one that is more appropriate for this occasion."_

_"She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies: And all that's best of dark and bright. Meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellowed to that tender light. Which heaven to gaudy day denies."_

_Professor Slytherin lifted Hermione's hand and placed his lips on the back of her hand, all the time gazing into her eyes._

…_."I'll dance with you."_

…"_Have you come crawling on your hands and knees?" Duncan called from the top of the barge. Draco watched the formable man walk down the plank to stand in front of Professor Slytherin. "Because if you did, you are wasting your time." Duncan continued. "She is not here." Draco saw the look of panic on Professor Slytherin's' face. "She is staying with Amanda." Duncan said in a reassuring voice._

…_Professor Slytherin downed his drink and slammed his empty glass on the table. He buried his head into his arms resting on the table. "I fucked up, Duncan." Professor Slytherin stated. "I really fucked it up."_

…"_But I touch your tears with my lips." Professor Slytherin sang as he brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Touch your world with my fingertips."_

_Professor Slytherin helped Hermione to her feet, clutching her hand into his. "And we can have forever. And we can love forever. Forever is our today."_

_Hermione yanked her hand from Professor Slytherin's and sang angrily to him. "Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever?"_

"_Forever is our today." Professor Slytherin sang with an apologetic expression on his face. He reached over and caressed Hermione's shoulder. "Who has forever anyway?"_

Draco backed up and tripped on Hermione's trunk and fell to the floor. How could he be so stupid? How could he not see it before?

"He is a professor." Draco mumbled. "That is why they haven't made it public."

Draco felt his world crashing down around him. His heart felt heavy like it was made of lead. He was having a hard time breathing. His breath came out in pants. He squeezed his eyes tight with the pain. Tears were unknowingly running down his cheeks.

He clenched his shaking hands into fists. His body started trembling. The visions were assaulting his mind. Draco threw his head back and screamed out the rage, hurt and frustration that was building in him.

Draco collapsed on his side, tears still running freely from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Draco heard a voice say. "Get out."

Draco sat up and looked around along the walls. His eyes widened and then narrowed when he saw the only portrait in the room. An idea flashed in his mind and a smirk filled his face. He stood up, brushed the tears from his face and bowed to the portrait.

He ran out of Hermione's room, across the common room to the door to the passage to the Slytherin common room. When he arrived to the Slytherin common room, he saw several 1st years studying.

"Get out." Draco ordered as he stared at Salazar Slytherin's portrait.

When the room was empty, Draco strolled up to Salazar's portrait.

He knew that Hermione would never speak to him again if he brought Professor Slytherin's and her relationship out in the open. He needed to break them up and now he had the means to do it and Hermione would never find out that he was the cause.

"I have a proposition for you." Draco told Salazar.

"What?" Salazar asked.

"You are going to do everything I ask." Draco stated.

"Why would I do that?" Salazar demanded.

"Because I know where Hero Gallager's portrait is." Draco answered smugly.

A/N: I thank the following for their reviews:

Wirrentine, Valice Rain, Runaway star, legolasEstelstar, HiBob, Night-Owl123, Vetilakriz, KrispySteph, carosu, WanaBArtist, babyface78, Kichiko, Vashka, CT Malone, quiet-mg, cocoajoa, Adenara Yatman, freakhaven, Crazy-Physco, Faerie-Chell, Ridea, CaHiebrie393, JTBJAB, Randomgrrl22, Jade121, pincessugar, edhel meldai, Anonymous, Hessel, Barkeeper, Lisa, ghzowy, neomarauderpdft, darthelwig, rcaqua, holly20, Gofourth, V-Ron, Preypacer, Bellacarestia, MistressMaliceMalfoy, E.A.V., libraflyter, Jordiegirl56, Zsych, MiaRose156, TomFeltonGirl1818, nondescriptione, Hidden-Me-05, flu, knbnnate, HerPersona, undyingsoul2159, tarzoniagirl, BIGHARRYFAN


	40. Chapter 40

Methos sat at his desk looking at the faces of his students. Today was mid-term exams but his mind was not on the exam. It was on the conversation that his portrait had with him last night.

His eyes fell onto Hermione. He saw her put down her quill and turn her parchment over. She had already finished the exam. She saw him looking at her and she flashed him a secret smile.

Methos gave a weak smile in return and he bent his head back down to review his papers. But his mind was not on the papers in front of him. The last training session with Hermione got pretty heated.

2 days earlier

They had been sparing for over an hour. Their entire focus was winning, each of them not giving an inch. Methos knocked Hermione's sword from her hands and her response was to slam a kick to his wrist, causing him to drop his sword in pain. She kicked his sword under the couch and ran to hers.

He tackled her to the floor. They rolled on the floor, scratching and biting, trying to get dominance. He gained control by pinning both her hands above her head and her legs under his. Her eyes met his. Her eyes were full of defiance. She growled at him and continued her struggles.

He suddenly forgot about the fight. Never had he seen anything so erotic. Methos grinned evilly when Hermione's eyes widened as she felt what her struggles were doing to him. When she opened her mouth, he covered it with his. His tongue moved to possess hers and to show her who was the master.

Hermione moaned and arched her body to his. Methos shifted his body to place himself between her legs and began grinding against her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and responded to his movements.

He let go of her hands and Hermione began running her hands through his hair and over his naked back. Their breathing became harsher and their movements became more hurried. As Hermione's moans became louder, Methos grabbed her hips to hold them steady as he ground himself against her. When he sank his teeth into where neck meets her shoulder, Hermione stiffened and then screamed out her release.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at Methos. The hunger in his eyes caused her to become aroused once more.

"Bed." Hermione demanded breathlessly.

Methos stood up and picked Hermione up from the floor and ran to the bed. She began taking off her sports bra when she hit the bed. When she slipped off her yoga pants she looked up and saw Methos staring at her. He was standing at the end of the bed unabashedly nude. Never had she seen such a breathtaking site. Last time when they made love it was dark and she did not see much of his body.

Methos smiled as he watched her look over his body. Nudity was not an issue to him; he was alive before the strict "moral" codes came about. The Ancient Greek and Roman societies had communal baths in where women and men were often at the baths together. He also participated in the Greek Olympics when clothing was not an option. Ancient Egyptians only wore clothing to prevent chaffing. The nude body was completely natural to him.

Hermione under the heat of his gaze became self conscious. She moved her hands to cover herself.

"Don't." Methos ordered. He climbed into his bed and laid down next to her.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of." Methos continued as he caressed her face. "You are beautiful."

"Your lips are full and soft." Methos whispered as he kissed them. He moved his lips to her neck. "Your neck is long and graceful." Hermione issued a soft moan.

"Your breasts fit perfectly in my hands." Methos whispered in her ear as he moved his hands to cup her breasts.

Methos continued to worship Hermione's body with his hands and lips, showing and telling her what he loved about each part of her body before Hermione cried. "I need you now!"

Methos grinned and moved himself over her body. He placed his lips on her and positioned himself to enter her.

"Knock, Knock."

Methos lifted his head when he heard the pounding on the door.

"Ignore it." Hermione demanded.

Methos was thankful that he arranged the room so that he could hear what was going on outside, but the outside could not hear what was going on in the room.

"Adam." Methos heard Professor Snape's muffled voice. "I need to speak to you. This is the only time I can do so today. I have to go somewhere soon and I do not know when I will be back."

Methos sighed as he rolled off of Hermione. He put on his sweat pants and reached for a shirt. He turned to look at Hermione and found her pulling on her yoga pants and grabbed a shirt of Methos'. He saw her put on the shirt as she walking to his door.

"What are you doing?" Methos asked.

"I am getting the door." Hermione stated.

"No." Methos demanded. "You are going to the bathroom to hide."

"No." Hermione responded. "Look at yourself. You are the one who needs to hide."

Methos looked down and saw that his erection was still evident in his loose pants.

"Go." Hermione hissed. "Take a cold shower. Make it quick if you have to. I will stall him."

Hermione watched as Methos grab another shirt and pants as he walked to the bathroom. When the door closed, she let out a sigh.

She glanced at the mirror and looked herself over. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. She moved the shirt collar from her neck and saw the teeth marks fade.

"It is good to be an immortal." Hermione mumbled to herself.

She saw that her hair was sticking out all over the place due to that fact that Methos ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled the elastic band from her hair and once again put it in a ponytail.

Hermione walked over to the spot on the wall that Methos showed her to open the door and pressed the book.

Professor Snape was surprised that the door opened and no one was about. He cautiously put his head through the opening and looked around.

"Get in." Professor Snape heard a voice hiss softly.

Professor Snape turned his head and saw Hermione huddled against the wall, out of site from the hallway outside.

Hermione jerked her head angrily, indicating that he should enter the door.

Professor Snape quickly entered the room and Hermione shut the door after him.

He looked at Hermione. He had not seen her away from class since she, Draco and Potter had their memories erased.

"Hermione? When had he started to think of her as Hermione?" Professor Snape thought to himself. "Probably when she said in her vision that I was a good friend."

A longing filled his chest when he heard those words. Too long he had been alone. He never really had any friends growing up. The friends he thought he had brought him into servitude to the Dark Lord and he later found out that they were awarded when they brought in more members. They were really not friends at all.

"What are you doing here?" Professor Snape asked. "Where is Adam?"

"We were training." Hermione answered as she reached under the couch for Methos' sword. She stood up when she found the sword.

"He is in the shower." Hermione continued as she walked to where her sword was lying. "He should be out shortly."

Professor Snape nodded his thanks and sat on the couch. He sat there silently watching Hermione swinging two swords, fighting an imaginary foe. The light reflecting off the fast moving swords fascinated him. He felt that he could watch it forever.

A sharp pain burned into his left arm. Professor Snape hissed as he grabbed his arm.

"What is wrong?" Hermione cried as she ran to sit by his side.

"I'm late." Professor Snape gasped out as the burning pain grew.

"You are seeing him today." Hermione whispered.

He nodded his head. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. He automatically shrank away before he caught himself and accepted her comfort.

He turned his head and saw a worried look on her face.

"I have been a spy for a long time, Ms. Granger." Professor Snape stated. "You do not need to worry about me."

"But this is the first time that you will be seeing him knowing that he is not what he says." Hermione said biting her lip. "He can sense….."

"I have been meditating and practicing Occulamacy since that day." Professor Snape interrupted. "I have fully mastered my emotional response to the knowledge that he is not the heir of Slytherin. There is no need for concern."

"But I cannot help it." Hermione blurted out.

"And for that, I thank you." Professor Snape stated. "Friend."

Hermione offered him a weak smile. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and impulsively kissed him on the cheek.

She jumped up and went back to practicing with her swords before he could say anything. He watched her continue to practice until Methos stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Hermione ran to her bag, grabbed it and walked to the bathroom.

"Professor Snape needs to talk to you." Hermione stated. "Something important."

Methos grunted his response. He was about to demand what Snape wanted that was supposed to be important enough to interrupt them, but Hermione just made him realize that he was not supposed to know that Snape was in the room.

Methos walked to the couch opposite of Professor Snape. "What can I do for you?" Methos asked.

"I am actually doing a favor for Salazar." Professor Snape answered. "I mean you…I mean…." Professor Snape opened and closed his mouth struggling for the right words. "Your portrait. He asked me to tell you that he needs to speak with you. Tomorrow night the Slytherin common room will be empty, Movie Night."

"This could not wait until dinner?" Methos ground out. He had to take care of his needs by his hand in the shower because his portrait wanted to speak with him.

"You are never in the common room so he…you asked me to relay the message." Professor Snape explained. "This was the only time I could talk to you because I have been called…"

"So you a still going through with it." Methos interrupted, his anger withering away.

"I have to." Professor Snape explained. "We need someone in the inside."

Methos nodded.

The Lunch Bell rang and Professor Snape stood up.

"Are you leaving now?" Methos asked. Professor Snape nodded.

"I will walk you to where you need to go." Methos stated.

Methos wrote a quick note to Hermione, telling her where he was going and they walked out the door.

Present

Methos had not had a chance to see Hermione since then. He watched his students walk out of his classroom. Hermione brought over the tests and whispered, "See you tonight" when she dropped them on his desk.

She turned away and walked out the door before he could say anything.

Methos sat at his desk and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What am I going to do?" Methos thought to himself.

The Night Before

Methos walked to his portrait.

"What do you want?" Methos demanded.

"There has been some talk." Salazar stated. "Talk that you are once again involved with a student."

Methos sighed.

"A Gryffindor to boot." Salazar continued.

"You should talk." Methos snapped back. "Hero was a Gryffindor."

"And it nearly killed us to leave her." Salazar cried out. "We never repeat our mistakes."

"Hero was not a mistake." Methos whispered.

"I know." Salazar responded. "But she was so young. So isolated. I should have known better. There was no chance for us but I loved her so much."

Salazar cleared his throat and continued. "I have heard about this girl, though not in a good light. It is my understanding that she is one of the top students. You should let her go. Let her lead a normal life. Get married. Have children."

"She cannot have children." Methos explained. "She is one of us."

Salazar opened and closed his mouth in shock.

"Are you mad?" Salazar hissed. "One of us? End it. End it quickly."

"Why?" Methos demanded. "What is wrong with me getting involved with another immortal? Why can't you be happy for me? You know how we are after one of our loved ones die. This way I will have someone to love forever."

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Salazar questioned.

"Last time?" Methos scoffed. "What are you talking about? We have never been involved with another immortal."

"Have we?" Salazar stated. "How old are we?"

"I don't know." Methos answered.

"I do." Salazar said. "When you are stuck in a room for centuries you begin to ponder your life and memories surface. Memories that we have long hidden."

"We are older than you think." Salazar continued.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me." Methos demanded.

"Her name was Maela." Salazar responded. "She was a slave and she was immortal. She was the first immortal you felt and the same with her. You had already lived many lifetimes not understanding what you were and why you were not aging. You thought the Gods were giving you a sign. You paid a lot of money for her. You were with her for one thousand years."

Methos sat down on a nearby chair. When Salazar mentioned Maela's name a vision of a woman with straight black hair and green almond shaped eyes flashed before his eyes. When her full lips formed a smile, his heart clenched painfully.

"She was branded as a slave." Salazar continued. "No one would marry you. You searched far and wide for someone who was willing to solidify your union and that brought you to his attention."

Salazar paused and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths before he continued.

"His name was Noah." Salazar spat out his name. Methos pictured the man with curly black hair and tattooed face. His hands clenched into fists. Hate and anger filled his heart.

"He explained what you and Maela were." Salazar continued. "He taught you the secrets of immortality. You trusted him and you became one of his strongest supporters and trusted advisors. He was the leader of the largest nomadic tribes. You were so naïve and you believed everything he said. You did not question anything he said. You organized the slaughter of other tribes believing that they were evil and a threat against your family. Until one day one of your victims came back to life."

"Kronos." Methos mumbled.

"Correct." Salazar responded.

"He told you truths about Noah." Salazar continued. "How he would approach other tribes demanding their allegiance and their servitude. How Kronos' people were a peaceful tribe that refused Noah's authority."

Methos covered his face with his hands.

"Guilt and anger filled your heart." Salazar continued. "But revenge and hate did not come until you went back home to confront Noah."

"STOP!" Methos cried out, memories surfaced, memories he wanted to forget.

"Noah had spies." Salazar continued. "He knew you found out about him and he punished you through Maela. You found her body in pieces. She was tortured and raped before he took her head. You saw all what happened to her when you took his head. He was your first immortal kill."

"You, along with Kronos, took revenge against all who were involved with Maela's death." Salazar whispered. "You even slaughtered those who had protected the men. That was how you became one of the Horsemen."

"That was different." Methos cried out. "The times were different."

"No it isn't!" Salazar shouted. "We are still the same. You became evil because it was easier that dealing with the pain of her death. That is why we isolate ourselves from other immortals. We are friends with mortals and we are involved with mortals because we know that they are going to die. We cannot stop it. We know it is coming."

Methos looked up at his portrait. His eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"We are weak." Salazar stated. "Please. We cannot go back to what we were. You must end your relationship for all our sakes."

Present

Methos raised his head when he heard the laughter of his other students nearing his classroom.

He stood up, put an exam on each desk and quickly sat down. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be a Joe's Bar getting pissed drunk. He wanted to talk to Duncan to get his advice about what to do. He wanted to be far away from here as possible knowing what he was going to do.

"I love you, Hermione." Methos thought to himself. "I hope you will be able to forgive me."

Later

Hermione was signing softly while she was patrolling the halls.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." Hermione sang softly as she patrolled the halls. "When you're fast asleep."

They watched Disney's Cinderella last night for Movie Night. She mainly chose the movie last night for the younger students. She was happily surprised that everyone liked the movie, although confused on the animation issue.

She was excited to see Methos. She wanted to continue what they started a couple days ago. She had been thinking about it since that day. She ran to his classroom and said the password to enter his chamber.

She saw him sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand and his eyes were closed. She smiled and bent down to kiss him.

He responded to the kiss and opened his eyes when she withdrew. His heart clinched when he looked at her, it was going to hurt to let her go but it would hurt more to lose her by the sword of another immortal. She smiled at him and bent down to kiss him again, but this time he turned his head away from her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Sit down." Methos ordered. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" Hermione asked in a light voice as she sat down across from him.

"I have been thinking." Methos started to say.

"And is that a good thing?" Hermione interrupted, teasingly.

"I don't think this is going to work." Methos said softly.

"What?" Hermione questioned, her face going pale.

"It was just a dream we had, Hermione." Methos said as he stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"How would I know?" Hermione shouted, tears running down her face. "You haven't given it a chance."

She got up from the couch and reached over and put her hand on his arm. "Why are you doing this?" Hermione begged.

"Someone has to be the adult in this relationship." Methos explained, not looking at her.

"So I am just a silly little school girl that doesn't know anything." Hermione spat out angrily. "I am of age you know. I am an adult. I am old enough to know what I want."

"You are barely over 18." Methos stated calmly as he turned to face her. "You have not lived. You are isolated here. Would you under other circumstances become involved with me? I am too old for you..."

"You are too old for everyone." Hermione interrupted angrily. "You are over 5000 years old."

Methos looked at his feet, not saying anything.

"Please Methos." Hermione begged. "I want my life to be with you."

"I don't." Methos whispered.

"I can't believe that you are breaking up with me." Hermione sobbed. "When just a few days ago, we…. Oh Merlin. We almost… Oh God." Hermione started sobbing harder.

Methos was dying inside. He wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her but her couldn't. Salazar was right. This was for the best. He wouldn't go back to the way he was. He couldn't.

"What about all those things you said to me?" Hermione whispered. "You told me you loved me. Was that a lie?"

"Don't." Methos begged.

"Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that." Hermione shouted angrily.

"I'm trying to do what's right here." Methos explained. "With a mortal I know that she would die some day, if I lose you suddenly…..I can't become the man I once was, I can't become that monster again."

"How is this right when we are both miserable." Hermione cried. She turned and collapsed on the couch, burying her head into it's cushions.

"I can't believe this his happening." Hermione sobbed.

"I am leaving after graduation." Methos stated. "I have taught you everything that I know. If you continue to practice, you will have no problems facing other immortals."

"I cannot even see you anymore." Hermione asked in disbelief as she turned to look at him.

"It is the best." Methos mumbled.

Hermione started to breath erratically. "I cannot breathe. I cannot breathe." Hermione gasped.

"Hermione." Methos cried has he reached out to touch her.

Hermione jumped away from his grasp and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile

Draco sat in the dark waiting for Hermione to return to her room. They once again split up during their rounds. She explained that it would be easier and that would cover more area and take less time, but he knew that she would be seeing him tonight.

Draco looked at the clock. Tonight he will see if his conversation with Salazar was successful. Tonight he will see if Salazar would hold up to his agreement.

The door to the common room banged open. Draco jumped in surprise but remained hidden. He looked towards the door and saw Hermione's face in the moonlight. He saw the glistening of tears running down her face.

A smile lit up is face along with a pang of guilt to cause her pain. But all is fair in love and war and he loved Hermione and would do anything to get her. He would take the sadness away from her. He would be the one to make her happy again.

He watched Hermione rush to her room and slam the door shut. After waiting a few minutes, Draco got up from his sitting position and left the common room.

He took the short cut to the Slytherin common room. He saw that Salazar was awake.

"I take it that it has been done." Salazar stated.

"Yes." Draco responded.

"It is for the best." Salazar said ruefully.

"Yes." Draco responded again. He sighed.

"You will find what you are looking for in the Head Girl Room." Draco stated. "The password to get into the room, should you need it, is "Pride & Prejudice.""

Draco gave Salazar Hermione's class schedule advising him that he can visit Hero when Hermione was not there.

"I thank you." Salazar stated with a bow.

"Just helping another Slytherin out." Draco responded as he turned to walk back to his room.

"Why?" Salazar called out.

"Everyone deserves to be with the ones they love." Draco stated as he left the room.

A/N: Sorry for not updating so long. It was a very difficult chapter to write. I did not want to write it but it is part of my outline. I used some lines from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Those who are fans should recognize them. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write. I have most of it in my head; I just need to put in on paper. Next chapter is a Voldemort Chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING! THIS IS A DARK CHAPTER. SOME MAY FIND THIS CHAPTER DISTURBING. I AM GIVING YOU ADVANCED WARNING SO NO ONE COMPLAINS TO AND GETS MY STORY REMOVED. **

Professor Snape was pacing back and forth in the Library of the Weasley's house. The Order of the Phoenix would be arriving soon along with _her_. He stopped pacing and collapsed on the couch. He covered his eyes with his hands. He had forgotten what Draco said in the beginning of the year regarding Adam and her.

He had almost lost his control when he saw her or the woman who looked like her. Hearing the screams was nearly his undoing. Professor Snape shuddered. He wanted to kill someone. He knew who they were. He recognized them from their later portraits, esteemed Slytherins. One of them used to be one of his hero's. He even had his portrait in his quarters.

Professor Snape's hands curled into fists. The portrait cried out in outrage when he ripped him off the wall and threw him into the fire. The portrait even had the gall to ask why but his outrage turned to horror when Professor Snape spat out her name.

Professor Snape sat up quickly when he heard voices in the hall. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to get back in control. Hermione did not need to know about the other woman right now and it was not his place to tell her.

Meanwhile

Harry looked at his friend with a concerned look on his face. Hermione was not the happy woman he knew just a few days ago. Dark circles were under her eyes and her head was bent dejectedly. His heart hurt seeing her this way. He wanted to take her into his arms and take all the pain away.

"Isn't this great!" Ron stated excitedly, unaware of Hermione's demeanor. "We finally get to be in the meetings. They finally recognize what we are no longer kids."

Hermione gave Ron a weak smile. She glanced around and saw that they were the only Hogwarts students at the meeting. She noticed that Mrs. Weasley had a sullen look on her face. She did not want them there but she got overruled.

Hermione sighed. She wished she could reassure Mrs. Weasley that she did not have to worry about her, but she could not. It was better that there were only a few people that knew her secret.

"Oh, why does he have to be here?" Hermione heard Ron hiss when they entered the Library. "That git."

Hermione turned her head to where Ron was looking and saw Professor Snape. She sighed. She wished that Ron would get over his hatred for Professor Snape. Professor Snape was risking his life to help them and they should be grateful. It was not like he could publicly show them kindness. In the minds of other Slytherins, he was a Deatheater.

She noticed Professor Snape staring at her. He quickly looked away when he noticed that she caught him. Hermione watched as he quickly stood up and walked to the fireplace and waited for everyone to take their seats.

When everyone sat down and settled down, Professor Snape cast a quick glance a Hermione again, noticing that she was surrounded by Potter and Weasley. Potter was leaning back in his chair, resting his arm over the back of her chair.

Professor Dumbledore joined Professor Snape in the front of the fireplace.

"Severus Snape has some news for us regarding Lord Voldemort's plans." Professor Dumbledore stated. "And it is not good news."

Fearful murmuring filled the room.

"Please be silent." Professor Dumbledore ordered. "Severus if you please."

Professor Snape stepped forward.

"Lord Voldemort will attack Hogwarts on graduation day." Professor Snape reported.

The people in the room were stunned in silence.

"He has chosen that day because that is when Professor Dumbledore has no choice but to open the school grounds to all parents and guests." Professor Snape continued.

"What makes him think he can attend Graduation?" Ron snapped angrily.

"Because all he needs is a student to invite him." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"But this is good." Professor Dumbledore said trying to calm the worried murmuring. "We can have our students invite the members of the Order."

"What does Lord Voldemort hope to accomplish with such a public attack?" Harry asked.

"He found a pensieve." Professor Snape responded. "A pensieve that he thinks will discredit Professor Dumbledore. Discredit him enough to make other wizards and witches to stop supporting him."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Lord Voldemort hopes to discredit Professor Dumbledore by exposing what he believes to be a lie that Professor Dumbledore has perpetrated." Professor Snape responded.

"He hopes to show the wizard world that Professor Adam Slytherin is an imposter." Professor Snape stated.

"Can he do that?" Remus Lupin asked.

"The pensieve that he has in his possession shows Salazar Slytherin being killed by the Avada Kedavra." Professor Snape answered.

"Professor Slytherin is a fake?" Ron bellowed.

"No Ron." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Godric Gryffindor found him when he regained consciousness."

"But Avada Kedavra?" Tonks said.

"Professor Slytherin stated that Salazar Slytherin could not be killed by normal means." Hermione blurted out. "Perhaps he is immune to the Avada Kedavra."

"Tell us what the pensieve showed." Hermione asked Professor Snape.

Professor Snape closed his eyes to control his emotions. He cleared his mind and opened his eyes again.

"I was called for an emergency meeting….."

Lord Voldemort's House

"You're late." Lord Voldemort snarled.

"Many pardons, My Lord." Professor Snape said as he bowed. "I was in the service of Salazar Slytherin. He requested a job for me to perform before I left."

"You are excused." Lord Voldemort stated with a flick of his hand.

"Come the others are here." Lord Voldemort stated as he lead him to the drawing room.

Professor Snape saw a huge crowd of Deatheaters. He made his way to Lucius Malfoy and sat down next to him.

Lord Voldemort walked to the center of the room.

"My followers." Lord Voldemort said with a smile. "My prayers have been answered. Today is the start of Dumbledore's downfall."

Lord Voldemort turned to the door. "Bring him in." Lord Voldemort ordered Goyle and Crabbe.

They exited the room and came back a few minutes later dragging a partially conscious Parkinson.

Goyle threw Parkinson at Lord Voldemort's feet. He was bleeding from the side of his head and his eyes were swollen shut.

"Parkinson has shown me what we have been seeking." Lord Voldemort continued. "Adam Slytherin is an imposter. Parkinson's ancestor killed Salazar Slytherin."

The only one who was not affected by the news was Professor Snape.

"I will show you the pensieve that he has brought to me." Lord Voldemort stated. "Behold the truth."

An image rose in the center of the room from the pensieve.

Salazar Slytherin walked into the bathroom with Godric Gryffindor.

"You left this place without a guard? Are you mad?" Godric exclaimed. "Someone could have come in and opened the chamber door."

"Unless they speak parselmouth then they could not have opened the door." Salazar drawled.

Salazar took off his robe and handed it to Godric.

"Are you sure you do not need me?" Godric asked.

"I am using an ancient spell. One that is not widely known. It is best that I am the only one who knows how I sealed the chamber." Salazar explained. "Only myself or my heirs would be able to open the door and that will not be likely."

Godric nodded his head and turned to leave the room.

"Tea will be ready in an hour." Godric stated. "I will see you then. If you are not there, I will come looking for you."

Salazar confirmed that he will be at tea and Godric left the room.

Salazar walked to the front of the chamber door. He said something in a strange language and a light surrounded the sink. He took out a dagger and brought it near his palm of his hand. His voice grew louder. Just as he cut his palm and raised his hand to touch the chamber door, another voice rang out. "Avada Kedavra."

Salazar fell to the ground. The dagger scattered across the floor.

"See what you made me do." Mathias Parkinson cried accusingly to the man on the floor. "You should have let the basilisk run free. It would have killed them all. Killed the mudbloods that murdered my eldest son." Mathias collapsed on the floor sobbing.

A younger woman approached him. She had long, straight black hair. Her green eyes were almond shaped. Her skin was pale as the snow. She placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"It was the right thing to do." Mathias whispered. "Right Sofia?"

Sofia smiled a little smile. "Don't worry." Sofia stated with a soft voice. "He is not entirely dead. His blood flows through my unborn child." She placed a hand on her slightly swelling abdomen.

Professor Snape snorted at that news. Lucius looked at him, confused. Realizing his mistake, he faked a cough and Lucius looked back at the vision.

The vision showed Mathias Parkinson trying to open the chamber door using various spells.

"Open!" He shouted at the chamber door after numerous attempts failed. "Why won't you open?"

Sofia looked up quickly. "Someone is coming." She hissed. "Hide quickly."

Mathias and Sofia ran behind the stalls.

Professor Snape saw a young woman enter the bathroom door, slowly. Her face was turned away from them. He could only see her brown curly hair cascading down her back.

When she turned around and he saw her face, Professor Snape's mouth dropped open.

"Oh Merlin." Professor Snape thought to himself. "She looks just like…." No. He mustn't think about her. Not around the Dark Lord.

Professor Snape heard the quick indrawn breath. He turned his head and saw Lucius' face was paler than usual.

He quickly looked around to see if anyone else recognized her but he only saw impassive faces of the other Deatheaters.

"Of course." Professor Snape thought. "With all of Draco's complaining, Lucius took it upon himself to find out who she was and what she looked like. Lucius visited Hogwarts as he used to be on the Board of Governors. The others could not know what she looks like."

He once more glanced at the vision. He saw her eyes widen and watched her run to Salazar.

"Salazar." She cried as she knelt next to his body.

She began shaking him and he did not move. "Salazar." She continued to cry. "Wake up. Wake up."

Tears began running down her face. Her voice began to become hysterical. Finally she collapsed on top of him, resting her cheek on his chest.

"Please wake up. You cannot be dead. You said no spell could kill you." The woman whispered. "Please Methos. I love you. You are the only one I have here."

Mathias walked out from behind the stalls.

"Get your filthy mudblood hands off of him." Mathias growled.

He saw the woman stiffen.

"That is Ms. Gallager to you." Professor Snape heard her say.

She lifted her head and stared at Mathias, looking directly into his eyes.

"As for blood." Ms. Gallager continued. "The women in my family have been Wiccians for hundreds of generations. We were granted this gift from the Goddess herself. The blood of Amazon Queens runs through me. Can you say the same thing?"

Professor Snape, out of the corner of his eye, watched Lucius and saw that his face grew paler with her words.

"It does not matter what lineage a family has." Mathias spat out. "It matters what influence one has. And you have none."

Mathias whipped out his wand and pointed it towards Ms. Gallager. "Accio Wand." Hero's wand, which was in her pocket, flew to Mathias' hand. She quickly backed up.

"What are you going to do?" Ms. Gallager asked. Her voice betraying her fear.

"I am going to kill you for the murder of Salazar Slytherin." Mathias responded.

"No one is going to believe that I killed him." Ms. Gallager snarled.

"They will if there are two witnesses." Sofia said as she moved from behind the stalls. "Hello Hero."

"Sofia." Hero stated with a cold voice. "Why am I not surprised that you are involved in this. You never could take no for an answer."

"Shut up, whore." Sofia snarled as she slapped Hero across the face. "He belonged to me."

Voices were heard laughing in the hallway. Hero's eyes widened. "Godric?" She said in a hopeful voice.

Sofia ran to the door, opened the door slowly and peeked through. A sinister smile filled her face and Hero's face fell.

Sofia ran back to them and in a loud voice cried. ""Hero, how could you? We told you that we were together and that you were to leave us alone. How could you have struck him down like that?"

The voices silenced and footsteps were heard running. The door burst open and Professor Snape recognized Flint, Pritchard and Avery, all Slytherin families.

"Well I cannot kill you now." Mathias whispered. "But perhaps something different would be better."

"What's going on?" Flint demanded.

"She struck down Salazar in a jealous rage." Sofia sobbed out. "She was obsessed with him. She would not believe that Salazar and I were together and that I am carrying his child."

"She's lying." Hero shouted.

"If you didn't do it then who did?" Avery asked.

"They did." Hero pointed to Mathias and Sofia.

"They are fellow Slytherins." Pritchard spat out. "Why would they kill one of their own?"

"I don't know." Hero whispered. "But they did it. I love him. I wouldn't…." Flint slapped her across the face, stopping her words.

"Why would I believe the words of a mudblood?" Flint snarled. He pulled out his wand along with Avery and Pritchard.

"No." Sofia cried out. Her eyes were wild and malicious. "Don't kill her. She must be punished. Punished for what she has done. Hurt her. Make her scream."

"_Crucio!_" Flint called out. Hero started convulsing and screaming as the pain flowed through her body. Pritchard and Avery followed Flint's lead when the spell ended.

Professor Snape watched her gasp for breath when the final spasms coursed through her. She was bleeding from her lip, where she bit it through and her palms were bleeding where her nails poked through the skin.

She was breathing harshly and the tops of her breasts were expanding over the modest neckline of her corseted gown. Pritchard stared at her chest like he was hypnotized. He knelt down next to her and with a finger, traced the blood that ran from her lips, to her neck and down to her neckline. Hero, with all her strength that she had left, knocked his hand away.

Pritchard growled and grabbed her chin in hand. He forced his lips onto hers. He moved his head back and licked the blood from his. "I never tasted a mudblood before." Pritchard stated. "I think I would like more. Hold her down."

Mathias Parkinson turned his head away from the scene so Professor Snape could only hear Hero cry for help and scream for them to stop.

"Hold her legs down." Pritchard cried. "She almost injured me that time. I will take care of her hands."

Hero's screams grew louder and then an anguished cry came from her mouth followed by sobs.

Professor Snape closed his eyes. He wished he could cover his ears but that would bring attention from Lord Voldemort and the other Deatheaters.

"Well, well." Professor Snape heard Pritchard say. "The esteemed Head Girl is not a virgin."

Professor Snape opened his eyes and saw Sofia's face contort in rage and hatred.

"I guess I will have to take your other one." Pritchard stated as the others laughed.

A piercing scream filled the room.

"Come we are leaving." Mathias ordered. He grabbed Sofia's arm and left the bathroom. Professor Snape noticed the Sofia was looking back behind her, smiling.

Footsteps were heard running down the hall.

"Hide quickly." Sofia ordered as they hid behind the suits of armor.

Professor Snape saw two similar looking blond men running to the bathroom door. One already had his wand out. They were responding to the screams.

He heard the quick intake of breath from Lucius. Professor Snape turned his head to look at Lucius and noticed the similarities between him and the younger men in the vision.

"This isn't our business, Darius." One of the younger men stated. "We should get a Professor."

"She is in trouble now, Damian." Darius hissed. "Who knows what's being done to her or could be done to her before we can find someone? Not many people come to this part of Hogwarts."

Damian pushed Darius away from the door and opened the door, slightly, to see inside. Damian quickly stepped back and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Darius demanded has he grabbed Damian's arm.

"There are three 7th year Slytherins in there. I only see the backs of them. I cannot see their faces." Damian whispered. "They are raping the Head Girl."

"Hero." Darius cried as he ran to the door.

"Stop." Damian ordered as he grabbed Darius' arm. "What are you doing? She is just a mudblood."

"She is a human being." Darius cried out. "I have gotten to know her. She is not what we have thought. Not what we have been taught. She is smart and well spoken. We can learn a lot from her. True she is not of blood, but she is a witch and she deserves our respect. She does not deserve what is being done to her."

"Please Damian." Darius begged. "We need to help her."

Damian released Darius' arm and began to walk away.

"Damian…" Darius begged.

"No." Damian snarled. "I am not going to risk my life for a mudblood. You do what you have to do, but do not expect any help from me."

Darius watched Damian walk away from him. When Damian turned the corner, Darius lifted his wand and walked through the bathroom door.

A series of shouts were heard. Mathias quickly moved to bathroom door to listen.

"Looks like we bested a Malfoy." Professor Snape heard Avery say as laughter filled the room.

"What should we do with him?" Flint asked.

"Nothing." Avery stated. "Just leave him there. Let him watch from where he is. Come. It's my turn on the mudblood."

Mathias turned and walked towards Sofia and the vision faded.

"Interesting that a Malfoy would help a mudblood." Lord Voldemort sneered.

"I had no idea that Damian Malfoy had a brother, My Lord." Lucius stammered. "He is not listed in the family tapestry."

"No matter." Lord Voldemort dismissed Lucius.

"So what happens now, My Lord?" Professor Snape croaked out.

"We will show the world that Adam Slytherin is a fraud and expose Dumbledore as a deceiver." Lord Voldemort stated gleefully. "No one will support him now. I would be like the year after the Tournament. His allies will reject him and Dumbledore and Potter will have to face us alone."

"When will this happen, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes reminding Professor Snape of Sofia's.

"Graduation." Lord Voldemort responded. "Have your sons and daughters invite me and the other Deatheaters whom have no children at Hogwarts. This is our greatest day. On Graduation Harry Potter, Adam Slytherin and Dumbledore will be dead."

Cheering filled the room. Professor Snape noticed that Lucius was not one of the celebrators.

Weasley Library

"So a Parkinson, whose family has always been placed in Slytherin, tried to kill Salazar." Arthur Weasley stated. "And a Malfoy was injured protecting a muggleborn. Unbelievable."

"What is going to happen now?" Remus asked Professor Dumbledore. "How do we convince everyone that Salazar did not die?"

"Professor Snape and I discussed this." Professor Dumbledore responded. "The portrait of Godric stated that Godric placed, in the pensieve, what happened when he found Salazar. The pensieve is in my possession at this time."

Professor Dumbledore glanced quickly at Hermione before he moved his gaze to Remus. "I have viewed the pensieve and based on what I have seen; Lord Voldemort and his supporters will be in for a big shock."

Smiles filled the room at this news.

"So what happed to the girl?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You said she was attacked. You did not say how."

Professor Snape looked towards the floor so he would not have to look at Hermione. "I felt that it was inappropriate to discuss the nature of the attack in mixed company." He responded.

A series of female gasps were heard around the room.

"All three of them…." Professor McGonagall gasped out.

Professor Snape looked around the room watching the dawning of realization hit the men of the Order of what happened to the poor girl.

"What?" Ron asked as he looked around. "What?"

Hermoine sighed, leaned over and whispered what happened in his ear.

Ron's expressions went from shock to disgust and then to rage.

"Slytherins! Evil, scum sucking…." Ron bellowed until Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"What happened to Darius Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Sometime during the next night, Darius and Hero disappeared from Hogwarts never to return." Professor Dumbledore responded. "No one ever heard from them again."

Later

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were still at the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley brought out tea and cake when the meeting ended.

No one really wanted to leave as they now knew when Voldemort was going to strike and this could be the last carefree time they would all have together.

Professor Snape, who was uncomfortable among the other members, left a couple hours ago.

Professor Dumbledore walked up to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore asked. "Could I have a moment of your time?"

Hermione nodded her head, put down her teacup, stood up and followed Professor Dumbledore. When they arrived by the stairs, Professor Dumbledore turned around and faced her.

"I noticed that you have filed two entrance applications." Professor Dumbledore stated. "One to St. Murgos for a Healers training program and one to the Ministry to train to be an Auror."

Hermione nodded her head in affirmation.

"I took it upon myself to withdraw your application to be an Auror." Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Why?" Hermione demanded angrily. "I can help the wizarding world more than they can imagine. I can do the more dangerous assignments without worry. I can…."

"Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "Auror training is very hard work. Very physical. Often trainees come out of the day with bruises, cuts and broken bones or whatever hex might be thrown at them. The secret that you are hiding would not be a secret much longer."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue with him again.

"I read your entrance essay." Professor Dumbledore continued. "I know your passion to help for a just cause and I understand your inspiration is one of your new friends but our world is small compared to the muggle world. In his world you can disappear and start a new life easily. If your secret becomes public the only way to disappear is to leave our world completely."

Hermione hung her head in defeat. "I understand." She whispered.

Hermione walked back to Harry and Ron. Ron was stuffing his face with his third helping of cake.

"So." Ron stated. "Shall we get that flat together near the Auror training center when this is all done?"

"You two can do whatever you want." Hermione stated. "I am not going to be an Auror. I will be studying at Sr. Murgos and they provide housing."

"What!" Ron bellowed. "What do you mean? What about our plans…" Ron continued to rant and rave, not realizing that Hermione shut him out.

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. He had a sympathetic expression on his face. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "It is for the best." Harry mouthed to her.

"Harry, please talk to her." Ron begged.

"No." Harry stated. "If Hermione wants to be a healer, I will support her 100. With our luck, we will need someone as smart as her to help us." Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed.

They heard their names being called and they saw Professor Dumbledore standing with the other professors. Hermione took Ron and Harry's hands into hers and they walked towards them together.

Meanwhile

Professor Snape was walking back to his quarters. He wanted to pensieve out his new memories but he knew that he could not.

"How am I going to look at her without seeing what was done to that other woman." Professor thought to himself. "How am I going to react, teaching the children of Pritchard and Avery? Thank Merlin that Marcus Flint has already graduated."

He wanted to talk to Adam but he knew that it was best not to tell him what happened. He had a feeling that Adam would not wait quietly with the others and then Voldemort would know that there was a spy in his midst.

Professor Snape turned the corner to where his quarters were. He was looking forward to a long night of drinking. When he saw the entrance to his quarters he groaned. On top of the door was the Malfoy eagle.

"What does he want now?" Professor Snape groaned.

He took the note from the eagle talons. He opened the note and his eyes widened. The note was not written by Lucius but by Narcissa, begging him to come to Malfoy Manor right away.

Professor Snape turned around and back-traced his steps to the Apparating spot outside Hogwarts.

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa was standing outside the front door, wringing her hands when Professor Snape arrived.

"Thank Merlin you are here." Narcissa exclaimed. "What happened at the meeting? Lucius came back in a terror. He locked himself in the family drawing room demanding to be left alone. I heard muffled shouting. Now it sounds like he breaking everything in the room. He won't let me in. He won't even let the house elves in."

He followed Narcissa up to the drawing room. Sounds of glass breaking filled the hallway. She led him to the door and he knocked on it.

"Go away!" Professor Snape heard Lucius yell out.

"Open this door now, Lucius." Professor Snape ordered.

"Severus?" He heard Lucius say. The door opened and a disheveled Lucius appeared. "Thank Merlin you are here."

Lucius pulled Professor Snape into the room and slammed the door behind him. Professor Snape surveyed the room and saw shattered glass and broken furniture. He saw a portrait above the fireplace. The portrait had his head in his hands and it appeared to be sobbing.

"What happened here?" Professor Snape whispered.

"One Heir." Lucius shouted at the portrait. "One child. That was your rule. That is how we can monitor our family line. Make sure that we are the purest of the purebloods. Make sure our family would not be mixed with lesser families."

"You know why this rule was in place." Lucius turned to speak to Professor Snape.

"Why?" Professor Snape asked.

"Because a Malfoy cannot kill another Malfoy." Lucius shouted. "Family is first amongst allegiances. We protect our own. It has always been that way."

"That was something you had forgotten." Lucius shouted at the portrait again.

"Something we had all forgotten." Lucius whispered as he collapsed in a chair, near the portrait.

Lucius leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

"Please tell me I am not going insane, Severus." Lucius begged. "Please tell me you saw what I saw. Please tell me that was the mudblood that Draco complains about constantly. The one that is Potter's friend."

"Ms. Granger does look like her doesn't she?" Professor Snape responded. "But she isn't Ms. Granger. Perhaps a relative of hers."

"What shall we tell the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing." Professor Snape answered.

"Nothing?" Lucius said in disbelief. "But…"

"When Salazar left his exile from the Slytherin dungeons, do you want to know what he did?" Professor Snape asked.

"What?" Lucius asked, wearily.

"He went to look for the portrait of Hero Gallager." Professor Snape reported. Lucius opened his mouth in disbelief. "A portrait that Salazar Slytherin painted himself. A portrait that Salazar continues to seek."

Lucius still looked at him.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Professor Snape spat out. "He was involved with Hero. They had a relationship, a passionate relationship. She was in love with him. Merlin, she called him another name, perhaps his secret name. Hero was visibly upset. Was Sofia?"

"What are you saying?" Lucius asked.

"Did you listen to their conversation?" Professor Snape stated. "I believe that Salazar was involved with Hero rather than Sofia. Hero told Sofia that she could not take no for an answer. Sofia called Hero a whore and told her that Salazar was "her's." I don't think Sofia was carrying Salazar's child."

"If Sofia wasn't carrying Salazar's child then…." Lucius gasped out.

"Then the Dark Lord is not Salazar's heir." Professor Snape interrupted.

Lucius' face went white.

"Oh, what am I going to do, Severus?" Lucius moaned as he once again put his head in his hands. "Everything is falling apart."

"Well you cannot use the Imperius defense a second time." Professor Snape stated. "You were caught in the Ministry of Magic in full service of the Dark Lord. I would recommend that you put everything in Draco's name so your property will not be confiscated by the Ministry."

"That was done when Draco left this house." Lucius interrupted. "He proved himself a man when he did that. The Manor and the fortune are his. Nacissa and I will live on a stipend of the estate and in another wing of the Manor. He is now the head of Malfoy family. But that is not what I am talking about."

Lucius turned to face Professor Snape. "Come with me." He ordered as he stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Open the door." Lucius ordered the portrait.

The portrait, keeping his hands on his face, shook his head.

"We are in this mess because of you." Lucius growled. "Open the door."

The portrait removed his hands from his face and Professor Snape recognized Damian Malfoy. "No." Damian Malfoy moaned. "The shame. The shame."

"Open the door or I will burn you." Lucius snarled as he pulled out his wand.

A loud rumble was heard and the fireplace rose to reveal a secret room.

"_Lumos._" Lucius whispered. His wand gave out a bright light and they walked into the secret room.

"Darius Malfoy ran away from Hogwarts." Lucius explained. "He left with that mud…with Hero. He left a letter stating that he could not live in a world that could not treat all persons with magic as equals. Equals! Ha!" Lucius snorted.

Professor Snape pretended to be surprised by the news.

"Julian Malfoy, their father, was furious." Lucius continued. "He disinherited Darius and wiped out his name from all Malfoy records. He was never spoken of again. Damian, who was Darius' twin, could not forget about his brother that easily, created this room and created this tapestry."

"Behold." Lucius sneered, as he shined his wand onto an immense tapestry that filled the room. "Our dirty little secret."

Professor Snape's mouth was open at the size of the tapestry. Never had he seen such a family tree. His hand could cover hundreds of names.

"Darius had 12 children from three muggle wives." Lucius stated. "And no, Hero Gallager was not one of them."

"I don't understand." Professor Snape stated.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Lucius demanded. "A Malfoy cannot kill another Malfoy and this tapestry shows that we have muggles in our family. Thousands of muggles who live today with Malfoy blood."

Lucius grabbed Professor Snape by the arm and dragged him to one part of the tapestry.

"See this family?" Lucius ordered. "See this date?"

Professor Snape looked at the part where Lucius was pointing. It showed a mother, father, 4 children and a Grandmother. They all died on one day. His eyes widened. The day Sirius Black was accused of killing muggles in his pursuit of Peter Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew killed a part of my family." Lucius growled. "And I cannot do anything about it because then I would have to acknowledge my shame."

Professor Snape lit his own wand and carefully looked at all the families that were on the tapestry. His eyes widened when he saw some of the names. He recognized them from the times he was speaking with Adam regarding the history of his "family" and when Adam was on the computer showing him some of muggle history.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Lucius." Professor Snape said in awe. "I have heard of some of these families and persons from Adam Slytherin. The Medici's were responsible for the beginning of the Renaissance and patrons of the greatest artists in the world. They were once the most powerful family in Europe."

Lucius moved towards Professor Snape. "Tell me more." He asked.

"Albert Einstein was a famous muggle scientist." Professor Snape stated. "Thomas Jefferson wrote the Declaration of Independence for the United States of America. Winston Churchill, Robert E. Lee, William Wallace. These muggles were very powerful in there own time and considered forward thinkers."

"Really?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes." Professor Snape responded. "Maybe when all this mess is over, I can have Adam Slytherin tell you about them."

Lucius smiled but then his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"But the Dark Lord." Lucius said. "I have sworn allegiance to him. Both Narcissa and I have. Along with you. We have done terrible things in his name. What are we to do? I cannot all of the sudden back out. What happens if Dumbledore and Potter do not prevail? Our family will be destroyed for sure. I cannot do that to them. The Dark Lord is too strong. Help me, Severus."

"Keep your head down." Professor Snape advised. "I doubt if we are to have anymore meetings until before graduation. At graduation you can still make your decision. I, myself, have already made mine. I hope that you will not betray me."

"No, Severus." Lucius stated. "I will not betray you."

Lucius walked out of the secret room and Severus followed. Lucius pointed to the door and released the lock. Narcissa came stumbling in. She ran into Lucius' arms.

"Don't do that to me ever again." Narcissa ordered in a muffled voice. Lucius hugged her tightly in his arms. As he held her, Lucius told Narcissa what happened at the meeting and what was in the secret room behind the fireplace.

"It looks like we all could use a drink." Narcissa stated as she stepped away for Lucius' embrace.

They walked to the drawing room downstairs and after many drinks the topic came to Draco.

"So what is Draco up to?" Narcissa begged. "Please tell me. He has stopped writing to us."

"Draco is doing well in school." Professor Snape responded. "He is second in his class. He has caught the snitch twice this year. Unfortunately Potter caught the snitch when they played Gryffindor. He is doing a wonderful job as Head Boy and he is…"

Professor Snape paused. "He is in love." He continued.

"In love." Narcissa gushed out. "How wonderful. Who is she? What is her family name?"

"Funny you should ask." Professor Snape half-laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well. Spit it out." Lucius demanded. "What is her name so I can contact her father?"

Professor Snape mumbled her name.

"What?" Narcissa stated. "I could not hear."

"Hermione Granger." Professor Snape said slowly.

"WHAT?" Lucius bellowed as he stood up in outrage.

"Oh Please." Professor Snape said in disbelief. "She is one of the brightest and most powerful witches of her time. She is going to have the highest amount of NEWTS in Hogwarts history. If she was from a pureblood family, you would have drawn up an arranged marriage agreement when she first entered Hogwarts. You should be happy that Draco has chosen such a prize."

"But…but." Lucius stammered.

"Blood is just blood." Professor Snape stated. "I have learned that in the last year. Being a pureblood does not make you a great wizard or witch. Look at Neville Longbottom for Merlin's sake. Or Crabbe. Or Goyle."

"But…." Lucius continued.

"If her blood was good enough for Salazar Slytherin…" Professor Snape interrupted. "…why cannot it be good enough for a Malfoy?"

"But she is muggleborn." Narcissa stammered.

"You have hundreds of thousands of Malfoy's that are muggles. What is one more?" Professor Snape spat out before he downed his last drink.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other. Doubt was clearly reflected on their faces.

"Would you think about it?" Professor Snape asked as he stood up. "Should the Dark Lord fail, it would look good on yourself and possibly maybe allow you to do the Imperius defense again should you accept a muggleborn witch into your family."

Silence continued to fill the room.

Professor Snape sighed. "You want Draco to be happy don't you?" Professor Snape asked.

Tears welled up in Narcissa's eyes and began to flow down her cheeks. She slowly nodded her head.

"Narcissa." Lucius said in disbelief.

"No Lucius." Narcissa cried out. "I have lost too many members of my family due to this war. One sister is insane. One sister was married to a muggle and is now gone from my life. I almost lost you when you went to Azkaban. I do not want to lose my son also. If he wants to marry this powerful muggleborn witch, so be it."

A/N: Thank you for the following reviews:

MssrBlaze, x0x0kIsSmYaSsXoXo, Carol J, Lucky Shamrock, cocoajoa, Rainj n Dawn, trurose, rani singla, babyface78, Kichiko, Name, Katie, Crazy-Physco, ghzowy, siverwater 17, Krispy Steph, Cattibrie393, JTBJAB, Syren, Randomgrrl22, WannaBArtist, Molle-Rulz, Banana Flavored Eskimo, MistressMaliceMalfoy, princessugar, eav, Ridea, HerPersona, Lanhar, Tannim2, Zanthia23, The999anngel, Gershwen, mrmistoffelees, swdrone, Wirretine, Dezzi, MiaRose156, starfreakazoid, ., twitchy-tennisplayer, ripped-heart, darthelwig, Demon Sorceress, jesus4ever, Sesshomaru-is-my-maser, Rabid-Reader-1, edhel meldia, Mihary00, tarzoniagirl, rcaqua, Wicca Oshy, Adenara Yatmen, Dagon ng Likha, tanzer, FaerieShell, legolasEstelstar, CT Malone, dee, Night-Owl123, Valice Rain


	42. Chapter 42

Draco rolled over and opened his eyes. He saw a soft light under his door. He sighed. He got up from the bed with a grunt and grabbed a nearby robe. This was the third night in a row that he had seen this light but tonight was going to be the last.

Draco slowly opened the door and glanced towards one of the desks. He saw Hermione's head resting on one of the books on a desk. Her quill was still in her fingers.

Draco walked up to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hermione." He called softly. "It's 3 a.m. in the morning. You need to go to bed. You need to get some rest."

"No." Hermione groaned as she lifted her head. "I can't. I need to get this done."

"Nothing can be that important." Draco growled.

"But it is." Hermione moaned as she rubbed her eyes, removing the sleep from them.

"Dumbledore's Army is meeting again." Hermione explained. "I need to find a spell so that no one who is part of Dumbledore's Army can talk to anyone outside of our group regarding our plans for Graduation."

Hermione turned to face Draco. "You know what is going to happen don't you?" She asked.

Draco nodded. "Professor Snape notified us all when Avery came into the common room with a letter form his father detailing the Dark Lord's plan."

"You see!" Hermione shouted as she stood up from her chair.

"I was originally going to charm the agreement to not let anyone speak of our plans to those who do not know about Lord Voldemort's plan." Hermione stated as she paced back and forth.

"Now all the Slytherin's know." Hermione continued to rant. "I have to figure out how to stop anyone from speaking about Dumbledore's Army and our plans with anyone who does not belong to Dumbledore's Army. But then how do we recruit new members?"

Draco smiled at Hermione's ranting.

"I thought of Harry, Ron and I not signing the form." Hermione continued. "But how good would that look if we do not even sign our own agreement?"

Hermione collapsed on the couch, covering her eyes.

"I need to find a way so that the 5th year incident would not happen again." Hermione stated with a tired voice. "I need to close out all the loopholes."

"Hermione." Draco began with a sigh, as he sat down next to her. "Everything will become clearer when you get some sleep."

"I have been sleeping." Hermione lied.

"No you haven't." Draco scolded. "You have gotten at most 2 hours per night. NEWTS are coming. You need to go to bed and get some rest."

Draco grabbed her arm and started to walk her to her room. Hermione grabbed the edge of the couch to stop him.

"Do you think I like being like this?" Hermione demanded. "Do you think I do not want to sleep?"

Hermione's eyes started to tear up.

"I want to sleep, but I can't." Hermione sobbed. "Everytime I close my eyes I see…." Hermione shuddered.

"I am having nightmares again." Hermione whispered. "Nightmares of what happened to me."

"Oh, Hermione." Draco said as he took her in his arms. They sat down on the couch again.

"Why is this happening?" Draco asked.

"Something happened to a woman after Salazar left." Hermione whispered. "It brought back old memories."

"You had nightmares before." Draco reasoned.

"But I wasn't alone." Hermione explained. "My mother was with me when I needed her. Ginny was there for me at school. She would move her bed close to mine and hold my hand until I went back to sleep."

"You could have come to me." Draco stated.

"I am not going to go to your room in the middle of the night." Hermione argued.

"You have before." Draco responded.

"That was different." Hermione stated. "You were in no shape to…"

"You think I would take advantage of you?" Darco said incredulously.

Hermione blushed as she turned her head away.

"How about neutral territory?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"How about if when you need comforting, we stay out here?" Draco responded.

Draco transfigured the couch they were sitting on into a double bed. He gently laid her down and gathered her into his arms.

Hermione yawned loudly as she rested her cheek on the soft pillows.

"You will stay with me until I fall asleep?" Hermione asked with a small voice. "You won't leave?"

"I will never leave you." Draco whispered.

Draco listened until he heard the soft breathing of Hermione falling asleep. He pulled her back against his body and closed his eyes. "I will never let you go." Draco whispered.

8:45 a.m.

Professor Snape was buttoning up his shirt when he saw the fire flare. He knelt next to his fireplace and saw Draco's head in the fire. He noticed that Draco's hair was disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"What are you doing Draco calling me at this time?" Professor Snape snapped. "Class starts in 15 minutes and it looks like you are not even dressed. I am not going to write you an excuse because you cannot set your alarm..."

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape." Draco interrupted. "But this is not about me. It's about Hermione…"

"What!" Professor Snape demanded. "What has happened? Should I get Professor Dumbledore?"

"No. No." Draco interrupted. "Nothing like that."

"Well." Professor Snape stated impatiently. "Tell me."

"She is…she heard about something a couple days ago." Draco stated nervously. "It is causing her to have nightmares. She hasn't been sleeping for days. She is also working on the Dumbledore's Army thing again. She is trying not to get anyone to snitch like last time. I finally got her to sleep early this morning. I hate to have to wake her up. She needs her rest."

"I see." Professor Snape responded and he did see. He wondered how the news of Hero's assault would affect her. He then smirked when he remembered the poor girl who had writing all over her face after she told Professor Umbridge about the group meetings.

"What would you like me to do?" Professor Snape asked.

"I was hoping that you could excuse us from classes today." Draco responded. "Don't say that she is ill. If you do that, Potty and Weasel would come here and disturb her trying to see if she is OK."

"I will say that you are working on a special potion project for me and both of you have to gather ingredients in the Forest." Professor Snape suggested.

Draco smiled. "Thanks Professor."

"Now go." Professor Snape ordered. "Cover all the windows. Make sure no light goes through or she will wake up. I will make sure the other Professors will know the circumstances of your absence."

"Goodbye, Professor Snape." Draco stated has his head disappeared.

Professor Snape walked out of his room to the outside of Methos' quarters. He knocked on the wall and a few minutes later a disheveled Methos opened the door. It looked like he just woke up.

"What can I do for you?" Methos yawned as he motioned Professor Snape into his quarters.

"I just wanted to le you know that Ms. Granger will not be attending your class today." Professor Snape responded.

"Why?" Methos asked. "What happened? Is she OK?"

"She is ill." Professor Snape responded.

"Immortals do not get sick." Methos stated flatly. "What is the real reason?"

"She has worked herself into exhaustion." Professor Snape explained.

"Why?" Methos demanded.

"We found out the Dark Lord's plans." Professor Snape answered. "He is going to attack on graduation."

"That is pretty risky of him." Methos stated as he rubbed his jaw. "Not very strategic."

"He hopes, with new information he has obtained, that it will be an easy victory." Professor stated dryly.

"What information?" Methos demanded.

"We found out who killed you." Professor Snape explained.

"Who?" Methos demanded.

"Mathias Parkinson." Professor Snape answered with a sigh.

"Mathias?" Methos exclaimed in disbelief. "He was one of my best friends. Why?"

"It has something to do with his eldest son." Professor Snape explained.

"Oh, yes." Methos pondered. "Raul LaFort killed his son. I forgot. Poor chap."

"How do you remember all of that? That happened over 900 years ago!" Professor Snape asked. "I can barely remember what happened two years ago."

"What did he hope to accomplish with my death?" Methos wondered, ignoring Professor Snape's question.

"He wanted to set the basilisk free again to kill all the muggleborns." Professor Snape explained.

They sat in silence pondering this information.

"I suppose that Hermione is trying to gather information to explain Salazar's resurrection without exposing my immortality." Methos stated.

"No." Professor Snape responded. "Godric made a pensieve of your revival. We will be showing it after Mathias' pensieve."

"Why is she not sleeping then?" Methos demanded.

"A couple of years ago Mr. Potter and Hermione founded Dumbledore's Army." Professor Snape explained. "It was a secret organization to help students prepare to fight the Dark Lord. A couple of students betrayed them and a huge fall out occurred. She is trying to make sure that the betrayal will not happen again."

Professor Snape looked up at the clock and noticed the time.

"I have to go." Professor Snape said. "I came here to ask that instead of saying that she is sick, that I am having Draco and Hermione go into the Forbidden Forest as a special project for me."

"What does Draco have to do with this?" Methos demanded.

"He is with her to take care of her, to make sure no one disturbs her and to make sure that she stays asleep." Professor Snape explained as he walked towards that door, missing Methos clenched fists.

Professor Snape walked into his classroom to his desk. He turned around and looked at his students with a sneer.

"As you are all here…." Professor Snape spat out. "…we can begin the potion that is written on the Board. This potion will count on your NEWTS."

Mummers went through the classroom.

"But Professor." Pansy Parkinson whined. "Draco isn't here."

"Hermione isn't here either." Ron bellowed out.

"I am very well aware of that." Professor Snape snarled. "They are working on a special project for me, though I am sure Mr. Malfoy will have to offer much assistance to Ms. Granger, as she is a Gryffindor."

The Slytherin students began snickering with the Gryffindors glowered.

"By the way…" Professor Snape stated as he sat down behind his desk. "…5 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."

The class continued to work in stony silence. Professor Snape did not look up from his desk when the students dropped off the potion samples before leaving the classroom.

"Why do you have to be such an arse?" Professor Snape heard a voice say.

He jerked up his head and saw Harry Potter standing in the middle of the now empty classroom.

"5 points for vulgarity in front of a professor." Professor Snape said as he stood up and began gathering his papers.

"You know Hermione is intelligent." Harry continued. "She is the smartest witch in her class, the smartest witch to ever go to Hogwarts. Why do you have to continue to belittle her?"

"Mr. Potter, obviously you got your intelligence, or lack of it, from your father. Your mother would have figured it out long ago." Professor Snape snarled.

Harry's eyes narrowed in hatred.

"As your little mind cannot figure it out, I will have to explain it to you." Professor Snape continued. "I am the Head of Slytherin. It is my job to help my House gain more points than any other House. I am also known by many of the Slytherin students as a strong supporter of the Dark Lord and a Deatheater. Are you getting this so far, Mr. Potter? Should I start to be kind to a Gryffindor student, who until recently has been an enemy of Salazar Slytherin and a muggle to bout, then that information would go to their parents and then to the Dark Lord himself and any help I can provide to Headmaster Dumbledore would be gone."

Harry's anger faltered.

"I know you do not like me..." Professor Snape continued. "…and you remind me too much of your father. But for Hermione's sake, can you please stop with the wild accusations and distrust. I am trying to help and you are not making it easy for me."

"You said her name." Harry whispered. Harry's eyes narrowed again.

"What do you mean "her sake"?" Harry demanded. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

Professor Snape sighed.

"She is safe in her quarters, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape responded calmly. "I have not done anything to her. She has worked herself into exhaustion to help YOU. With NEWT's coming soon, we thought it was best…."

"We?" Harry demanded. "Who are we?"

"Mr. Malfoy is with her to make sure…." Professor Snape explained.

"Malfoy is with her! Alone!" Harry shouted. He turned and started running towards to door. With a shout from Professor Snape, the door slammed shut and locked.

'What are you doing?" Harry shouted as he tried to open the door. "She is with Malfoy."

"Draco is not going to harm her." Professor Snape said as he sat down at his desk once more. "She is asleep and she desperately needs her rest. According to Draco she has only got 3-4 hours sleep since Friday. He finally got her to sleep at 3:00 a.m. this morning. If you go barging in like you want to now, she will wake up and continue her destructive behavior."

Harry reluctantly released the door handle and turned around.

"Why is he with her and not me?" Harry asked.

"He loves her, Potter." Professor Snape explained.

"I have always loved her." Harry yelled as he drove a finger to his chest in emphasis. "Since I have first known her. He does not deserve to touch a hair on her head."

"Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said with a sigh.

"He has no chance with her." Harry continued. "His parents would be against the relationship…"

"I have already spoken with Narcissa and Lucius regarding the situation." Professor Snape interrupted.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Harry shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU PUT HER LIFE IN DANGER LIKE THAT! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Calm down, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape stated calmly. "In light of new information, Narcissa is in agreement to the match and…"

"MATCH!" Harry bellowed. "You are already talking about marriage? He will never marry her. I will not allow it…"

"You have no say in the matter." Professor Snape shouted as he stood up from behind his desk.

"Lucius will kill her." Harry shouted back. "Or try to. He won't be able to do so as she is immortal, but she would have to leave our world forever. I can't believe you told them."

"You need to understand, Mr. Potter..." Professor Snape explained. "…our upbringing. Lucius was not born hating muggles, he was taught. I was taught to hate muggles. Most pureblood families, including the Black's, were taught that muggles were beneath them. Your father's parents, for example, were appalled that he chose Lily as a wife."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard Professor Snape's words regarding his father.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said as he pointed to an empty seat next to his desk. Harry sat down and waiting for Professor Snape to continue.

"As you know, people with power do anything to keep it." Professor Snape explained. "When muggleborns first came to our world we invited them in with open arms. In later years when it came to apparent that muggleborns were beginning to outnumber the purebloods, we panicked. Purebloods became the aristocracy. We considered muggleborns as lower class citizens. Any pureblood family who would socialize with the muggleborns were ostracized, for example, the Weasleys. Families like the Malfoy's see muggleborns as a threat to their existence and power. When the Dark Lord came with his hatred of muggles and muggleborns, and a plan to get rid of them and bring back pureblood superiority, many of us jumped at the chance to join."

"What made you change your mind regarding Voldemort?" Harry asked softly.

"When we started killing and torturing other pureblood families." Professor Snape answered. "When I was ordered to kill Regelus Black. Failure is not an option to the Dark Lord, Mr. Potter. I looked at the Dark Lord for what seemed to be the first time and I did not like what I saw. I went to Professor Dumbledore and the rest you say is history."

"Why did you hate Hermione when she first came to Hogwarts?" Harry demanded. "She wasn't my friend until at least after Halloween."

"She brought up old prejudices." Professor Snape said with a sigh. "I could not believe that a muggleborn with no prior experience with magic could know more than any pureblood family. Be better in magic than any pureblood family."

"And now?" Harry asked.

Professor Snape swallowed and bent his head, so his hair covered his face.

"I did something terrible." Professor Snape said softly. "I looked into Hermione's future using a potion."

"Don't question me, Potter." Professor Snape stated as Harry opened his mouth. "Your mind, along with everyone of your classmates' memories, was erased. Only I have the knowledge of her future."

"What did it show?" Harry asked.

"Hermione will be with us for 100 years." Professor Snape responded. "She will leave us when her pureblood husband dies."

"And no, she was not married to Mr. Weasley." Professor Snape stated before Harry could ask the question. "She gave me her wedding ring before she took a poison and killed herself. The ring was very old and very valuable."

"How could she have stayed so long when she does not age?" Harry asked.

"She was elderly looking in the vision." Professor Snape answered. "I have been searching for an aging potion since seeing the vision. I have found one that if she takes it every day, she will age the same as her partner."

"Did she say anything else?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Professor croaked out. "She said that she will miss me." Professor Snape's shoulders began to shake. "And…and…and she said I was a good friend." Sobs tore through him. Harry could see the tears falling from his chin.

Harry sat in silence watching in disbelief that Professor Snape was crying.

Professor Snape, after a while, took a couple of deep breaths, stood up and walked to his desk.

"You have seen my memories, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said as his back was turned to Harry. "You saw what my childhood was like. You saw what your father and his friends did to me. You know that I did not have any friends growing up. Hearing her say those words, something inside of me changed. I vowed then to make sure that I would be that friend to her and that I would do anything to insure her happiness."

Professor Snape turned and shoved a piece of paper in Harry's hand.

"Now go." Professor Snape ordered. "You are late to Professor Slytherin's class."

Harry nodded, got up and walked out the door.

Later that evening

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. She looked around and saw that the room was still dark. She tried to see the time on the grandfather clock but was unable to do so. Her stomach was growling and her bladder was full.

She groaned and tried to sit up, but something was holding her down. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder.

She saw Draco sleeping beside her. She looked down and saw that his arm was around her waist, holding her down. Hermione sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. Obviously she only slept for a few hours as it was still dark outside but she felt like she slept for hours. Her stomach growled again and her bladder was now becoming really painful.

Hermione began slowly moving under Draco's arm and away from Draco. Draco's arm tightened around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Stay." Draco growled.

"I have to get up." Hermione responded.

"No you don't." Draco stated. "You need your sleep."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hermione stated. "I will come right back."

Draco reluctantly removed his arm from her waist and rolled onto his back, allowing Hermione to leave him.

Hermione was quick in the bathroom and when she came out she saw that the lights were on and Draco was setting up a meal on one of the tables.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she walked towards the table. "Breakfast starts in a few hours."

Hermione glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"9 o'clock!" Hermione cried. "WE ARE LATE FOR POTIONS!"

Hermione started running towards her room before Draco grabbed her arm to stop her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hermione cried. "WE NEED TO GET TO CLASS!"

"Hermione." Draco said calmly. "Look outside." He opened the curtains and showed the night sky. "It is 9:00 p.m. not 9:00 a.m."

"THAT IS WORSE!" Hermione screamed again. "THAT MEANS WE MISSED ALL OUR CLASSES TODAY! WE ARE GOING TO LOSE SO MANY POINTS AND WE MISSED IMPORTANT LECTURES FOR OUR N.E.W.T.'S!"

Draco sighed.

"Don't worry." Draco explained. "I contacted Professor Snape. He told our other Professors that we were doing a special project for him. He had Dobby deliver the notes from today's classes and our assignments."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And how did he find out that we would not be in our classes today?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you see…" Draco stammered. Hermione's eyes narrowed even more.

"I tried to wake you up." Draco lied. "But you were sleeping so soundly that I do not think an attack by the Dark Lord would have woken you up. I called Professor Snape and he agreed to let you rest for the entire day so you would do well for NEWT's, which, I might add, are coming up in the next couple of weeks."

Hermione visibly relaxed.

"Well, I guess that is a reasonable explanation." Hermione reluctantly stated. She still did not like the fact that she missed all her classes for the day.

She walked up to the list of assignments and saw Professor Snape's handwriting. She read the note.

"You were picking hawthorn for me in the Forbidden Forest. You had to walk 3 miles east from the Womping Willow to where there is a small lake where the hawthorn grows. There is a small waterfall and a large rock in the center of the lake. Please try to remember this when someone asks you. I would like you both to have similar stories." 

Hermione smiled and she handed Draco the note.

She searched through the rest of the assignments and found a small envelope with her name on it. It was from Methos. She opened it and read the short note.

"_We need to talk. Come to me tonight after you wake up."_

Hermione ripped the note to shreds and threw them in the fireplace.

"What was that about?" Hermione heard Draco ask.

"Nothing." Hermione stated as she turned to face Draco. "Just some old information that I already knew."

Draco nodded his head.

"Come. Sit down." Draco stated has he motioned to the coffee table. "Professor Snape had Dobby provide us a meal."

Hermione's stomach growled once again as the smell of Roast Beef and mashed potatoes filled the air. She walked to the table and sat down on the pillow that Draco provided to her. Draco sat down beside her and filled her glass with pumpkin juice.

"Bon Appétit." Draco said as he raised his glass.

Hermione and Draco ate their meal in silence. They were very hungry. After they finished their meal and Draco put out the chocolate mousse for desert they began talking again.

"What are you going to do after Graduation?" Draco asked.

"I am going to be a healer." Hermione responded.

"I thought you would join Potter and Weasley as Aurors." Draco stated.

"I was." Hermione responded truthfully. "But I felt that I would be needed more as a healer then an Auror."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know?" Draco responded. "If the Dark Lord loses, the Malfoy name won't mean anything but if he wins, I will probably be forced to join my father at his side."

"What will you do should the Dark Lord win?" Draco asked.

"Leave." Hermione stated. "Leave the country. Live my life as a muggle."

"How will you do that?" Draco asked.

"My parents thought ahead." Hermione explained. "Before I entered Hogwarts, I already skipped two grades. When I was home in the summer, I went to summer school and kept up my muggle education. I finished all of my schooling and will be able to go to any muggle University of my choosing."

"But how will you survive?" Draco asked.

"I have money." Hermione said. "I have my parent's savings. I sold my parent's practice and our house for a good deal of money. That, with the life insurance and uninsured driver's insurance policy, I have the equivalent of 10 million pounds, approximately 3.5 million Galleons. All of the money is in a muggle bank, but I have money periodically sent to my Gringott's account, should I need it. I am able to live on the interest and not touch the principle while I am at school."

"Wouldn't you want to take revenge against the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"And do what?" Hermione scoffed. "Have your father or any other Deatheater take his place. The wizard world is prejudiced against muggles and muggleborns. True they would not want a tyrant to be their ruler, but they also would not like someone like me. True there are others like Neville, Luna and the Weasley's but those are just a small percentage. There were only a few who fought Voldemort last time. I have a feeling that most wizard families would just go one living like before."

"Do you think I could come with you?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up at him, surprised.

"But you would be the one in power?" Hermione whispered. "Why would you want to live as a muggle like me?"

"There won't be power really. Only an illusion of it." Draco explained. "Only what the Dark Lord would be willing to give. How would I know that he would not kill me or my father on a whim? Plus I pledged myself to Dumbledore. He would eventually find out and I would be killed."

Draco reached over and put his hand over Hermione's.

"And…" Draco whispered as he stared into her eyes. "…I do not think I would want to live in a world without you."

Hermione lowered her eyes and blushed.

Draco squeezed her hand and let it go. He reached for his glass on pumpkin juice and took a long drink.

As he put the glass down, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Hermione lean towards him as she kissed him lightly on lips.

Draco smiled as he watched her move away from him.

They ate in silence and when Hermione was done with her cake she said. "Do you think there are any Slytherins that are not a supporter of Voldemort and would like to join our cause?"

Draco thought for a moment. There were a couple of students who would always roll their eyes when others would talk about the Dark Lord and his plans.

"I can think of a few." Draco said. "I will talk to them and find out if they are willing to help us." Hermione smiled.

"Shall we do our homework together?" She asked. "It will be faster and let us be able to sleep at a reasonable hour."

"Where would you like to sleep tonight?" Draco asked.

"Out here, if you would like?" Hermione responded.

Inside Draco jumped for joy. He gave her a quick kiss before he got up and ran to the other side of the room to gather their assignments.

A/N: For those reviewers and e-mailers (mostly e-mailers) who complained my story was not "canon". After reading HP and the half blood prince, my story is completely "not canon". Oh well. I don't care. I wrote it before HBP came out and I am going to ignore the book completely.

Sorry about the long delay. Real life got in the way. I usually write during lunch and after work when my child goes to sleep. But my child has been teething and not going to sleep at the normal time. I have had so many projects at work that I have been working overtime. The morning sickness has not helped either.

I have the final chapter partially written. It is getting there that has been the problem. I have the ideas written down for each chapter but again real life has gotten in the way. After August 1st, I will be able to write more often at work.


	43. Chapter 43

Dumbledore's Army meeting

Hermione was standing at the podium looking out at the crowd of students in the Room of Requirement. She noted with satisfaction that most of all the 5th, 6th and 7th year Gryffindors were there. She noted with some remorse that only half of the Ravenclaw 7th year class was there, probably due to what happened to Cho's friend. Unfortunately only a few Hufflepuffs were present.

"Can I have your attention please?" Hermione asked.

The room quieted down.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "Thank you for coming to our first meeting this year of Dumbledore's Army. We really appreciate you coming. As you know there have been rumors going around regarding Lord Voldemort…"

Hermione sighed when she saw most of the student's wincing at the sound of his name.

"It is just a name." Hermione stated. "To fear it gives it power over you. If we are to succeed in defeating him, you need to get over your fear."

"Now…" Hermione continued. "…before we get into business, we need you to sign this document." She held up a parchment before her.

The students looked at her in horror.

"This is for your protection and ours." Hermione growled. "Remember what happened last time? We were betrayed and there were consequences. I will not let anyone put us in jeopardy again. Harry, Ron and myself have already signed this document. It will go into effect after this meeting is finished. The only ones who are not signing this document are Luna, who has agreed to help us recruit members from Ravenclaw and Neville, who will be working with Professor Sprout to recruit members from Huffelpuff. They have been loyal members from the beginning and will be leaving us before we discuss our plans. If there is anyone who is not willing give us 100 percent and not willing to ensure our safety, please leave now."

Hermione looked at the other students and noticed some shuffling their feet.

"Speaking with Professor Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Sprout, Slytherin are exempt from the consequences." Hermione continued, she kept silent on Professor Snape's name as she did not want to reveal his name among those who were not willing to sign the form. "We trust these Professors. We hope that you will trust them too."

The students slowly got in line to sign the document. Hermione noticed that one Ravenclaw girl, that she did not recognize, silently walk out the door. She regretted the loss of potential members, but those who are not willing to ensure their safety, probably should not be here.

"This gold galleon will be our signal for future meetings." Hermione stated as she handed those who signed the document the coins. "Keep these coins with you at all times but keep them away from your normal money, we do not want you to accidentally use it to buy something."

After everyone signed the form, Hermione motioned Luna and Neville out of the room. When the door was closed, she began speaking again.

"Lord Voldemort will be striking against us on Graduation day." Hermione stated.

She paused for effect. She sensed panic in the air.

"We have a plan." Hermione continued. "This is what we are going to do..."

Meanwhile

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Common room. Professor Snape was explaining Lord Voldemort's plans for Graduation day. Draco's heart sank when he heard that his father has already invited Lord Voldemort as a guest.

"So much for having my family join me when all of this is over." Draco despaired.

Draco looked around at all the faces of his classmates, hoping to see something other than elation and eagerness. Unfortunately that was all he saw.

When his eyes reached Blaise Zambini's face, Draco's heart leaped. Unlike most of his classmates, Blaise's face showed boredom and disinterest. Draco grinned when he saw Blaise roll his eyes when Pansy spoke of finally getting rid of all mudbloods and halfbloods from their world.

After the meeting adjourned, Draco started walking towards Zambini in hopes to speaking with him, but he was stopped by Pansy.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Draco demanded.

Pansy grabbed his arm and took him to quiet corner. She whispered a silencing spell so no one could listen into their conversation.

"I am not going to say this again, Pansy." Draco snarled. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know before Graduation day that it was a Parkinson that killed Salazar." Pansy explained.

"What?" Draco said in disbelief. He shook his head. "Why are you telling me this?"

Pansy threw her arms around him. Draco fought hard not to tear himself from her arms.

"I did not want you to be surprised." Pansy said into his shirt. She slowly raised her head.

"I did not want you to hate me for what my ancestor did." Pansy explained. "I did not want it to ruin what we have and ruin our future together."

"Don't worry." Draco stated. "Our future is the same as it always was."

'Nothing' Draco thought to himself.

"I knew that you would forgive me." Pansy squealed in delight.

Pansy stepped away from him and slowly rolled up her left sleeve.

"The Dark Lord also forgave me." Pansy stated as she showed him her dark mark. "Father found the pensieve but would not show it to us. Father wanted to destroy it, but my mother and I took it from him and gave it to the Dark Lord."

Draco looked at Pansy in disbelief.

"The Dark Lord has rewarded mother and I." Pansy continued. She took his hand into hers. "He approves of our marriage. He has gifted us the opportunity to give him an heir. Imagine that. Our son. Ruler of all wizard kind."

Draco grimaced.

"I also have a something for you." Pansy continued. Her eyes were wild. "The Dark Lord has granted me the privilege of killing the mudblood, Granger. Her death will be my wedding gift to you."

Draco looked at her in horror.

"Unless you want the privilege of killing her." Pansy quickly stated, misinterpreting his expression. "You know that I will do anything for you."

"We will discuss it when the time comes." Draco croaked out. "Now I have to go."

"I love you, Draco." Pansy called out.

Draco grunted as he left the room. He will have to wait until tomorrow to speak with Blaise.

Later

Methos was sitting on his couch drinking from a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He hated it here. The Slytherin students were blatantly disrespectful to him. His portrait was never around. Professor Snape was always too busy to speak with him. If it were any other place and time, he would have already left. There was nothing here for him.

"Keep telling yourself that." Methos murmured to himself. "Maybe you might start believing it."

Methos knew why he was still here. It was because she was still here. He wanted, no needed to see her.

Methos took another drink. By the Gods he missed her. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to listen to her voice. He wanted to spar with her again. He wanted her in his life again.

Methos threw the bottle of Firewhisky away from him. "Getting drunk is not going to help." Methos thought to himself.

"I wish Duncan was here?" Methos spoke softly. "He would able to help me figure out what to do."

Methos leaned back against the cushions and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep that has been eluding him since he sent Hermione away.

A sharp knock on his wall caused Methos to jump to his feet. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was near midnight.

"Who would be seeing him right now?" Methos wondered.

Methos opened his door and saw Professor Dumbledore outside his quarters.

"Good evening Professor Slytherin. Can I come in?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Methos stepped away the door and motioned Professor Dumbledore inside.

"What can I do for you?" Methos asked when they were both seated on the couches.

"I wanted to discuss our plans for graduation." Professor Dumbledore explained. "Lord Voldemort has decided to strike at us at that time."

"What can I do to help?" Methos asked.

"The other Professors and I have discussed different plans." Professor Dumbledore stated. "It has been decided that all students will be wearing non-descript black robes with hoods over their head to hide their faces. We will be placing Aurors among the students for protection."

Professor Dumbledore paused.

"I would like you to sit next to Harry Potter." Professor Dumbledore continued. 'Because of your past exposure of the Avada Kadavra, Severus and I feel that you would be the best to protect Harry."

"What about Hermione?" Methos asked. "She will survive the spell as I did."

"Ms. Granger is to be what your muggle schools call Valedictorian." Professor Dumbledore stated. "She is required to be on the stage with us."

Methos nodded his head, understanding. "I will do it." Methos said. "Just put me next to Harry and let me know where to sit."

Methos stood up and started walking towards the door. He turned around when he realized Professor Dumbledore was not following him.

Methos saw Professor Dumbledore still seated on the couch looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Methos demanded.

"Godric showed me the pensieve which showed Godric finding you on the day you were killed." Professor Dumbledore stated. "It also showed something else. It showed something that I cannot explain or phantom. It showed a woman. A woman who looked like…"

"Hermione." Methos interrupted. "I know." Methos looked towards the ground. "I know." He whispered.

The silence was deafening. Methos sighed. He knew that Professor Dumbledore expected more of an explanation.

Methos once more walked towards the couch and sat down across from Professor Dumbledore.

"Imagine my shock seeing her and finding that she was immortal at the same time." Methos said with a sardonic smile.

"Does she know?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No." Methos answered. "It is best that she doesn't know."

"For you or for her." Professor Dumbledore asked sharply.

Methos angrily stood up once more and walked towards the door.

"Good night, Professor Dumbledore." Methos stated as he held open the door.

Professor Dumbledore sat for a moment looking at Methos before he stood up and walked towards the door. When he passed through the door, he turned and faced Methos.

"You better tell her soon, Professor Slytherin." Professor Dumbledore said. "I guarantee she will find out about Hero Gallagher one way or another before the school year is over and it would be best that she hear it from you."

Methos slammed the door closed, ignoring Professor Dumbledore's words.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay and sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I had writers block. I know how I want this story to end, so I have almost finished the final chapter and one of the epilogues.

I have ideas as to what I want to have between now and final chapter. It is getting them into order and written down has been the problem. I hope to get the next chapter done faster than this one.


	44. Chapter 44

It took Draco two weeks to gain the courage to confront Blaise. He wanted to make sure that he would not be betraying Hermione and Dumbledore's Army. He watched Blaise carefully making sure that he was truly indifferent to the Dark Lord.

They were sitting in Divination class when Blaise snapped at Pansy telling her to shut up about the Dark Lord's plans because he was not interested. That was when Draco decided to confront Blaise.

When class ended, Draco grabbed Blaise by the arm when the left the classroom.

"What are you doing after class?" Draco asked.

"You know that we have Ancient Runes next." Blaise answered.

"Skip it." Draco stated. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok." Blaise said.

"Let's go to my quarters." Draco stated. "We will be able to talk freely there."

They walked in silence when they came to the entrance of the Head Quarters.

Draco whispered the password and motioned Blaise into the room.

Draco shut the portrait behind him and turned towards the room and almost ran into Blaise in the process. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation when he heard something strange. He quickly looked around Blaise and could not believe the sight he was seeing.

Music was blasting in the room. He saw the wind-up CD player that Hermione showed him during there study sessions in their common room. She played him Phantom of the Opera and other music that she liked. He actually liked this muggle technology.

Draco did not recognize the music that was playing but he thought it was ironic hearing lyrics about peace, love and understanding due to what he was seeing.

He saw that Hermione was wearing one of those skimpy outfits from the fencing club and swinging two swords. He watched open mouthed as she attacked the dummies which were wearing black robes and deatheater masks. The swords were moving in a fevered pace that blades were in a blur. She was spinning around, slicing the swords low around the stomach and high around the throat. He saw her spin and kick the dummies down after she sliced them. He felt his heart go cold and his stomach clench in fear. He did not know that Hermione could be that deadly.

He did not know how long he was staring at her but he was shaken out of his trance when Blaise grabbed his arm and lead him out of the portrait after Hermione crossed the swords and sliced the head off the final deatheater dummy. Draco's heart nearly stopped when he saw the mask of the final dummy fall off revealing the face of his father.

He ran with Blaise until they were at the entrance of the Slytherin Dungeons. They were both out of breath.

"Did you know she could do that?" Blaise demanded.

Draco shook his head, unable to speak.

"We need to contact your father." Blaise stated with urgency.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"We need to let the Dark Lord know what the mudblood can do." Blaise answered.

"What?" Draco asked in confusion. "I thought…You seemed uninterested…"

"What did you think?" Blaise demanded, fearfully. "Do you question my loyalty to the Dark Lord? Because of what I said in class today?"

Draco nodded his head.

"My loyalty to the Dark Lord is strong." Blaise assured Draco. "Please do not think otherwise. I was just tired of hearing Pansy going on and on of the plans."

"That is good to know." Draco stated. He quickly took out his wand and sadly said "Obliviate."

Draco left a confused Blaise in the Slytherin common room. Draco told Blaise that he passed out while walking to class and that he brought him back to his quarters so he could rest before NEWT's next week.

Draco walked to the Astronomy Tower and sat by the window looking out to the Forbidden Forest. Professor Dumbledore found him a few hours later.

"You missed your last two classes." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Professor Snape was worried. Is there anything wrong?"

"I am alone." Draco whispered.

"What do you mean?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"All my friends, people that I have known since I was a small child are lost to me." Draco said flatly. "My parents…my cousins…everyone. This war will take them all away from me. I am alone. I have no one."

Professor Dumbledore sat next to Draco.

"You are not alone as you think." Professor Dumbledore stated. "You have Miss Granger. I understand that you two have become close."

"Yes we have…" Draco agreed. "…but it still is not the same. How can I fight those I have known and cared about for most of my life? There is no other Slytherin that is willing to fight against the Dark Lord."

Professor Dumbledore smiled a little smile. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You will be surprised about certain people's loyalties and how they have changed." Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and started walking out of the Tower. He turned as he reached the door.

"Do not be too quick to judge people." Professor Dumbledore stated.

Later that night

Hermione was sitting at the chair next to the fireplace reading her book when Draco walked in.

Hermione opened her mouth to say hi but Draco put up his hand to stop her. Her eyes widened when he made a writing sign with his right hand. She got up and ran to her room. A few seconds later she walked out with the Dumbledore's Army contract.

Draco took the sheet from her grasp and signed it.

"Are there…" Hermione started to ask.

"No." Draco interrupted. "I am the only one."

Draco collapsed on the couch and covered his eyes with his hands. He sighed deeply and said. "I do not think I can do this, Hermione. I do not think I can fight or even kill my friends."

Hermione sat down next to him and took his hand into hers.

"You realize that they will have no problem killing you for your betrayal and most of all, me." Hermione stated coldly.

"I know." Draco yelled as he stood up. "I…I grew up with them, Hermione. When I look at them, I see my time with them when we were children. I see us playing with our brooms and playing with them on the grass on the grounds of my home."

"Maybe I shouldn't have signed up with this Army." Draco sighed as he sat back down next to her. "I am useless to you."

"There are other ways to help." Hermione stated. "Maybe you can help us with research? Let us know what dark spells might be used against us. Let us know what we are up against. Let us know how we can defeat them."

Draco sighed again. "Let me think about it." Draco asked.

Hermione nodded her head.

Draco swallowed. "What about you?" Draco asked. "What are you going to do to assist Potter? What is your roll in this battle?"

Hermione stared at him for a minute. Draco held his breath, waiting for her to explain about the sword fighting and what she will be doing with her new acquired skill.

Hermione laughed nervously and she stood up and walked away from Draco.

"You know me…" Hermione replied. "…research girl. Looking up spells to help in the defeat of Voldemort."

Draco looked at Hermione. Sadness filled his heart. "Why does she still not trust me?" Draco wondered.

"What else do you think I would be doing?" Hermione laughed nervously. "True I am powerful and smart, but can you see me on the battlefield? I would be more of a hindrance to Harry than an asset. He would be too worried about my welfare than his own."

Draco stood up abruptly. He hated her lying to him, but perhaps it is too soon for her to be too forthcoming.

"When is the next meeting?" Draco asked.

"Are you sure you want to be there?" Hermione asked.

"No." Draco replied. "But it is the only way to defeat the Dark Lord."

2 weeks later

Hermione and Draco were pushing a cart full of ice. Draco was grumbling but Hermione was skipping with joy. NEWT's were over and in one week they would be graduating. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Draco was glad exams were over but he was not happy doing manual labor. He hated doing a job that was the responsibility of a house elf even if it was his fault that he did not get enough ice.

"It would have been easier if a house elf got the ice." Draco whined. "He would not have to push this heavy cart."

"Draco…" Hermione sighed impatiently. "…we have gone over this before. I do not want them to miss any part of the movies."

Draco snorted.

"Don't take that tone with me, Draco." Hermione bristled. "The Lord of the Rings trilogy are great movies. It is a classic story of good and evil. I just thought that house elves would like to see how muggles viewed elves."

"Trying to make them revolt because your spew did not work is what you are trying to do." Draco grumbled under his breath.

"Now listen here, Draco Malfoy…" Hermione shouted as she started poking him in the chest. "…it is S.P.E.W. and slavery is a barbaric institution. . All magical creatures deserve respect and…"

Draco grabbed her hands, pushed her against the wall and stopped her shouting with his lips. When Hermione stopped fighting him and began to respond to his kisses, he let go of her lips.

"I am sorry." Draco apologized. "I know what you are trying to do. A movie showing man and wizard working together to defeat evil. You still believe in the goodness of others."

"I just want to show them…make them see that it could work." Hermione explained. "Maybe we can get more of your friends to join you."

Draco was speechless. She was thinking of him when she picked out the movies and that she did not want him to feel any unnecessary pain of having to lose any of his friends.

Draco leaned down to kiss her again. Hermione met him half way. Draco was lost in her arms and did not know how long they were kissing before he felt her stiffen and push him away.

Draco looked at Hermione's face demanding an explanation when he noticed that she was not looking at him.

Draco turned his head towards where Hermione was looking and saw Professor Slytherin looking at them with sullen expression.

Draco smirked and pulled Hermione towards him. He saw Professor Slytherin's eyes flash dangerously.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "I thought you were watching the movie."

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to look for you." Methos responded as he started walking towards them.

"The children are thirsty." Methos continued. "I also wanted to make sure that both of you got back to the movie before it was too late."

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned.

"You do not want to miss the tragedy of Arwen and Aragon." Methos stated with a smirk.

"Tragedy?" Draco questioned. He turned to Hermione. "I thought you said Sauron loses, Aragon becomes King and Arwen becomes Queen."

"Oh that happens." Methos drawled. "Everything that Arwen hopes for comes true."

Draco looked at Methos in confusion.

"But she will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality." Methos continued, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"True Aragon lives longer than most mortal men but he will still die." Methos pointed out. "And there will be no comfort for her. No comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death but she will linger on in darkness and in doubt. She will dwell bound to her grief, under the fading trees until the long years of her life are utterly spent."

Hermione moved her eyes from Methos. She hung her head down so that her hair covered her face to hide the lone tear running down her cheek.

Hermione then got angry. She lifted her face and whipped back her hair from her face and glared at Methos.

Methos' eyes widened when he saw the rage in her eyes.

"Draco…" Hermione said quietly. "…why don't you take the ice to the Room of Requirement. I will meet you there shortly."

"Hermione…" Draco protested.

"Please, Draco." Hermione interrupted. "I just need to speak with Professor Slytherin regarding our plans for him during graduation."

Draco looked back and forth between Hermione and Methos uncertain what to do. He took comfort in the fact that it looked like Hermione wanted to kill Professor Slytherin.

"Do not take too long." Draco stated as he planted a kiss on her cheek. He cast one last smirk at Methos before he pushed the cart towards the Room of Requirement.

"What is your problem?" Hermione hissed at Methos when Draco was out of hearing range.

"My problem?" Methos hissed right back. "I have no problem. You were the one who was mating in the hallway."

"How dare you." Hermione screeched. "I was not mating."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was not mating." Hermione said calmly. "Anyway what I was doing is not any of your business."

"Not my business?" Methos said incredulously. "How can you say that after all we have…"

"No." Hermione interrupted. "There is no "we." You were the one who broke it off. Remember."

"I did not think you would move on so quickly." Methos shouted. "Especially with him."

Hermione closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you." Hermione stated.

"What do you want from me, Methos?" Hermione said as she opened up her eyes and threw up her hands. "You made it perfectly clear that you do not want a relationship with me. Now I cannot have a relationship with anyone else. Is that want you want?

"Yes." Methos said bluntly.

Hermione stared at Methos in disbelief. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"I cannot believe you." Hermione whispered. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"Hermione." Methos said with a sigh as he reached toward her.

"Don't touch me." Hermione cried as she knocked Methos' hand away from her.

Methos grabbed Hermione's arm more forcefully. With her free arm, Hermione swung her fist towards his face. She hit him squarely on his nose. Blood splattered everywhere, including Hermione's white school blouse.

Methos let Hermione go when he grabbed his nose.

Hermione looked at Methos, horrified at what she had done.

"I told you not to touch me." Hermione cried as she ran down the hall away from Methos.

Hermione had no knowledge of where she was running until she found herself in front of the portrait to the Head quarters. She quickly said the password and walked to her room. She looked down at herself. She tore off her bloodied blouse, threw it down on the ground and grabbed a new one from her armoire.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and washed the blood splatter from her face. She checked out her appearance and gave herself a nod. She then hurried out of her quarters and ran back to the Room of Requirement determined not to have the incident with Methos ruin her night.

When the door clicked, a man stepped back into the portrait in Hermione's room.

"Who was that?" The man demanded, his face was white with shock. "Was that the Head girl?

"It is none of your concern, Salazar." Hero responded.

"Not of my concern?" Salazar shouted. "She looks just like you. How is it that she looks just like you?"

"I do not want to speak about this with you." Hero stated as she turned her back to him. "She doesn't even know. She thinks I am a portrait of her."

"How could no one not notice before?" Salazar questioned. "You have been in this room for years. One of the other girls should have noticed."

"I hid when I found out she was coming…." Hero shut her mouth quickly, realizing that she said too much.

"How did you know she was coming?" Salazar demanded.

Hero refused to answer him.

Salazar ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Can you at least tell me her name?" Salazar asked.

"Her name is Hermione Granger." Hero responded.

"Hermione Granger." Salazar whispered

"Damn him." Salazar shouted. "Damn him."

"What is going on?" Hero demanded.

"I have been manipulated." Salazar snarled. "I have to go."

"Why?" Hero demanded. "You have just got here?"

"You do not understand." Salazar stated. "I have to talk to him. I have to let him know."

"Know what? Tell who?" Hero questioned.

Salazar turned around and sighed.

"There is something you should know." Salazar stated. "I have returned to Hogwarts."

"What!" Hero exclaimed in disbelief.

Salazar took Hero into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I will explain everything." Salazar said. "But first I need to find Methos."

"And tell him what?" Hero demanded.

"I have to let him know that Draco Malfoy was the reason I told him to stop his relationship with Hermione." Salazar stated as he left the portrait.

A/N- Yeah this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long. You know the baby thing kind of put it on hold. I am sorry that sleep took a more priority than writing.

I was determined to get this chapter done by today because I go back to work next week. I do not know when the next chapter will be up. With my case load and "pumping" it will be hard to make time to write at work. But I promise that it will not be another 6 month wait. I promise to write during the hour in the evening before I go to bed.

I would say that there is either 1 or 2 chapters before the "final" chapter. FYI- There will be 3 epilogues after the final chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

There was no sound other than an occasional whimper and heavy breathing. A smell permeated from the room, the smell of smoke and the acrid smell of fear. Dust settled as crumbled stone fell around the destroyed walls. Small fires slowly burned on the drapery.

Three 1st year students were huddled together under the only piece of furniture standing, the desk in the center of the room. Two girls clutched the boy in between them; their eyes were tightly shut in fear. The boy's eyes were opened wide as he stared at the man responsible for the destruction around them.

"That was productive." Salazar drawled.

"Would you rather I took it out on him?" Methos snarled in parselmouth.

"No." Salazar responded back in parselmouth. "But I still live here. I prefer not to stare out onto a burnt out cave."

Methos sighed and sat down next to Salazar's portrait.

"I'll fix it." Methos said. "Don't worry."

"Before you leave." Salazar ordered.

Methos glared at him.

"Was it worth it?" Methos asked.

Salazar smiled.

"Of course, I have never been happier." Salazar said in parselmouth. "To see her again. I would not change a thing."

"Even if it meant my happiness?" Methos replied sullenly.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Salazar stated in parselmouth. "We both can be happy."

"News flash." Methos replied in parselmouth. "She is still an immortal."

"So?" Salazar questioned.

"So??!!" Methos snarled in parselmouth. "Remember our last conversation. You told me to get rid of her, dump her…"

"That was before I saw her." Salazar interrupted in parselmouth.

Methos looked at Salazar incredulously.

"Don't you see?" Salazar continued. "This could be your chance to be with her again. Your chance to be truly happy."

"And if she gets killed?" Methos questioned in parselmouth. "We are back being Death all over again."

"Remember what our friend Marcus Fabius Quintilian said?" Salazar asked. "The most difficult thing in life is to know yourself. After all my years in seclusion in this dungeon, I looked inward and I now know myself. I played against your insecurities. It was the only way I could get what I wanted, the knowledge of where Hero was. We are stronger than you think. We have truly changed from what we were."

Methos looked at Salazar doubtfully.

"Confucius said, "If you look into your own heart, and you find nothing wrong there, what is there to worry about? What is there to fear?" Salazar continued. "Your love for Hermione, should she die, will save you. We have better friends then we did last time. Kronos wanted revenge. He fed your rage and hatred. We will not go back to what we were."

Methos smiled.

"You know what Plato the wisest of the wisest said." Methos stated.

"He was a wise man who invented beer." Methos and Salazar said together laughing.

"Cheer up. Fight for her. Win." Salazar encouraged. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date with Hero."

Methos watched his portrait leave. When he was gone, Methos' shoulders slumped in defeat. After all that he did to Hermione, how could he ever think to get her back again.

Methos sighed and looked around the room. The colors of the room used to be a comfort to him. He chose green because he loved the peacefulness of the vast forest. In the muggle world, he had to hide both aspects of himself. Here at Hogwarts, he did not have to hide from other immortals and he was freely able to use his magic. He chose his other color when one night he saw the light of the full moon reflected on the ice covered lake. The brilliance and beauty of the silver color brought tears to his eyes.

Now looking around the destroyed room, the green and silver colors offered no comfort. The colors have been corrupted. He could no longer see the beauty of the colors. The colors brought out anger and frustration in him.

A scream interrupted his thoughts.

Methos looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson standing at the entrance of the common room. Her mouth gaping as she looked at the destruction of the room. Her mouth snapped shut in anger when she saw Methos sitting next to Salazar's empty portrait.

"What happened?" Pansy said with a sneer. "Did Salazar finally tell you what we all know is true, you pretender? Lord Voldemort is the true heir and you are nothing but a fraud."

Methos just looked at her. His face was void of any expression.

"FIX THIS…" Pansy shrieked. "…YOU MUDBLOOD LOVER!!"

Methos' eyes went hard as he slowly stood up. He was about to give her a piece of his mind but an idea popped into his head.

Methos mouth formed into an evil smile. If Kronos was still around, he would have recognized that Methos just thought up something particularly heinous to do to their enemy.

Methos whipped out his wand and Pansy took an involuntary step backward.

Methos surveyed the room. He shouted out a spell in a language no one understood. The panels of fabric were repaired along with the walls, but the panels were no longer green and silver. Pansy shrieked at what she saw. What showed up were red with gold piping; Manchester United colors. He laughed gleefully when he saw that the little emblems of the Manchester United Devils looked like lions, Gryffindor lions.

Methos then turned to one of the walls and shouted again. The wall was filled by posters and pictures of the football god himself, David Beckham. Pictures showed David Beckham with long hair, short hair, wearing cornrows and bald. Pictures of him playing football and pictures of him modeling. The piece de resistance was a picture that he only heard about in rumor, but never saw. It was life-size poster of David Beckham, nude, with only a football covering his privates.

Methos then turned to the opposite wall and started conjuring posters muggle women sex symbols, Marilyn Monroe, Betty Page and Elizabeth Taylor. He also conjured male magazine cover pictures. He included Alisa Milano, Ashley Judd, Pamela Anderson, Scarlett Johansson, Catherine Bell and Charisma Carpenter to mention a few. He also put up his favorite, Sarah Michelle Gellar in a little devil outfit with red fishnet stockings and black thigh high leather boots.

As Methos turned to the final wall, he paused. He was unsure what men to put on the walls for the girls. He was unsure what men these girls would find sexy. Methos remembered being in the middle of one argument between a group of women watchers regarding Leonardo DiCaprio when the movie Titanic was out in the theater. Half of the women found him extremely sexy while the other half said he looked like a boy rather than a man.

Finally Methos decided to use the names he remembered on People's Most Sexy. He conjured pictures of Brad Pitt, Ben Affleck, David Duchovny and a young Johnny Depp. He also conjured up pictures of Calvin Klein underwear models, which included Mark Walberg and Antonio Sabato Jr.

Methos looked at his handwork in pride. He was especially happy seeing Pansy trying to cover Sofia Zambini's eyes from seeing the underwear models.

He saw several other boys shifting uncomfortably in their pants. These prissy little pureblood males are getting off on muggle women. Methos laughed as he walked out the door. He hadn't felt this good in months.

Next day

Hermione was sitting in the library with Harry and Ron working on her valedictorian speech when she felt Methos. She sighed, looked around and saw that he was pretending to read a book in the area near the restricted section.

Methos looked at her and motioned with his head for her to come see him. Hermione shook her head slightly. Methos slammed the book closed and walked to the back of the restricted section.

Hermione sighed a looked at Harry and Ron who were flipping through the books in front of them, not really reading.

"Look…" Hermione started. "…it is a beautiful day and I am stuck. Why don't you go and have some fun. I will go over the speech with you when I am done."

Harry and Ron quickly agreed, not believing their luck, and left to go back to their common room.

Hermione walked to the back of the Library to the Restricted Section. She found Methos sitting at a small table with an empty chair pulled away from the table next to him.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded, refusing to sit in the chair.

"To talk." Methos responded.

"Methos…" Hermione sighed.

"Hey." Methos objected. "We used to talk a lot. Plus…" Methos pulled out a piece of folded paper. "…I have a letter from Duncan that you might be interested in."

Hermione grabbed the letter out of Methos' hand and sat in the chair next to him.

Later

Hermione was laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach.

"What was he thinking? Why did he even consider doing that?" Hermione gasped out.

"You know Amanda." Methos responded. "As she needs to do is bat those eyes and pout and Duncan caves in."

"But to try the knife throwing act again?" Hermione stated. "It was a disaster in Russia."

"Amanda was a circus performer for a long time." Methos explained. "It is her calling besides thievery."

"Methos…" Hermione reprimanded.

"What?!" Methos responded. "I love the little minx as much as the rest of them, but I know her faults."

"Ok." Hermione as she leaned forward with her chin in her hand. "What is Duncan's calling?"

"To save every Tom, Dick and Harry that he can from their bloody miserable existence." Methos responded. "Even if it is impossible or gets himself killed."

Hermione looked at him sternly.

"Don't look at me like that." Methos said teasingly. "You are just like him, always trying to save the world. What are your plans after graduation? Auror?"

"Healer." Hermione answered. "Professor Dumbledore removed my application to become an Auror."

"How do you feel about that?" Methos asked.

"At first I was disappointed…" Hermione answered. "…but then I realized that he was right. My secret will be exposed if I become an Auror. Tonks spoke of breaking her leg the 2nd day of training. When I realized that I could not be an Auror, I became more excited in becoming a Healer. There are many things I want to do."

"What are the plans of the great Hermione Granger?" Methos asked, amused.

Hermione became more animated. "I want to work in the Spell Damage Department." She stated. "I think my experience in both the muggle world and here will be a great benefit."

"How?" Methos asked.

"I was helping a Hufflepuff 2nd year, who is a muggleborn, with Charms this year." Hermione explained. "His father is a Neurosurgeon and his mother is a Radiologist. His father also is one of the head physicians in the Stem Cell research in London. I want to find out what happens to the brain with Crucio madness. With muggle technology we can look at brain wave activity and find out what happened to the brain and go from there to figure out a cure."

"Have you discussed this with anyone?" Methos asked. "You might have some resistance.

"No I haven't." Hermione admitted. "But with Professor Snape's help, I might be able to do this. He is trying to make a potion which helps victims of Crucio madness and St. Mungos has allowed some in their care to take the experimental potions, with their families' permission. Unfortunately, there has been no success."

"I am sure you will find something." Methos stated.

"You really think so." Hermione asked.

"You are the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen." Methos responded. "I know that you will succeed."

"Thank you." Hermione stated as she moved from her chair to give him a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Methos returned her hug and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He closed his eyes relishing the feel of Hermione in his arms again.

Methos reluctantly loosened his arms when he felt Hermione moving away from him. When he opened his eyes he found Hermione looking up at him. He impulsively leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Hermione closed her eyes and responded to the kiss, missing someone standing a few feet away from them, watching them in horror. His grey eyes became pained before he turned and ran out of the library.

Hermione heard the door slam and quickly jumped away from Methos.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed.

"That is obvious." Methos said, smoothly. "I was kissing you."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, I love you." Methos responded.

"No." Hermione stated coldly, as she gather her books into her bag. "We are not going through that again."

"Why not?" Methos demanded. "You cannot tell me you did not enjoy that kiss. You responded fully."

"You broke up with me. " Hermione said in anger as she poked her finger on his chest. "You were the one who said that we should not be together. You were with one…"

Methos grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Not by choice." Methos hissed. "Someone found out about us and told Salazar. He told me to break it off so I would not lose myself to Death again if you died."

"So now you are blaming someone else for your decisions." Hermione snarled. "It is not going to work. I am with Draco now. He loves me."

"So you are going to marry him, live in a grand house and have 2.5 kids." Methos mused. "Oh wait. You cannot have kids."

Hermione looked at him, stricken. She grabbed her bag and ran towards the library doors.

"How do you think he will feel when he finds out that his name ends with him?" Methos called out after her. "Are you willing to be responsible for the end of the Malfoy line?"

Hermione responded by slamming the library doors.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and walked up to the girls' dorm rooms. She wanted to go somewhere to think. Somewhere Methos and Draco could not find her. She found Ginny on her bed reading what looked like a muggle book.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked Ginny, as she grabbed a glass of water next to Ginny's bed.

Ginny held up the muggle paperback so Hermione could see the front cover. She saw a tall, dark man with long flowing black hair, wearing a Scottish tartan, holding the shoulders of kneeling a scantily dressed dark haired woman.

"It is the latest Carolyn Marsh novel." Ginny answered.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"When I went out with Dean, I visited him over winter break once and met his mother." Ginny explained. "His mother has all of her novels. She lent them to me to read. Marsh is really a terrible writer but the Hero is very fascinating."

"What is it about?" Hermione asked, intrigued as she took a drink of water.

"They are all about a man named Duncan MacLeod." Ginny responded.

Hermione started coughing.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she got up to a sitting position.

Hermione waved her off. "Tell me more." Hermione gasped out.

"The first novel was actually quite tragic." Ginny explained. "Duncan MacLeod was in love with his childhood sweetheart, Debra Campbell. But she was betrothed to his cousin Robert. Robert knew of their love for each other and became terribly jealous and challenged Duncan to a duel. Duncan did not want to fight his cousin but Duncan's father forced him to fight. Duncan killed Robert. Debra, in her grief, ran away. When Duncan reached her, she was standing on a cliff. He was able to talk her out of throwing herself off the cliff but just as she reached for his hand, the cliff wall collapsed and she fell to her death."

Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek. She did not realize the tragedy that had befallen Duncan. This was the first time she heard anything about Duncan's past that did not involve Amanda.

"There are other books about the same hero, Duncan, which is weird. I was surprised that the book publisher would redo the same character over and over again. But this character is in different time periods. Stuff you would know about; the American Revolution, the First World War, Scottish Independence. Those books were very interesting but I do not like this one." Ginny continued.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"The one constant character other than Duncan in the later books was a woman named Amanda." Ginny explained. "She was always giving Duncan grief. I think in one book he called her a bad habit. She was always getting in the way of Duncan and his true love. She is nothing other than a cheap whore and a thief."

"Oh, she was never cheap." Hermione murmured, remembering how candid Amanda was about telling Hermione about her life. Amanda was never a street walker but she did sometimes find herself in high-class brothels in order to survive.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Hermione responded. "Please continue."

"In this book..." Ginny held up the cover once again. "…Amanda is the love interest. He forgives her for all she has done. He tells her that she was always the one he truly loved. She makes his heart glad. Now they are living happily ever after and are ad… adap… adopting a boy named Kenny."

"What??!!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed the book. Amanda specifically told her to stay away from a little boy name Kenny. She tried to be his teacher when he first became an immortal but she was hanged for being a thief right after she found him. Now Kenny is a vicious killer and unredeemable at this point, taking the heads of those who try to be kind to him and take care of him.

"I know Pansy said something to you at the first day of classes, but what is adop…adopting?" Ginny asked.

"You have never heard of adoption before?" Hermione responded.

Ginny looked at Hermione and blushed. "Pansy told everyone that adoption is a muggle ritual when muggles do not want their children, they abandon them on the streets."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this explanation. Tom Riddle probably spread that lie.

"Adoption usually happens with a married or committed couple decide that they want children, but are unable to have children of their own. They either work with an orphanage or a birthmother, who is unable to take care of her child, and take the baby or child and raise them as their own. The child will be given their adoptive parents name and all that it entitles." Hermione stated.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Money, house, land." Hermione responded. "Everything that belongs to the parents."

"How can they inherit land and home if they do not have the same blood?" Ginny asked.

"It is like with Harry and Sirius." Hermione explained. "Harry inherited all of Sirius' belongings when he died."

"But the Potters are part of the Black family. Dorea Black married Charles Potter." Ginny responded. "Harry's parents also made Sirius Harry's godfather, which is a blood bonding agreement."

"Are you telling me that there is no adoption in wizard families?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"What happens to families when the last of the descendants cannot have children?" Hermione asked. "What happens to their land? Their homes? Their money?"

"There really has not been an incident of an end of a family." Ginny explained. "There was a fear that the Potter line would end, but Harry's grandparents eventually had James, though very late in life. Many families have bothers, sisters and cousins that can take over the family line should the primary heir die. The only family that would be in trouble would be the Malfoys."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It is their rule." Ginny explained. "One child one heir. It helped them stay very rich and you know, pure. If Draco would die with no children, the Malfoy line will die with him."

Hermione handed Ginny her book in silence. Methos' final worlds came back to haunt her. "Are you willing to be responsible for the end of the Malfoy line?" Hermione got up and ran out the room with a sob, leaving a confused Ginny staring after her.

A/N: As I was writing this, I am only 2/3 done and I already have 19 pages, so I decided to split up this chapter so you will at least have an update.


	46. Chapter 46

Draco sprinted into the common room. He was breathing heavily. He could not believe what he saw.

"How could she do that to me?" Draco wondered. "How could she act lovingly to me and then kiss Professor Slytherin. That is not right."

Draco sank into the sofa and covered his eyes with his hands. A feeling of despair washed over him.

"How did this happen?" Draco thought out loud. Salazar assured him that Professor Slytherin would stay away from her. Draco sat up quickly.

"Did they find out my involvement?" Draco thought in a panic.

Draco paced back and forth for about an hour trying to figure out excuses to make if Hermione finds out about his involvement with her break up with Professor Slytherin when he heard the door start to open.

He jumped onto the couch and grabbed the first book he could find and, hoping what was a casual pose, pretended to read. He counted to 30 before he lowered his book.

"Hermione." Draco said in delight.

Draco got up off the couch and walked towards her. When he reached her, Draco bent down and to kiss her lips. He inwardly winced when she turned her head away the last second, so his lips touched her cheek.

Draco stepped back and put a fake smile on his face, pretending that he did not notice the snub. He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the couch.

"I have good news." Draco said. "I spoke to an attorney. I can still access the trust fund my Grandmother provided. I found a flat right next to St. Mongo's. We can live there while you study…."

Hermione placed her hand over Draco's mouth, cutting him off.

"Draco." Hermione said softly. "We need to talk."

"Listen…" Hermione continued. "…I have been thinking. The program I am with at St. Mongo's is very intense. The hours are long. The only time I will be home is to sleep. It would not be fair for you…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Draco demanded.

Hermione signed. "Yes I am." Hermione answered. "It would not be fair…"

"I do not want to hear what you have to say." Draco interrupted.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and proceeded to walk out the door.

"You are coming with me." Draco ordered.

"Where are we going?" Hermione demanded.

"You need to see something." Draco answered curtly.

"Nothing will change my mind." Hermione said crossly.

"That will remain to be seen." Draco stated.

They walked in silence until they reached the portrait in Professor Slytherin's classroom.

"Open it." Draco demanded.

Hermione looked at him with a blank expression on her face, hoping he would believe that she did not know how to get in Methos' quarters.

"Don't play dumb." Draco hissed. "You are not very good at it. I know. I saw both of you."

"Then why are we here?" Hermione sighed, realizing that Draco was probably responsible for the library door slamming.

"As I told you before, I need to show you something." Draco ground out. "Now open it."

Hermione sighed again and said the password. When the portrait opened enough to fit a person in, Draco grabbed her arm and dragged Hermione into the room.

When they entered the room, Draco released Hermione and ran to Methos' desk. He started rummaging through the books.

Draco made a sound of satisfaction when he found the right one. He turned around and held up the book.

"This is Salazar's journal." Draco stated.

"I know." Hermione responded as she crossed her arms across her chest. "We saw it at our first day of class."

"Good, you recognize it." Draco responded as he opened the book and slammed it down on the table. "Look inside."

Hermione uncrossed her arms with a sigh and walked to the table. She decided to humor him. She glanced at open book and her heart stopped.

Draco watched as Hermione's face went red as she saw partially naked sleeping woman drawn on the pages.

"That woman is Hero Gallagher." Draco explained as he pointed to the book. Hermione's face quickly went pale.

"Don't you see…" Draco stated. "…you are just someone to live out some sick family fantasy. You heard how he went on and on about that Byron fellow. Professor Slytherin even called you her name when he first saw you. She was Salazar's great love. The first thing Salazar did when he and Godric made peace was to look for her portrait."

Hermione turned her head sharply as she heard his words.

"That portrait in your room was painted by Salazar."" Draco continued. "It is of Hero, not you."

"You were the one." Hermione accused angrily. "You were the one who told Salazar about us."

"He is using you, Hermione." Draco cried desperately.

Hermione suddenly stiffened. Her face turned red again with anger. She turned, crossed her arms over her chest and looked toward the door.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

Suddenly the door opened and Methos rushed in.

"How did she know he was here?" Draco wondered.

"Her…" Methos started to say, before he saw Draco and Hermione standing by his desk. His face blanched when he saw what book was open on his desk.

"I can explain." Methos blurted out.

"I'd love to hear that." Draco sneered.

"Get out!" Methos snarled.

"There is no way I am leaving her here with you." Draco snapped back. "You are sick. Using Hermione for some sick…"

"Draco, leave." Hermione demanded.

"What!" Draco responded. "Hermione, I…"

"I will deal with you later." Hermione stated coldly as she turned and looked at him.

Draco's face paled. He searched her cold eyes for anything to tell him what her thoughts were. But all he saw was anger directed at both himself and Professor Slytherin.

"I did it for you." Draco tried to explain. "I love you."

"Go!" Hermione yelled as she pointed towards the door.

Draco continued to look at Hermione. His eyes pleading for understanding. When he got no response, he hung his head, dejected, and slowly walked toward the door and left Professor Slytherin's quarters.

When the door clicked shut, Hermione picked up the diary and threw it at Methos.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hermione screamed.

"Let me explain." Methos cried out as he dodged the book.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Hermione demanded as she picked up another book.

When Hermione saw the guilty look on Methos' face, she threw the book she was holding and hit him on the forehead.

Methos yelped and dove behind the couch.

"Hermione, please." Methos begged.

"You called me her name the first time we met." Hermione snarled as she picked up another book and threw it at him.

Hermione rushed around the couch with a handful of books and threw them at him after she shouted each word. "I AM NOT A SUBSTITUTE FOR ANYONE!"

Hermione turned and walked to the door when felt Methos grab her ankle. She looked down and saw Methos, his head bleeding in several areas and one of his eyes was swollen shut.

"Please let me explain." Methos gasped out.

Hermione lifted her leg, removing his hand from her ankle and kicked Methos squarely on the face. His nose broke in a satisfying crunch and Methos collapsed unconscious.

"I never want to see you again." Hermione whispered as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Later

Hermione stormed into her room and slammed the door. She growled as she turned to face the bane of her existence.

"I AM NOT YOU!" Hermione shouted to the portrait.

Hero looked at her sadly.

"I know." Hero responded gently. "But you are a part of me."

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded.

"There is something I would like to show you." Hero explained. "Go to the third floor, west wing. Remove the spear of the 5th suit of armor on the left. Tap the brick with the snake and lion entwined. A secret room will be revealed."

Hero disappeared leaving Hermione no choice but to meet her in the room.

Hermione followed Hero's instructions and slowly walked to the 5th suit of armor. She looked at each suit of armor as she passed it by and noticed something different in each one. Each one had the symbol of each house, while the 5th one was blank.

The walls along the hall did not look like much. Only under closer inspection, she could see that the bricks had little eagles, badgers, snakes or lions on them.

She took the spear away from the 5th suit of armor, found the brick with the snake and loin entwined and tapped it on the center.

The wall creaked open and years of dust flew in the air. Hermione began coughing and she covered her face with her hands. When the dust cleared she saw a splash of bright light coming through the crack in the wall.

Hermione walked into the room as saw that the walls were white and floor was made of white marble. A chaise lounge was in one of the corners. One wall was made entirely of opaque glass that let in light but you could not see outside. Another wall had a bay window that looked out towards the lake. She could see an artist's easel there.

Hermione walked further into the room and saw an alcove in the room which held a large canopy bed covered in white sheets. A small fountain was off to the side, which offered soothing sounds of water running.

"What is this place?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"This was Salazar's secret hideout." Hermione heard a voice say.

Hermione turned and saw Hero Gallagher on the wall near the chaise lounge.

"Only I knew of it." Hero continued. "He showed it to me when I first came to Hogwarts."

"Why? Hermione asked.

"Did Salazar ever tell you about a boy named Raul LeFort?" Hero asked.

Hermione nodded.

"After what happened with Raul LeFort, he felt that it was necessary to protect me." Hero explained. "A lot of the families were out for blood, muggleborn blood, and I was the only one in the castle who was muggleborn. He protected me during classes and in the halls but he could not go in the girl's dorm, so he was given permission by Godric to take me somewhere safe."

"For your entire school years?" Hermione asked.

"No." Hero laughed. "After winter break things calmed down. I was not deemed a threat and I was allowed back to the dorms but I still came here periodically.

"Why?" Hermione asked, wondering how Methos and Hero's relationship occurred.

"My family had been Wiccans for many generations." Hero explained. "There were certain rituals that I needed to perform. As you know, Hogwarts does not have a place for religious practice. In fact, Hogwarts downplays religion all together. Salazar knew what I needed to do and he told me that I could continue to come here. He also participated in many of the rituals with me."

"When did you start a relationship with him?" Hermione asked.

"I fell in love with him when I was 14." Hero replied. "We did not start a physical relationship until I was 16."

When Hero saw the horrified look on Hermione's face, she laughed.

"Hermione…" Hero explained. "…life expectancy was short during my time. Most of the women in my village were married as soon as they received the monthly flow and had one or two children by the time they were 16. Times were different."

"Why him?" Hermione asked.

"At first he was my one link to the muggle world." Hero explained. "He made me feel special, protected. There was also an aura of mystery about him. I was drawn to him immediately. No other man could compare to him."

"I pursued him in my sixth year." Hero continued. "He laughed off my advances saying I was too young. It was not until the night of the Beltane Eve that he finally gave in. My mother died that year and Godric allowed me to stay in Hogwarts and this room became our oasis."

"Did you know what he was?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Later." Hero responded. "During the summer after my sixth year, Salazar went to the muggle world. There was a witch hunt in one of the villages where a 1st year Hufflepuff girl was living. Her parents contacted the school and begged for help. I was waiting for him by the Forbidden Forest. He appeared before me clutching his side. I ran to him and ripped open his shirt. I saw his wound heal before my eyes. I knew that it was not due to magic. I demanded an explanation, he told me that he was immortal and that he could not die."

"We became closer after that." Hero continued. "When I was younger, he would tell me stories. I realized later that he was telling stories of his life."

"How did the portrait come about?" Hermione asked.

"He painted it." Hero responded. "I was the first Head Girl…"

"But you had seven years of schooling." Hermione interrupted. "How could you be the first Head Girl?"

"The Founders wanted to start a brand new school with a brand new curriculum." Hero explained. "They only allowed 11 year olds at the first year. They did not want to compete with what older students could have or did not already learn."

"Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff each picked one of their students for Head Girl. Godric recommended my name for first Head Girl." Hero continued. "And Salazar agreed with Godric. Salazar during winter break wanted to paint my portrait and put my picture with the other wizards in the halls. A muggleborn proudly displayed with all the other great pureblood wizards. He stated that I could put the portrait anywhere in the castle and that he spelled the back so that no one could take it down unless he died."

"What happened then?" Hermione asked.

"The basilisk came." Hero sighed. "The last thing I remember was that Salazar gave me the portrait and told me to stay put in my room. I put the portrait up in my room. Godric came to my room and told me that Salazar captured the basilisk and that he was going to keep it in a secret chamber and that Salazar was closing the chamber so that it would never open again."

Hero paused.

"After Godric left, I decided to find Salazar to tell him where I put my portrait." Hero continued. "Two days later a sad Godric came into my room and started removing my clothes and packed up my trunk. He would not speak to me. He would not even look at me. A new Head Girl arrived and tried to take my portrait off the wall. I demanded an explanation and I was told that I left the school with Darius Malfoy and that word went out that Salazar left leaving behind a chamber of secrets that a great evil will be let out of the chamber by his heir to destroy all muggleborns."

"I tried to talk to Salazar's portrait." Hero continued, while dabbing tears from her eyes with her dress. "But he sealed the dungeons off from any visitors. No one could enter unless they already had a portrait in the chambers. Salazar had declared war against Godric."

"I went here and waited to see if Salazar would come here speak with me." Hero continued. "Provide me an explanation. But Salazar never left his dungeons. Only the house elves came in to keep it clean for me. It was only recently that Salazar came to the Head Girl's room."

"Did you ever find out what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

Hero shook her head. "I only know that one year after I left Hogwarts with Darius Malfoy, I gave birth to a son."

"How would you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Turn around." Hero responded.

Hermione turned and looked at the wall behind her. At first it looked just like lines on a tapestry but when she walked closer, she noticed that the lines were actually names.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"My family tree." Hero responded.

"I thought only pure blood families had family tapestries." Hermione stated.

Hero smiled. "Godric taught us how to make one the beginning of our 7th year." Hero responded. "I put it in here because I thought Salazar and I would be together and as he could not have children, there was no need for me to have one. Little did I know that it became my lifeline to the outside world."

Hermione looked up to the top of the tapestry. She saw Hero's name attached to a Gerard Baboun and below was a son named Francois. Below Francois' name were three names, Damian, Marcus and Helena. She saw that Helena married a man named Arnaud Grandier. Looking down she saw during the French Revolution, the last name was changed to Granger.

Hermione continued to look at the names until she found her parents. What she saw caused her to gasp. Instead of her name below her parents there was a "girl-stillborn."

"But I thought…" Hermione began.

"You are on the tapestry." Hero interrupted. "But not where you think. Look to the left of your parents."

Hermione looked where Hero instructed. She saw her name but it was not attached to any names. It was just there.

"I do not understand?" Hermione whispered.

"Nobody does." Hero stated. "Salazar does not even know. I asked about his parents once. He advised that he did not have any. He like other immortals are foundlings. He vaguely remembered being raised by the village shaman. The shaman had no wife. Salazar explained sometimes parents did not know that they were not raising their own child. Midwives or doctors replaced the dead baby with the foundling. That is probably what happened to you. You were somehow in the same Hospital as an abandoned baby. When your parents' daughter died, a nurse probably saw some type of resemblance and made a quick decision. The abandoned baby died and Grangers had a beautiful daughter to raise."

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes.

"I had such high hopes for you." Hero continued. "And you exceeded all of them. I knew you would be very powerful. Magic runs in the women in our family and I have been waiting for hundreds of generations for you."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Look at the tapestry again." Hero instructed. "Do you see anything unusual?"

Hermione looked at the tapestry again. She searched and searched until she realized what Hero was talking about.

"There are only men." Hermione whispered.

"That is right." Hero responded. "I came from a line which had one hundred generations of women. We are part of the Amazon race. Our history stated we got our magic from the Goddess herself. But after my granddaughter there were only men. Only a powerful curse or a wish could cause a family like ours to stop having female children. My granddaughter died a year after giving birth to her son. I would have told her about magic and our family history. I can only guess that something might have happened to her that caused her to wish no other female relative to experience what she had to."

"So what changed?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know?" Hero answered. "Maybe the magic stored in our blood became powerful enough to break the wish."

"But my parent's daughter died." Hermione pointed out. "The wish is still in effect."

"No." Hero responded. "You are part of my blood. Part of my family. You would not be on the tapestry if you were not. Another daughter was born 4 years later. You can see her name on the tapestry on the far right corner."

Hermione went to the far right corner of the tapestry and looked. She saw the name, Hope Baboun.

"Do you think she can do magic." Hermione asked.

"Of course." Hero answered with a smile. "She is part of us."

Hermione continued to stare at the, no her, family tree. She could not believe that this was her family. She used to stare at the Black Family tapestry, reveling at their history. She never dreamed she would have one of her own. Although her name was not linked to anyone, her name was on the tapestry.

Hero watched Hermione with a smile on her face.

Hermione did not know how long she was staring at the tapestry, when she heard the wall move open. She and Hero both turned to look at the wall. They saw Methos tentatively step into the room.

"Hello Hermione." Methos said. "Can I come in?"

"It is your sanctuary." Hermione responded dryly.

Methos looked nervous as he walked into the middle of the room.

"Hero." Methos said as he nodded toward the portrait.

"Hello Methos." Hero responded. "You look well."

Hermione watched Methos' face during the exchange, trying to see if there was still something between them but all she saw was a hint of sadness and regret.

Hermione started to tear up. Would it be like that for her? Would she come back to Hogwarts in a thousand years and see only the portraits of people she once knew and loved?

Methos walked up to Hermione. He was about to say something when the tapestry caught his eye. His eyes widened and he stepped back to view the entire thing. His mouth hung open as he reviewed the names. Methos stepped back up to look up at the top of the tapestry.

"So that is what their names were." Methos mumbled.

"What?" Hero demanded.

"I am sorry." Methos explained. "We met after you left Hogwarts. It was right before you died."

"I was at my friend Darius' church." Methos continued. "He was an immortal like me. We were sitting by the fire when a young man rushed it asking for a priest…

"I need a priest for last rights." A young man burst out.

"Do not waste your breath." An elder priest snarled.

"What is going on?" Methos whispered to Darius.

"None of our concern." Darius answered. "Just some local politics."

"Everyone deserves to have their last confession and their sins absolved, Father Peter." The young man begged.

"Not that witch." A young novice snapped back.

"Marcus, your grandmother and your great-uncle rejected the church's teachings." Father Peter explained. "She will not get our help."

"They did not reject the church." Marcus begged. "They just refused to give you money, Father Peter. They have helped the sick, the poor. They built an orphanage…"

"But they refused to come here and refused to help us with our need. Hero Baboun will have to explain herself to St. Peter without our help." Father Peter said with finality.

Methos' ears perked up when he heard the name "Hero". He stood up and walked towards Marcus.

"Go away Father Adam." Father Peter snapped. "You may be the favored by Father Darius but this is not your concern."

"I just thought we could make a compromise." Methos stated. "And according to Jesus only those who are without sin should cast the first stone."

Methos looked at Father Peter and his young intern with a knowing glance.

Father Peter looked quickly away.

"Then go." Father Peter snapped. "Go absolve the sins of that witch, Hero Gallagher."

"Baboun." Marcus insisted.

Methos walked out of the church with Marcus. He walked in silence, unable to believe that Hero was living in Paris and what did they mean about brother.

"I have no brother." Hero interrupted.

"I know that." Methos explained. "But according to rumors, you and your brother arrived in Paris with unusual coins of gold and silver. Your brother insisted that you both stay together as you were ill. Your brother told everyone that you were banished from your house by your father's second wife. Darius tried to take you both into his church but you had refused, Hero."

"A young nobleman was instantly smitten with you." Methos continued. "He severed his engagement and married you. He set up a house for your brother, whom married soon after."

"The rejected fiancée's brother was Father Peter who felt you "bewitched him" Methos explained. "But your brother's and husband's money kept you safe."

"Did you meet her brother?" Hermione asked.

"After Hero died." Methos answered. "I walked into the main room. Your granddaughter as consoling a man with grey almost platinum hair."

Hermione and Hero shared a knowing look.

"When I advised them that you passed on, the elderly man stopped crying and looked up at me." Methos continued. "His eyes widened and he stood up. He said something but I could not hear it. Then his eyes rolled back and he fell dead on the floor. It was a double tragedy for your family that day.

"Darius." Hero said sadly.

"What" Methos asked confused.

"Darius Malfoy." Hero explained. "According to Godric, I left with Darius Malfoy after you left Hogwarts."

"What is it with you and the Malfoys." Methos said in an exacerbated voice.

"You were the one who left without me." Hero snapped back.

"I thought you would have a better live here in the wizard world." Methos shouted back.

"What is done is done." Hermione interrupted. "Now stop."

"Do you know what happened to my granddaughter?" Hero demanded.

Methos hung his head. After a period of time, he whispered. "Yes. I know what happened to her."

Methos took a deep breath. "I got an urgent message from Darius." Methos began. "He demanded I return to Paris at once. I was in Rome at that time. I grabbed the fastest horse and left right away."

"Helena's brothers arranged a marriage for her with a nobleman's father." Methos continued. "They thought they were doing the best for her but they did not know that her husband loved another and resented Helena from the beginning. I think the only reason they had a child together is because his father demanded an heir by their first wedding anniversary."

Methos closed his eyes and pained expression filled his face.

"One day a maid was carrying a pot of boiling water toward the bath when she tripped." Methos said in a monotone voice. "The boiling water flew toward the cradle. Helena froze the water, mid-air, and grabbed her son away from harm." Unfortunately her actions were witnessed by two maids, her husband and the nanny, who was the husband's mistress."

"Her husband saw his chance out of the marriage and accused her of being a witch." Methos stated. "I will be frank, Helena was brutally tortured before she confessed to be a witch. She was sentenced to be burned at the stake but the fire kept on burning out. Rather than taking it as a miracle as most villagers would believe, the husband and mistress convinced them it was the devils work. I arrived when they decided to behead her. She was on the chopping block and the executioner was having a hard time bringing the axe down. I was pushing through the crowds when the husband hit her on the head with a stone. I saw her lips move before the axe came down."

Methos looked up towards Hero. "I am sorry." Methos said sadly. "I was too late."

"Six months later, the husband and mistress, died of a very painful and a disfiguring disease." Methos said to Hero with a gleeful expression. "I petitioned for guardianship of your great-grandson with the Church as he was an orphan and was granted the petition. I raised him until he was eligible for his inheritance."

"Thank you." Hero responded gratefully.

"Hero…" Methos asked. "…can I speak with Hermione alone?"

"Yes." Hero replied. "I am late for my outing with Salazar anyway."

She turned towards Hermione. "I am glad we were finally able to talk." Hero said.

"Same here." Hermione responded as she watched Hero disappear.

There was a long pause before Methos spoke.

"You were never a substitute." Methos stated.

"You called me her name when you first saw me." Hermione said softly.

"I am sorry." Methos said in an exacerbated voice. "You caught me by surprise. Contrary to those romance novels women like to read, in my five thousand years I have never seen anyone that looked exactly like someone I used to know in time long past, let alone loved. Genetics would not allow that. One may have similar features as hair, nose, and eye color but to look exactly alike, unless you are a twin, it is impossible."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Hermione snapped back.

"No. It's not." Methos responded. He sighed.

"Listen." Methos explained. "Yes there was an immediate attraction. But I tried to keep our relationship as teacher and student. You pushed for more."

"So I am to blame!" Hermione interrupted.

"No!" Methos answered defensively. "Please listen. You and Hero look alike. But personality wise, you are completely different."

"Explain." Hermione demanded.

"Hero grew up with magic as part of her life." Methos continued. "Hero took her magic for granted. She could do wandless magic but chose not to develop it because she believed she was given the magic by the Goddess herself and what she was blessed with was enough. She could not read, since everything in her family was passed down by oral tradition. I had to teach her but she still thought books were silly. You would never see her in the library. She learned by doing things and felt that was enough, rather than learning the history or reasoning behind what she was taught. She did not care what people thought of her and did not feel she had anything to prove to anyone. She was not given the Head Girl position due to her academics. She was a symbol."

Methos walked up to Hermione.

"You on the other hand…" Methos continued. "…did not grow up with magic. You probably had a couple of episodes of accidental magic but did not know what was happening. But when you got your letter, you immediately went to the bookstore to learn anything that you could. You probably heard the word "mudblood" in the alley when you first arrived as was determined to find out what it meant. When you did, you became determined to perform magic equal if not better than the "purebloods." You are in the library as much as you are in class. You seek their approval and respect. You want to be acknowledged as an equal. You are a scholar."

Methos placed his hand under Hermione's chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes.

"I fell in love with you." Methos stated. "I fell in love with your excitement of learning new things. I fell in love with your enthusiasm of learning how to use the sword. I fell in love with the fact you actually listened to me and actually enjoyed it when I spoke of my adventures. I also love the fact that I do not have to hide anything of my life from you. You know more about me than Hero ever did."

"So what happens now?" Hermione whispered, blinking away her tears.

"I leave that up to you." Methos said as he stepped away from her.

"I want to stay." Hermione stated. "With you. My time here is not done. There are so many things I want to do. I want to help Neville's parents…"

"We can stay here as long as you want." Methos interrupted. "Just do not expect me to continue to teach here."

Hermione looked disappointed.

"This was a one-time gig only." Methos explained. "I went to medical school 3-4 times in my life. Perhaps we can work together to help those who need were injured in the last war."

"Thank you. Thank you." Hermione squealed, as she threw her arm around his neck.

Methos hugged her back, tightly.

"What about Malfoy?" Methos whispered.

Hermione removed her arms around Methos' neck. Methos reluctantly let her go as she stepped back.

"I will not lie to you." Hermione answered. "I do care for him. A lot. If things were different, I would have been very happy with him. He loves me and it hurts me that I am going to cause him pain."

"Do you love him?" Methos whispered.

"Yes." Hermione responded. "But I love you too. Even if I was not immortal, I would have chosen you also."

Methos smiled and leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Hermione reluctantly stepped away from Methos.

"I have to go." Hermione said. "Until tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow." Methos responded with a smile as he watched her leave.

Hermione walked slowly to her quarters. She was hoping that Draco was not in the common room. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and whispered the password.

Hermione's heart sank when she Draco sitting on the couch. She saw him before he saw her. He was bent over, his elbows were on his knees and his head was bent down. He looked defeated. Not wanting a confrontation, she moved her weight to her back foot but the floor boards creaked.

Draco's head snapped up and he saw her. Draco immediately stood and ran towards. He grabbed her hand and fell to his knees.

"I am sorry." Draco begged. "You know what I am like. I am spoiled. I always try to get what I want."

Hermione was silent.

Please Hermione…" Draco pleaded. "…I am like the Phantom. I do bad things. I know and I am sorry. I do not think before I act. I did them because I love you so much and I do not want to lose you."

Draco stood up slowly and took her other hand. Draco continued. "The Phantom did bad things. You said you wished Christine chose the Phantom. You wanted the Phantom to be happy and not alone. I will be alone after tomorrow. If Potter loses, I will be alone because I rejected You Know Who. If Potter wins, I will be alone because my family and friends will all be sent to Azkaban. I am begging that you chose me. If you do, I will be the happiest man on earth."

Hermione carefully removed her hands from his and said in a broken voice. "I am sorry. This Christine is choosing Reoul."

The devastation on Draco's face caused her heart to break. She could not look at Draco anymore, she ran to her room, slammed the door and threw herself on the bed, sobbing.

Midnight

Hermione was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She could not sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day. Tomorrow would decide which side wins, Lord Voldemort or the Order of the Phoenix.

A soft knock on the door shook Hermione out of her thoughts. She got up off the bed and walked to the door and opened it. She saw Draco standing before her. His eyes were red and swollen.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered.

"Please don't send me away." Draco interrupted. "I can't sleep. I have gotten used to having you sleeping in my arms."

Hermione looked at him with a sad expression.

"It is our last night here in Hogwarts and I know I probably will never see you again after tonight." Draco continued with tears running down his cheeks. "Please let me stay with you. Please grant me this one wish."

Hermione took Draco's hand, pulled him into her room and closed the door.


	47. Chapter 47

Graduation Day

Parents and guests were sitting in the Quidditch Field waiting for their children to arrive for Graduation Ceremonies. The level of tension was high. Many of the wizard and witches recognized Aurors sitting in the audience along with noted Death Eaters. Press and High Level Ministry Officials, along with the Minister himself were there.

Murmurs came from the left side of the field. The crowd turned their heads and some parents were dismayed as they saw that all the students were wearing black robes with hoods on, covering their faces. They could not tell which children were theirs.

They watched as soon-to-be Graduates sit in the empty seats that they surrounded. Attention was then focused to the stage. A group of 10 people walked upon the stage, once again cloaked in black robes with hoods. Apprehension began to build among the crowd. They glanced at the empty seat next to Lucius Malfoy and wondered whom the seat was for, hoping that it would not be the person they knew it would be. The crowd went silent as someone approached the podium.

Professor Dumbledore pushed off his hood and glanced out at the crowd.

"Almost every wizard and witch is here today." Professor Dumbledore thought. "Here goes nothing…"

"Greetings, my fellow witches and wizards…" Professor Dumbledore began saying.

"STOP!" A terrible voice bellowed out.

Screams of fright occurred when Lord Voldemort threw off his invisibility cloak and revealed himself standing next to Lucius Malfoy.

"You do not speak for witches and wizards." Lord Voldemort ground out. "You speak for the lowly half-bloods and muggleborns. You are a traitor to our kind."

Lord Voldemort walked up to the grassy area between the stage and the graduating class. He turned around and faced the crowd.

"This wizard has been lying to you." Lord Voldemort shouted. "This Adam Slytherin, who has been teaching here and claiming to be Salazar's heir, is a fraud." Lord Voldemort held up a pensieve. "I have proof of his treachery."

He placed the pensieve on the ground and shouted, "Revealo!" The image of the pensieve went up high so the entire crowd could see. Murmurs of disbelief and outrage were sounded when they saw Salazar Slytherin killed by the Avada Kedavra.

"See." Lord Voldemort shouted. "He has been lying to you. I am the only heir of Salazar as this pensieve will show."

When the image of Hero Gallager was shown, a collective gasp was sounded among the students and the Order of Phoenix. Harry looked at the image in disbelief and felt Professor Slytherin stiffen next to him.

Harry heard Ron and Neville whisper, "I thought Hermione was muggleborn." Harry continued to look around and saw Pansy Parkinson's face white with shock.

He turned back to the image when he heard the woman screaming. He saw three Slytherin students pointing wands at her, giving her the Cruciatus curse. Professor Slytherin was shaking with rage. Harry knew what was going to happen next and he closed his eyes. He did not want to watch a woman, who looked so much like Hermione, being raped.

When her cries for help turned into anguish, he felt Professor Slytherin stand up. Harry looked up in alarm and saw that Professor Slytherin's hood had fallen off. Harry's heart went cold when he saw the cold rage on Professor Slytherin's face, as he scanned the crowd.

Professor Slytherin held up his hand and shouted two words. Screams of terror went through out the entire crowd. Harry looked around and saw Marcus Flint and his father dangling in mid air. They were clutching their throats as if someone was strangling them. He also saw Avery, his father, his young son and daughter in the same position, along with Pritchard, his 4th year son and baby daughter.

"How could he have known?" The families, who were from the Slytherin house, wondered. Lord Voldemort shrank back in fear, realizing how powerful this wizard really was.

Wives and mothers were begging for their husbands, sons and daughters lives. It wasn't until a woman on the stage shouted "Stop" that the crowd went quiet.

"No." Methos shouted back. He was shaking in anger. He thought that Hero would be safe in Hogwarts. He would have never have left, if he knew what had happened to her. Death would have ridden through the halls until those whom had hurt Hero would have been killed. But he was not there and those who hurt Hero got away. Death's rage continued to build. Death demanded payback. Death demanded revenge. Someone needed to be punished. "You saw what they did." Methos shouted again.

"They didn't do anything." The woman shouted back. "The ones who hurt her are long dead."

"But their blood still flows through them." Methos ground out as he tightened his hold. The faces of those in the air were turning blue.

"Their blood flows through most of the wizard families. Are you going to kill them all?" The woman continued. "Please don't punish them for the sins of their fathers. Methos, let them go."

Methos' anger faltered. He slowly let go of his hold and they slowly returned to their seats. Pritchard's wife grabbed her baby daughter and began sobbing uncontrollably. The Flints, Averys and Pritchards kept their eyes down and looked ashamed.

Silence filled the Quidditch field until Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. The crowd turned their heads back the stage.

"Interesting pensieve, Tom." Professor Dumbledore stated. "But incomplete. We have one of our own that shows what happened later. Revealo."

The crowd watched as Godric Gryffindor walked towards the 1st floor bathroom.

"Salazar?" Godric said. "Are you still there? There are rumors going around the school and you are late for tea."

Godric opened the door and stopped in horror. The bodies of Hero Gallager, Darius Malfoy and Salazar Slytherin were on the bathroom floor.

He ran towards Hero. He looked at her face and saw that her eyes were staring off into space, empty. He noted in relief that he was able to move her limbs and that she was still breathing. He looked her over for injuries and saw that her skirts were bunched up around her thighs and blood was pooling between her legs.

Godric heard a muffled noise and saw Darius' eyes moving. He quickly took out his wand and released him from his bonds.

Darius scrambled to his feet and ran towards Hero, taking her into his arms. He began sobbing.

"What happened here, Mr. Malfoy?" Godric demanded.

"They attacked her." Darius sobbed. "I couldn't stop them. I tried to help but I was outnumbered."

"Who did this to her?" Godric demanded.

Darius opened his mouth and no sound came out. He tried again but again, no sound.

"I am sorry, Professor." Darius said, showing frustration. "They must have done something to me. I want to tell you, but I cannot."

"I understand." Godric said with a sigh. "Can you take her to the Infirmary? I need to deal with Professor Slytherin."

Darius nodded his head. With Hero still in his arms, Darius stood up and ran out of the room.

Godric walked over to Salazar. It was noted by the crowd that Salazar's body was in a new position. His arm was twisted underneath him, looking like he was crudely pushed out of the way or unceremoniously pushed out the way, into a puddle of water that he was now face down in.

Godric bent down and turned him over. "What happened here, Salazar?" Godric whispered. "Who did this to you? Who killed you?"

Godric jumped back in fear when he saw Salazar's eyes open and heard him take a deep breath.

Salazar curled his body in a fetal position and started coughing. Godric watched in disbelief as Salazar slowly stood up.

"Salazar?" Godric stated. "What happened? You were dead."

"It takes a lot more than a spell to kill me." Salazar groaned out. "By the Gods that hurt."

"How?" Godric demanded.

Salazar sighed. "I am not like you, Godric. I am different."

Salazar looked around and noticed the door was open. "Was anyone else in here?"

"Yes, Darius Malfoy, others and …" Godric responded.

"Damn." Salazar interrupted. "I guess my time here has ended." Salazar started walking towards the door.

"STOP!" Godric shouted. Salazar stopped walking. He turned and faced Godric who had his wand out. "You are not leaving until you provide me an explanation."

Salazar sighed. "What do you know about the world outside the magical world?" Salazar asked.

"Not much." Godric responded truthfully.

"Well this is going to be hard to explain." Salazar drawled out. "There are muggles and wizards. I am not like either one of them. I am different. There are others like me. Some can do magic and some cannot. I really do not know how to explain it to someone like you. I still do not know much about it myself."

"How old do you think I am?" Salazar asked Godric.

"Well you have been here 7 years." Godric stated. "I guess you are between the ages 28-30 years old."

Salazar laughed. "I am much older than that." Salazar said.

"But you do not look over…" Godric stammered.

"I am not going to tell you my age as you will not believe me." Salazar interrupted. "I cannot die like most muggles and wizards. It is my blood. I have the blood of kings. I have no equal. My kind were born to be the princes of the universe. Rulers of the world. Some have tried to be. I even tried but now I only like to observe."

"Then why do have to leave?" Godric asked.

"Because someone tried to kill me and others have seen me dead." Salazar explained. "My life here has ended."

"But you can explain…" Godric stated

"Explain what?" Salazar demanded. "I value my privacy, Godric. The less people who know about me the better. I have no desire to have someone try to kill me again and I do not want to answer any awkward questions."

Salazar began walking towards the door again.

"What about your child?" Godric shouted.

"What child?" Salazar demanded as he once again turned to face Godric.

"One of your students has advised the school of your relationship and reported she is with your child." Godric explained.

"What?" Salazar stammered as he face went white. "She knows that I can't… She knew that we had…"

"You cannot tell Sofia anything." Godric stated.

Salazar looked at Godric with a confused look on his face. "Who?"

The crowd gasped and Lord Voldemort's face turned pale.

"Sofia. Sofia Marvolo." Godric stated. Salazar still had a look of confusion on his face.

Godric sighed. "She says that you are the father of her child."

Anger flashed across Salazar's face. "She is lying." Salazar spat out. "I never touched her."

The Slytherin students began whispering among each other and some of the Deatheater's faces had the look of uncertainty.

Salazar turned around to leave again.

"But you were involved with a student." Godric cried desperately. "What should I tell her?"

"Tell her I am sorry." Salazar said quietly. "Tell Hero that I will always love her."

Salazar reached the door this time. He turned and faced Godric once more.

"I wish that I did not have to leave." Salazar stated. "I will leave further instructions in my quarters and further explanation. Goodbye Godric. You have been a good friend. I shall miss you."

The image faded.

The crowd looked at Adam Slytherin and saw the triumphant smile on his face. "You sir are the fraud." Methos said to Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort who was shaking with rage slowly took out his wand.

Methos laughed. "Have you not been listening?" Methos mocked as he took out his own wand. "I am like Salazar Slytherin. No killing spell will affect me."

"This wand might not kill you…" Lord Voldemort snarled, as he held up his wand. "…but this will." Before anyone could react, a dagger flew and struck Methos in the chest. Methos looked down at the dagger protruding from him in disbelief.

"Bloody Hell!" Methos gasped out as blood started pouring from his mouth.

Methos turned towards the stage. He lifted his arm as to reach for someone. "Hermione…" Methos whispered when he collapsed dead.

Harry found himself on the ground with screaming students scrambling away from him. He tried to get up but Professor Slytherin's dead weight was on top of him. He felt something running down the side of his face. He used his free hand to wipe whatever was running down his face. Harry pulled back his hand and saw that it was blood. He must have hit his head on one of the chairs.

Harry quickly glanced towards Lord Voldemort and saw him smiling. The world was spinning and Harry was starting to feel nauseous. He tried to get his wand but it was trapped under Professor Slytherin's body.

"Today is a good day." Lord Voldemort laughed heartedly. "Today will be the day that I killed both Adam Slytherin and Harry Potter. With both of you gone, no one can stop me."

Lord Voldemort raised his wand with his attention focused on the struggling Harry Potter, missing what most of the crowd was seeing. A young woman, who looked so much like the young woman in the pensieves, was running with her curly hair streaming behind her. Her face was filled with angry determination. Just as Lord Voldemort yelled out the killing curse, Hermione leapt in front of Harry crying "HARRY, N…" taking the curse fully onto herself.

The crowd watched stunned as she fell to the ground. Lord Voldemort looked at the young woman in shock. He looked towards the stage in disbelief and saw Professor Snape with his hood pulled back staring sadly at the dead woman in front of him.

"Severus knew about her and didn't tell me?" Lord Voldemort wondered to himself in disbelief. She sacrificed herself to save Harry Potter. She must have been the muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger. One of Harry Potter's best friends. Lord Voldemort smiled in glee when he heard a man cry out her name in anguish.

Lord Voldemort turned his head to once again look at Harry Potter expecting him to be crushed at his friend's death but instead of Harry Potter crying, he saw Draco Malfoy climbing over upturned chairs to gather Hermione Granger into his arms.

Lord Voldemort's joy turned into rage. "Traitor!" Lord Voldemort screamed as he pointed his wand towards Draco.

Without thinking, Lucius Malfoy pulled out his wand and cried the killing curse just as Harry Potter was able to get his wand and hand out from under Professor Slytherin and cast his own killing curse. The curses struck Lord Voldemort at the same time. Lord Voldemort fell down dead.

The crowd went silent. Bellatrix Lestrange began screaming in rage. Lucius turned and pushed his wife down on the ground. He dropped down into a defensive pose behind his chair and began shooting curses towards Bellatrix and the other loyal Deatheaters. The members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army soon joined him. Soon all the Deatheaters were either killed or captured. The less loyal Deatheaters freely surrendered themselves to the Aurors. The two escapees were Pansy and her mother. There were reports that Pansy was severely bleeding when she escaped into the Forbidden Forest.

Most of the crowd fled for safety. Those who remained, which included the Press, watched as Draco Malfoy continued to clutch Hermione Granger to his chest, rocking back and forth.

Madam Pomphry already examined Professor Slytherin and declared him dead. Professor Snape took off his cloak and placed it over him. Madam Pomphrey tried to take the knife from his chest but Professor Snape stated that it would be a dishonor to take it out now and that he will take it out himself at a later time.

Madam Pomphrey was trying to get near Hermione but Draco would not let anyone near her.

"Draco." Lucius said gently as he knelt down next to Draco. "You need to let her go. She is gone. There is nothing you can do for her."

"No. She is not gone." Draco cried. "You are not taking her from me."

Narcissa turned her face away from the scene, hating to see her son in pain. Professor Snape pulled her towards him and she began sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Draco." Lucius continued. "She was killed by the Avada Kedavra. No one can survive that. You need to have Madam Pomphrey take her away."

"No." Draco sobbed. "She is not dead. The man in the mask at the Pool of Gemini said that she was like him. Hard to kill. He said she has the blood of kings. Salazar survived. She will too. She just needs to wake up."

Lucius looked around and saw the looks of disbelief. He saw Rita writing down notes.

"Wake up please, Hermione." Draco begged. "Wake up, my love. I do not want to live without you."

He gently placed her head on his lap and brushed her hair from her forehead.

"I wanted to tell you that this morning but when I woke up, you were gone." Draco said softly. "Life without you has no meaning to me. I was going to fight for you."

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime." Draco began to sing. "Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Hermione, that's all I ask of…"

Hermione's eyes opened and she took in a deep breath. Lucius fell back in shock. Several of Hermione's classmates screamed.

Hermione felt herself being crushed into someone's arms.

"See she is alive." Hermione heard Draco say. "I told you she was not dead."

"We still need to examine her." Hermione heard Madam Pomphrey say.

Draco gently lifted her in his arms. Hermione was lifting her arms to put around his neck, when she felt the pain. It was like every nerve ending in her body was on fire.

"Oh Merlin, it hurts." Hermione cried out.

Madam Pomphrey pulled out a vial of potion and poured it down Hermione's throat. Her last vision was of Methos being lead away on a stretcher with the knife still imbedded in his chest.

Next day

Hermione slowly woke up. She heard voices.

"What a joke." Hermione heard Ron state. "The Daily Prophet is saying that Lucius Malfoy overcame his Imperius Curse when he realized that his son was in danger. He told Rita that during one of his lucid moments he begged Draco to go to Professor Dumbledore so that he could help defeat Lord Voldemort."

"I cannot believe that he is getting away with it again." Ron grumbled.

"He did help kill Lord Voldemort." Harry stated. "I had a concussion and I was unsure if my spell was powerful enough to kill him on my own."

Hermione's eyes opened wide. She tried to sit up but hands gently pushed her back.

"Hermione." Ron cried. "You need to stay in bed and rest."

"I am fine." Hermione said as she sat up again. She looked around and saw Ron standing between her and Harry's beds.

"Ron." Harry said. "Why don't you get Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to speak with Hermione once she woke up."

Ron gave Hermione a quick hug and he hurried out the door.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Professor Snape had him placed in the Slytherin Common room and a procession of current and former Hogwarts students gave their respects." Harry stated. "Salazar's portrait was visibly upset. Hero Gallager was with him, comforting him. It shocked a lot of the Slytherins. After everyone left, they moved his body into his quarters. It was then that Professor Snape took out the knife. He disappeared soon after that."

"So he is no longer in the castle." Hermione stated flatly.

"He is not on the Marauder's Map." Harry said gently.

Harry pulled out an envelope from under the covers. "This was in his quarters." Harry continued. "Professor Dumbledore gave it to me to give to you when you woke up. It was addressed to you specifically."

Hermione took the envelope, opened it and read the contents.

_Hermione,_

_This is the hardest letter I have ever written. _

_I am once again dead in this world, so I am leaving. There is no other way. It is easy to explain away a spell but a knife in the heart, you cannot explain that away._

_I know that you are not ready to leave this world, so I am not asking you. You have discussed your plans with me and you are excited about your prospects. You also have your friends and I know you are not willing to leave them at this time._

_You are free to be with anyone you want. Draco loves you and I am sure he will make you very happy during his lifetime. _

_I just want to let you know that I will be waiting for you. When you are finished with this world and this life, let me know and I will come for you. _

_Forever yours, _

_Methos. _

Hermione put her hands over her face and cried. Harry got out of bed, took her into his arms and held her until her tears stopped.

"Were you.." Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione said as she pulled away from him. "We were going to live together, possibly get married, after graduation."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"If I wasn't immortal, perhaps." Hermione stated. "I cannot provide him children, Harry. He needs someone who can continue his bloodline."

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape walked into the Infirmary, followed by Ron.

"Mr. Weasley." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Why don't you use my office to call your mother. She wanted to see Hermione when she woke up."

Ron nodded his head and ran out the door.

Hermione looked up at Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. She noted Professor Snape's sour expression.

"What?" Hermione asked Professor Snape.

Harry laughed.

Professor Snape threw down the paper on Hermione's lap.

"It appears my dear, Ms. Granger, you are the new heir of Slytherin." Professor Dumbledore stated with a twinkle of his eye.

"What? How?" Hermione croaked as she picked up the paper.

"Rita interviewed a few of your classmates and found out about our little adventure at the Pool of Gemini." Professor Snape spat out. "Draco blurted out that you also have the "blood of kings" along with Salazar Slytherin and Adam Slytherin. They have theorized Hero Gallager was pregnant with Salazar's child when she left and that you are related to that child. Therefore, you are the new heir of Slytherin, albeit a muggleborn one."

Hermione began giggling.

"Professor Slytherin has also made you his main beneficiary." Professor Dumbledore stated. "This has further fueled the rumor that you are related to each other."

"If they only knew." Hermione whispered.

"There is another matter we need to discuss." Professor Snape said. "Please look at page 2."

Hermione turned to page 2 and saw a picture of Draco clutching Hermione to his chest, sobbing. The headline read "Secret Romance Between Pureblood Draco Malfoy and Muggleborn Hermione Granger." Hermione read how Draco risked his life, as he couldn't be away from her after she was injured. How he knew that she was not dead, as only lovers could know. Her eyes started to tear up as she read the lyrics of the song he sang before she came back to life.

"He remembered." Hermione whispered.

Her eyes widened as Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy told the press that they were aware of the romance and approved. She read a quote from Luna that she always felt that there was an attraction between them because there was always underlying sexual tension when they argued. Narcissa reported that she believe that Hermione was the only witch for Draco as she was equal to him in intelligence and magical ability. They would have asked for her in an arranged marriage after their 5th year if Lord Voldemort hadn't risen in their 4th year and once again put Lucius under the Imperius Curse and they anticipate a marriage ceremony soon.

"What is this?" Hermione demanded. "I am to be married?"

"The press will be here soon." Professor Dumbledore reported. "We would like you to confirm Mrs. Malfoy's statement. Draco and his parents are in your common room as we speak. This marriage would be good for the community, a muggleborn and pureblood wedded. It would help heal old wounds."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "No. You know that this is not possible."

"Why not?" Draco stated from the door. He walked towards Hermione's bed and sat down on it.

"I love you." Draco whispered. "I would be honored for you to be my wife."

Draco took out a ring box and handed it to her. Her fingers shook as she opened the box. She stared at the beautiful square cut flawless diamond.

"It belonged to my Grandmother." Draco whispered. "My father brought it with him today so I can give it to you.

"I can't." Hermione said as she stared at the ring. "Draco you must understand.'

"Explain it to me." Draco demanded. "I know that I was not your first choice. But with Professor Slytherin gone, I promise you that I will do anything to make you happy."

"Draco, I wish…" Hermione paused. "It would not be fair to you."

"I know that you loved Adam." Draco begged. "But I know that you love me too. Please Hermione."

"Draco, I cannot have children." Hermione blurted out. "I cannot have children."

Draco's face went white.

"How?" Draco whispered. "What…what happened?"

Hermione turned her face away from him. A single tear went down her face. She did not know what to say to him.

"Ms. Granger was at the Ministry of Magic the night your father was captured." Professor Snape explained. "She was hit with a powerful spell that severely injured her internal organs and has permanently damaged her reproductive system."

"See Draco." Hermione cried. "See why we cannot marry. You need someone to continue your bloodline."

"There are other ways, Hermione." Professor Snape stated.

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded. "We cannot adopt. He needs blood heirs."

"I have been doing research on that computer thing." Professor Snape answered. "There is a procedure called Invitro Fertilization. There is a place called Infertility Center of Saint Louis at St. Lukes Hospital in America. They are the best clinic around for couples like yourself and Draco."

"You would need to find a donor to provide eggs." Professor Snape continued. "She would need to be similar to you and would be of magic blood."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Professor Snape asked.

"Hero Gallager has her family tapestry here in Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "Myself and another girl named Hope are the only girls born since her Granddaughter Helena. I have never met her. Perhaps she may be willing. We would need to find her. But I do not know if I would trust her to carry the child. She might want it for herself."

"You would need to find someone who will be willing to carry the child that you can trust with your secret and who would willing to give up the child to you." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"But who would that be?" Hermione wondered.

"Me." They heard a voice say.

They turned their heads and saw Ginny remove the Invisibility Cloak.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out in alarm. "How long have you been there?"

"I snuck in when Ron rushed out of the door to get Mom." Ginny stated.

Ginny knelt next to Hermione's bed. "Why did you not tell me this happened?" Ginny asked. "I went on and on this year regarding our plans for children and all this time you could not have any."

"I did not want to burden this information with you." Hermione responded. "You would do this for me?"

"You risked your life to save the man I love." Ginny explained. "I would do anything for you."

Harry's eyes widened. He looked at Ginny and saw that she staring at him and it did not look like she was not joking. Harry's face started to blush.

"So Hermione…" Professor Snape asked. "…are you now willing to marry Draco?"

"It depends." Hermione stated. "Is he still willing to marry me?"

She turned her head and looked at Draco. Draco took the ring out of the box and placed it on Hermione's finger.

"Please marry me." Draco asked. "Please make me the happiest man on earth."

"I will." Hermione whispered.

Paris- Joe's Bar

Duncan walked into Joe's Bar with a piece of parchment in his hand. He saw Joe standing at the bar. He walked over to him.

"Is he here?" Duncan asked. Joe motioned he head to the back of the room.

Duncan turned his head and saw Methos surrounded by beer bottles. His head was resting on his arms on the table.

Duncan walked to the back table and sat down on a vacant chair. Methos lifted his head slightly to look at him.

"What do you want?" Methos slurred as he placed his head back down on his arms.

"I got an owl…" Duncan stated. "…from Draco. He has informed me of your death."

Methos grunted.

"What happened, Methos?" Duncan asked. "Where is Hermione?"

Just then an owl flew into the bar through a skylight and landed on a chair next to Methos.

"Not again." Duncan heard Joe say. "Methos."

Methos sighed and once again raised his head from his arms. He glanced at the owl and groaned. He sat up and pulled some strange coins from his jeans pocket. Methos then took the scroll attached to the owls leg and put 3 coins in the pouch attached to the other leg. The owl twittered and flew off again.

Methos carefully unrolled the paper and muttered a spell to freeze the moving pictures. He had taken a subscription of the Daily Prophet under the name, Adam Pierson, so he could get the news in case he left the magic world.

Methos glanced through the articles of Lord Voldemort's and his deaths. His eyes widened when he saw the Lucius Malfoy was one of the saviors of the day. He snorted when he read the Hermione was now a blood relative of Slytherin.

He turned the page and what he saw caused his heart to clench. Hermione was killed by the Avada Kadavra but Draco would not let anyone near her to declare her dead. He tossed the paper on the table and once again placed his head on the table. If it wasn't for Draco, Hermione would be with him now.

He wanted to tear the paper in pieces but before he did any damage, Methos remembered that he needed this paper for a reason.

"Methos." Duncan repeated. "Where is Hermione?"

Methos opened his mouth to tell Duncan when he was interrupted by another owl flying through the skylight.

"Not another one." Joe cried out. "Methos make them stop. The health department is going to have my ass."

Methos took the small parchment from the owl's leg. He quickly read the contents and blanched. He closed his eyes in pain.

He opened his eyes when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Methos jerked himself away from Duncan's hand and stumbled to his feet.

"I have to go." Methos said hoarsely as he grabbed the paper on the table.

"Methos." Duncan called in a concerned voice. "What is wrong? Where is Hermione? Has she been killed? Please tell me. Please let me help you."

Methos paused. He turned and threw the crumpled small parchment on the table in front of Duncan.

"That is what is wrong?" Methos whispered. "I died. Hermione…she was not ready to leave." Tears began running down his face. "I let her go but it still does not make things easier."

Methos started to once again towards the door. He paused once again and turned towards Joe and Duncan.

"I am going away…" Methos stated. "…for awhile. I need to get away. I will be back, but I do not know when."

Duncan, who looked up from the parchment, nodded his head in understanding. Duncan then watched his friend walk out the door.

Joe walked over towards Duncan and sat down next to him.

"I have never seen him like this." Joe stated. "What happened?"

Duncan silently handed over the small parchment.

Joe looked at the picture which showed Draco standing next to a woman with long curly brown hair. His face was full of love as he looked down at her. A man and a woman were on either side of the couple. Joe figured that they could only be Draco's parents. The woman had a look of happiness on her face and the man had a look of pride. The young woman was wearing a small smile as she gazed into Draco's eyes.

Joe read the headline, "Exclusive: Draco Malfoy to wed Hermione Granger. Wedding to take place in 3 days."

"Who is she?" Joe asked Duncan as he handed the parchment back to him.

"Her name is Hermione." Duncan explained. "She is an immortal. Methos found her at the school he was teaching at. He fell in love with her and she loved him."

"Then why is she marrying Draco?" Joe asked.

"You got the message from Draco, Joe." Duncan said. "Methos died. He said she was not ready to leave her life just yet. He let her go."

"Do you think I will ever see him again?" Joe asked sadly.

"Methos cares for you, Joe." Duncan said as he placed his hand on Joe's shoulder. "He cannot stay away for too long."

Later

Methos walked casually into an empty club. He felt the buzzing of another immortal but could not see him or know where he was. He was half way into the club when he felt a sword at his back.

"Who are you?" A man's voice demanded. "What do you want?"

Methos lifted his hands up in mock surrender and turned around.

"You again." Steven Keane said in disbelief. "I told Amanda that I was no longer interested in Duncan MacLeod's head."

"That is not what I am here for." Methos said with a smirk. "Can I sit down?"

Steven put away his sword and motioned him to the bar.

Methos sat down and turned toward Steven. "I did not introduce myself last time." Methos said with his hand held out. "Salazar Slytherin at your service."

Steven's face turned pale and then red with anger.

"Is this some type of joke…" Steven snarled.

"Accio Beer." Methos said with a smirk. A bottle of beer came flying towards him. Methos caught it, opened it and saluted him before he took a drink.

"Why are you here?" Steven demanded.

Methos sighed. He took out the Daily Prophet and placed it on the Bar in front of Steven.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to let you know that the killer of your daughter is dead." Methos said gently.

Steven picked up the paper and started cursing.

"I knew they were lying to me." Steven shouted. "I am going to go to Hogwarts and disembowel every single one of those f…."

"NO!" Methos interrupted. "Professor Dumbledore could not prove that this Voldemort character killed your daughter but he made sure that he did not kill anymore students that year. Professor Dumbledore also dedicated his life to defeating this monster."

Steven dropped the parchment and slumped against the bar. He rubbed his face with his hands and turned towards Methos.

"Why are you here?" Steven demanded. "Why bring up this painful past. My wife was never the same after Myrtle's death. She just faded away and herself died 2 years later."

"Professor Dumbledore said that there was some unfinished business regarding Myrtle." Methos explained.

Methos took an object out of his pocket and placed it on the bar. It was a Hogwarts cup.

"What is this for?" Steven demanded

"It is a portkey to Hogwarts." Methos explained as he stood up. "In about 5 minutes it will be activated and take you to Dumbledore's office."

Methos took a last swig of his beer and started walking out the door.

"Wait!" Steven demanded. Methos stopped and turned around.

Steven stood up and looked around nervously.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Steven asked.

"Dead men cannot return." Methos said as he shook his head.

"Ah." Steven said in an understanding voice. "Thank you."

"No problem." Methos responded.

Methos continued to the door and stopped and turned around.

"I think you should go." Methos stated. "Everyone needs to face their past at least once."

Steven nodded his head and Methos turned and walked out the door.

5 minutes later

Steven Keane downed 4 shots of scotch while staring at the Hogwarts cup. The timer rang and suddenly he became very nervous. What did that man mean about closure? Damn, he still did not even know his real name. I guess he will have to refer him as Salazar. Steven grabbed the cup and felt a pull.

Steven found himself on the floor and saw a much older Dumbledore staring down at him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Keane." Professor Dumbledore said as he held out a hand to help Steve to his feet.

"Good afternoon." Steven responded automatically, as he grabbed Dumbledore's hand and stood up.

Professor Dumbledore stood back and motioned Steven to a chair next to his desk.

"I trust you trip was not too hard" Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Enough with the pleasantries" Steven ground out. "Tell me why I am here."

"Ah, yes," Professor Dumbledore said with a small grin. "You were always to the point."

Professor Dumbledore starting walking towards the door and motioned Steven to follow him.

"You see…." Professor Dumbledore explained. "We have a situation that I believe you can help us with."

"What can I do?" Steven demanded. "I am just, what do you call us, a muggle. Or is it still mudbloods."

"But you not just a muggle. Are you Lord Keane." Professor Dumbledore said with a knowing glance.

Steven ground his teeth in frustration and he continued to follow the Professor.

They stopped in front of a door. Steven looked up and saw it was a girl's bathroom.

"This is what you had me come here for?" Steven shouted angrily. "A Lavatory. Am I supposed to clean it? A toxic mold that kills everything. Is that what happened to that Salazar fellow?"

"Please, Lord Keane." Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "Just enter. She does not belong here. She needs to go home."

Steven looked at Professor with a curious expression.

A chair magically appeared and Professor Dumbledore sat down.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" Steven asked.

"No." Professor Dumbledore answered. "This is something that needs to be done only by you."

Steven took a deep breath and slowly walked into the girl's bathroom door. He closed the door behind him. He looked around at the puddles of water and moldy walls. He was about to curse aloud at Professor Dumbledore when he heard a voice that nearly stopped his heart.

"More people to come and torment me." Steven heard.

"Myrtle." Steven whispered her name.

"Yes, Moaning Myrtle." Steve heard her say. "Have you come to see the ghost. Will you stay awhile. I get so lonely."

"Myrtle" Steven said in a louder voice as he turned around to face her.

Myrtle blinked behind her big glasses.

"Daddy?" Myrtle squeaked.

"Daddy!" She repeated again as she floated towards him with her arms wide open.

Myrtle moaned when she passed right through him. In despair, she flew into one of the stalls and slammed the door. Sinks started overflowing with her cries.

"Myrtle" Steven cried as he ran to the stall. "Please stop crying. Come out. Please let me see you face again."

Myrtle peaked over the stall.

"What are you doing here?" Steven asked gently. "Why are you a ghost?"

"You told me I was special." Myrtle responded. "Mother said you were special also. I thought I was just like you. But I am not. I cannot touch anyone. I am stuck in this dreary bathroom."

"Oh Myrtle" Steven responded. "Just because you are not like me does not mean that you are not special. You are very special. You come from a long line of Rosemont's and you were very much loved."

"I do not want to be here anymore, Daddy." Myrtle sobbed as she left the stall.

"Then go." Steven said as he tried to put his arms around her. She gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am scared." Myrtle whispered.

"Don't be." Steven said in a broken voice. "Momma is waiting for you. She has been waiting for a long time."

Myrtle smiled. I light engulfed her and she slowly faded away.

"I love you, Daddy." Steve heard.

I love you too, Myrtle" Steven responded as tears flowed from his eyes.

Author note: So ends the saga in Hogwarts, but not the end of the story. A series of "Newspaper Articles" will posted to document the life of Draco and Hermione. Then there will be a series of chapters on Hermione's life in the muggle world as an immortal up to her death.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy Wed**

By Rita Skeeter

Draco Malfoy married Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's former Girlfriend, today in a small ceremony. Ms. Granger wore the dress Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy wore for her wedding. While the dress was beautiful on Mrs. Malfoy, it was a little tight around the middle on the newly Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Albus Dumbledore presided over the ceremony. Ginerva Weasley and Luna Lovegood stood with Ms. Granger and Harry Potter and Draco's father Lucius Malfoy stood for him. The big surprise was that Severus Snape gave Ms. Granger away. Did Ms. Granger have a falling out with her guardian, Mr. Arthur Weasley?

One question my readers must have is why this wedding had to take place in such short notice. Everyone remembers the grand wedding between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. There were parties for months before the anticipated event.

Draco Malfoy in his own words hinted at an intimate relationship with Ms. Granger during graduation. I do not know what it is like in the Muggle world but this society does not condone such behavior. We should ask Ms. Granger, if we will be seeing a little Malfoy in 6 months.

Story of Hermione's past loves, Page 8


	49. Chapter 49

**Harry Potter Weds**

By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter, The Chosen One, Tri-Wizard Champion, The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, ex-boyfriend of Mrs. Malfoy, today married Ginerva Weasley in a grand ceremony. Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley have been dating for 5 years, since Mr. Potter graduated from Hogwarts. They got engaged after the last Quidditch World Cup in which Ms. Weasley and her teammates defeated France for the championship.

Everyone who is anyone was there, including the Minister of Magic. Ms. Weasley was attended to by Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, who in my opinion looked sickly, Lavender Weasley, newly pregnant and glowing, and Luna Longbottom.

It is a wonder if Mrs. Malfoy has what the muggles say, bitten off more than she can chew. She graduated as the top healer a year before the rest of her class and took over the Department of Magical Maladies and Injuries and the infamous Ward 49. I guess the Malfoy name helped her get such a high position right out of school. Also, my faithful readers, one must wonder why, with the millions that the Malfoy's are supposedly worth, Mrs. Malfoy has chosen to take away an opportunity for someone who actually has to work and would be more caring and giving in such position for those reasons.

Mr. Draco Malfoy looked angry during the whole wedding and barely spoke to his wife during the reception. If fact they sat in completely different tables. Could her ambition and work load have caused her rumored miscarriage? Is Mr. Malfoy regretting his quick marriage to the former Ms. Granger?

(continued page 2)

A man placed the newspaper on his breakfast table and stared at it for a long time.


End file.
